Where the Fireflies Dance
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Elena just wants to forget. She moved away for college, and is trying to make a life for herself, when her roommate invites her to her family's ranch for a summer that could change Elena's life. Damon Salvatore is a flirt. But the only girl he's ever really loved is the daughter he's fighting for custody of. Then his sister brings home a friend for summer and everything changes.
1. Summer's Beginning

**Okay guys, new story!**

 **I'm super excited about this one, and can't wait to see what you think!**

 **The chapters may be shorter right now, but I will try my best to make them long after the story picks up :)**

 **The family set up is different than in most fics (Caroline being a Salvatore) but it will all be explained, promise!**

 **So enjoy, and I'll catch you on the flip side!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor have I ever owned TVD or it's characters, though at one time or another they may have owned me ;)**

* * *

"Elena...Elena...ELENA!"

Elena Gilbert jumped awake, as her friend's voice echoed in her ear.

"Caroline, what the-"

"We've landed," the blonde told her, with a hasty hand on her hip.

Elena blinked, then looked around.

Sure enough, the plane that had been airborne before she'd closed her eyes was now at a standstill on the runway.

"Oh."

People were lined up in the aisle already, a thin hum of excited conversation filling the air.

* * *

Elena stretched, and brushed her dark brunette hair out of her face, as Caroline also stood to grab their carry-ons from the compartment above their heads.

"Thanks," Elena murmured, as her friend handed her the smaller of the two bags.

"No problem," Caroline grinned, "Man, I can't believe we are finally done with classes!"

Elena laughed, "Don't get too excited, Care, they'll start again in a few months."

"Buzz kill," she teased, "But at least we have summer! And next year is our last one. Two more semesters to live through,and we are officially college graduates."

Elena smirked at her friend, "You know, I could have graduated early. But somebody insisted on dragging me to the middle of nowhere instead of letting me take summer courses."

"There's more to life than textbooks, Elena!" Caroline insisted, "And it's high time you learned that! Forgive me if I didn't want to come back to a brain fried roommate. Trust me, you need a summer vacation, and since you like to pretend that you don't have a family to go home to, mine is adopting you for the next few months!"

The line was moving along now, and Elena followed her friend out into the aisle, "Well, if they're anything like you, I'm sure it'll be great."

Caroline winked, "Just you wait."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two girls had finally gotten off the plane and down the hall to baggage claim.

Elena stared out the airport's glass wall, as they descended the stairs, at the green hills beyond.

Virginia.

She was going to spend an entire summer in Virginia.

On a farm, no less.

In a town with a "plus one, minus one" population, where, according to Caroline, everybody knew everybody.

Certainly not the way she'd grown up, but maybe that's why she'd agreed to come in the first place.

It was definitely the reason she'd chosen to attend Duke University.

It was far enough away from her past that she could pretend it didn't exist.

And Elena had gotten rather good at pretending.

* * *

"Mom!" Caroline squealed, as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

A good group of people were waiting to pick up passengers, but among them, a dark haired woman with Caroline's blue eyes stepped out, smiling.

Caroline ran to her, dropping her carry-on in the process, and the two embraced.

"Oh, I missed you!" The woman squeezed her, "How were finals? You didn't study too hard did you? How was the flight?"

Caroline laughed, "One question at a time, Mom, and I promise to answer all of them, but first, you need to meet Elena!"

Caroline looked back, and waved her over.

The woman's bright blue eyes shifted to her face, and Elena fought back a blush.

"Mom, this is Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is my mom, Lily Salvatore."

"It's nice to meet you," she said politely, holding a hand out.

But Caroline's mother bypassed it, and pulled her into a hug nearly as enthusiastic as the one she'd shared with her daughter.

"I'm so glad you could come visit! Caroline has told us all about you, of course. You're in the pre-med program, right?"

Elena smiled at the woman's kindness, and nodded as she was released, "Yes, I am, with a minor in business."

"Good on you," Lily grinned, "It's nice to see young women with focus these days. Stay in school, and stay away from boys. That's the ticket."

Elena laughed, and Caroline rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Because that worked so well for you."

Her mother winked, "I don't regret marrying young, dear, nor devoting my life to all you kids. It's made me happy. But dreams should be lived, and this just happened to be mine. Besides, who could have resisted your father's smile?"

"Oh trust me, I've seen just how effective it is," Caroline assured her, "My brothers took full advantage of it through high school."

Lily sighed, "Yes, well, they do have a certain charm with the ladies."

She looked at Elena, "Don't you take any of their bull, you hear me? From any of my boys. They mess with you, you have my full permission to put them in their place."

Elena laughed again, "I'll remember that."

* * *

They moved to grab their bags then, and soon were out the door.

Caroline chattered away freely, filling her mother in on every little detail about the past semester, as they reached a four door Chevy truck.

It had the words " _Belle-Terra Ranch"_ printed in the back window.

Elena opened the back door, and lifted herself into the cab.

Caroline was still talking about their finals, and Elena was surprised that Lily was listening intensely, as if committing the stories to memory.

The woman didn't interrupt, or act the least bit disinterested, even as they pulled out of the airport.

She herself was guilty of tuning Caroline out on occasion, but Lily was soaking up every word.

But Caroline had only ever praised her mother, so it shouldn't be shocking that the woman actually was amazing.

Elena tried not to feel a slight pang of jealousy.

* * *

"So this loser wouldn't take no for an answer," Caroline continued, "Apparently having a boyfriend means nothing anymore. So I tried to set him up with Elena instead, but she was too busy studying to date-"

"I was not," Elena chided, "I did date. I just preferred not to do it right before a test that was worth half of my final grade."

"Like I said," Caroline continued, "She wouldn't go out with him either. So I was forced to spend the next half hour finding this poor guy a date for the dance, because I felt guilty. A feat that would have been impossible for anyone else, let me assure you."

Lily smirked, "I'm quite certain your matchmaking skills are superb, darling."

"Damn straight they are!"

"Language," her mother chided gently.

"Sorry," Caroline said, "But it's true."

Lily looked up at the rear view mirror, catching Elena's eye.

"So where did you grow up?" she asked, as they drove down the open highway.

"Oh, um, New York," Elena answered hesitantly.

She didn't like talking about her time there very much.

"I think Caroline may have mentioned that before," Lily nodded, "Did you like it?"

Elena shrugged, "There were good parts and not so good parts. I like Duke. And I'm sure this summer will be an interesting experience."

Lily chuckled, "I'm sure it will. But don't worry, we'll make a southerner out of you yet."

Elena smiled and looked out the window, excitement rolling in her stomach.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Lily started, "Guess who stopped by at seven this morning…"

Caroline straitened, "Enzo came by?"

Lily nodded, "Wanted to know what time your plane landed so he could be at the house when we got back."

Caroline rose a brow, "He's at the house now?"

"He was when I left," Lily confirmed, "Seemed like he was really anxious to see you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Well I hope he's ready with an apology."

Elena knew what her friend was referring to.

She'd met Enzo once, when he'd come up for Caroline's birthday, and the two had gotten into a bit of an argument.

Apparently the long distance thing was taking its toll, but before that, Caroline had been happy to see him.

And he'd seemed like a nice enough guy.

Maybe they'd work it out.

"What about everyone else?" The blonde asked.

"Well, you're dad and the twins went camping with the Lockwoods yesterday," Lily answered, "They're due to be back later. April's at the house, and I'm not sure about Damon. But hell, I never know what that boy's up to."

"Language," Caroline shot back, with a smirk, making her mother grin.

* * *

Elena tried to recall what she had learned of Caroline's family.

Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore had been high school sweethearts, married young, and now had five children.

Damon Salvatore was the oldest, Caroline was next, and after her were the twins, Stefan and Silas, then the baby of the family, April.

She knew that Damon worked the ranch, and was aiming to take over once their father retired.

The twins were doing classes at the local college, Whitmore University, and April was still in high school.

And they would all be home for summer.

It was hard not to feel a little intimidated by the thought.

But she also knew that worrying wouldn't change a damn thing.

She'd just have to be herself and hope they all liked her as much as Caroline had when they'd first met.

* * *

The truck jostled as it turned off the highway, and soon, they were crossing into a rural area with rolling pastures, until they passed a sign that read "Welcome to Mystic Falls".

Caroline was practically bouncing in her seat now, and Lily had a soft smile on her face.

Elena stared out the window until the road turned into a long, winding dirt drive.

A metal sign hung over the wooden entrance.

 _Belle-Terra Ranch._

Caroline squealed, and Elena took a deep breath.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **First Chapter finished! Let me know what you thought! :)**


	2. Belle Tara

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad ya'll are enjoying it so far!**

 **Here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

Elena stepped down from the truck slowly, taking in her surroundings.

It was a few hours until dark, but the hottest part of the afternoon had passed, and a light breeze had began drifting through the air.

A giant, two story, white house sat where the drive ended.

Green grass grew in the front yard, and most of the side, where tire marks hadn't wore it down.

A great porch wrapped around the first level, and dark shutters hung open from every window.

An overgrown oak tree loomed a few yards from the front porch, and an old tire swing hung from it, and looked as if it had been there for years.

A barn could be seen off to the north, at least, Elena assumed it was a barn.

The rusted red coloring and sound of animals seemed to prove her theory.

There was a round corral next to it, though it was empty, and the gate to a pasture sat off to the west.

It was green, and fresh, and beautiful.

* * *

"Breathtaking, huh?" Caroline was suddenly beside her, "You wouldn't believe how good it feels to be back."

Elena smiled, "I bet."

Then Lily called over from the porch, "Caroline, you girls grab your bags and get em up to your room. Then there's some things I'm gonna need your help with that I want finished before your daddy gets back."

"Good feeling gone," Caroline joked, and Elena laughed.

They turned back to grab their things, and shut the truck's doors.

Just as they reached the steps, a young girl came flying out the door, "Care, you're back! I wanted to ride to the airport to pick you up, but I had a lesson with Bonnie just missed Enzo, but he said he'd be back later tonight...is this your friend? Hi! I'm April, Caroline's sister!"

Caroline rose her hand to stop the girl, as Elena smirked, amused.

Other than the same blue eyes, and round face, Caroline and April looked nothing alike.

Probably because April had inherited their mother's dark features.

"Missed you too," Caroline was saying, when Elena focused again, "And yes, this is my friend, Elena."

"It's nice to meet you," Elena smiled, "Caroline's told me a lot about you."

The girl grinned, "Well duh, I'm her only sister. I'd be offended if she hadn't! She also told me about you, though I have to admit, she didn't say you were this hot! Which you totally are, by the way."

Elena blushed, "Uh, thank you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but explained, "Maybe I wanted to avoid you trying to hit on her."

Then she turned to Elena, "Ignore her rudeness."

Elena smirked, "I don't mind."

"And why should she?" April added, "It's a compliment.."

"Sure," Caroline admitted, "But let the woman get through the door first. I swear, you've gotten worse than Damon."

April laughed, but did move to hold the door open, "Please. I'm only confident, Damon's shameless."

"That he is," Caroline agreed, as she motioned for Elena to follow her inside.

* * *

The Salvatore's home was as big on the inside as it was on the outside.

A large living room, with western decor, a long chocolate sectional, and two matching recliners.

It had a warm, homey feel that instantly put a smile on Elena's face.

"Speaking of Damon, where is he? Mom wasn't sure," Caroline asked, as April closed the front door.

"He's taking Gracie to Mary's for the weekend."

Caroline paused, and Elena noticed the look she and her sister shared.

"Great," the blonde muttered sarcastically, "That's gonna put him in a wonderful mood."

Elena gave her a confused glance, and Caroline nodded toward the hall.

"My room's this way. Let's go put our bags down, and I'll explain. April, will you go see what Mom needs us to do later?"

The younger girl nodded, then ventured off, as Caroline led Elena down the hall, and up a set of stairs.

* * *

Caroline's bedroom didn't differ much from their dorm room.

Girly colors, fluffy pillows, a furry lamp shade, and a cork board, covered in pictures.

They placed their bags at the foot of the queen size bed, before Caroline threw herself onto it.

A long sigh followed, "Home, sweet home."

Elena chuckled, and joined her.

Caroline rolled into her side, "Okay, so I told you that I have a niece, right?"

Elena thought back over their conversations, "You mentioned it. Didn't you say your brother was getting custody or something?"

Caroline nodded, "Right. Well long story short, Damon accidentally knocked up one of his high school groupies, friend, whatever. Her name was Rose, and chose to keep the baby, which is great, because Damon loves Gracie more than anything. They had some kind of arrangement, where they shared custody, and Rose was really good about letting Damon have Gracie as often as possible. But a while back, there was an accident; a car crash, and Rose died. Damon was kinda vague on the subject, but he made it pretty clear that he intended to get custody of Grace."

Elena nodded.

"But apparently Grace's grandmother Mary, Rose's mom, wants her as well, and since Gracie and Rose were living with her, she put up a good argument. Damon's been fighting to get full custody, from what I understand, but right now, Grace spends every other week at Mary's."

Elena felt a wave of sorrow wash over her, "That poor girl. How old is she?"

"Four," Caroline nodded her silent agreement, "It's really sad. I mean, she's the sweetest thing. We all love her. And it's been hard on Damon, but Gracie has had the most to deal with."

"I can imagine," Elena assured her.

And she really could.

Losing your mother at a young age tended to leave a girl hurting.

It's not exactly something you get over.

* * *

A knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"It's open," Caroline called, and, speaking of mothers, Lily walked in, "Settling in okay?"

They both nodded, and she smiled, "Good. Now, Elena, I'll set up a room for you, but the bed sheets are still in the wash, so you and Caroline will share tonight."

"Oh no," Elena gasped, looking over at her friend, "I'm not sure I could survive a night alone with her."

Caroline reached over and grabbed a pillow to chunk at her.

"You've managed it so far," the blonde reminded her.

Elena just grinned, and looked back at Caroline's mom, "That's fine, Mrs. Salvatore. Thank you."

"Oh please, just call me Lily," she insisted, "I don't like being reminded of how old I'm getting."

"Well you are a grandmother now," Caroline teased.

A smile crossed the older woman's face, and she brushed back a black strand of hair, "Yes well, I won't tell if you you don't."

Elena giggled, and Caroline moved to pick up the pillow, and put it back in its place.

"I'll be starting dinner soon," Lily continued, "Elena, I hope you like spaghetti."

"Spaghetti's great," she promised.

"Good," Lily straightened, "Now, Caroline, since it's your first night back, I'll let you off easy. But I do expect the regular chores to be done in the morning. You know the drill."

Caroline sighed, "And here I was, hoping to be a freeloader."

Lily gave her a chiding look, but it held no bite, "Well I hate to spoil false hopes, but with the bout of cattle thefts a few months back, and the Mikaelson's breathing down our necks, it's all we can do to stay afloat."

"I know, I know," Caroline assured her, "Don't worry, Mom. Elena and I will be up bright and early tomorrow morning. Right?"

Elena nodded, "Sure. Whatever I can do to help."

Caroline had given her fair warning that this summer would have its good share of work.

But she'd never been afraid of getting her hands dirty, and was eager to earn her keep.

"Perfect," Lily praised, "Tomorrow then. And Caroline, sweetheart, if you were going to show Elena around, do so before dinner, okay? Everyone will be back by then, and I'm sure you'll run out of daylight waiting for the excitement to go down."

Caroline nodded, "Okay, will do."

Lily gave her a parting pat on the shoulder, then walked out the door.

Caroline hopped off the bed, and turned to Elena, "You really don't mind, do you?"

Elena smiled, "Of course not, Care. I didn't expect to eat free. A little work won't kill me."

Her friend smirked, "Yeah, you say that now...but if you're sure..."

She bounced over to the opposite side of the room, and opened the closet door there.

With a grin, she reached inside and pulled out a black cowboy hat.

It had a sparkly turquoise band.

"Aw, I've missed you!" Caroline exclaimed, then placed it on her head.

Elena bit back a comment about hat hair, and the blonde faced her, "So, you ready?"

Elena stood, pulled at the hem of her shorts, and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **Oh, and Happy Birthday to kimminneecricke!**


	3. The Salvatores

**You guys are the best! So glad ya'll are liking the story!**

 **Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

The coolness of an early summer evening had settled into the air, as Elena was pulled by Caroline, out the door, and off the porch.

She practically had to run to keep up with her friend, as they crossed the front yard, passed the corral, and reached the barn.

It was bigger than Elena had originally assumed, now that she was walking through the entrance.

A comment she let slip to Caroline, as the smell of hay filled her nostrils.

"Oh, I know!" her friend insisted, "We have one of the biggest stables in town. That's why some people board with us. That, and the fact that we take good care of our guys here."

She hurried over to a stall on the left side of the barn, where a horse with a red coat and mane was sticking it's head over the gate.

"Hey girl!" Caroline gushed, "Did you miss me?"

Elena had seen the horse before, in the pictures that had been on Caroline's dresser in their dorm room.

Caroline stroked the white blaze on the horse's face, and smiled over at her, "This is my horse, Moon. See how her markings make the shape of one?"

"She's beautiful," Elena admitted, trying to pretend like this wasn't the first time she'd ever been around the enormous animals.

However, Caroline saw right through her, "You want to pet her? She doesn't bite. Well, not unless she's hungry and convinced you have food."

Elena nodded, and walked over to where Caroline was.

The horse seemed friendly enough.

"Hi, Moon," she reached out slowly, and repeated the same movement that Caroline had.

The horse made a snorting noise, but otherwise stood still.

Elena smiled.

The animal really was beautiful.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, as a loud neigh rang out from across the barn, "Are you getting jealous?"

She left the side of Moon's stall, and headed toward one further down.

The horse inside was pale blonde, with a nearly white mane.

"Which one is this one?" Elena asked,following her.

"Her name is Cleo," Caroline answered, petting the mare, "well, Cleopatra actually. Because her coat reminded Mom of an Egyptian desert or something, I don't know...hey, look, she likes you."

The horse had began rubbing her nose along Elena's arm, causing the girls to laugh.

* * *

Until a loud bang came from the end of the barn.

Elena jumped, but Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing to worry about," Caroline assured her, "War Horse is acting out again. He does this a lot."

Another bang shattered the air, and some other horses whined in protest.

"Oh great," Caroline sighed, "He's gonna get them all riled up. I told Damon when he brought the damn beast here. A stallion in a barn full of mares! Oh, but no Caroline, it'll be fine, he said, I'll handle it, he said. And look now. God, I'm gonna strangle him one day!"

Elena smirked, and trailed behind Caroline as she walked down the barn aisle, to the end.

An enormous bay horse was kicking around, looking none too pleased.

"What's your problem, big guy? Huh? Clck-clck-clck, War... " Caroline attempted to coo, but she was ignored.

"Crazy animal," she muttered, as War let out a harsh neigh, and kicked the wall of his stall again.

* * *

"It's not his fault. Horses reflect their owners," A voice answered, and they both turned to see two men walking into the stable.

As they could have been mirror images, Elena assumed they were Stefan and Silas, Caroline's twin brothers.

They had the same blonde hair, and round face as her.

They also seemed to stick to the Salvatore tradition of being extremely attractive.

The one who'd spoken grinned, "But go on and blame the horse, if it makes you feel better."

"Ass," Caroline grinned, before hurrying over, and hugging him around the middle.

Then she hugged his twin.

"I see you brought mom's next victim home with you," the one who'd spoke before smirked, while taking a step forward, "It's nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Stefan. Since Caroline clearly isn't going to introduce us."

"Hey," the blonde punched his arm, "I was getting to it."

Elena laughed, before introducing herself, "I'm Elena, and don't worry, this victim came willingly."

"You'll be regretting that decision soon enough," the other twin spoke.

"Elena, this is Silas," Caroline cut in, "And both of you, stop trying to scare her off! Seriously."

They shared a grin.

"If anyone was going to scare her off, sis, it's gonna be you...or this guy," Silas looked back at the stallion, "He's had quite the attitude lately."

"Yeah, well, so has Damon," Stefan sighed, "Guessing you haven't seen him yet."

Caroline shook her head, "No, we just got here an hour ago."

"He better make it back before dinner," Silas muttered, "Mom will have his head if he doesn't."

"She'll have all our heads," Caroline chuckled, "So we should probably head back, see if she needs any help."

"You two go," Stefan edited, "Silas and I are helping Dad clean the fish we brought back."

"You're both disgusting," Caroline groaned, but gave a nod, "Fine, we'll do kitchen duty. But don't make Mom wait too long."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Stefan nudged her on, "Go...but it was nice meeting you."

He winked, and Elena smiled, "You too."

Caroline grabbed her hand, "Come on."

* * *

Forlorned warnings aside, Elena was enjoying herself.

She, Caroline, April, and Lily had spent the last hour in the kitchen, prepping the spaghetti and garlic bread, over glasses of wine.

The stress of finals week was dissipating from her body, and she was falling perfectly into the casual conversation that had been tossed around as the food cooked.

"Is Dad coming in any time soon? I still haven't seen him yet," Caroline asked, as Lily stirred the sauce on the stove.

"I'm sure he and the others will be right along. Now, go set the table, would you please."

Caroline nodded, and grabbed some plates from a cabinet.

"Here," she handed them to Elena, "Take these so I can grab the glasses and silverware?"

Elena grabbed the plates, and took them to the dining room, Caroline right behind her, as the sound of the front door opening filled the air.

"Sure smells good in here," A deep voice complimented, followed by Lily's, "Giuseppe Salvatore, don't you even think about touching anything until you've washed those hands."

"Yes ma'am," he teased.

Caroline set the silverware down, and hurried back to the kitchen, "Daddy!"

Elena followed, and entered the room as a tall, light haired man embraced her friend, "Good to have you home, sweetheart."

When they released each other, he took note of her.

"And you must be Caroline's friend, Elena, right?"

Elena nodded, "Yes sir. Thanks for having me here."

"No trouble," the man smiled the sides of his mouth crinkled handsomely, "I hope you enjoy yourself."

He walked over to the sink then, and began washing his hands.

"The boys with you?" Lily asked him, as motioned for April to pour the sauce onto the noodles in the pot.

Giuseppe nodded, "They're taking the fillets to the freezer in the shed, then giving the horses their supplements. Shouldn't take too long."

Lily nodded, "Good. What about Damon?"

"I haven't heard from him since he and Gracie left earlier today. He taking her back to Mary's?"

Lily nodded, and Giuseppe let out a sigh, "That woman's making life hell right now."

"Yeah, well, she's one of the many," Lily pointed out, grabbing the pot and a moving to the dining room, "But it'll work itself out eventually."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the twins had returned, and after a good scolding from their mother for tracking dirt through the house, everyone was clean and seated.

Elena could only sit and listen, as the conversation twisted from one person to the next, blazing through topics like the pages of a Sunday paper.

April and Caroline could have kept the whole table entertained, but kept pausing to glare at their brothers for the smart ass replies they kept giving.

Finally, the talk turned to her, as Silas asked, "So how exactly did you manage to share a room with my sister for the past two years, and not strangle her? I wouldn't have been able to do it."

Elena smirked, as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," she teased, "We got along great. So if you found it difficult, perhaps that says more about you than her."

Everyone but Silas laughed, though an unwilling smirk did cross his lips.

"You deserved that," April shot, and even Lily was chuckling.

Silas shook his head, "Fair enough, fair enough. Nice to see where your loyalties lie."

"Well, duh," Caroline cut, "I'm her best friend. You don't actually expect her to side with you over me."

Silas shrugged, "A few weeks of my charm may change her mind. I'm a sucker for a brunette."

"Down boy," April muttered, and Stefan nudged his twin, "Seriously, what about Tessa?"

Caroline jumped on the opportunity, "Yeah, Si, what about Tessa? Are you two still a thing or what?"

"Hell if I know," he shrugged, "She went all psycho when she thought I was flirting with this other girl, and now she's ignoring me."

"Huh," April pretended to contemplate, "Now, why would she think you'd do a thing like that?"

"Oh shut up," Silas threw her a look, "I flirt, but I don't cheat."

"You better not," Lily added, "I raised my boys better than that."

"He knows better," Stefan intervened, "Besides, Tess would skin you alive, and we both know it."

"God help me," he smirked, "That damn family curse."

"Curse?" Elena asked curiously, taking a drink of her water.

"Salvatore men have a bad habit," Giuseppe answered, with a little grin at his wife, "Of falling for a certain type of woman."

"Firecrackers," Stefan elaborated, "Stubborn, moody-"

"Hardworking and beautiful," Giuseppe added, "The whole package...but they sure make life interesting."

Lily smirked at him, "Nice save."

He winked, and kissed her hand.

* * *

The rest of dinner seemed to go over well, and before long, Lily was ushering the house upstairs for bed.

Elena was wired, as she and Caroline laid under the blankets on her bed, having turned to face each other.

It had grown quiet in the house, and dark, but she could make out Caroline's features through the moonlight spilling in from the window.

"I like your family," Elena told her immediately, "Though I can't imagine there's ever a boring moment."

"Hardly," her friend giggled, "You should see it during holidays. Christmas is insane."

"I can imagine," Elena nodded, and Caroline's phone buzzed.

"It's Enzo," she whispered, sitting up, "He's...he's here."

Caroline hesitated, looking from her door, then back to Elena.

Elena smirked, "He's wanting you to sneak out."

Caroline nodded, and she sighed, "Well, true love awaits.."

"Hardly. Plus Mom will be pissed if she finds out. She's wanting us up early tomorrow."

"I'll cover for you," Elena promised, "Come on. Let's go downstairs. If anyone asks, I'll tell them you stepped out to go check on the horses. Enzo's down there, and I know you've been wanting to talk to him."

A grin broke across her friend's face, "You're the best."

"I know," Elena mused, "Now come on. Don't want to keep lover boy waiting too long."

* * *

 **So I know you're all anxious to meet Damon lol.**

 **Don't worry! He'll be in the next chapter! ;)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	4. Damon

**This chapter is a little short, but full.**

 **(Damon intro! ;) )**

 **Enjoy and Goodnight.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes that I may not have caught! :)**

* * *

Midnight.

It was midnight, and Caroline was still out. Elena would guess that she'd lost track of the time after taking off with Enzo.

But it had been hours, and now she was starting to worry that someone might actually wake up and find her sitting there on the sofa, alone, waiting for her friend.

Not that she saw why it was such a big deal.

Caroline was a grown woman, that could perfectly well go visit her boyfriend at whatever time she damn well pleased.

But she had seemed certain that she didn't want her mother to find out, so Elena was praying that that was one confrontation she could avoid.

She wasn't good at confrontation.

* * *

After a few more moments of twiddling her thumbs, Elena decided to get herself a drink from the kitchen.

She quietly hummed one of her favorite songs as she did so, the silence a bit unsettling, so different than what she was used to, first back in New York, and then on the crowded college campus.

It wasn't so bad in the kitchen.

The buzz of the night life outside the cracked window, above the sink, wisped in and out, adding to her melody.

The humming turned into whispered singing, which soon turned into a dance party for one, as she filled a glass with water.

She was careful not to make much noise, but did sway to the silent beat in her head, wondering if maybe she should grab some snacks while she was already up.

Would Caroline be hungry when she got back?

Hell, was she coming back?

Elena decided to get the snacks anyway, and sat down her water to turn to the fridge, but froze as she did so, something it the doorway catching her eye.

Something tall, and breathing.

She wasn't alone in the kitchen.

* * *

The silhouette of a man stood a few feet from her, completely silent.

She forced herself to swallow, "I didn't know anyone else was down here."

"Just got in," the unfamiliar voice answered, and suddenly a light flickered on.

The intruder stared at her, a hand still on the switch.

He was tall, ridiculously attractive, and easily recognizable from the pictures her roommate had shown her over the years.

This was Caroline's older brother, Damon.

And the camera didn't do him justice.

At all.

"I didn't hear you," she stated the obvious, trying regain control of her spiked breathing at being caught.

"You were occupied," he reminded her, "And I was enjoying the show."

A blush tinged her cheeks, as she realized she'd been dancing, basically in her underwear, in front of him.

"Yeah, well, you should have let me know that you were standing there," she said, indignantly.

A smirk crossed his lips, and he took a few strides forward, grabbing her attention, "Perhaps...but I was captivated, darlin. You've got nice...moves."

Elena rose a brow as his eyes drifted over her, a sudden flush of annoyance overcoming her embarrassment, "Gee, thanks. That line work on all the girls?"

He grinned fully now, "Not the smart ones...and if you're who I'm assuming you are, you're plenty smart."

She crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter, "And who do you think I am, exactly?"

"Caroline's college roommate. She hasn't shut up about it since you agreed to come home with her. So...am I right?"

He was almost too close now.

Elena cleared her throat, "Lucky guess."

Damon chuckled quietly, "Right. Now, why are you down here, all alone? At almost one in the morning?"

She shrugged, "Free country?"

"My sister ditched you, didn't she? Let me guess...Lorenzo?"

Elena sighed, "She's been gone a while. I figured they were just...catching up."

"Is that what they're calling now days?" he asked, then placed a hand on the counter, next to her, his arm extending, trapping her in, so that Elena became fully aware how much attention his presence demanded.

"What do you say you and I do a little _catching up_?" he suggested, throwing her a gaze that she was sure had won him an invitation to many women's beds.

But she wasn't most women, and he was beginning to annoy her.

Besides the fact, that glint in his eyes told her that he was just screwing with her.

Trying to make her feel embarrassed, for his own amusement, and she didn't feel like giving him the satisfaction of watching her squirm as he narrowed his eyes at her in that seductive way.

She straightened, putting herself chest to chest with the man, without so much as a flinch.

This seemed to surprise him.

"You aren't as intimidating as you think you are, you know?" she stated, their faces a mere inch apart.

He blinked, then found his voice, "And what makes you think I was trying to be intimidating?"

"Just a guess," she admitted, "But the arrogance, and that eye thing were pretty clear signs."

"What _eye_ thing?"

He appeared innocent for a second, but then his smirk returned, and his eyes narrowed in the exact way they had before, proving her point.

She gave him a sharp look, and he stopped, but still held his cocky stance.

"You're not funny," she accused, a hand on her hip.

His lip curved as he moved impossibly closer, "Or maybe you just don't appreciate my humor."

A thud sounded from upstairs, and Elena moved quickly, placing a hand over Damon's mouth.

"Shh!" she insisted, listening.

No noise followed, and after a moment, another hand touched the one that was covering Damon's lips.

He rested his fingers against her palm, as he pulled her hand away, "My parents won't wake up from a little conversation. Your secret is still safe."

She rolled her eyes, and whispered, "It's Caroline's secret on the line here, you know. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Right," he smirked, "My sister and her escapades. Remind me to thank her in the morning."

It wasn't until then that Elena realized he was still holding her hand.

With a fling of her arm, she yanked it free, and pushed past him, "I'll just wait up-"

* * *

But her sentence was cut off, as the door opened in the living room, and Caroline came rushing in.

"Elena, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she whispered, "I completely lost track of time and….Damon? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm busting you," the eldest Salvatore child answered, "And it's nice to see you too."

Caroline gave him a tired smile, and moved to hug him.

"Don't say anything, please."

"Of course," he assured her, "But the two of you should probably get to bed."

"Right," Caroline nodded, then grabbed Elena's hand, "Come on."

She waved goodnight to her brother, and pulled them down the hall.

They were almost to the stairs when his voice called out, stopping them.

"I'm Damon, by the way," he said, his tone low, and his eyes on Elena.

She threw a smirk over her shoulder, "I know...goodnight Damon."

Then Caroline pulled her up the stairs.

* * *

 **Like?**

 **Review ;)**


	5. Barn Chores

**Glad you guys liked Damon's intro and the Delena scene lol**

 **Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Elena woke up earlier than what she had expected to.

So early, that the sky outside the window was just being touched with trails of light from the sunrise.

Too early, but it would seem that someone forgot to mention that fact to whoever had pulled up into the drive with a revving engine and the sound of clanking metal.

She glared at the window, as a groggy voice asked, "What time is it?"

Elena glanced over to where Caroline was now yawning, then checked her phone, on the nightstand.

"It's just before six," she answered, unable to hide her reluctance at being awake.

Her friend chuckled sleepily, "Home sweet home."

The blankets were tossed back then, and Elena groaned in protest, but Caroline was already on her feet, and pulling open the frilly curtains.

"Dad's pulling up a trailer," she stated, "Which means the house is probably awake."

Elena sighed, "You weren't exaggerating when you told me you were used to early mornings."

Caroline laughed, "No, I wasn't. But it's not so bad. Mom will have breakfast ready, which is always amazing."

Elena sat up, and began reaching for her bag, "It would be better if someone hadn't kept me up waiting half the night."

Caroline gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry. Enzo was just...we had a lot of talking to do, and I was-"

"It's okay," Elena assured her, a small smile on her face, "I get it, really. I was just teasing you. Did you guys work things out?"

"Not exactly," she sighed, "I don't know. I feel like all we do is argue now, and I don't think it'll get better with me leaving again at the end of summer."

Elena frowned, and Caroline shrugged, "We'll just have to see, I guess. Thanks again, by the way. But I promise, no more late nights."

Elena smiled, "I'm not sure I believe that, but I appreciate the offer."

Caroline smirked, "Sure…though I have to admit, I feel worse about you being trapped in a conversation with Damon than I do cutting into your sleep. He can be a jerk on a good day, a complete asshole on the worst."

"He was alright," Elena shrugged, "Flirty, but nothing I couldn't deal with."

Caroline shook her head, "Of course he'd hit on you. Not like he has enough going on that he has to worry about. Just let me know if he bothers you, okay? He tends to let his ego affect his judgment."

"It's fine," Elena assured her, "I can handle your brother."

"God knows someone needs to," she muttered, just as the door opened.

April stuck her head inside.

"Hey, mom sent me to wake you up."

"Already awake," Caroline stated, "Is she cooking breakfast?"

"Pancakes," April confirmed, "Though apparently we get to earn them today. The boys are already up and out. Lots to do."

"Great," Caroline sighed, "Well, I guess we better get down then."

* * *

No one could deny that Lily Salvatore was devoted to her family, especially when it came to keeping them fed.

Elena's eyes bulged a little as she and Caroline walked into the kitchen to see giant stacks of so many pancakes, they covered the entire counter.

"Good morning, girls," Lily pushed by, taking one of the stacks to the dining room, "Grab the syrup and the butter, would you?"

Caroline did as she asked, and Elena picked up another stack to take to the table.

"Oh thank you," Lily sighed, taking the plate from Elena's arms, "I got a late start this morning, and now I have to rush if I expect to-"

"Do you even know what late is?" Caroline teased, coming up to kiss her mother on the cheek, "It's still plenty early."

Lily sat the pancakes down, "Not early enough. Your father and Silas are running hay to Bradford today, and they are supposed to leave in thirty minutes, then there are about a million things I need to get done for the charity at the end of the month."

"Charity?" Elena asked curiously.

"The annual Barn Bash," Caroline explained.

"Food, Dancing, Socializing," April added, "It's fun."

Caroline nodded, "We hold it every summer here on the property."

"And every summer, Mom freaks out," April grinned.

"And every summer, it all turns out fine," Caroline finished, with a laugh.

Lily was not amused, "It only turns out as good as it does because I stick to my schedule, darling. Now, go get the boys. Elena and I will set the table."

Caroline nodded and departed, as Elena followed Lily back into the kitchen.

She'd never set a table in her life, had never needed to, but for some reason that she couldn't explain, she didn't want Lily to know this.

"Grab these," the woman instructed, handing Elena a stack of plates, "Careful not to drop them, alright?"

Elena nodded, as Lily grabbed a few glasses and some silverware.

They went back into the dining room, where Elena was able to set the plates in front of the seats, and the forks next to them.

It was so mundane of a task, she felt a little embarrassed at being proud of it, but nevertheless, she was.

* * *

Just as Lily finished bringing milk and orange juice in from the fridge, the front door opened, and noise exploded in like a canon.

"It's insane, man! That animal is going to kill you one day, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself!"

"I can handle him."

"Leave him be, Stefan," Giuseppe's deep voice instructed, "If Damon thinks he can tame the beast, then let him try."

"He has a point," Silas continued, coming into sight with his brothers and father as they entered the room, "War is going to drive the other horses crazy if he isn't fixed soon, and we run the risk of losing borders. Not to mention that we've had to repair that damn stall several times from him kicking through."

"I said I'll handle it," Damon spat, "And if it's that big an issue, I'll move him to C Barn, there's some vacant stalls in there, and no board horses."

"There," Giuseppe pointed out, "Win win. Now quit arguing and go wash your hands before you sit down at your mother's table. Go on."

They grumbled past him, heading down the hall to the bathroom, Lily coming up to her husband, "Everything alright?"

"Just fine," he assured her with a smile, "Smells good in here."

* * *

Breakfast was a quick ordeal, most of the conversation being focused on the plans for the day.

Silas and Giuseppe would be gone for a good chunk of it, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, and April were to work on what they were calling "barn chores", and Damon was apparently planning on working with the stallion in the barn.

They started once the dishes were washed and put away, and Giuseppe's truck and trailer had disappeared down the dirt drive.

Elena followed Caroline, April, and Stefan out the door.

* * *

The sun had broken over the horizon now, promising a nice heated day under its rays, but Elena didn't mind.

Other than the prospect of feeling like an idiot because she had no experience, she was actually looking forward to the tasks ahead.

They entered the barn that she and Caroline had visited yesterday.

Elena eyed the back stall, wondering at the argument the boys were having about the wild horse.

"He's not there," Stefan said, as if he'd read her thoughts, "Damon and I moved him to the corral this morning."

Caroline walked over to pet Moon, "He's still determined to break him, huh?"

Stefan nodded, "No idea why though. That horse is crazy."

The conversation slid, as Stefan opened a sliding door next to the first stall, which turned out to be a kind of tack/feed shed.

"It's nothing glamorous," Stefan assured her, addressing the work ahead, "But it's not too bad, once you get the hang of it."

He filled a few buckets with grain from a tall metal bin, then handed them past her, to his sisters.

"Just follow me," he said, before looking at Caroline, "Care, you and April and start here in A-Barn, we'll get B, and I'll show her the works. Damon can take care of C-Barn, especially if he's gonna keep War Horse in there."

Caroline didn't protest, so Elena did as Stefan said, and followed him through the barn, and out the back.

* * *

The second barn was a little smaller, and only a short walk away from the first.

"So what made you want to spend your summer break as a free laborer?" Stefan asked, as they made their way towards it.

"I was dragged, kicking and screaming," She joked, and he laughed.

"No, I'm kidding," she amended, "Though Caroline did forcefully insist that I not spend my summer taking extra courses."

He smirked, "You some kind of nerd or something?"

"Or something," she agreed, "I want to be successful. I graduated high school with honors, and plan to do the same at Duke, then med school."

"Med school, wow," he praised, "That's impressive."

She shook her head, "I'm not in yet...but that's the plan."

They'd reached the barn now, but he stopped by the doors, to continue their conversation, "So you decided to come home with Caroline over extra classes, or going home to...you're from New York, right?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, "Not that I'm proud of it."

He gave her a look, and she sighed, "Let's just say that when I left for college, I did it without a backwards glance."

He seemed to get the point, "Oh. Sorry."

Elena shrugged, "Stuff happens. I'm over it. Besides, I'll probably get more life skills from a summer here than in the books anyway."

Stefan chuckled, then motioned to the barn, "Not sure about that, but I'll teach you what I know."

She smiled, thinking that maybe this summer would be more fun that she'd originally thought.

* * *

 **What did ya'll think?**

 **Let me know, yeah? ;)**


	6. Death by Horse

**Okay, first of all, I have to say WOW!**

 **You guys are slaying with the reviews! Over 100 already! In the first 5 chapters.**

 **That has to be a new record for me lol, so thank you all, soooo much! I'm so so happy ya'll are liking the story!**

 **Now, secondly, two issues that have been mentioned more than once..  
-More Damon  
-Stelena relationship**

 **I'm not gonna give any spoilers, but I don't want ya'll to worry, because this is a DELENA fic lol.**

 **The development will happen naturally though, even though I'd love as much as the rest of you to just skip to the good DE bits! ;)**

 **So patience, my darlings. It'll be worth it ;)**

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Elena was thanking the heavens that the Salvatore's believed in air conditioning.

The house was nice and cool when she and Caroline stumbled through the door, their clothes glued to their body from sweat.

"Warned you," Caroline stated, pushing through to the kitchen, and opening the fridge.

Elena leaned against the counter, letting her head fall back, "The mucking wasn't bad. The heat however…"

She trailed off as Caroline tossed her a bottle of water.

They'd had to finish the last few stalls on their own, as April left for her part time job, and Stefan had ran to the hardware store in town to get some wiring to patch a fence.

"You want a sandwich?" Caroline asked, and she nodded, "Sure."

Her friend pulled out the supplies, and Elena washed her hands so she could help.

"Where's your mom?" she asked, once it became clear they were alone in the house.

"In town, I'm sure," Caroline said, beginning to cut a tomato, "She was saying something about seeing a financial adviser, then stopping by the store."

Elena placed a piece of ham on the bread in front of her, then paused, "Financial adviser? Are things getting bad?"

Caroline waved it off, "Not necessarily, but it's not good either. The past two years have been hard for ranchers. Some have had to sell property to keep the bank from foreclosing on them."

Elena frowned, "Did your parents?"

Caroline shook her head, "Not yet. But there's this other family, the Mikaelson's, that's been trying to buy us out forever. If our land ever goes up, there's no doubt they'll be the ones swooping in for it. Unfortunate, since Dad would rather die than sell anything to them."

"Sounds serious," Elena mused, as Caroline handed her the tomatoes to put on the bread.

"Not really. At least, not yet. We're doing okay for now. The ranch turns a profit, and dad got a good bonus from the herd this spring. Mom will start selling her jam in a few months, and Damon and the twins held out some of the neighbors with their ranches part time. Things will balance out."

Elena smiled, and handed her a sandwich, "That's good."

The blonde nodded around the bite she took.

* * *

"Hey slackers," a voice cut into their conversation, and Elena turned to see Damon walk into the kitchen.

"We aren't slacking," Caroline defended, "We're eating lunch."

He appraised them, "Well your hair's a mess, and you smell like you went rolling in a pig pen, so I guess you have been busy."

"We did the grain, loaded the hay truck, and mucked all the stalls," Caroline told him, "Sun's getting hot, though."

"You're telling me,"he agreed, and pulled off his shirt, which Elena immediately found distracting, "How's the city girl hacking it?"

Elena rolled her eyes as he grabbed a water from the fridge, attraction replaced with annoyance at his smugness.

"The city girl has a name, you know?"

Damon downed his drink, then wiped his mouth and smirked, "I know."

"She's doing fine," Caroline elbowed him, "And she doesn't complain nearly as much as you do."

He winked at her, "Good to hear. Anything else on today's agenda?"

Caroline shrugged, "Afternoon feeding, turn outs, and I need to wash Moon's tack. The lot of it shouldn't take more than a few hours."

Damon nodded, "Want to come watch me commit suicide then?"

She rose a brow, "In what way?"

"I got a saddle on War Horse," he gloated, then turned to Elena "You can come too, darlin. Unless it's too hot for you out there…"

She shot him a dirty look, "The sun does exist in New York, you know."

"Yeah, summer in the Hampton's must be terrible," he answered.

"I didn't live in the-" she started, but Caroline was already scolding him.

"Stop being a jerk, you asshat."

Damon smirked, "I can't help it. You should know it's habit by now."

"Suddenly watching you get thrown off a horse sounds much more appealing," she shot, "What do you think, Elena?"

"Oh, I agree," Elena nodded, "And I'll be sure to catch it on camera. Ooh, maybe we could sell it to the papers?"

"Not a bad idea," Caroline mused, and Damon shook his head, "You're both terrible, and officially uninvited from witnessing my suicide attempt."

"Damn it," Elena faked disappointment, "And I was so looking forward to that."

Damon looked at her, then back to his sister, "No wonder you like her. She's mean."

Caroline laughed, "Only to arrogant bastards. Now come on, I wanna see you eat dirt!"

* * *

Damon put his shirt back on, and led them outside, past the barn, and down to the corral, where the horse Elena had seen in the stall before was now prancing around in full glory.

A saddle was on his back, though it hardly diminished his energy, and a halter was fitted in place.

He seemed much larger, in the open pen than he had in his stall.

She paused for a moment, just watching him run around, impressed by the rolling muscles that glinted with each motion the horse made.

"He's stunning," she breathed, as the sun shined off War's dark coat, giving him a reddish glow.

Damon smiled back at her, "Isn't he?"

Caroline rested her arms on the pipe railing of the pen, "Well, you weren't lying about saddling him, but can you even get on him long enough to try to ride?"

Her brother laughed, "I guess we'll find out, huh?"

Then, with a confidence Elena was sure was misplaced, Damon climbed through the rails and approached the animal.

Adrenaline rushed through her body, despite the fact that she was on the safe side of the fence, as War stopped his pacing.

Damon moved cautious, but certain, taking slow steps toward the horse with a rope in hand, until he was able to grab the side of the halter.

"Easy, boy," she heard him murmur, and War breathed heavily, "That's it. Easy."

Damon slipped the clip of the lead rope into the ring on the halter, and Elena's heart pounded.

This animal could crush Damon with just one move, yet, he acted as though it were no more than an overly startled dog, who would lighten up with the right combination of food and attention.

"Watch his ears," Caroline called over, and Damon gave a little nod to indicate he'd heard her.

"Damn fool," she muttered more quietly, so that only Elena could hear.

She couldn't help but agree with her friend.

* * *

Damon clicked his tongue, and pulled the horse to the middle of the arena.

"You might want to back away from the rail some," he warned.

Elena did as he suggested, but Caroline's brows furrowed, "Wait, aren't you going to bridle him?"

Damon shot her a look, "I barely got the damn saddle on him. You really think putting a bit in his mouth is gonna improve his mood any?"

She shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Damon winked, then brought the lead rope around the horse's head to tie to the other side of the halter, turning it into makeshift reins, and looped it around the saddle horn.

"Well," he started, "Here goes nothing."

Lifting a foot to the stirrup, he hoisted himself up, and in a quick motion, threw his leg over the horse's back.

Unfortunately, War didn't seem to want anyone astride him, and he immediately jerked at the weight, and took off.

Elena jumped back as the animal began kicking it's legs in all directions, bucking up, and to the side, nearly throwing Damon into the railing on two different occasions.

She had no idea how he managed to stay on for as long as he did, but War must have had enough, for he reared up, and Elena covered her mouth.

But she didn't close her eyes.

She wanted to, but the scene before her was something straight out of the movies her father use to watch on cable, and she couldn't believe Damon wasn't dead, let alone that he was still somehow astride the beast.

Caroline watched on calmly, but her hands gripped the railing, and Elena had the feeling she was preparing herself to fly into the corral if Damon did fall, to keep him from being trampled.

Then, somehow, War was on all four legs again, at a stand still.

Breath was rushing out of her chest, as if she'd been the one who'd just been tossed around, and she could only imagine what it must feel like to be on the animal.

Caroline was shaking her head, "You better be glad Mom wasn't here. She'd have had a heart attack.

Damon laughed, leaning over and patting War's neck, "She underestimates me. But you see? Clearly this horse isn't as unridable as everyone thinks!"

His eyes turned to Elena then, "What about you, darlin? Enjoy the show?"

She let out a dry laugh, "You could have died."

Damon smirked, and she tried not to think about how attractive it made him, "We're all gonna die one day. It's the only thing you can count on."

"Yeah, well, I think Gracie would appreciate having her dad around for at least a few more years," Caroline scolded, "Now would you get off that damn monster before he-"

But her words stopped as a truck pulled up the drive, the revved engine startling the horse, and causing him to rear up again.

Damon, unprepared for the sudden movement, flipped out of the saddle, and slid down War's back.

Elena and Caroline both lurched forward, but Damon had already rolled out of the way, and jumped over the rails like a criminal on the run.

* * *

Caroline pulled at him as he straightened, "You okay?"

He nodded, and dusted off his jeans, "I'm fine. Damn diesel truck. I've told Stefan a million times not to-"

"You alright?!" Stefan had run over, the door of the truck still open behind him, "I saw War throw you, and-"

"I'm fine," Damon repeated, sounding annoyed now, "The damn truck spooked him. I've told you not to rev the engine up in the yard."

"Sorry," Stefan managed to look guilty.

Damon turned back to the corral, "Well, can't do much more with him while he's this riled up. I'll have to wait until he's calmed down."

It didn't look as if that would be any time soon though, as War was running circles in the arena, throwing his legs back with every turn.

"Where've you been, anyway?" Damon asked his brother, as he wiped his forehead.

Stefan motioned to the truck, "Ran into town. Cows knocked some posts loose up by the east gate, and I had to get some wire to run through the-"

"The supplies in the truck?" Damon cut him off.

Stefan nodded.

"Alright, I'll take care of the fence then. The pasture borders the Mikaelson's stead, and I don't want you catching any shit if one of them happen upon you."

Stefan shook his head, "I can come help at least. It'll go faster with two people."

"Elena will help me," Damon stated simply, "You can keep an eye on War and untack him once he's calmed down."

Elena rose her brow, "What makes you think I want to go with you?"

Damon threw her a glance, "It's not a question of want. It's a question of what needs to get done. Care," he looked at his sister, "You should be here when mom gets back, because April won't be home until late, and well, because she misses you, even if she doesn't say it very often. Elena and I can do the fence, and be back by supper."

Caroline sighed, "Nice to see you haven't lost your demanding edge while I've been gone."

Damon smiled a little, "Someone had to compensate for the lack of your bossiness. But that's beside the point."

Caroline turned to Elena, "You don't have to go, but it probably would be faster with two people."

Elena shrugged, "I don't really mind. But just so you know," she addressed Damon, "I don't exactly have a lot of experience fixing fences."

"Shocker," he muttered, "Don't worry, you'll learn."

She nodded, "Okay then."

Stefan handed Damon the keys, "Bout six miles down, to the left of the gate. It's easy to spot. Everything's in the truck."

Damon nodded, "I'll be back soon. Make sure you tie War up before untacking him, then brush him down. You can leave him in the corral afterwards. If Silas gets back with Dad before we do, he can help you."

"I'll text you," Stefan promised.

Damon turned to Elena, "Alright. You, get in the truck."

She rolled her eyes, and made the sound of a whip being cracked.

Damon shot her a smirk, but otherwise, ignored the gesture.

* * *

 **There you go :)**

 **A little more fun this chapter lol.**

 **Let me know whatcha thought!**


	7. Fixing Fences

**Longest Chapter yet!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the awesome reviews!  
xoxo**

* * *

Elena's stomach rolled as Damon jumped into the truck and shut the door, before turning to look at her.

"Buckled in?" he asked, his hand falling to the stick shift between them.

She nodded, and he threw the vehicle into first gear, "Good, because we have to cut across the pasture, and it can get a little bumpy."

"Okay."

* * *

A little bumpy was an understatement, she soon realized, as they crossed through the gate, Damon shutting it behind them, and took off across the open field.

There were dips and crevices every few feet so the tires were constantly uneven and threw her body every which way.

Damon laughed as she grabbed the handle above her head to steady herself, "Do I need to slow down?"

She shot him a look, "It probably wouldn't hurt! Just because you wanted to kill yourself today doesn't mean that I do."

He grinned, "You think this is bad?"

She didn't like the look he gave her and a second later he shifted the gears again, and the truck picked up speed.

Elena let out a scream as the thing practically became a roller coaster when they went down a hill, and she bounced so high her head nearly hit the roof.

"Slow down, you maniac!" she yelled, but Damon only laughed as she held on tighter to the handle.

Luckily, they didn't have much further to go and few moments later Damon pulled the truck to a stop near the fence that ran the property.

* * *

Elena threw the door open the second they were parked and jumped out, her nerves not calming until her feet were on solid ground.

She glared at Damon as he came around to her side of the truck, "You're looking a little pale there, darlin."

"I wonder why," she snapped, taking a deep breath, "I think I'm going to walk back when we're finished."

"Nah, you wouldn't make it before dark," he warned, "And you'd be liable to get lost."

"Lost is better than riding in that death trap again," she pointed out, and he shook his head bemusedly.

"You're even more dramatic than my four year old, but she loves these rides."

His smile faded suddenly, as if an unpleasant thought crossed his mind.

He cleared his throat, "Anyway...we should probably get started on the fence here."

Elena nodded, and let the subject drop instead of firing a retort, knowing it was probably something he'd rather not think about.

* * *

Damon eyed the fence, which had a two posts that were pulled up and were tilted down so that the wire was barely a few inches off the ground.

He picked up a few strands of the loose barbed wire, before turning to let down the tailgate on the truck.

"It's nothing too bad," he told her, "Cows probably just trampled over it."

She stared at the metal, "Does that not hurt them?"

Damon shrugged, "It's meant to keep them away from the fence. Usually works, but sometimes you get a stubborn few that believe the grass is greener on the other side."

"But if the fence is down, does that mean the cows got out?"

"Possibly," Damon admitted, "Though we passed most of em' on the way over, and I doubt too many would tried walking through the wire there."

His eyes did a quick scan of the ground, "No blood, which is good. We'll have to do a round up tomorrow and see if anything's missing. It'll be too late by the time we get back to the house. But it's doubtful too many got out."

Elena looked up at the afternoon sun and nodded, "Okay, then what can I do?"

Damon jumped up into the back of the truck and opened the large metal tool bed, "Here."

He tossed her a pair of gloves, "Put these on, first of all. Last thing we need is to mess up those delicate hands of yours."

She rolled her eyes, "They aren't delicate."

He didn't comment as he looked through the box for something else, while she pulled the gloves on.

When he found what he needed, which turned out to be a hammer and some of the thickest nails she'd ever seen, he jumped down.

He'd also grabbed a pair of gloves for himself, a shovel, and a coil of new barbed wire.

He motioned to the fence, and she followed, "Okay, here's what we're doing."

Sitting the supplies down, he demonstrated his words, "We'll pull the post upright, first, and reset them so they won't fall over. Then we'll be putting the new stuff here. I'll need you to hold the post upright. It won't be too hard, but we gotta keep it straight. I'll do a patch up with the bottom wire, and we'll nail down the rest."

Elena nodded.

It didn't sound too bad.

* * *

Two hours, three snapped wires, a sliced thumb, and a dry throat later, she was regretting ever having had that thought.

But at least the fence was fixed.

"Not bad," Damon praised, having finished putting all the stuff back in the truck, "You earned this."

He'd returned with a cold beer and was holding it out to her.

Elena, who was sitting on the tailgate, sweating like crazy, accepted it gratefully.

"Did you magically conjure these?" she asked, as he pulled himself up on the tailgate next to her with his own bottle.

"I wish," he chuckled, "But no. There's a cooler in the backseat."

She took a drink and sighed as the coldness wet her throat, "Not that I'm complaining, but do you always drive around with a cooler of alcohol? That is illegal, you know?"

He looked over at her, "Don't tell me you're one of those do gooders who never break the law."

She rolled her eyes, taking another drink, "Maybe, but it's a valid question."

He smirked, "No. I don't drive everywhere with alcohol. This truck just happens to hardly ever leave Belle Tara. It's a working vehicle, so we try to keep it stocked, if we're gonna be out on a hot day."

"Water," Elena pointed out, "People drink water on hot days."

"Thought you weren't complaining," he teased.

She smiled, "I'm not. And thanks, anyway, for the drink."

Damon nodded, "Like I said, you earned it."

She laughed, lifting her hand, "You're just saying that because you cut me."

"I didn't cut you," he argued, "The wire did. Which is why I told you to wear the gloves."

"They were too big," she protested, "I couldn't get a grip on the nail."

Damon took her hand and inspected the cut that a piece of the barbed wire had made, "Eh, it's just a scratch. And it was the new wire, so no worries about tinnitus, though I'd assume you're up to date on your shots."

"Small comforts," she sighed, taking her hand back, "But at least it's done."

Damon finished his beer and settled back on his arms, "It's a good feeling, huh?"

She nodded, leaning back as well, "The sense of accomplishment, yes. The sweat and sunburn however…"

He laughed, "You'll have to get used to that part, darlin. Comes with the territory."

"Well at least I'll have a nice tan when I go back to school in the fall."

Damon looked over at her, "Caroline said you were some kind of smarty pants."

"Smarty pants?" she giggled.

"Hey, I have a toddler," he defended, "Sue me."

Elena chuckled, "Well I wouldn't use that particular term, but yeah, I guess I'm pretty good with the school stuff."

He swept his bangs back, "You'd have to be. Pre-med right? What are you wanting to specialize in?"

"Right now I'm still trying to get my Bachelor's with the generals," she admitted, "But my ultimate goal is a doctorate in Cardiothoracic surgery."

"Heart surgeon," he actually sounded impressed, "Big plans."

She shrugged, "Anything's possible."

"I suppose so," he allowed.

* * *

When a moment of silence passed between them, she asked, "So what about you?"

He rose a brow, "What about me?"

"Any plans for the future?"

A smile crossed his lips, "School wise, no. I was lucky to even graduate, and college was never my thing. This was."

He motioned to the land around them, and Elena noticed that the sun was lowering in the sky.

"It's pretty out here," she agreed, "but it doesn't seem like a very stable profit."

Damon shook his head, "There's more to life than money, darlin."

He was probably right, but she'd been on the opposite side of the spectrum for a long time, and had no intention of going back.

"So you'll take over the ranch here?"

"Eventually," he nodded, "But it belongs to my parents as long as Dad's still up and able. I've bought the back property from him. It's just a couple acres, but I have a house set up out there, and over the years I'll just keep adding until my parents are ready to retire, and I'll own Belle Tara."

Elena played with the now empty bottle in her hands and wondered what it would be like to be so sure of your future.

To have everything figured out, and not have to stress about making the grades, or how to pay back student loans, or what would happen if she didn't get into med school.

The uncertainty terrified her.

* * *

"You zoning out on me?" Damon asked, cutting through her thoughts.

She shook her head, "No, sorry. Just thinking."

He smirked, "You'll have a lot of time to do that out here. Not as many distractions as there are in the big city, I'm sure."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Have you ever even been to New York?"

"Once," he admitted, "to pick up my daughter from a conference her mother had been invited to. I wasn't impressed."

She chuckled, "Why am I not surprise."

Then she thought about what he'd said, "You're daughter's name is Gracie, right?"

"Gracelynn," he corrected, "But everyone shortens it."

"Pretty," she offered, then looked over at him, "Caroline told me about your...situation. Must be tough."

Damon's eyes flickered over her, and his expression blanked, "We're getting through."

With that, he straightened before jumping off the tailgate and extending a hand out to her, "We should probably head back. It's getting late, and my mom takes family dinners very seriously."

Elena nodded, and even though she could have easily managed to get down on her own, she took his hand.

He helped her back to her feet before closing the tailgate.

"Try not to kill me this time," she scolded him as they got in the cab of the truck.

His smirk was the only response she got.

* * *

They made it back to the house in one piece, at least, and the ride wasn't as bad, now that she'd been expecting it, but still Elena's stomach was doing flips by the time they stopped.

"I'm never riding with you again," she decided, as they got out, and Damon winked at her, "We'll see."

Then he looked up at the porch and frowned, "Uh oh."

Elena followed his gaze, and saw Caroline, looking none too happy with an Enzo who seemed to be trying to reason with her.

Damon's brows pulled together, and he motioned her forward, "Come on."

Elena followed him, not sure they should be interrupting, but it wasn't as if she knew where the back door was.

"Everything alright?" Damon asked, as they came up the steps.

Caroline, who's hand was placed firmly on her hip, shook her head, "Fine. He was just leaving."

"Don't be like that," Enzo cut, "We need to talk and-"

"And I've said all I need to say," Caroline shot, "So you can go."

When it looked as if he were about to protest, Damon cut in, "I'd do as she says, man. Dad taught her how to shoot when she was nine and her aim isn't bad. Let her cool off."

With a nod, Enzo agreed, and Damon walked him off the porch and out to his car, which Elena now noticed was parked near the truck.

* * *

"Ugh," Caroline groaned, as they were out of direct earshot.

"Trouble?" Elena asked, concerned for her friend.  
The blonde sighed, "We broke up. Or at least, I broke up with him and he's living on planet denial."

Elena frowned, "Broke up? Why? I mean, I get that things have been rocky lately, but-"

"No buts," Caroline insisted, "We're unhappy together, and there's no point. Plus he told me last night that the company he works for is relocating him to Chicago at the end of the year. How in the hell are we supposed to make that work?"

Elena shrugged, "If you really think this is best…"

"I do," Caroline nodded, "I just don't think he feels the same, but I can't help that. I'm tired of arguing all the time, and the distance is just making it harder."

She leaned her head onto Elena's shoulder, "Why are relationships so complicated?"

Elena ran a hand over her friends hair, "I don't know, Care."

* * *

They stayed that way for a minute, watching the sky change color until Enzo was gone and Damon had reappeared.

"You okay?" he asked his Caroline, in full big brother mode.

She nodded, "I am, thanks."

"He told me about the break up. If you need a minute, I can cover for you at dinner?"

"No, thanks, but I'll be okay," she insisted.

Damon nodded, "Well, alright then. In that case we should head in before we're hunted down."

"Says the one who skipped dinner last night," Caroline teased him.

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess I needed my own minute after yesterday."

Elena wondered at the flicker of emotion on his face, but it was gone just as fast as it had come, and was replaced by that signature smirk of his, "Besides, I may have missed dinner, but I had an interesting welcome home."

He looked at Elena, and she recalled her little late night dance session.

"Just out of curiosity, what song was that you were humming?" he asked, raising a brow.

Elena rolled her eyes, "It's called " _None of your business_ " by the band " _You shouldn't have been spying on me_."

Damon laughed, "I'll have to look that one up. But seriously, you can hardly call it spying. It's not my fault you were too distracted to notice that you had an audience."

"Well it's not as if you announced yourself," she pointed out.

He shrugged, and Caroline motioned towards the door, "You know, if you two are finished…."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon shot, moving to open the thing, "Dinner awaits."

* * *

Elena was able to take a shower before the meal was served, and she was grateful for the chance, because she really did feel gross from the sweat.

And sore.

Probably from the sunburn on her skin, she decided.

But she knew that by tomorrow it would fade to a tan and she'd be good as new.

She hurried down the stairs after she was dressed, in pajama shorts and an old T-shirt, and thankfully it was just about time for everyone to sit down.

"There you are, sweetheart," Lily spotted her, grabbing the meatloaf she'd cooked and ushering April, who was maneuvering around her, to the mashed potatoes on the side, "Will you grab the tea there?"

Elena nodded, "Sure."

She picked up the pitcher and followed the women into the dining room.

Giuseppe had sat down already, and Silas, or Stefan, she wasn't sure, was sitting next to him, talking to Caroline who was across the table.

"Just find a seat anywhere," Lily smiled, patting Elena's shoulder as she went back towards the kitchen to grab something else.

Doing as she was told, Elena pulled out the chair next to Caroline and sat down.

"You find everything?" Caroline asked, looking over.

Elena nodded, "Oh yeah. You have enough product in that bathroom to supply a salon for months."

The twin across from them smirked, "Sounds about right."

"Oh bite me, Si," Caroline shot, and Elena made a mental note that Silas was the one with the longer hair.

* * *

"Cute PJ's."

Elena looked up to see Damon sliding into the seat on her other side, and she smiled at him, "It was the cheapest thing on the discount shelf."

He laughed, "Must suck, being a broke college kid."

"Occasionally," she admitted, "But at least the T-shirt was free."

She pulled it out for him to see the school logo on the front, but had a feeling that wasn't exactly what he was looking at after a second of staring too long.

She straightened, and turned right in her chair.

"You're a little red there, darlin," he teased.

Elena shot him a look, "Oh don't flatter yourself mister Salvatore. Remember, we did get a lot of sun today."

Damon allowed that, and Giuseppe piped in, "Speaking of, did you two get the fence fixed."

"Good as new," Damon promised, "But we'll need to round up the herd tomorrow, make sure none are missing."

Giuseppe nodded, "Alright, Stefan can go with you."

"And me!" Caroline volunteered, "I need to take Moon out. I've missed her."

Damon gave her a nod, "Okay, but we should do it early; before lunch. I don't want the horses overheating if we have to chase anything down."

"Good call," she agreed, as Lily entered the room again, Stefan behind her with silverware.

"Okay, that's everything," she announced, "We can dig in."

And after they sat down, that's what happened.

* * *

The food was delicious, of course, and Elena had a feeling she was going to gain a little weight during her stay.

But the part of her that was eating the second serving of the delicious meatloaf couldn't care less.

"This is amazing," She told Lily, who smiled.

"It's nice to have someone who appreciates it here," she teased her family.

"Hey, we appreciate your cooking," Stefan defended, "We'd just rather eat it than say it."

"Uh huh," Lily smirked, "Excuses."

Giuseppe smiled across the table at her, "You know we all love your meals."

She winked at him, "Doesn't mean it isn't nice hearing it occasionally."

Compliments rang out then, and soon everyone was laughing, trying to give out the best ones, until it was a jumbled noise of voices overlapping voices, all praising the food with words of growing ridiculousness.

Elena had to laugh along with the rest of them at the silliness of it all.

It was so easy to see why Caroline was the way that she was, and she was really starting to look forward to spending the rest of the summer with this family.

* * *

 **Sooo there's that lol.**

 **Let me know whatcha thought! :)**


	8. Rides of Attraction

**New chapter!**

 **Sorry it took a little longer to get it up. I'm finishing up LFTH and have been trying to focus on it.**

 **Plus adulting gets busy lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm going to die," Elena decided, later that next day, as she stood in the front yard, looking over the blonde horse that had been brought for her.

The morning chores had been finished, and Caroline had somehow talked her into joining her, Damon, and Stefan on their ride to round up any loose cattle.

Which was all fine and dandy, except for the fact that Elena had never been on a horse in her life, and the crowd of Salvatore's watching her were appearing way too amused.

"You aren't going to die," Caroline rolled her eyes from her perch atop of Moon, "Just mount like I showed you."

Elena cursed under her breath, and walked forward to where Stefan had hold of Cleopatra, the horse she was meant to ride.

"Just put your foot in the stirrup," he instructed, "Then lift yourself with the horn on the saddle, and toss your leg over."

"But watch your momentum," Damon called out, from his own saddle, "Otherwise you'll go right over the other side."

"You aren't helping," she shot, looking at Cleo nervously.

"I'm almost sorry to be missing this," Silas grinned from the porch, and Caroline laughed, "Well you could still come."

"I think there are already enough witnesses to my humiliation, thanks," Elena joked.

"Either way, Gilbert, I'm gonna see your ass in that saddle," Silas pointed out, "So hop to it."

She sighed, and reached up to grab the horn, then lifted her foot into the stirrup.

So far so good.

"I'm holding her," Stefan promised, "Just pull yourself up."

Elena nodded, and lifted until she found her balance, and threw her leg over.

She ignored Damon's wolf whistle as she settled into the seat.

When she was secure, and mostly sure she wasn't going to topple off, she straightened, and smiled, "I did it."

"Told you it wasn't that bad," Caroline grinned, "Give her the reins, Stef."

Stefan nodded, and lifted the reins he'd been holding over Cleo's head, so Elena could take them.

"It's real simple," he assured her, "You steer her direction with these. If you want to go to left, you pull them like this," he tilted the rope against Cleo's neck, "And pull the other way for right. Give her a light kick to make her go, and you can guide her with pressure from your legs as well. And if you want to stop, just pull straight back on the reins."

Elena reached forward and stroked the horse's mane, "What, no yeehaw or giddy up?"

Stefan laughed, "None needed. Cleo's a good horse."

"Yeah, Gracie usually rides her," Damon chimed in, "So you'll be perfectly fine."

She nodded, but still felt a coil of nerves at the prospect of the animal beneath her actually moving.

"Try walking her forward," Caroline suggested, "So you can get used to it."

Elena bit her lip, but gave a nod, and gave the horse a nudge with her heel.

Cleo walked forward easily, but Elena instinctively gripped the saddle in response, forgetting all about direction or steering.

"You have to relax, darlin," Damon told her, walking his own horse forward, "Keep your hands free for the reins."

"Can't I just stay here?" she asked instead, "Really. You're losing morning and I have no clue what I'm doing. Silas can go instead."

"Aww, Elena," Caroline complained.

"She's got a point," Damon actually agreed, "It is going to get hot soon. We need to get on with it."

He looked over to his brother, "You wanna come, Si?"

Silas shrugged, "Sure."

Damon motioned him over, then dismounted the horse he was on, and passed the lead to Silas.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, but Damon ignored her as he walked forward and grabbed the side of Cleo's reins.

"Thank you," Elena said, "Now how do I get down?"

Damon looked up at her, "You're gonna take your foot out of the stirrups and scoot up in the saddle, as far as you can."

She did as he said, "How is this gonna help me dismount?"

"It isn't," he answered, replacing her foot with his own, and grabbed the horn before lifting himself.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Elena demanded, as Damon settled into the seat behind her, and wrapped his arms around either side of her to take control of the reins.

"Now we can get going," he explained, "And you can still come."

He was pressed against her back entirely, and she had to fight back a different kind of nerve now.

"Yeah, well this wasn't what I had in mind," she pointed out, "Seriously. Just let me down. I'm fine with staying here, and it'll be must faster for you guys if I do."

"But where's the use in that?" he asked, "You'll need to learn one way or another."

"Yeah, but I don't have to learn by you getting all up close and personal with spine," she insisted.

His chest shook as he chuckled, "Don't you trust me?"

She turned her head to narrow her eyes at him, "I'm still scarred from the truck ride."

He grinned, "Well the horse doesn't run sixty miles an hour, so you'll be fine."

Elena sighed, looking at the distance from herself to the ground, "What if I fall off?"

Damon's voice brushed against the back of her neck, "I'd never let that happen, darlin. So just sit back and try to enjoy yourself."

* * *

She hated to admit that it was in fact, an enjoyable experience, as they all took off with Silas riding the horse intended for Damon, and Stefan on another bay.

After a few minutes, Elena realized she was actually comfortable in the saddle, as her body found a rhythm of movement that timed with the horse's.

She was also impressed with how easily Damon managed the animal, and had dropped her gaze to his capable hands on several occasions.

Which had led to her checking out the bulging muscles in his forearms, and she couldn't deny that they were worth looking at.

But then again, there wasn't much about the man that wasn't attractive, and this fact was enunciated by the feel of his body against her backside, making her curious as to what else all that strength was good for.

She shivered to think of it, and tried not to, but it was a constant distraction.

"I drove out earlier," Stefan announced, "The herd was about two miles off that way," he pointed to the west portion of the pasture, and Elena felt Damon nod, "Alright. They couldn't have gone too far then. We'll check there."

He nudged Cleo in that direction, and Elena gripped the horn as she turned.

Damon's wrists came to rest at her hips, his fingers still holding the reins, "Just relax, darlin. I've got you."

Relaxing was the last thing on her mind at the moment, though she did loosen her grip.

Damon's arms wrapped around her again, his fists resting atop the horn, level with her navel, and brushed against the tank top she was wearing.

Two miles of this?

She was ashamed that she actually felt so affected by Caroline's brother, but it had been awhile since her last half attempt at a hook up, and the pent up frustration was controlling her thoughts.

Maybe she should have taken Caroline's advice and dated a little more. God knows she could use some fun in her life.

She smiled a little.

Damon could be fun...and it wasn't as if he wasn't interested.

But he was also her best friend's brother.

 _And a father_ , she reminded herself.

Probably not the smartest idea to consider him a candidate for those kind of activities, and she prided herself on intellect.

But damn, if it wasn't a nice fantasy.

* * *

The roundup itself was simple, she soon found out, and was a good way to refocus her attention on the task at hand.

Damon drove Cleo to the left side of the herd, pushing them over, where Caroline and Moon made sure they stayed straight on the right side.

Silas took up the rear, while Stefan chased down any that strayed off, and brought them back to the group.

Elena had the easy job, and just held on to the horse while they twisted in and out of the cows, redirecting them.

Silas did a headcount, once they were all stilled, and sighed as he leaned back in his saddle, "Everyone's here," he announced, "I guess they didn't realize the fence had collapsed."

"Not complaining," Stefan noted, "That just means we don't have to spend any more time chasing them down."

He moved his horse over so that a path opened for the cattle, and within seconds, they were scattering, off to do whatever it was that cows did in their free time.

Elena watched them go as Caroline pitched an idea.

"I'll race you guys back. Loser untacks all the horses!"

"Your on," Silas agreed, and Stefan nodded.

"You guys go ahead," Damon told them, "We'll take the slow way back."

Caroline shrugged, "Suit yourself. But you two are going down!"

"On your mark," Stefan smirked, and they counted down to take off.

* * *

Elena laughed as they kicked the horses forward and the animals took off at a full canter.

She shook her head, "They're crazy."

"Eh, it's just a little fun," Damon assured her, "When you get a little more comfortable in the saddle, we'll have a go, and you'll see. There's a certain freedom in horseback riding, especially when you run."

She turned in her seat, looking up at him, "I suppose you'd say the same about your truck though, and that doesn't instill much confidence."

He laughed, "It's not the same...here, I'll show you."

"What-"

She started to protest, but Damon had already angled Cleo towards the house, and gave her a kick.

Thankfully he increased the speed gradually, so Elena was able to adjust to the bounce before Cleo fell into a smooth gallop, and her feet seemed to fly off the ground in a steady rhythm.

This was nothing like the truck ride.

This was actually...fun.

She grinned as they covered the distance in what felt like no time at all, their bodies rocking with the horse's steps, and laughed giddily as they crossed the pasture, and came to a stop in the yard, where Caroline was smugly handing Moon's reins to Silas.

"See," Damon murmured, "It wasn't bad, was it?"

Elena rolled her eyes, but smirked, "Okay, so it wasn't as bad as the truck ride."

"You enjoyed it," he insisted.

She turned to look up at him, and held up her thumb and forefinger in measurement, "Maybe a little."

He grinned, "Then we should do this again sometime...alone."

She could sense the teasing in his eyes and knew that he was expecting her to blush or roll her eyes.

But she didn't feel like giving him the satisfaction.

So instead she just winked, "Whatever you say... _darlin_."

Damon blinked, then laughed, his head falling back.

"What's so funny?" Caroline demanded, looking over at them.

Elena shook her head with a smirk, "Nothing."

* * *

A few hours later, they boys had all went on to do the rest of their chores, and in Stefan's case, to go his job, helping out on a neighboring ranch, so Elena and Caroline had made their way inside.

Lily was in the dining room with April and another woman, who Elena hadn't met yet.

"Oh you guys are back," April grinned, taking notice of them as they entered.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah. You off work today?"

April motioned to their guest, "I had another lesson."

"Oh, that's right! You're barrel racing this year, right? Hey Bonnie."

"Hey," the other girl waved, "Yeah, she's doing really good too."

"Please," April shot, "I've just now managed to get Bandit to run around the barrels instead of through them."

"Progress is still progress," the woman, Bonnie, assured her, then looked over at Elena, "You must be Caroline's college friend."

Elena nodded, "Yep. Visiting for the summer."

"So April mentioned," Bonnie smirked affectionately at the younger girl.

"What?" April defended, "It's nice to see a new face every now and then! The ones around here get so boring. Changes of scenery can be a good thing!"

"Changes of scenery?" Lily rose a brow, "Does that mean you and Emily aren't a talking anymore?"

April shrugged, "She's not really ready yet, and I'm going to feel bad about the way I feel just because she does, so no...we aren't really talking anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," Lily brushed a hand through April's hair, and the girl shrugged, "Well, it gives me more time to practice at least. I've got to improve my time before the Fallbrook rodeo next month."

"You will," Bonnie promised her, "We'll keep working on it."

* * *

The front door opened then, and a few seconds later, one of the twins walked in.

From the length of the hair, and the fact that he had an arm around a skinny brunette, Elena guessed that it was Silas.

"Mom," he took note of Lily, "You need anything from town? Tess is making me pick up feed with her, so we're heading that way."

The girl in question wiggled his arm off of her, and punched his side playfully, "I'm not making you, offered."

"Details," he smirked, then glanced back over at Lily.

"No, I'm okay," she assured him, "But your father's up in B-Barn. I'd check and make sure he's good before you leave. Are you coming back tonight?"

"Haven't decided yet. I was talking to Stefan earlier and we might go up to Outlaws later."

Caroline whirled around, "You are? What time?"

"Seven, eight-ish. Did you want to come?"

"Uh, hell yeah I do! Is anyone good playing tonight?"

The girl with Silas shrugged her shoulder, "A few local bands, but they're doing happy hour until midnight."

"Nice," Caroline smiled, turning to look at Elena, "Did you want to go?"

Elena rose her brow, "Um, what exactly is Outlaws?"

"A country bar," April answered, "Music, dance floor, beer, pool tables...you get the idea."

She nodded, "Yeah. Um, then sure."

"Awesome! It'll be fun," Caroline insisted, then looked back at her brother, "Is Damon coming?"

Silas crooked his head, "Haven't asked him yet. I think he went down to his house. Did you want me to swing by and-"

"No, we got it," Caroline said, "He'll come if he knows Elena is."

Elena shot her friend a look, "What?"

The blonde smirked, "Oh please, like you two haven't been flirting all afternoon."

Now she blushed, "Actually I think it was closer to arguing."

"Whatever," Caroline waved her off, "The point is, he'll be more likely to come if he knows you are. So we'll go by before we head out."

"Okay," Silas nodded, "Sounds good. Then I'm gonna go find dad."

* * *

Later that day, Damon sat on the edge of his bed with his cell in his hands, waiting.

When the thing finally went off, he answered on the first ring, "What's the verdict, Ric?"

His friend, and lawyer, Alaric Saltzman, answered with a strained voice, "Mary has a strong case, Damon."

He cursed internally, "How? I'm Gracelynn's father. Shouldn't that take precedence over-"

"Not with your record, which her attorney has copies of, or your reputation."

"A couple of misdemeanors. I was practically a kid then," he defended, "And what does my personal life have to do with it?"

Ric sighed, "It's how it looks. Mary is planning to argue to a judge that you are irresponsible and self serving. You're young, a bachelor, with no commitments or responsibilities-"

"Excuse me?" he shot, "What the hell does she think Belle Tara is? I'm working my ass off to build a home for Grace and to secure my family's future. No judge would buy this crap."

"They might," he guy insisted, "In this case, it's all about appearance. Mary has the sympathy card. Grace and Rose lived with her. Now she's lost her daughter, and Gracelynn is all that she has left. She's got a good house, nice location, she's listed on most of Grace's school information. She has a show of stability where you don't."

"I-"

"I know you have the ranch, and your family," Alaric stated, "But from a judge's point of view, you've only been half in Grace's life since she was born, and they'd probably argue that she'd be more comfortable living with another female."

"But she's mine," he argued, "Rose and I shared custody, equally, because that was her mother. Mary has no rights to Gracie."

"She does if Rose never documented that she wanted Grace to go to you in the event of her death."

"Well she wasn't exactly planning on dying so soon!" he snapped, and ran a hand down his face.

The lawyer spoke softly, "Look, I'm not saying it's impossible. But it's not going to be a simple fight. Your family is respected in this town, but everyone knows how you get around. A judge is going to see Mary as a devoted, experienced woman who lost her daughter and loves Grace, and who has the capability of caring for her. You on the other hand, are in the ranch business, which hasn't been good for anyone this year. You're struggling to stay afloat right now, and you come off as a bit of a womanizer."

"Gee, thanks," he sighed.

"Just telling you how it is man," Alaric said, "It'll be a long process."

"Fine," he sighed, as a knock sounded on his front door, "Keep me updated."

"Of course."

* * *

He hung up, and with a groan threw his phone down on the mattress, before leaving his bedroom and walking down the hall, and through the living room, to answer the door.

He pulled it open, just as Caroline was going to knock again, "Yes?"

"Good, you are here," she grinned, "We're going to Outlaws."

He rose a brow and took note of Elena standing behind her, looking sexy as hell in a tight black tank top and what he guessed was Caroline's short denim skirt.

He'd also guess that the cowboy boots she was wearing belonged to one of his sisters, but it was hard to be sure which one.

She looked good though.

"We being?" he asked, refocusing on Caroline, who was also dolled up in a short, frilly dress that matched her boots.

"All of us. Si and Stef, me and Elena, and April, though I think Mom wanted her to finish something first. But that's besides the point. We're going to go grab some beers and dance. You interested?"

After the wonderful bit of news he'd just received?

"Hell yes."

A beer sounded like the perfect way to forget his problems for a while.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! :)**


	9. Outlaws

**Heyy guys! Sorry I wasn't able to get the chapter up before this weekend!**

 **It's been a busy few days, but it's pretty long, so I'm hoping you'll forgive me ;)**

 **Bar scene to commence!**

* * *

"We can take the Camaro," Damon offered, as they walked down the steps of his porch, but Caroline shook her head.

"Oh no. We are taking my car."

"You really think you should be driving after drinking tonight?"

She rolled her eyes, "And what, like you should?"

He shrugged, "I was only planning on a beer or two. And you're a bit of a light weight."

"Oh bite me."

Elena smirked at their banter, and Damon looked at her.

"Or we could take the truck again," he joked, and she pinned him with a hard look.

"How about not."

"We can just take my car," Caroline repeated, "I'll give you the keys if I get tipsy, okay?"

Damon nodded, "Alright."

* * *

They got into Caroline's car, Damon sliding into the back seat so Elena could sit up front, next to her friend.

But he wasted no time leaning forward as Caroline put the vehicle in drive, and he propped his arms up on the back of both of their seats, tilting his head between them.

"So you feeling stiff yet?" He looked toward Elena.

She rose a brow, "Stiff?"

"Riding will leave you feeling sore," he stated, and Elena glanced over at Caroline, unsure if he was teasing or being serious.

When the blonde's face didn't change, she decided it was actually a thing.

"I feel fine."

He smirked, "Wait until tomorrow."

She could have mentioned that she was in very good shape, because when she wasn't studying, she was usually at the campus gym, but she was pretty sure he'd find some way to make a joke about it.

So instead, she chose not to comment, and a few seconds later, Caroline broached a new topic.

"So have you ordered Gracie's cake yet?"

"Not yet. Her birthday isn't until next month, you know."

"Sure," Caroline said, "But it doesn't hurt to be prepared! You do at least know what kind of cake she wants, right?"

"Yes," Damon replied, "A chocolate cake with purple icing and ponies on it. What she said, verbatim."

"Good," Caroline smiled, "I can't wait until she comes over!"

"You and me both," said Damon, then he changed the subject, looking over at Elena.

"So tell me, does the city girl dance?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Yes, she does."

"Hmm," he mused, "I might have to test that theory. Make sure you aren't lying."

Caroline laughed, "You know, if I knew you were going to pick on her all summer-"

"It's fine," Elena assured her, "He'll be putting his money where his mouth is soon enough."

Damon laughed, "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

They arrived at Outlaws shortly after the sun had finished setting, and the sky was a blue haze of sleepy purples and fading pink.

Elena gave the scene an overview.

There was a tall brick building with a saloon type decor that had hanging neon signs in it's windows.

She could hear music vibrating from behind it's doors, and noticed that it grew louder when someone would enter or exit the place.

"Silas's truck's here," Caroline motioned, "He and Tess are probably inside then, and I think Stefan may have rode with them."

Damon nodded, and motioned toward the bar, "Let's go find them."

He led the way up the short steps, and held the door open as Caroline walked in and Elena followed, Damon stepping into line behind her.

It was a lot louder inside, but not as bad as she'd been expecting.

The place looked like every country bar she'd seen in any movie.

A small stage with some cover band on it, playing something with guitar and drums as people, ranging from sober to drunk, danced around, appearing to be having a good time.

There were tables and booths set around the walls, and an actual bar on the far side of the room, across from the pool tables.

The twins were there, shooting balls with some other guys.

"I see them," she motioned.

The other two followed her line of sight, and Damon nodded, "Alright, you two head over. I'll grab us some drinks."

Elena nodded, and Caroline took her hand, leading her through the crowd of people until they got closer to her brothers.

* * *

"Three more to go!" Silas cheered, and Stefan high-fived him, "Alright!"

"Who's winning?" Caroline asked.

They turned, and grinned.

"Well, well, look who made it," Stefan teased.

"Shut up," she pushed at him, "We're here at least."

"Where's Damon?"

She pointed toward the bar, "Grabbing our first round. Though I see you guys didn't bother waiting on us."

They each had two bottles lined up on the edge of the pool table.

"We were thirsty," Silas winked, then noticed Elena.

"Damn. Caroline's clothes don't look half bad on you."

She laughed as Tessa nudged his ribs.

"I mean, not as hot as you, babe, obviously," he amended.

"Nice save," One of the other guys scoffed.

Silas shot him a look, "Oh can it, Mason."

Mason, who seemed to be about their age, just smiled then looked at Tessa, "You know. If you ever get bored of him…"

She rolled her eyes, "Dream on, Lockwood."

"Every night," he winked, and Stefan play punched his arm, "If you're done hitting on my brother's girl, you wanna take your shot?"

He shrugged and lined up his pole, while Silas rolled his eyes good naturedly.

Then Damon returned with the drinks.

"Here you go," he handed one to Caroline, then to Elena, "Bottoms up."

Elena thanked him, then turned to watch the game.

Mason had made his shot and lined up for a second, but missed that time.

Silas took his place, kissing Tessa on the head really quick before grabbing his own stick.

"You play?" Damon asked, leaning into Elena's back.

She shook her head, "Only once or twice before, and not well."

He chuckled, "I could show you some tricks."

She turned at the innuendo in his voice, and smirked, "You think so?"

"Of course," he nodded, "I'm very good at it."

"I'm sure you are," she teased, "But I also remember you goading on about those dance moves of yours as well."

He smiled, "In good time, darlin. All in good time."

She shrugged, and took another drink of her beer, as Stefan took his final shot and won the game for himself and Silas.

"Fuck," Mason grumbled.

Silas laughed, "Wanna try again?"

"Hell no," he shot, "I know when to accept defeat. Besides, Caroline over there is just waiting for me to ask her to dance."

The blonde lifted her brow, "Oh I am, am I?"

He winked, "You know you wanna."

She considered that, then shrugged, "What the hell. You guys watch my beer."

They nodded, and she followed Mason out to the dance floor.

Damon turned to Silas then, "I'll play a round with you. Apparently I have a point to prove."

He smirked at Elena.

"Okay, cool," Silas grabbed a stick and tossed it to Damon, "Line them up."

* * *

Half an hour later, Elena was more than one beer in and was having a pretty damn good time.

Damon had won his game against Silas and was now trying to show her how to shoot the ball straight.

Which was very distracting, considering he'd come up behind her and had his arms on either side of her own, one helping her grip the stick.

"Easy," he purred against her ear, "Just let it slide."

She smirked, "That's what she said."

"Seriously?" he chuckled, "Middle school jokes?"

"Shh," she scolded him, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"My bad," he shot, then gripped her hand a little tighter, moving it back, "Okay, now point it toward the hole you're wanting, and let it glide along your finger."

She nodded and did as he said, shooting the stick forward.

The cue ball hit its intended target, sending the blue solid one rolling forward.

However, it missed the hole she'd aimed for, but just barely.

"Damn," she muttered, straightening.

Damon shrugged, "That was better. You'll get it."

She nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Eventually, I'm sure. But right now, I need another drink."

Damon chuckled, "Maybe you should just get a water."

"But I don't want a water," she pouted, and he shook his head.

"Okay you alcoholic. I'll go get your fix."

She grinned at him, "Thank you."

He pointed at the table, "Keep practicing."

* * *

Elena watched as Damon disappeared into the crowd, then looked back at their game.

He was totally winning, but she was having fun, so that was okay.

"Elena!"

She turned at the sound of her voice, and saw April walking over.

"Oh hey!" she greeted, "You came."

The youngest Salvatore nodded, "Finally! I had to help mom with some stuff, but we finished, and here I am...whoa, who's kicking your ass?"

Elena laughed, "Your brother."

"Which one?"

"Damon."

April looked around, "He's here too? I saw Silas and Caroline dancing, but I haven't seen Stefan or Damon."

"Damon's getting drinks," Elena noted, "And Stefan...I'm not sure where he went actually."

She looked around, but then spotted Damon returning, and Stefan was actually with him.

"There you are," April grinned, "I was looking for you two. Oooh, can I have a drink of that?"

"Nice try," Damon shot, "But last time I checked, you were still under age."

She rolled her eyes, "Details brother, details."

Damon shot her a look, and as they bantered, Stefan came to stand by Elena, "You wanna dance?"

She looked out to the floor, "Sure. But we're playing a game…"

"I'll take over," April offered, "If you guys don't mind."

Elena shook her head, "No, of course not. I'm losing anyway."

"Practice makes perfect," Damon reminded her.

She shrugged, and Stefan took her hand, "Come on. This is a good song."

* * *

Damon watched his brother leave with Elena, and he must have stared a second too long, because April cleared her throat.

"Something to share with the class there?"

He blinked, turning to look at her, "What are you talking about?"

His sister rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about you ogling the city girl's backside. I mean I get it, she's hot, but not really your type."

He smirked, "I wasn't aware I had a type."

April considered that, "Simple. Easy. Perfectly fine with you never calling them afterwards..."

Usually, Damon would have laughed her off, but the comment rubbed him wrong after the lovely conversation he'd had with his lawyer, and he found himself frowning.

Something April noticed immediately.

"I'm joking with you," she moved around the table to stand next to him.

He placed an arm over her shoulder, "I know. But that doesn't mean you aren't right."

She smirked, "Hey, there's no harm in having fun. People should be able to do whatever with whoever they want, as long as everyone involved is of reasonable age, and consenting."

Damon laughed, "I didn't tell you that to have you use it against me."

She only winked, and lined up for another shot, "Come on, big brother. It's been too long since someone's kicked your ass at this game."

He nodded, took one more swig of his beer, then turned back to the table.

* * *

Elena danced three songs with Stefan.

They were upbeat and silly, and she enjoyed herself, even bumping into Caroline, and dancing with her for a bit.

Then the music slowed, and Stefan offered her a hand.

She let him pull her closer, as they fell into the rhythm of the song being played.

"You aren't too bad at this," he teased.

She smiled, "Your sister drug me out to the bar scene a time or two, and dancing isn't all that difficult."

"At least you seem to be enjoying yourself," he said.

She nodded, "I am. I'm glad your family is letting me visit."

He twirled her a little, and she laughed, falling back against his chest, "Me too."

They finished the dance, and as the next one started, someone interrupted.

"May I cut in?"

Elena turned to see a tall, good looking man, relatively young, but older than Stefan, who was asking to dance with her.

Stefan rose a brow, "Elijah. You're back in town?"

"Temporarily," the man, Elijah nodded, "Family business, you understand. Is this your date?"

Stefan shook his head, before Elena could, "A friend of Caroline's."

"Caroline's home?" Elijah inquired, "My brother will be thrilled to hear it."

"Your brother will stay away from her, if he knows what's good for him," Stefan stated, his tone dropping a little, surprising Elena, "But as for Elena...it's really up to her rather she wants to dance with you or not."

Then both of their gazes moved to hers, and she blushed slightly, "Uh, sure."

She didn't know the guy, but he would hardly be the first stranger she'd danced with, and Stefan seemed familiar enough with him.

He gave her arm a little squeeze as he backed away, letting Elijah take his place.

* * *

"Is this your first time visiting Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked, once they were alone.

Well, as alone as you could be on a crowded dance floor.

Elena smirked, "You're asking if I come here often?"

That won her a chuckle, "I suppose I am."

"This is my first time in Virginia," she admitted, "I met Caroline at school."

"You attend Duke as well, then?"

She was curious as to why he knew where Caroline was getting her degree, and apparently it showed in her expression, because he smiled.

"It's a small town," he excused, "I may leave occasionally, but it's not hard to keep up with the ins and outs. Especially the Salvatore's."

"What do you mean by especially?" she questioned.

Elijah paused, as if trying to figure out the best way to answer, then shook his head instead.

"It's nothing really. Just a little family drama that has nothing to do with tonight. Because tonight I'm dancing with a pretty girl, and hoping that she might let me buy her a drink when the song ends?"

Elena smiled, "We'll see."

* * *

Damon was surprised when Stefan came back to the table, just in time to witness April's epic slaying of the game they were finishing.

While she danced her victory, he eyed his brother, "Where's Elena?"

"Dancing," he motioned back towards the floor.

Damon glanced over and took a second to locate the brunette in question.

His first thought was that the skirt she wore did wonders for those long legs of hers, and his eyes ate up the sight appreciatively.

Then he realized who she was dancing with, and whirled on his brother, "You left her with a Mikaelson?"

Stefan shrugged, "Elijah's alright."

"None of them are alright," he argued, "They're a bunch of money hungry, lying-"

"And you aren't biased or anything," April grinned, "Come on Damon, it's not like it's Kol or Klaus."

He just shook his head at her, and sat his pool stick against the wall, "I'll be back."

They just shrugged as he crossed the room, beelining for that short denim skirt, and the girl wearing it.

* * *

Elena was feeling more than a little buzzed now, as she danced with Elijah, and nearly stumbled when a pair of hands gripped her waist from behind, halting her.

"What the-'

She turned to see Damon standing there, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Mikaelson."

"Salvatore," Elijah greeted.

"I guess you didn't get the memo, but she's here with us."

Elijah lifted a brow, "I guess I didn't realize that who she arrived with dictated who she was allowed to dance with."

Damon's eyes narrowed, "Well, now you know."

They stared at each other coldly, and if Elena wasn't suddenly annoyed, she would have wondered what she was missing.

Be it as it may, she _was_ annoyed.

"We were having a good time," she defended.

Damon's gaze remained on Elijah, "Trust me when I say that this isn't the sort you want to be having a good time with, darlin."

She rolled her eyes, but Elijah was talking before she could think of a good retort.

"How are things at Belle Tara? Heard you got hit by those cattle thieves, and the fever that swept through a few months back couldn't have been good for the herd. It would be ashamed if you had to start selling off. You know what they say; first it's the livestock, then it's the land."

Damon took a step forward, putting himself nose to nose with the man, "There are women here, so I'll give you one chance to walk away."

Elijah smirked, "Easy Salvatore…no need to cause a scene. I'm going."

He threw a final look at Elena, "We'll get that drink another time."

* * *

When Elijah had disappeared into the crowd, Damon turned to Elena, "Sorry about that."

"About running off my dancing partner in the middle of our dance? Or the fact that I was scored in for a free drink before you did so?"

He chuckled lightly, despite the fact that her tone was slightly annoyed.

"I'll get you whatever you want," he promised.

She considered that.

"Whatever I want?"

He nodded, wondering if he was going to regret the offer, but then Elena smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bar that was less crowded now than it had been earlier.

"Two shots of bourbon please?"

The bartender nodded, but Damon blinked in surprise, "You drink bourbon?"

She shook her head, "Not often, but Stefan mentioned that you did so…"

He smirked, "You and Stefan talked about me?"

Her eyes rolled, "Answering that question would inflate your ego, and it hardly fits in the room with all these people as it is."

She leaned over the bar, waiting for their drinks, and Damon forgot that he had only planned on one beer.

He also forgot why he shouldn't be trying to cozy up next to this little thing.

Waves of dark hair spilling down her back, a perfectly rounded ass, and legs for days.

She was every guy's fantasy, and it wasn't as if she'd shut down his advances.

But not tonight.

Tonight she was drinking, and despite the desire he felt, he was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of a woman in such a vulnerable position.

For heaven's sake, he had a daughter after all.

 _Gracie_.

The damn court date was torturing him the closer it grew, because he was terrified that he was going to lose.

Maybe having a stronger drink wouldn't hurt after all.

* * *

An hour later, Damon was glad he'd stopped after the one shot.

He'd had time to sober up, which was good, because Elena had decided to loosen up and had thrown back one after another.

Some with Caroline, some with the twins and Tessa, and at one point, had a line of people at the bar drinking with her.

As most of them had been men, Damon had been sure to switch to purely water, wanting to keep an eye on her.

Then Elena had drug him to the dance floor, and he had yet to figure out how she was still standing, let alone moving her body to any kind of beat.

"This is fun," she giggled, as he spun her out, and twirled her back into his chest.

He caught her easily, dipping her back, and she grinned, "You're good at this!"

"I've got moves you've never seen," he teased her, pulling her up so that their chests were squeezed together.

Those brown orbs flared, and not so subtly dropped to my lips, "Maybe you can show me sometime?"

I smirked, "As fun as that sounds, I'm not sure sober you would agree."

She pulled her arms off my my neck, where they'd been resting, "Oh please. I'm not even a little bit drunk! My tolerance is like….way. up. here!"

She jumped, as if it were an invisible line she could reach if she tried hard enough.

Damon couldn't help but laugh at her, "You're kind of adorable."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't deny anything, as they finished the song.

Then the next one, and the next.

Damon would have been content all night, just holding her body against his own, but it wasn't long before she finally started crashing, her weight leaning into his chest more and more, until her eyes were closing and he was practically holding her up.

With some effort, he positioned them so she could rest against him, as he moved them off the dance floor, to find Caroline.

I wasn't difficult, as his sister tended to get a little louder when tipsy.

"Hey, Care. I'm gonna run Elena home. She'd dead out there."

Caroline turned, appraising his statement, and nodded, "Yeah okay, you need me to come?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'll tuck her in the guest room at Mom's. You can ride back with Si and Stefan."

She gave another nod, and handed him her keys, "Okay. Be careful."

* * *

The lights were off at Belle Tara, and Damon was failing to keep Elena's voice down, as he helped her inside.

"Shhh," he attempted again, with a smile, but some song was stuck in her head, and Elena was bellowing the notes to her heart's content, no matter that the words were all blurring together.

She stumbled over the first few stairs, "Whoops."

He chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her, "Easy now. One step at a time."

It was a challenge, but they finally made it up to the room she'd claimed for the summer.

"Mhmm bed,' she grumbled swaying over to the mattress and dropping onto it.

Damon shook his head in amusement, pulling the boots off of her feet.

Elena rolled over then and shimmied the skirt down her legs, so that she was left in her tank top and underwear.

He tried to dismiss the fact that they were black and lacy and showed just the right amount of ass to make his dick throb in his jeans.

He ignored the thing and focused on getting her under the blanket, and had nearly succeeded when Elena reached up and pulled him down onto the mattress with her.

Barely having enough time to catch himself on his arms, he landed above her, and her chocolate eyes were stunning, despite the make up smeared around them.

Her chest moved against his own with every breath she took, and if she licked those fucking lips one more time…

"You should sleep," he breathed.

"Stay with me," she insisted, and god, he wished like hell he could.

But he knew himself well enough to be certain that if he laid down with her there was no way he wasn't going for that sweet place between her thighs, and somehow he didn't think that she, or his mother for that matter, would appreciate his lack of control.

He pulled himself up, straightening his clothes, and finished pulling up the blanket.

"Maybe next time," he offered Elena, placing a quick kiss on her forehead, "But not tonight."

She sighed, but her eyes were closing and he didn't think she had much fight left in her body.

"'Kay…hey Damon?"

He smiled, "Yes, darlin?"

A sleepy voice answered, "Tonight was fun."

* * *

 **So some cute little scenes here :)**

 **Hope ya'll liked it!**


	10. Gracelynn

**Alright!**

 **Super long chapter, filled with LOTS of Gracie, and even some info into Elena's past ;)**

 **Because I love you guys. lol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The young teen felt the tears running down her cheek as she threw a bag over her shoulder._

 _Her father followed her down the hallway, "That's right! Just leave! Take off like your mother did!"_

 _She didn't bother turning around as she came through the kitchen, "Mom left because she couldn't stand living with you and your bad habits!"_

 _She kicked at an empty bottle, one of the many that littered the floor, to prove her point, and blew into the living room._

" _Damn it, Elena! You aren't thinking this through. You can't make it out there on your own! For fuck's sake, you're seventeen years old!"_

 _She wiped at her eyes angrily, "I've been on my own for years while you've been drowning yourself in whiskey!"_

 _She had finally reached the door, and fumbled for the knob._

" _If you leave...you aren't welcome back."_

 _His threat was delivered in a rush of shaky anger, and she threw him a final look over her shoulder._

 _The man she'd lived with her whole life, who had always been a complete wreck, stood as he always had, burning forever into her mind._

 _Grimy shirt, bloodshot eyes, and reeking of alcohol._

" _Fine by me."_

 _And with that, she left and never looked back._

* * *

Elena woke up from her dream...or was it a memory?

She couldn't really tell, with the way they'd blurred together over the years.

Her father's face still haunted her sometimes, though she did her best to push her past out of her mind.

The guilt, the pain...

She took a breath to get her bearings.

She was in the guest room of the Salvatore's house, where she'd spent every night of this past week, and the sun shone in from the windows.

The air was growing hotter outside, which made the days longer, but she found that she was okay with it, and this bed was always a warm welcome at the end of the day.

The ranch work was getting easier, now that she was growing more familiar with it, and somehow come dinner time, she was always happy about the progress.

She felt useful, and really enjoyed the Salvatore family, be it Silas's jokes, Lily's cooking, or Damon's flirting.

It was easier than she'd first been expecting to fit in, and they'd all welcomed her wholeheartedly.

Something she appreciated more than they'd ever know.

Almost as much as she appreciated the chance to finally sleep in, with it being Saturday, and Lily thinking they deserved the break.

She shook her head, a little annoyed at the fact that an echo of her past had cut into her sleep.

But as she blinked, she realized that perhaps, that wasn't what woke her after all.

Something was on the edge of her bed.

Something small, with long brown hair and giant blue eyes.

It giggled.

* * *

"Uh, hi," Elena cleared her throat, taking a guess at who her unexpected visitor was, "Are you Gracie?"

The little girl smiled, and bounced across the mattress to her side.

Instead of answering, she reached up and took a strand of Elena's hair into her fingers.

"You're hair's like mine!" she giggled, using her free hand to grab a piece of her own brunette locks.

Elena smiled, as the haze of sleep began to wear off, "Yep. It looks like they're the same color, huh?"

The little girl nodded and smiled wide, before asking curiously, "How come did you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of your Aunt Caroline," she admitted, "I'm visiting this summer and she told me about you."

Gracie beamed at that, "Aunt Care here?"

Elena nodded, "In her room, I think. But she may be asleep."

A small pout crossed the girl's face and holy hell it was heartbreaking.

Elena straightened on the bed, "Would you like to go see if she is awake?"

Gracie nodded vigorously, but then paused, "But Daddy says I can't go no where with a stranger."

Elena smiled again, imagining Damon giving that exact advice to this adorable little girl.

"And he's absolutely right," she nodded, "But your daddy knows who I am, and so does your Aunt Caroline. My name's Elena."

Gracie smiled that earsplitting grin again, " 'Lena is a pretty name. I have a puppy named Sparkles, but she's at home."

Elena chuckled a little, just as words sounded from out in the hall.

"Gracelynn Beth, are you up here?"

Damon's voice was unmistakable, and Gracie shrieked, no doubt giving her location away, and grabbed the bundle of Elena's blankets.

"Shhh!" she demanded, throwing them over her head, "I hiding!"

* * *

A second later, Damon's head poked into the bedroom, and Elena blushed a little.

They'd settled into a flirty friendship since that night at Outlaws, but damn, the man always managed to look good without even trying, and this morning was no exception.

Smiling at her, he moved his gaze to the lump in her blanket.

He smirked, his simple black T-shirt crumpling as he lifted a hand to run through his hair, "Elena, you haven't seen Gracie anywhere, have you? She's a little thing, about yay high, and can't sit still to save her life."

Elena drawled her voice dramatically, playing along, "Nope, sorry. No little girls here. Especially not on the bed."

"Oh really?" he took a few steps forward, "Then whose feet is sticking out from under the blanket?"

There was a giggle, a movement, then Damon tackled the blanket, falling onto the mattress as he rolled so Gracie wouldn't be squished.

Elena slid over to avoid being caught in the tumble, and Gracelynn laughed as Damon wrapped her in the covers, effectively trapping her.

"Daaaaddy!" she squealed between laughs, her little feet kicking as she tried to get free.

Damon lifted the blanket so her head was revealed, her dark curls now a tumbled mess.

He grinned, using his fingers to brush it back out of her face.

"I found you," he gloated.

Gracie crossed her arms, "You didn't count high!"

"You didn't tell me we were playing hide and seek," he pointed out, "And weren't you supposed to stay downstairs until everyone woke up?"

She managed to look sheepish and dropped her gaze.

Elena reached over to Damon's arm, catching his attention; not wanting him to scold his daughter for her sake, "She was no bother. Really."

He shook his head, "You say that until she's jumping on your head at six in the morning."

Gracie moved fast, launching herself into Damon's arms and hugged his neck, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

As quick as it had come, the sternness left and his expression melted to one of complete adoration, "It's okay baby, but next time, you need to listen, and not interrupt people while they sleep."

Gracie pulled away from his chest, "But I want to see her hair up closer!"

Damon's brows pulled together and Elena chuckled, "She noticed that our hair was the same color."

Gracie was nodding as she spoke, "It's just like mine! But mines has curls."

The smile that crossed Damon's face now was almost sad, and Elena wondered what he was thinking, as he reached over and tugged lightly on one of Gracie's loose strands.

"You have pretty hair," he assured her, "Curls and all."

The little girl beamed, then looked back to Elena, "Are you gonna eat breakfast with us? Gramma made scrambled eggs!"

Elena brushed back her own hair with a smirk, "Scrambled eggs? How can anyone say no to that?"

"They're yummy!" Gracie promised, and reached for her hand, "Come on Miss 'Lena!"

Elena wasn't used to taking orders from a child, but with that adorable face and those large blue eyes, she wasn't about to disappoint the little girl.

"I'm coming."

* * *

Breakfast was an interesting ordeal, since she, Damon, Gracelynn, and Lily were the only ones there to eat.

Caroline and April were still asleep, and the twins had already left that morning with their father.

"They're at the salebarn," Lily told Damon as she joined them at the table, "Your dad was going to get you to go as well, but he knew you had Gracie today."

"He's looking at getting more cattle?" Damon inquired, "Can we afford that right now?"

Lily shrugged, scooping some eggs onto her plate, "He's just supposed to be looking, but we're going to have to do something to get afloat. Right now we're barely breaking even, and that seems to be the case no matter how much I rebudget and cut expenses."

Damon frowned, and Elena leaned forward.

"You know, if you want, I could take a look at your files," she offered, "I'm working towards a degree in business finance as well as general med...maybe I can help?"

Lily blinked at her, then nodded, "Well yes, I suppose it couldn't hurt. If you don't mind, that is. I don't want tie up your time with-"

"It's no trouble," Elena waved her off, "Really. I may not know much about ranching, but business...I can do that. Maybe we can find a way to increase your income while lowering expenses until you can turn a higher profit."

Lily nodded, "That would be wonderful, dear. Just let me know when you want to go through everything, and I'll show you what I have."

She smiled, "Well I'm free today. Unless Caroline made plans for us that I'm not yet aware of."

"Very possible," Damon smirked.

His mother shifted her attention to him, "What are you doing today?"

He motioned toward Gracie, who was chewing a mouthful of breakfast, "She wanted to go riding. Thought we might take a picnic with us and have lunch under that big oak with the tree house in it."

"We get to have a picnic?" Gracie asked excitedly.

Damon smiled at her softly, "Sure. What do you think about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some chips and apples?"

"Yum!" Gracie moved to her knees in the chair and looked across the table, "Can 'Lena come with us too? Please, Daddy, pleeeease?"

Damon seemed surprised, "Well, that's up to her."

He glanced to Elena, "What do you say, darlin? Wanna come on a picnic with us?"

Elena fought back a blush, unsure if Damon would want her to tag along on his time with his daughter, but Gracie was begging with a pout and it tore at her heart.

"Um yeah...sure. That sounds great!" she smiled at the little girl across from her, who looked as if her entire day was made.

"Yay! 'Lena ride with us!" she cheered.

"Actually, Elena may have to ride with Daddy," Damon teased, "She still isn't use to being on horseback."

"I've gotten better!" Elena defended with a laugh, "At least I'm managing to stay in the saddle on my own now."

"Small improvements," Damon praised, "We'll see which horses are feeling up for the ride when we go out there."

"I ride Cleo?" Gracie asked.

Damon nodded, "If you want, princess. Or you can ride with Daddy and we'll let Miss Elena ride Cleo."

"'Lena can ride Cleo," Gracie nodded, "She's a nice horse."

"Speaking of the horses," Lily interjected, "Any luck with War?"

* * *

The conversation continued easily, drifting from one topic to the next, until eventually Caroline came downstairs, and April followed a while later.

Gracie was thrilled to see her Aunt Care, and was sure to tell her all about the picnic and ride planned for lunch.

Caroline rose her brow suggestively at Elena as Gracie rattled about it, but she just shook her head.

It's not as if this was some romantic lunch date.

She was just spending time with Damon and his little girl who was probably the cutest thing in this part of the country.

And, she was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

A few hours later Elena was still excited, as she followed Damon and Gracie into the barn to saddle up the horses.

"Grace can ride with me," Damon decided, "And you can take Cleopatra, since you've been on her before."

Elena nodded, "Okay, though I hope you're cowboy enough to know how to rope a horse, because if she takes off on me, I'm fully expecting you to come after us."

Damon grinned, "Don't worry, no smart cowboy would willingly let his horse run off. But I doubt it'll be an issue. Cleo's bomb proof. Trust me."

And strangely, she did.

There was something very down to Earth about the man, that it put her at ease.

"Which horse are we taking riding?" Gracie asked.

Damon motioned down the row of stalls, "What do you think about taking Copper?"

Gracie smiled, "I like Copper!"

"Great," Damon pointed down the way, "He's in stall number six now. Why don't you go put the halter on him and lead him out here."

"Okay," the little girl agreed easily, racing down the barn to do as her father suggested.

Elena's brows pulled together, "Is that safe? These horses could trample her."

Damon looked at her amusedly, "Gracelynn's been riding for as long as she's been walking, darlin. She'll be fine."

Elena bit her lip, and reminded herself that it wasn't her child, and that Damon wouldn't let his daughter get hurt.

"Alright then...what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go get Cleo," he answered, "Caroline showed you how to halter, right?"

She nodded.

"Good. Then put the halter and lead rope on her, and bring her out next to Copper. Gracie will show you where to tie them at. I'll grab the tack and meet you there."

She nodded again, "Okay."

* * *

It was an interesting experience, watching Gracie with the horses.

Unlike Elena, she was completely at ease with the animals, and seemed certain of her control as they walked them over to what appeared to be a hitching post.

"-but Cleo's my favorite, favorite!" she was saying, "I rided her since I was little. She's a nice horse. But you gots to be sure not to spook them, because they'll get really scared and might try to run or buck or jump. But Cleo doesn't get scared easy. That's why Daddy lets me ride her all the time when I want. She was Gramma's horse, but now she's mine. I love her. But it's okay if you ride her today."

Elena smiled down at her, "She seems like a very good horse," she allowed, "You must take good care of her?"

Gracie nodded, "I feed her and pet her and make sure she has lots of water."

They reached the post, and Elena watched as Gracie tied the lead rope on Copper around the bar and looped it through itself.

"You gots to make sure it's not too very tight," she said seriously, "Just in case they horsy tries to pull up or falls, it comes loose and doesn't hurt them. But you don't want it super super loose, 'cause then the horse will get free easy and eat all of Gramma's grass and she'll get mad."

Elena copied the knot, actually heading the child's words, "Like that?"

Gracie nodded, with a smile, "Yep!"

* * *

A moment later, Damon walked over, his hands full with saddles and other tack.

Elena tried to ignore the way his muscles bulged under the weight of the load, but hey, she was only human, and her eyes had a mind of their own sometimes.

"I think that's everything," he said when he got close enough to sit it all down, "I'll show you how to saddle the horse and when everything's good we can head out. I left the picnic stuff on the porch though, so we'll have to stop by over there and grab it."

Elena nodded, "Alright."

* * *

The tacking up process was fast, and it didn't take long for Elena to get it down.

She still felt unsteady as she mounted Cleo and took the reins, but it was a lot better now than it had been the first time.

Damon helped Gracie up, then climbed on behind her, before looking to Elena, "You good?"

She nodded, tightening her grip on the two thin ropes, "I think so."

"Just remember to relax," he advised, "And stick close to me. Cleo is used to trail riding, so she should follow Copper's lead and you won't have to worry much about steering her.

Knowing this did comfort her some, and she did her best to relax her body into the saddle so she could enjoy the ride.

Damon was right.

As soon as he led Copper forward, Cleo came to attention, ready to follow.

Elena gave her a little nudge to let her know it was okay, and the horse walked forward easily.

They stopped by the porch, where Damon was able to reach down and grab the bag he'd packed all the food into, and tied it to the saddle, before motioning towards the pasture.

"We're going to cut over there. The spot is only about three quarters of a mile, and I'll keep a steady pace for you."

He didn't say this teasingly, but to make sure Elena understood that he was being sensitive to the fact that she was still new at this, and she appreciated it.

"Thank you," she called.

He winked at her, then pushed Copper forward.

* * *

An hour later, Elena was trying to remember what had felt so intimidating about the whole ordeal, and was drawing a blank.

The ride had been fun, once she'd gotten the hang of it, and the location they'd stopped at was gorgeous.

The giant tree provided enough shade that the warm sun wasn't uncomfortable, and Damon threw a blanket down on the grass beneath it, before they ate.

Since they were on top of a slight hill, they could almost see the house, and the sky seemed to stretch on forever.

It was peaceful.

Gracie kept them entertained while they downed the sandwiches, telling stories about one of her friends at preschool, her dog Sparkles, which Elena discovered was a stuffed animal, and even some involving different things she'd done with Damon over the years.

Then she proceeded to ask everything there was to ask about Elena's life.

"Where did you live before you lived with Aunt Care?"

Elena just smiled and did her best to answer honestly, "I lived in Brooklyn. That's in New York."

Gracie's eyes got wide.

"I went to New York before! But I was littler. Did you go to school there too?"

"I went to high school there. But I moved to go to school where your Aunt Caroline goes."

"And that's where you and her became bestest friends?"

Elena chuckled, "Yep. We met a couple years ago and have been friends ever since."

"How come she just now asked you to visit?" Gracie asked.

Elena leaned back on the blanket, "Well usually I stay at school and go to extra classes. But Caroline thought I was getting too smart."

Gracie giggled, "Too smart?! That's silly. Are you super smart? Can you count super high? What about pluses? Can you plus numbers? We learned pluses this year in kindergarten, and next year I'll be in first grade and we get to learn sub...sub...what is it, Daddy?"

Damon ran a hand over her hair, "Subtraction."

"Subtraction!" Gracie repeated, "I get to learn that next year. Can you do subtractions?"

Elena nodded, "Yep. I learned those in school too."

Gracie beamed and started to ask another question, but Damon cut her off, "Hey, sweetheart, why don't you go check out the tree house?"

It was a small little box up in the tree that Damon said his father had built for them when they were kids, and Gracelynn jumped up excited, "I can go all the way up high?"

"Sure," Damon smiled, "Just be careful not to slip while you climb."

She nodded vigorously and rushed over to the steps nailed into the trunk, "Watch me 'Lena! I go real high!"

"I'm watching," Elena promised, using a hand to shield her eyes from the peeking sun as she looked up at the little girl.

Gracie was a fast climber, and by the time she'd reached the top she seemed to forget that she had an audience.

* * *

Damon's chuckle brought Elena's attention back to ground level.

"Sorry about that," he told her, "Grace can really talk when she gets going."

Elena smiled, "It's not problem, really. She's adorable."

"Thanks," he glanced up to where his daughter was playing, "She's something else, for sure, but I love her more for it."

Elena watched his face fill with tenderness and felt a surge of sadness for him, "This situation must be hard on you...having to share her."

Damon flinched, and she wondered if he was going to close off again, as he usually did with the custody topic, but to her surprise, he sighed, "Yeah...it really does. Especially when all I want is to have her home. To have her here with me so I can be in her life every day, take her to school, tuck her into bed, and just have the chance to actually raise her."

His gaze moved back to hers, "It wasn't so hard, with Rose. We were friends before Gracie, and remained so after the birth. Rose loved Grace as much as I did, and Gracie loved her, so sharing her was easier then. We didn't worry about custody or child support or fighting over who got her when. We worked together and Gracie was happy...but Mary…"

He trailed off, as if uncertain he wanted to dive into the thoughts his mind had conjured about this woman, but it meant a lot to Elena that he'd been willing to share anything.

"She's just making this difficult," he finished, "And I wish like hell that she would just let Grace come home."

They fell silent, and Elena tried to think of something to say.

Something to comfort him, or at least to let him know that she understood the pain of wanting something that felt impossible.

But then he changed the subject.

* * *

"You know, she actually did have a good question though…"

Elena crooked her head, "What do you mean?"

"About why you just now came back with Caroline? You've guys have roomed for like, what? Three years now? Seems unlike my sister to put off inviting you back that long. Were your classes really that important?"

Elena opened her mouth to tell him no, of course not, but hesitated.

Her devotion to school was a whirlwind of crap that she wasn't sure she wanted to get into.

But on the other hand, he had just opened up to her, and fair's fair.

She sighed.

"No you're right, there were times that Caroline made the offer. I just kept turning her down."

Damon rose a brow, "Any particular reason?"

"It's not about being a nerd," she insisted, "The school stuff...it's about being successful. My parents weren't...good."

Elena bit her lip, "My dad was an alcoholic and my mom took off when I was young. I have a sister, but she's a lot younger than me. My mom just abandoned us, and my dad was too out of it most the time to even know we were there."

She pulled her knees up to her chest at the memories, "He couldn't hold a job, never really even tried to. Half the time I had to cover the rent on our apartment with my part time paycheck. The place was always trashy, and we lived in a crappy neighborhood…"

She swallowed, cutting out the grimy details, "So I graduated school early, and I left. I applied to as many colleges as I could, and got away. But I refuse to go back to that kind of life...I can't. So I push myself to do my absolute best. I'm going to med school, and I'm going to be a surgeon, and I'm never going to have to worry about ending up like that."

Damon considered her words.

"It makes sense then, that you'd double as a business major."

She nodded, "Financing is important to stay out of debt."

He laughed dryly, "Don't I know it….it was nice of you to offer to help my mother, by the way. To be honest, we could probably use it, but it's just to expensive to hire a professional right now."

"I figured that might be the case," she said, "But I really don't mind. Your family is amazing, Damon, and they've all been so great to me."

He smiled, "Yeah, they're good people. And I'm glad you finally decided to take a break from that success to come meet us."

She laughed, "Me too. This summer has been interesting to say the least, and I feel like it's barely started."

"You've got a few months left," he nodded, "Who knows what could happen between now and then."

* * *

His eyes had darkened, and Elena wasn't sure if she was reading the intent in them correctly, but then his gaze trailed down to her lips, and she thought that maybe she was.

God, he was so close, and she wanted to kiss those perfectly shaped lips.

He leaned forward slightly, as if though the same thought was on his mind, and she looked up into his eyes.

All that blue was captivating, and she swallowed.

He was so _close_ now, and her lips parted slightly as she felt his breath flow across them.

"Daddy!"

* * *

Damon pulled away as fast as she did, and they both looked up to where Gracie was climbing down the tree, "I climbed so high! I was taller than the birds!"

Damon smiled, as if they hadn't almost just been caught about to make out, and pulled himself up from the ground, "You did? That's awesome."

Gracie jumped the rest of the way to the ground and rushed over to take his hand, "Can we go to the house so I can show 'Lena my Sparkles? He's in my room, and she can see my princess dress for my birthday!"

Elena blushed as Damon looked over at her, and gave a short nod, "We'll see, Grace. But first we have to get the horses back to the barn. Why don't you go untie Cleo and bring her over?"

Gracie nodded, "Okay!"

As she went to do that, Damon offered Elena a hand to help her up, "Her timing is impeccable," he joked.

Elena laughed a little, "Probably for the best, today, though."

Damon smirked, "Well, there's always tomorrow."

She didn't bother to ask what he meant, and soon Gracie was back with the horse, and Damon went to fetch Copper.

* * *

The ride back was a lot faster, and Elena easily agreed to go see Sparkles and Gracie's princess gown at Damon's house, once they'd untacked and washed down the horses.

She'd only seen Damon's house the night that they'd gone to Outlaws, and that had just been the outside, so she was a little surprised when Gracie pulled her through the front door, to find that it didn't feel like the typical bachelor pad she'd expected.

Sure, it was masculine, and very woodsy like, but it felt homey too.

Gracie led her through the living room and down the hall to the room at the end and opened the door.

The inside was a collage of princesses, girly colors, and ponies, which Grace showed her all of while Damon stood in the doorway with an amused expression.

"And this is my dress!" Gracie exclaimed, pulling a purple princess gown from the closet, "I get to wear it at my party!"

"It's very pretty," Elena smiled at her, feeling the sparkly fabric, "And I'm sure you'll look just like a princess with it on."

Gracie giggled, then put it back up where it belonged, before moving on to the next item that Elena just had to see.

It was fun, watching the little girl do her show and tell so excitedly, and Elena silently praised her energy and positivity.

You'd never know that she'd recently lost a parent, and maybe that was a blessing.

Kids were resilient, and Gracie seemed happy in her space at Damon's, and it was clear that she adored her father as much as he adored her.

Elena wondered at her grandmother, and why the woman was so hell bent on keeping Grace away from this.

Or maybe it was just that the woman didn't want to let go of her either.

She was an easy girl to fall in love with, as Elena was personally learning with each passing minute.

* * *

Damon watched his daughter rant to Elena about thing after thing from where they sat on her pony covered blankets.

Gracie had never been shy, and loved to talk, but the way she was opening up to Elena was the attitude she usually reserved for close family, not women she'd just met.

Not that she met random women very often, but still.

It warmed his heart to see her interacting with another female so easily, as the psychiatrist they'd had her see after Rose's death had warned that it may be difficult for her to do so.

And what was almost as amazing, was Elena herself.

Damon didn't know many women who could sit listening for as long as she had without sending out an SOS, but no, Elena actually seemed interested in everything Grace was telling her, and responded with the appropriate amounts of enthusiasm at every pause, even offering words of her own, whenever Gracie paused long enough for her to do so.

And in those moments, he noticed that Gracie's eyes trailed to Elena's hair.

It hadn't taken him long to realize his daughter's fascination with it.

The Salvatore's were either black haired, or blond.

Gracie was bound to notice eventually that her chocolate brunette didn't quite come from that gene pool.

No, she'd inherited her mother's coloring, and with Rose gone…

Damon sighed, his heart breaking a little.

He just wanted the best for his daughter.

He wanted Gracie to feel happy and loved, and surrounded by a family that was going to support her, no matter what.

He hated that she'd ever known sorry, and would kill before he watched her go through something like that again.

She was too innocent to know such a deep loss, and he'd vowed over and over to bring her home, and to give her the life she deserved.

Maybe by the end of summer, that dream would be a reality.

* * *

"Daddy, come play with us!" Gracie demanded, and he forced a smile on his lips.

"What do you want to play?"

"Princess!" she decided, and Elena laughed with amusement.

He smirked, "Let's do it."

* * *

 **There ya go!**

 **I really liked this chapter, and that it showed a more friendly side to Delena as well as the attraction.**

 **And of course Gracie is so fun to write! :)**

 **Can't wait to see what ya'll think!**


	11. Finance and Pies

**Okay, so I'm finally getting this posted! In my defense, it's super long. Suuuuuper.  
This may be my longest chapter yet.  
You're welcome ;)**

 **Anyway. I'll let you get on with it, so enjoy!**

* * *

A face full of blonde hair is one way to wake up in the morning, and unfortunately for Elena, it wasn't the first time her best friend had chosen to end her dreams this way.

"Elena! Come on sleepy head! It's time to get up. Seriously. Don't make me have to steal your blankets. Elena!"

"I'm awake," she groaned, "So volume down, please."

Elena pushed her hair out of her face and sat up on the mattress.

The sun was shining in through the window, but it was casting a bluish haze, letting her know it was probably wasn't any later than seven-thirty.

"Sorry," Caroline apologized, "But you were like the dead in here."

"Blame your brothers," Elena yawned, shooing Caroline aside with her hand so she could push back the covers, "I wanted to go to bed after the second round of poker, but no, they insisted that we stay up until the entire thing ended, which wasn't until past midnight, by the way, and like an idiot, I let them talk me into staying up with them."

Caroline smirked, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I made coffee. There's a giant pot down stairs waiting for you."

"Mhmm," she sighed, "Is it as good as Jackie's?"

Jackie's Diner was their go-to coffee place for late night cram sessions, only a few blocks from their dorm rooms, and Elena had become a little addicted to the place.

"Maybe not quite up to Jackie's standards," Caroline admitted sadly, "But drinkable, none the less. So come on! Let's get up and get some caffeine."

Elena groaned, but climbed out of the bed and let her friend pull her down the stairs.

* * *

The kitchen and dining room were buzzing, with Salvatore's coming and going in different directions with food, drinks, empty plates, refilled plates, and the likes.

Elena mosied her way past the crowded walkway, where she almost bumped April's glass from her hand, and settled into a bar stool at the kitchen counter.

"'Lena!"

She'd barely had time to take a breath before a small body flew at her, nearly knocking her out of the chair.

Gracie, dressed in a purple dress and matching leggings, was squeezing her waist, "Did Aunt Care wake you up? She said you were sleeping, but we didn't want all the food to be gone, so she said she'd wake you up! Then she braided my hair! Do you like it? I gots ribbons!"

Elena forced a smile at the energetic little girl, those wide blue eyes and sweet grin impossible to disappoint.

"I sure do," she reached down, looking at Gracie's braided pigtails, "They're super pretty."

Gracie beamed, and Damon walked over, appearing from the traffic of his family.

He didn't look any more awake than Elena felt.

"You were right," he told her, his voice rough with exhaustion, "We should have went to bed after Silas won the second round."

She smirked, "And you even took off earlier than the rest of us."

He sat on the stool beside her, lifting Gracie into his lap, "Had to get this one into her own bed. I'm guessing Caroline dragged you out of yours?"

"She's very insistent," Elena nodded, "But she promised me coffee, so there's that."

He chuckled, "Nice compromise."

The blonde walked over then, carrying the promised cup of caffeine, "Here's the coffee."

"Thanks," Elena smiled, taking the mug and inhaling the steam coming off the drink.

Lily's voice called over as she took a sip, "Elena, sweetheart, did you get some food? The boys will be coming back for seconds soon, so come grab a plate. And Damon, didn't I tell you to get my granddaughter an apple juice from the fridge?"

"Yes ma'am," the both answered with a smirk, and joined the chaos.

* * *

It was getting on into the afternoon before the hustle slowed any, but Elena found herself still in the kitchen, except now she was covered in flour.

"I think this will be the last batch," Lily said, checking the oven, before dusting her hands off on the apron she adorned, "Thanks so much for helping girls."

"No problem," Elena smiled.

"Speak for yourself," April shot, "I wanted to go with Dad."

Lily chuckled, "You'll have plenty of opportunity next week. Caroline hasn't gotten to spend any real time with him, and you and Elena did a wonderful job on the pies."

"What about me?" Gracie asked, from her perch atop the counter.

She was licking the spoon they'd used to mix the apple filling concoction, and had flecks of the fruit all over her cheeks.

Lily smiled at her fondly, "You did a great job too, darling. You're a very good helper."

Content with the praise, Gracie went back to licking her spoon, and the other three cleaned up.

Elena found that she quite enjoyed baking with the Salvatore women, even if Caroline hadn't been able to stay and join them.

She had went with Giuseppe and Silas to town to help set up for some street fair that was being held on the square.

Damon and Stefan had been out all morning taking care of the chores, and Lily had decided that she wanted to bring some pies to sell at the baked goods booth.

Elena was surprised to discover that all of the proceeds of the sale would go towards city funds to help cover the cost of some bridge restoration, and that Lily wouldn't actually be profiting, despite the work she'd put into making the desserts.

Which reminded her of the Salvatore's financial situation…

"You know, if you want, I could take a look at those files while we wait, see if I can offer any advice?"

Lily smiled, as if just remembering that she'd offered to let Elena do so, "Oh yes, of course! They're in the office. April, do you mind keeping an eye on Gracie?"

"Oh course not," April nudged her niece, "I'm her favorite anyway."

Lily rolled her eyes, but left them to it, as she motioned for Elena to follow her out of the kitchen, and down the hall.

* * *

The office was at the end of it, across from Lily and Giuseppe's bedroom, and Elena was impressed upon entering.

It wasn't massive, but there was a large cherry-wood desk, an extensive matching bookshelf, a sofa, and a fireplace.

Papers were scattered over the desk, and Lily took a look at them before frowning, "Well these are most of them. He must have been looking through the files again. Always worried, that one."

"Giuseppe?" Elena asked, understandingly.

Lily shook her head, checking the dates on the paper, "Damon. He's always coming in here and pulling stuff out, taking stuff home, making a mess just so he can come back and worry over it some more. I know that the finances are important for his custody case, but I don't know what good loosing sleep over these budget costs is gonna do."

Elena frowned slightly, recalling that Damon had left the poker game earlier than the twins, and that he'd looked as dead as she did this morning.

Had he been up looking at these all night?

Her heart broke a little, once again, for his situation, and she prayed there was some way she'd be able to help.

"Well, here it is," Lily handed her the stack she'd sorted, "If you can make what you can of this, I'd appreciate the insight."

Elena nodded, "Do you mind if I sit in here while I read through them?"

"Oh course not," Lily patted her shoulder, "Just holler if you need anything."

Elena smiled appreciatively, and Lily left her be, shutting the door as she exited.

* * *

It didn't take long for Elena to see exactly why Damon was so worried.

The Salvatore's were barely breaking even, and had been declining steadily all year in their income.

She wasn't sure that part time jobs were going to make up the gap after a while, and if something didn't give, they'd risk having to sell off.

More out of curiosity than need, she flipped through the stacks until she found the property information.

She had to blink a couple times at the sum.

Belle Tara was worth a lot of money. A lot.

She couldn't believe that they hadn't sold some off already!

Just letting go of a few back acreage would stabilize them until they could formulate a more solid plan.

And hell, if they sold all but the residential area, they'd be set for years to come!

So why hadn't they?

Vaguely, she remembered what Damon had told her, the day she'd went out with him to fix the fence.

" _There's more to life than money, darlin."_

No doubt it was an inherited mentality; something that the Salvatore's truly believed, but what was a little land compared to financial stability?

Shaking her head, Elena read through more of the pages, and lost herself to the clock.

* * *

Damon walked back up towards his mother's house with Stefan, wondering if he'd be able to steal a quick shower before heading into town.

He was roasted from working in the sun and probably didn't smell too fresh, but he wasn't going to disappoint Grace, who'd been looking forward to the street fair for weeks.

He wondered if Elena was planning on going.

Gracie would probably manage to talk her into it, because much like him, the woman found it hard to see his little girl upset on any scale.

Just another thing that made her so damn attractive.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet," Stefan commented, as they crossed the yard.

Damon turned his head to look at his brother, "Not much to say."

"More like your head's been somewhere else," Stefan smirked, "And you should know that she's interested."

He paused on the porch, "What are you talking about?"

"Elena," Stefan motioned towards the house, "You know, that dark haired beauty our sister brought home?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "I don't recall bringing her up."

"You didn't have to," his brother assured him, reaching for the door, "But I see the way you look at her. Just thought you'd like to know that she's interested. It's pretty obvious."

"Elena's a friend," he argued.

Stefan rose a brow, "Need I remind you that Rose was also a friend?"

"Bite me," Damon huffed, opening the front door as his brother chuckled.

The house was blissfully cool, and he sighed.

"You boys shut that door," his mother's voice rang, and Damon smiled.

Some things were never going to change.

"Yes ma'am."

Stefan made sure it was secure, then they walked into the kitchen, where there a was a spread of pie on the counter.

"Don't even think about it," Lily warned, watching her sons eye the desserts, "They're for the fair."

"We cooked a lot of them!"Gracie stated proudly, from her seat in April's lap, at the bar, "Grandma let me lick the spoons all clean!"

Damon smiled at his daughter, reaching over to pull her up into his arms.

She went to him easily, "They're super super yummy!"

"They are?" he teased her, "Well I guess we just might have to get one at the fair this afternoon and try it."

Grace giggled, squeezing his neck, "When are we go to the fair?"

"Soon," he promised, "But Daddy needs to shower and change first, okay?"

She nodded vigorously, "I change too?"

Damon took in her outfit and nodded, "Sure. Why don't you ask Aunt April if she'll run you down to the house."

He looked up at his little sister, "The clean clothes are on top of the dryer. Door's unlocked."

She smiled, reaching for Gracie, "No problem."

As they left, Damon turned to his mother, "You mind if I borrow your shower?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. And you still have some clothes in your old room. I put them on the shelf in the closet."

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek before heading up the stairs.

* * *

A knock on the office door interrupted Elena's reading, a while later.

She straightened as the door opened, and Lily stepped inside, "Hey sweetheart, how's it going?"

Elena restacked the papers, doing her best to keep them in order, "Well, I see the budgeting issues, but I'm honestly blank on how you can stretch out your income until you sell the herd. I mean, not unless you are willing to sell acreage."

"My husband refuses," Lily sighed, "He's quite fond of this place. It's family land, and Giuseppe wants our children to have something to inherit. Something to pass on."

She shook her head, "But we can think more about it later. I actually did have a reason for coming in here."

Elena chuckled, "Sure. What's up?"

"We're about to head to town, to the fair...did you want to come?"

Elena shrugged, "Sure. When are you leaving."

"April took Gracie down to Damon's house to get dressed. We'll head out soon after they get back."

"Sounds good," Elena stood up from the office chair and ran a hand over her clothes, straightening them, "Actually...I might change too."

Lily nodded, "Go ahead. Though I'd suggest something cool and comfortable; it'll be pretty warm until sundown."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

Elena went up to her room, glad that she'd taken the time to unpack everything and put it away.

Her favorite pair of blue jean cut off shorts were in the dresser, and she had some tank tops hanging up in the closet.

She grabbed a bright green one, liking the way it made her tan skin look even darker and threw it on before looking for her shorts.

She'd just pulled them out of the drawer when she heard a whistle from the doorway.

Her head spun towards the sound and she blinked.

Damon stood there, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, body still gleaming from his shower.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said, teasingly.

She blushed slightly, recalling the first time he'd seen her.

She'd been in her underwear then too.

"We could, if you'd stop sneaking up on me," she shot, recovering.

Damon just grinned, and damn if it didn't make her a little breathless.

To distract herself, and to cover more of her skin from his now roaming eyes, she pulled on her shorts, then asked, "What are you doing in my room, anyway?"

"I think you mean my room," he corrected, walking in and shutting the door behind him, "Well, it used to be anyway. And to answer your question, Mom left some of my clothes in here."

God, he was even better looking up close, and she couldn't stop her eyes from doing some roaming of their own.

Apparently Damon noticed, and let out a small laugh, "Don't worry. I'll just grab my stuff and leave you to it."

He turned towards the closet, muscles rolling with the movement, and before Elena could stop herself, she reached over and grabbed his arm.

Damon paused at the contact, and looked at her questioningly.

"You don't have to, you know?"

He rose a brow, facing her, "Have to what?"

She bit her lip, as the blush returned, "...Leave."

Damon stared at her for a moment, as if making sure she meant what he thought she was meaning, and when she didn't look away, his eyes darkened.

"I would love to stay," he assured her, his breathy voice much huskier now, "But if I did, there's no way I could stop myself from taking you to bed, darlin, and my mother's bound to come looking for us soon."

Elena's cheeks were on fire now, and she nodded, "Maybe tomorrow then?"

It had become a little joke between them, with the flirting, and how nothing was coming of it, but this time was different, and Damon's answer burned, his eyes tracing down her body, "Tomorrow."

* * *

Elena was regretting her little spout of boldness later in the car.

She, Damon, and Gracie were riding with Lily, and she kept feeling Damon's eyes on the back of her head.

She tried to focus on Gracie's story, one about some princess who lived in a magical kingdom and owned two million horses, but it was difficult when every time she'd turn around to smile or encourage the little girl, her father would smirk or wink.

His words kept playing in her mind, and she couldn't help but imagine what might have happened had they not had plans, and if they'd been at his house instead.

Nothing appropriate to think about while sitting next to his mother, that's for sure.

But at least the ride wasn't a long one, and she had a new distraction when they pulled into the crowded town square.

"Stefan and April should be along," Lily said, "Elena, why don't you go find Caroline. Damon can help me with the pies."

"Sure," she nodded, anxious to get out of the car.

"Can I go with 'Lena?" Gracie asked cutely, her big eyes begging Damon to say yes.

Damon looked over, silently asking if she was okay with it, so Elena nodded.

"I guess that's alright," Damon nodded to his daughter, "But you stick close by her, understand? No wandering off."

"Yes, sir!"

She ran around the car to Elena's side and immediately grabbed her hand, "Daddy said yes that I can go with you! Are we gonna find Aunt Care? Is she with Grandpa?"

Elena smiled, "We're gonna find out. Come on!"

Gracie squeezed her hand and was practically skipping as they headed toward the booths.

* * *

Elena took in the sights as Gracie explained her favorite parts of the fair.

From the giant ferris wheel to the balloon popping game booths, there was a lot to see.

She'd never actually been to one of these things before, but it looked like the cliched set up she'd seen in movies.

After enjoying it for a moment, she took out her phone and called Caroline.

Her friend answered quickly, and gave them specific directions to find the bake sale booth.

Elena found it easy enough, and Caroline was waiting there with Silas's girlfriend, Tessa.

"Hey," she called, walking up.

"Hey!" Caroline jumped up from the chair she'd been occupying, "Good, you found it. Hey, Grace!"

Gracie rushed forward to hug her aunt.

"Where's Damon?" Caroline asked, looking around as she picked up her niece.

"He's helping your mom get the pies," she answered.

Tessa smirked, "I heard you guys were bringing quite a batch."

"We made a whole whole lot!" Gracie confirmed, "But we couldn't eated them yet 'cause Grandma wanted to sell them."

Tessa nodded, "Well, I'm glad. This fundraiser is important for the restoration."

"It's for a bridge, right?" Elena asked curiously, remembering what she'd been told.

Again, Tessa nodded, "Yeah, the damn thing's needed to be fixed for years. The road's so bad that every time it rains there are accidents."

"That's where Mommy had an accident," Gracie said, more nonchalantly than Elena would have expected.

An awkward pause followed, and thankfully Lily and Damon chose that moment to show up.

* * *

"I have the pies," Lily told Tessa, holding up the stack in her arm, "Where do you want them, dear?"

Tessa moved to show her, and the conversation moved on.

"So, are you going to ride the rides?" Caroline asked Gracie, who grinned, "Yes! I'm gonna ride all of them!"

"All of them?" Damon interjected, having reappeared after setting down his pies, "You might be too little for some."

"I'm not little," Gracie pouted, "I'm big!"

Damon laughed, "You're right. But they still might not let you on the grown up rides."

She pretended to think for a minute, "Then can I ride on the spinny teacup ride?"

Damon nodded, "That's a good one for you. Why don't we go get you some tickets, yeah?"

Gracie smiled and reached for him.

As Caroline handed her over, Gracie turned in Damon's arms, "You come too, Aunt Care? And you 'Lena?"

Not like of either of them would refuse.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elena was standing with Caroline outside of the Spinning Teacup ride, watching as Gracie and Damon climbed into one.

They had a plate of funnel cake to share, and Elena swore then that she'd never eat anything but this ever again.

"I can't believe you've never had funnel cake," Caroline laughed, pulling off another piece.  
"Neither can I," Elena looked down at the plate.

They'd already almost finished it.

"So Gracie really seems to like you," Caroline said, after finishing her bite.

Elena smiled a little, "She's the sweetest thing."

"Damon really seems to like you, too," The blonde added, and Elena smirked.

She glanced over at her friend, "You suck at subtleness, Care. If you wanna say something, just say it."

Caroline exhaled, "Fine, I will. I like that Damon likes you. And I like that you seem to like him. And just in case there could be something going on, I just wanted you to know that I'm totally cool with it."

Elena laughed, "Well, thank you, but nothing's going on."

Her friend shot her a flat look.

"What?"

"I see the way you two are together."

Elena rolled her eyes, "I mean, yeah sure, we flirt, and it's fun, but that doesn't really mean anything. At least, I don't think it does...I don't know. It's just weird. It's not that I don't want anything to happen. I mean, no offense, but your brother is sexy as hell."

Caroline shrugged, but she continued, "And sometimes he'll say things that…"

She trailed off, not entirely sure she wanted Caroline to know the kind of things Damon says, "Anyway, we're friends, and that's probably all we should be. With everything going on, us trying to be anything more would just be...messy. Damon isn't exactly the type of guy that a girl like me should be with."

Caroline chuckled, "Oh, Elena."

She threw an arm around her shoulder, "Maybe I'm biased, but Damon's the kind of guy who will ride in that damn teacup for hours just because it makes his daughter happy. And if that isn't everyone's type, then what is?"

* * *

Elena was still considering her words when the ride stopped and they went to meet Damon and Gracelynn by the gate.

"That was so fun!" Gracie was saying, "We went really fast, didn't we?! Did you see us, 'Lena?"

"I did," Elena assured her, "You were so fast!"

Gracie span in a circle, "Fast like this!"

Damon stuck out an arm to keep her from running into some passerbyers, but Gracie hardly seemed to notice, "Can we go on the big swing now, please?"

Caroline jumped in before Damon could answer, "I'll take her! We'll go ride the swings, and you two can go check out the ferris wheel? What do you think?"

"I think you're up to something," Damon smirked, unabashed.

Elena shot her friend a hard look, knowing exactly what she was up to, because if there's one thing Caroline couldn't resist, it's playing matchmaker.

The blonde just winked and grabbed Gracie's hand, "Come on sweetie, let's go ride the swings."

* * *

Damon shook his head as his sister walked away, leaving him alone with Elena.

"Subtle as ever," she laughed quietly, and he looked over at her, "It was never her strong suit."

"Yeah, she gets pretty determined once she sets her mind on something."

"Don't I know it," Damon grinned, "But still, we should take her advice. Wanna go for a ride?"

Elena shrugged, "It's not like we have anywhere else to be, right?"

"Not until later, anyway." he held a hand out to her, and she took it.

As he led her through the crowd, she asked, "What's going on later?"

"Some friends of ours, the Lockwoods, are wanting to cookout by the creek. Probably have a bonfire, might go for a swim. You can come if you want. Care probably will."

She nodded, "Sounds fun."

* * *

They finally made it to the line for the ferris wheel, and Damon gave the gate man two tickets for them to get on.

Elena must have looked as nervous as she felt, after they climbed into the cart, because Damon rose a brow and said, "Don't tell me that you're afraid of heights."

She shook her head, "It's not the height, it's the ride."

"You've never been on a ferris wheel before, either?" he asked incredulously, "What have you done for the past two decades?"

She rolled her eyes, "School, mostly."

"Oh right," he smirked at her, "You're a smarty pants."

"I let Caroline coerce us into Hollywood's most cliched romantic moment, so maybe not that smarty pants."

Damon laughed, "Actually, I'm pretty sure making out in the rain beats out ferris wheel ride on the romance list."

"There's a list?" she teased, distracting herself from the fact that they were starting to move.

"Of course there is," he nodded, "But this one is pretty high on it."

She considered that, "So what's the first?"

"The first on the list? I'm not sure you're ready to know about that yet."

"And why not?" she demanded.

He just chuckled, "All in good time, darlin. All in good time."

* * *

Elena had to admit, as far as rides go, the ferris wheel wasn't a bad one.

It didn't really spin and nothing crazy happened to freak her out.

She and Damon were just able to rock back and forth, talking and laughing, as the sun sank down behind them.

But much to Caroline's disappointment, she was sure, nothing more than that happened.

Damon had rested his arm on the back of the cart, behind her shoulders, and maybe she was leaning into his side a little more than she needed to, but nothing further.

Maybe this was a good thing, considering the entirety of the town was below them, and all the reasons she'd just given Caroline still mattered.

She just tended to forget that when Damon's blue eyes were on her.

But thankfully the ferris wheel stopped before she could act on any more crazy impulses, and they prepared to get off the ride.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Damon told her.

Elena shrugged, "Not really."

He looked up at the darkening sky, then reached into his back pocket for his cell, to check the time.

"It is getting dark though," he stated, "Mason might need my help setting up the fire for tonight."

"You're leaving?" she asked, and was embarrassed that it sounded so much like a pout.

Damon chuckled, "Not immediately. We're gonna go find Caroline and Grace, though I'm sure they're with Mom and the others by now. See what the game plan is."

She nodded, "Alright."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find their way back towards the booths, and sure enough, an excited Gracie jumped towards Damon the second they came into view.

"Daddy! Look at what I won!"

She was holding a little purple dragon that had lime green polka-dot.

"Wow," Damon praised, "How'd you win that?"

"I throwed the hoops!" she grinned, "They catched on the bottles and I won!"

"Good job, baby," he kissed the side of her head, then turned towards the others, who were sitting in lawn chairs, talking, "Hey, we were gonna go down to Falls Creek with the Lockwoods, ya'll coming?"

Silas shook his head, and squeezed Tessa, who was in his lap, "Nah, I think we're gonna go crash after we pack up here. Probably head out after Dad and April get back."

"I'm game," Stefan elbowed his twin.

Caroline nodded, "Me too."

Damon turned toward his mother, "Was there anything you needed tonight before I headed over there?"

Lily shook her head, "No darling, but thank you. If there's anything left over, Silas can help me take it to the truck."

He nodded, "Alright, sounds good."

"We are going to Fall's Creek?" Gracie asked.

Damon nodded, "Yep. With Mason and Tyler."

Gracie grinned, "Yay! Are we making a big fire again? Can we make s'mores? I love them! I eated a whole bunch!"

"We'll see," Damon told her with a smile.

Gracie turned around, focusing on Elena now, "Are you coming too, 'Lena? Please, please, please? It's pretty by the water, and since it's warm, all the firebugs-"

"Fireflies," Damon corrected.

Gracie nodded, "All the fire _flies_ come out and dance and shine their lights and make it sparkle on the water!"

Elena smiled at her, "Well I can't say no to seeing that!"

"Yay!" Gracie jumped up and down, "We go now?"

Damon checked his phone again, "Yeah, we'll head over now. Stefan, are you cool with taking your vehicle? We rode with Mom in the truck."

"That's fine," the younger Salvatore noted, standing up, "Let's go."

* * *

Breathtaking.

That was the only word Elena could think of to describe the scene before her.

So as it would turn out, Fall's Creek is actually on the Salvatore land, though it runs through the Lockwood's as well.

She'd never been so far back on the property though, and cutting down a path that led through a thicket of trees this late at night, she had her doubts, feeling like this might be the kind of place where people went missing.

But then the trees had cleared, the opening was revealed, and she felt as if she'd stepped into a fairytale as she pulled herself out of the backseat of Stefan's car.

There was a creek alright, the water moving slightly with a little current, grass and flowers growing up on both sides of the banks, with a bright moon shining.

And the two Lockwoods who'd already arrived, had a fire burning, that reflected off the water, making it dance just as much as any bug.

Though, it was easy to see that Gracelynn was right about that, too.

In the distance, further down the creek, hundreds of twinkling lights sparked at random, zipping around in fluid motions, really appearing to be dancing.

This place was beautiful.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like this," a voice said from beside her, and she jumped a little.

Damon smirked, "Did I scare you?"

I just wasn't expecting you to be standing that close," she reasoned, then looked around and realized the others had already headed over towards the fire.

"I get it," Damon admitted, "This must be quite the paradise for a city girl."

Elena rolled her eyes, play hitting his arm, "You've seriously got to let that go. I'm from New York, but that doesn't mean I'm just some city girl."

He grinned, "I know, but it does seem to rile you up, which is entertaining."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Keep talking smack, Mr. Salvatore, I might just push you in that river."

"I might pull you in with me," he threatened and she shrugged, "You'd have to catch me first."

She pushed by him then, moving to join the others, but Damon caught her hand, "Darlin, wait."

She paused, then turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Let's just walk for a minute?" he offered, motioning down the creek, away from the fire.

Elena frowned, looking back towards the group, "They'll notice if we take off."

"We aren't taking off," he assured her, "Just heading down a little ways. Caroline will keep an eye on Grace."

"I thought you were the one who wanted to come out and enjoy the bonfire," Elena noted.

Damon nodded, "I did, and I plan to. I just don't want to have to share you yet...so take a walk with me."

He held out a hand to her, and she hesitated, her mind telling her to be smart and to join the others and not to sneak off to dark places with a man as attractive as him.

But the other half of her was craving the thrill, liking the attention, and aching for more of what he could offer.

The side that had basically invited him to bed this morning.

The side that had wanted to act out the most cliched Hollywood moment on the top of the ferris wheel.

Somehow, that side seemed to always win out around Damon Salvatore.

"Okay," she said, and took his hand.

* * *

As promised, they only walked far enough to have some privacy, but not so far that they lost sight of the fire's glow.

"Don't tell me that you've never been swimming before either," Damon teased as she stared over at the water.

Elena smirked, rolling her eyes, "I know how to swim and have done so on many occasions."

"Good to hear," he smiled, "Because there's being studious, and then there's sad."

She chuckled, "Okay, so maybe school wasn't all that I did, but it was important to me."

"So you've said," he pointed out, "But you must have had some sort of social life. Friends, boyfriends, hobbies."

She shrugged, "Here and there. I had friends in high school, but no one really worth keeping in touch with. I dated a little but nothing ever stuck, and for hobbies...to be honest, it was school. I liked studying, and the feeling of being smart and knowing that doing so was going to help my future."

"But you never rode a ferris wheel, or a horse, or baked pies, from the look of your face earlier."

"Don't be mean," she nudged him.

"I'm not," he promised, "I'm just trying to figure out how making a living could matter so much to you at the age you're supposed to just be living. I mean, I understand the thing with your parents, but you were still a kid."

"I guess I just grew up fast," she admitted, "I always felt like I had to take care of things. It was my way of keeping control when everything was spiraling."

Damon stopped their walk, and turned her towards him, "I get that. But loosening your control on life and just letting it happen, isn't always a bad thing."

His eyes burned into her own, and she swallowed, "But losing it can be dangerous."

"A little danger can be fun," he said, and her eyes fell to his lips as he continued, "There's nothing wrong with relaxing the reins a little.

His hand lifted to her face, and his fingers brushed against her cheek, leaving a trail of heat.

"What do you say, darlin? You feel like losing control?" he asked quietly, those blue eyes dilating.

* * *

Elena didn't stop to think, as she just let her body respond the way it was dying to.

Buy shooting forward, grabbing Damon's face, and pulling it to her own.

Their lips crashed together, blurring out everything else around them until all she knew was Damon and the way she felt being pressed against him as his arms wrapped around her.

Her fingers dug into his hair as his tongue found its way into her mouth.

She moaned, trying to remember the last time she'd been kissed like this.

Hell, she wasn't sure she'd ever been kissed like this.

Breathless was certainly the word that came to mind, but she couldn't find it in her to care right now.

She would gladly pass out from lack of oxygen if it meant staying right here for the rest of the night, being held in this man's arms, at the mercy of that sinful mouth of his.

His teeth pulled at her lips, and a shiver ran down her body.

She wanted more of him.

She wanted all of him.

* * *

Then a high pitched, terrified scream split the air, and they tore apart.

Damon's eyes widened, "Grace."

* * *

 **Aaaand there you have it! :)**

 **Sorry if I missed any grammar or spelling mistakes. It's really late right now lol.**

 **So please, review and let me know what you thought! :)**


	12. Barn Bash

**Okay guys, here's the update!**

 **I think it was worth the wait ;)**

 **There will be a little time jump happening too, just so you know!**

* * *

"It was so big! Gigantinormous!" Gracie exclaimed at breakfast the next morning, holding her hands out in demonstration to her grandmother, while Lily shook her head, "And it was swimming very very close and comed up on the bank!"

"Nearly gave Damon a heart attack," Caroline chuckled, "You should have seen the way he ran over."

"Hey," Damon defended, "If your daughter screams like she's being murdered, a little panic is understandable."

Elena chuckled with the others, relieved that the only reason Gracelynn had been screaming like that was because she'd spotted a snake, and not because she'd gotten hurt.

"But it was big!" the little girl insisted, "Wasn't it, 'Lena?"

Elena smiled at her and nodded, "It was pretty big."

"But Daddy scarded it away with a rock," she said proudly, "So it didn't bite no one."

* * *

Breakfast continued on this way, with Gracie giving all the details of the snake sighting, and Damon nudging Elena's foot under the table.

She smirked every time he did so, well aware that they were at a table full of his family, and the last thing that should be on her mind was that kiss they shared, yet…

There hadn't been a lot of time to revisit the scenario, but she was okay with that for now.

After Gracie screaming, and Damon scaring off the snake that had caused said screams, it had been a fun night with Caroline and the Lockwoods.

The fire, the creek, and even the dancing fireflies and chirping crickets had been peaceful in a way that was entirely new to her.

Something about the atmosphere made it seem as if nothing bad could touch her.

That the night would just go on and on, where nothing mattered.

But it was morning now, there was work to do, and she and Caroline had promised to go into town with Lily.

A few hours later, that's where they ended up.

* * *

"We need to stop in here," Lily said, as they walked down the sidewalk of Main Street.

There were all kinds of little family owned shops, with cute window displays, and opened doors to allow the summer breeze to waft through.

"They have some of those lights on discount, and we need them for the Barn Bash," Lily continued.

Caroline and Elena followed her into the store, but wandered along their aisle, while Lily talked to an employee about the location of whatever product she was looking for.

"Can you believe the Barn Bash is only a two weeks away?" Caroline asked, flipping over some knick knack on the shelf.

Elena shook her head, "I can't believe we've been here two weeks already. I'm so used to summer dragging on."

"That's because you are usually taking classes," the blonde pointed out and Elena shrugged.

"So this Barn Bash thing," she said to change the topic, "I know you said something about food and dancing and all that, but what's the point exactly?"

"It's basically just a Charity event for the community. We make a bit of a profit from the proceeds, but the higher percentage goes to the town, to help out with whatever's needed. Most of the donations end up at the high school, and some contribute to the small businesses. It helps keep everyone afloat."

"Sounds fun," she said, and Caroline nodded, "Just wait and see."

* * *

Elena didn't have to wait long, because the next two weeks passed faster than the first.

Between the chores, the Salvatores, and squeezing in some fun during free time, the days had flown by before she'd even been able to realize they were passing.

"Nothing looks right," she complained in Caroline's room, a few hours before the guest were due to arrive, "Can't I just wear something of yours?"

Caroline, who was currently in her closet looking for something for herself to wear waved her hand back at her friend, "Just pull out that off white dress. I know you brought it. It's cute, and it'll go with those boots of mine you've commandeered."

Elena frowned, "You think?"

"Definitely, it's hot."

She chuckled, "Okay, not exactly what I was going for."

Caroline leaned her head back out of the closet and rose a brow, "Oh no? You do know Damon's going to be there, right? And in a not so great mood, by the way. It wouldn't hurt to have something there that would perk him up."

Elena sighed, "He had to take Gracie back today?"

"Yeah, Damon was hoping she'd get to stay for the party tonight, but Mary wasn't going for it."

"What a bitch," Elena huffed, more and more annoyed with this woman who she'd still yet to meet.

But she couldn't help it.

Anyone who couldn't see that Damon would do absolutely anything for his daughter was out of their mind.

She couldn't believe that this woman was actually fighting to keep Damon from having custody.

Hell, last week, when Gracie had gone back to Mary's, Damon hadn't really been himself.

At first she thought it may have just been him being weird because they'd kissed, but when Grace came back, he'd snapped to his usual happy, flirty self.

They still hadn't had a chance to really talk about the kiss, or to revisit the scenario, but it had been a busy week.

Especially for Damon.

A neighboring ranch had asked him to pitch in on their land as well, and were paying for the labor, so he was often there when he wasn't working Belle Tara.

She was sure that if they'd had more time together...

Or maybe that was just what she told herself.

Maybe Damon was exactly as she'd assumed the first night she'd met him; a flirt.

But she didn't feel bitter about the possibility, even if it were true.

It was summer, and they were having fun, whether there were more intentions or not.

She'd learned years ago that having expectations would only set you up for disappointment.

Better to just ride the wave and see what happens.

Which is why she hadn't mentioned the kiss to anyone else, not even Caroline, since it had happened.

There just wasn't any point.

* * *

In the end, Elena decided to take Caroline's advice and went back to her room to pull the dress out of the closet.

It was a manila cotton-lace that V-necked enough to show some cleavage, and flared out from the waist a little.

It was the only really nice dress that she owned, and usually saved it for special occasions, like graduation, but perhaps she could make an exception tonight.

Because though she'd been around town and had met several people who knew the Salvatores, she wanted to make a good impression on the guest coming to their property, instead of being the outsider city girl.

She pulled the dress on, then curled her hair a little, before rejoining Caroline in her bedroom.

Makeup was spread out all over the dresser, and they spent the next half hour applying it.

This, Elena was pleased to find, still felt normal.

She and Caroline had shared a room for so long now, shared clothes, makeup, jewelry, that it was nothing at all to cram together in front of the mirror while fixing lipstick and reapplying mascara.

"Well that's as good as it's gonna get," Caroline observed her reflection.

It was then that Elena took in her outfit.

A little blue dress that flashed more than a little skin.

"Dressed to impress?" She asked with a smirk, "And here I thought that was my job."

Caroline shrugged, "Enzo may come tonight. We just broke up. I can't look like a slob."

Elena rolled her eyes, "When have you ever looked slobby?"

"Okay, so maybe there's something else," she admitted with a small blush.

Elena rose a brow, "Something or someone?"

Another shrug, "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

She laughed, but let the topic go, because unlike her sweet best friend, she didn't try to pry when it wasn't necessary.

"Either way, tonight will be fun," Caroline promised, fluffing her hair a final time, "It always is."

"Then let's get down there."

* * *

They found Lily downstairs looking like one hot mama in a chocolate colored lace dress with transparent sleeves.

She was moving some food from the house out to the emptied barn and smiled when she saw them, "Girls, good, you're ready! Oh, and don't you both look beautiful. Do me a favor and grab those trays would you?"

"Sure," they agreed and did as she asked, following her outside.

The sun was sinking on the horizon, promising a beautiful sunset soon, and the air had cooled, teasing the ends of Elena's curls with a light breeze.

God, this place was beautiful; it really was.

"Perfect," Lily praised, and she refocused her attention.

They had entered the barn now, which Lily had made the boys clean earlier this morning, and the few horses that usually resided inside had been temporarily moved.

Stefan and Silas were adjusting the long food table, so that it wouldn't hinder the makeshift dance floor.

Elena was surprised at the look of the place.

Both sides of the double sliding doors had been opened, so the breeze was able to drift through the building, But long white blanket like curtains hung over the threshold, giving a more enclosed vibe, and smaller tables with chairs were scattered around the same area as the food table, opposite the dance floor.

Strings of light hung from the rafters ahead, giving a soft glow over the place, and a stereo was set up to some loud speakers, just waiting for the guest.

Guest who were beginning to arrive.

"Damn," Lily muttered as the first of the vehicles began pulling up, "Stefan check and make sure the radio is connected, and girls, will you please go get the cooler from the kitchen? Silas, help them."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

They all did as they were told, and soon enough there was a crowd of people on the property, music was going and food was being shared as voices filled the air.

Elena was relieved to find that not everyone was a stranger, and that a few of them even said hello to her as she worked her way back over to Caroline a while later, carrying drinks.

"Here," she handed the blonde one, before noticing that she'd been talking to April, who looked a little upset.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked, concerned.

"No," April groaned, "It's not."

She stormed off, pushing through the crowd as she exited.

Elena blinked, "Did I say something?"

"It's not you," Caroline promised, "She's having some relationship issues."

Just as she was about to ask what they were, Stefan walked up, "Hey Care, Enzo's here. He's wanting to talk to you."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Of course he is."

"Go," Elena told her, "Take care of that. I'll go find April."

Caroline nodded, "Okay. Check her room."

"April?" Stefan inquired, but Caroline waved him off, "We'll explain later.

Elena nodded, and followed the path the youngest Salvatore had made, out of the party.

It was clearer outside, though she passed Giuseppe and Lily in conversation with a few other couples.

She crossed the yard easily enough, and walked into the now silent house.

* * *

April was upstairs in her bedroom, just as Caroline had said.

Elena knocked, then spoke through the door, "Hey, April, are you in there? It's Elena."

A second later the door opened, and the red-eyed teenager stood in front of her, "I'll be back out there in a second."

Elena shook her head, "Don't worry about the party. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

She shrugged, and stepped aside so Elena could enter the room.

It was similar to Caroline's, but with darker colors, "Yeah. Sorry I ran off like that...I just couldn't…"

She swallowed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Elena did the same, frowning, "What happened?"

"My...my friend, Emily...you remember me talking about her?"

She nodded, vaguely recalling the girl being mentioned.

"I love her."

Elena could hear the pain in April's voice and felt a wave of sadness for her.

"And she loves me too," April insisted, "She told me...but she's too afraid to be with me because she doesn't want her parents to know. I told her I'd wait until she was ready, but the more we kept it a secret, the more guilt I started feeling for caring about her...and I can't keep living like that. And when I told her that, she said that she didn't know if she'd ever be ready, and that maybe we should just try to spend some time apart, so I've been giving her space, and now suddenly, she couldn't come to the party tonight because she's going on a date. With her boyfriend, apparently!"

Tears were running down April's cheeks, and Elena did the only thing she could think of, and pulled the girl into her arms.

April's head fell against her shoulder, and she cried.

"I'm sorry," Elena told her, sincerely.

"It just sucks," April groaned, "Because I really do care about her."

Elena nodded, "I'm sure you do. And I'm sure she cares for you too...but you can't force people to change. Not until they're ready. If she's uncomfortable with people knowing...then she's the one that's hiding. You're a beautiful person, April. And more unapologetically yourself than I've ever seen anyone be, which is amazing. And one day, Emily might realize that."

"But what if she doesn't?" April asked quietly.

"Then it's her loss," Elena assured her, "But you should never have to hide who you are because it makes someone else uncomfortable. And you should never feel guilty for loving someone. If the person you are with is making you feel like that, then it's only pulling you down. Be with someone who makes you glad that you're alive, who wants to be a part of that life and make it better. Because you are too great a person to be kept a secret."

April smiled a little, and hugged her, "Thank you."

Elena squeezed her back, "Of course. But I know that this sucks right now; being hurt by someone you care about always does, but you'll come through stronger. I promise."

April sighed, "Ugh, why couldn't you be gay?"

Elena laughed, "Even if I was, you're still a little young for me."

The girl smiled at that, and wiped her tears, "Maybe in a few years then."

Elena stood, straightening her dress, "Did you want me to wait and go downstairs with you?"

April shook her head, "No, I actually think I'm just gonna stay up here for a while. I don't want to have to explain to anyone why I was crying."

Elena nodded, "Alright. Well, if you need anything, just shoot me a text, okay?"

April rose her brow, "You got room for a phone in that dress?"

Elena smirked, "My phone is in my room actually, but for you, I'll carry it with me."

She laughed, "Thanks. But I should be alright. Will you tell Care that everything's good, though? I don't want her worried."

Elena nodded, "Of course."

* * *

After making sure that there was nothing else she could do to help, Elena left April's room and closed the door behind her.

"That was sweet," a voice made her jump, but it was familiar.

She turned to see Damon standing at the end of the hall.

Relaxing, she smiled a little, "You're back."

He nodded, "Just in time too. It sounded like you were having some sort of crisis in there."

"April was having some girl troubles, but she's strong. She'll be okay."

His eyes roamed down her body in a way that made her all too aware that the only other person in the house was locked away in her room, and that they could get away with practically anything right now.

"Was the trouble that you broke her heart? Because I'll tell you, darlin, that dress would do it."

Elena chuckled a little, "Always with the flattery. But no, it's some girl she's crushing on that isn't quite ready to come out to her family."

"Ouch," he sighed, "Poor girl."

"Yeah," Elena agreed, "But like I said, she's tough."

"Your advice was good then," he complimented, "I only caught the last bit, but she needed to hear it."

Elena nodded, "I had a little sister too, remember? So this isn't my first rodeo."

"Ooh look out," he grinned, "She's making country jokes."

She smirked, "Well you know what they say, When in Rome…"

Damon nodded, "Well since we're in Rome, or in this case, A Barn Bash in Mystic Falls, what do you say we go find a beer and you can dance with me."

Elena pretended to think about it, "Hmm, I suppose that it would be alright. I mean, you weren't a _terrible_ dancer…"

Damon rolled his eyes playfully, "Come on, darlin. Let's go get that drink."

* * *

Elena followed Damon back outside, after grabbing her phone, to the party, where music was vibrating loud enough to shake the porch a little and the flowing conversations proved that everyone was having a good time.

The forgoed the beer as he pulled her straight out onto the dance floor, and twirled her around to the upbeat song.

She laughed as he proved just how "not terrible" he was, dipping her, picking her up, and spinning her at random.

She held onto him for balance through most of it, and they even got a few cheers along the way.

When the song ended, they took a break, moving to get that drink, and Elena looked around for her friend.

Stefan was dancing with some girl, Silas and Tessa were making out by the radio, but Caroline wasn't within view.

"Have you seen Caroline?" she asked Damon, after another moment.

He shook his head, "Not since earlier today, why?"

"She went to talk to Enzo earlier, and now I can't see her anywhere."

"They might still be talking," he reasoned, "Or, you know, not talking."

A wink followed and Elena smirked, rolling her eyes, "You're a pig."

"Maybe," he allowed, "But that doesn't mean it's not true. There's no code against sleeping with your ex."

"Well there should be," she insisted, "Otherwise you go from "single" to "it's complicated" really fast."

"I'll take your word for it," he teased, then paused and pulled out his phone.

He must have had it on vibrate, because of the music, because there was an incoming call.

He checked the I.D, then motioned with his head, "It's Grace. Let's step out for a second."

Elena nodded, and followed him out of the barn, away from the music.

* * *

Damon brought the phone to his ear, wondering why his daughter was calling him this late, "Hello?"

But instead of Gracie's voice answering him, her grandmother did, "Damon."

"Mary," he acknowledged dryly, glancing back to Elena who had followed him outside, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she assured him, and he relaxed a little.

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He was sure she could hear the sarcasm dripping from his words, but he hardly cared at this point.

"I just put Gracelynn to bed," she said, "and she told me something that was concerning."

"What?" he asked.

Mary's voice was clipped, "That you're having some sort of party for her, on her birthday?"

Damon wasn't sure what this had to do with anything, but he answered anyway, "That's right."

"Actually, it isn't," Mary corrected, "You need to check your calendar, Damon, because Gracie will be with me on her birthday."

He blinked, his surroundings swaying slightly as he realized what she was saying, "Her birthday is on a Thursday. I know I'm not supposed to have her until Friday, but it's only one afternoon early."

"And you just assumed I was going to bring her early?"

"Mary, it's her birthday," he insisted, "And I'm her father. Gracie asked for this party, and I'll be damned if-"

"If what?" she challenged, "What exactly are you going to do, Damon? Look, I'm sorry about your little party, but I've already made plans for Gracie's birthday. You can have her on Friday, as planned, and celebrate that weekend."

"I don't-" he huffed, cutting his sentence short so he didn't say something he'd regret.

He inhaled deeply, "Mary. It is her birthday. Please."

"If you don't like the custody agreements, take it up with the court," she said, "But until then, I fully intend on taking Grace out on her birthday. Now go on back to your party; we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

* * *

Elena hesitated to say anything as Damon pulled the phone away from his ear to see that the call had been ended.

She wasn't able to hear what the other person was saying, but she understood the gist of the conversation.

The party Damon had been planning for Grace was going to be short a birthday girl.

She reached out a hand to touch Damon's arm, but before she could, he kicked the side of the barn and shouted out a short, frustrated groan.

Then he lifted his hand, as if to throw his phone, thought better of it, and put it in his pocket instead, before taking off walking.

Elena hesitated, looking back at the party, but everyone was inside the barn, and the music was still blaring.

So she took off after Damon, not really sure he should be alone right now.

* * *

She nearly had to jog to match his pace, and didn't say anything, because she wasn't entirely sure he'd even hear her.

They cut down the path that led to his house, and Damon didn't stop moving until he was walking up his front steps, slamming open his front door, and went straight to the kitchen.

Elena waited in the living room, but kept an eye on him.

He opened a high cabinet and pulled out a bottle of what looked like bourbon, and didn't even bother to pour it into a glass before downing several gulps.

Which had to burn, but it didn't seem as if he felt it.

Elena sat on the edge of his fireplace, not really knowing what else to do as he took another drink.

As if maybe numbing out the disappointment would somehow make all of his issues go away.

But finally, he put the bottle down, and slowly made his way back to where she was.

She stood as he stopped in the archway between the two rooms.

"I'm sorry," she offered, hating the pain on his face.

He loved Gracie so much.

This wasn't fair.

"Not as sorry as I am," he promised, "Fuck...I should have seen this coming."

"You had no way of knowing that-" she tried to assure him, but his head was shaking.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, straightening, "I don't want to talk, or think, or give it a moment more of my attention for the rest of the night. But you know what I do want to do?"

Elena inhaled as he stepped forward, "What?"

He was close to her now, very close.

"I want to take you into my bedroom, tear off your dress and kiss every square inch of your body. I want you screaming my name, and I want to forget that anything outside of your voice even exists."

Well. Damn.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she had to swallow several times to clear it.

"And you'd let me," he nodded, his eyes following the movement, then moved back up to her lips, and finally, her eyes.

His mind seemed to be made up as their gazes locked, and he closed the distance between them.

Warm hands moved to cup her face, or maybe to hold it in place under the intensity of his lips.

He kissed her hard, wanting, desperate, and it took a moment for her mind to catch up.

She wanted this.

Maybe not like this, but if all she could offer to ease his pain was a little pleasure, then damn it she would, and she'd take some in return.

* * *

She lifted her own hands, grabbing his face, and his arms dropped to wrap around her.

Then Damon lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They stumbled blindly through the arch, and down the hall, until Damon felt around for a door, and turned the knob when he found it.

Their lips never parted as they stumbled toward the bed, and her back fell against a soft mattress.

All of Damon was pressed against her this way, their bodies aligning perfectly as he leaned into her.

Then he did exactly as he'd said he wanted, and tore at her dress until he was able to slide the thing off her body, and his mouth replaced the newly revealed skin.

Elena moaned as his teeth nipped along her ribcage, up to her breast, where he didn't even pause before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Her hands explored his back, pulling his shirt off as well, so she could finally feel the taut skin that spread over his muscles.

His pants went next, and she rolled them so that the second he was naked, she was astride him.

Damon helped her slip off her underwear, and she kissed his neck as his hand reached between them and felt her core.

It was dripping at this point, and he seemed satisfied with that fact, because he aligned them so that all Elena would have to do is slide down onto his erection.

Which she did without hesitation; as far as she was concerned, they'd already endured weeks of foreplay.

Damon's head fell back as she sank down onto him, and she gasped as he filled her.

"Fuck," he breathed heatedly, "Fuck, darlin."

Elena rocked over him, rotating her hips as she moved.

And she just had to say, "I thought you said that nothing beats riding a horse?"

"What do you think you're doing now?" he asked in a cocky tone, and she laughed, smacking his chest.

He flipped them then and thrusted hard into her.

Now she was the one mouthing profanities.

"You feel good, darlin," he whispered into her ear, "So damn good."

She reached up and grabbed his neck, bringing their lips back together.

Damon kissed her and though he was the one looking for the distraction, she was the one that lost herself.

And to hell if she wasn't perfectly alright with that.

* * *

 **Woot Woot!**

 **So that happened lol.**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	13. Morning After

**New update!**

 **Chapter is more of a follow up, and will pick up with the next one, but it's still good ;)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Elena awoke the next morning to the sound of chirping birds, and a blueish haze illuminating the room she was in.

Damon's room.

She rolled over, recalling her memory of the night before, to see that her lover was still sleeping.

He'd rolled onto his stomach, one arm having moved to be slung lazily around her waist, and his hair was as messy as the bed they laid on.

A smile crossed her lips as she touched his back, her hand dancing across his skin, the muscles beneath it relaxed.

In fact, his entire face was calm, those long lashes curving perfectly on top of his cheekbones, casting her gaze down the bridge of his nose, to his lips, and to the scruff that had grown on his jaw overnight.

Somehow he was even more beautiful to her, like this, without worry or hindrance to hide behind.

She pulled her hand away, wishing there was more she could do to ease his stress.

Nothing came to mind on the Gracelynn front, but maybe there was something more she could do for Belle Tara.

Lily had said that Damon had probably brought some papers home from the files.

Hopefully there'd be something in there that she could use.

It was a long shot, but it felt like a better plan that doing nothing at all.

Carefully, she pulled away from Damon's embrace, trying not to wake him as she slipped from his bed.

They'd showered last night, thankfully, so all she had to do was find her clothes, which didn't take long.

Unfortunately though, in their lustful hurry, it seemed that Damon had popped the zipper of her dress.

She frowned, then decided to grab his shirt instead.

It was big on her, but covered enough to be decent, in case she ran into anyone before she could get back to her room.

Hunting down her phone, she checked the time and left the bedroom, being sure to close the door quietly behind her.

It was just past eight, so she wasn't doing too badly.

With any luck, the main house would still be asleep, after last night's events, and she could avoid the walk of shame.

* * *

As she walked into the kitchen, Elena appraised her surroundings.

She'd seen pretty much all of the house, but as she was usually accompanied by Damon or Grace, she hadn't really been able to freely explore.

And curiosity was getting the better of her.

She started in the kitchen, since she had planned to start a pot of coffee there anyway.

It was pretty generic, with the usual cooking supplies and dishes.

Only the occasional pink cup and purple plate with unicorns on it gave hint that someone other than a bachelor lived there.

She smiled at the thought of Damon eating pancakes off of a princess plate with Gracie.

Once seeing all there was to see in the kitchen, she walked back through to the living room.

The fireplace was nothing new, but she took her time studying the mantle, and the pictures on it.

One of the whole Salvatore clan, including Gracie, who couldn't have been more than two in the picture.

A recent picture of the little girl followed, her cheeks stretched in a big grin.

More pictures of Gracie; Damon was in some of them with her.

Elena smirked at one in particular of him on Cleo, holding the reins in one hand, and Grace in the other.

The little girl appeared to be having the time of her life.

She sighed, and decided to look for those papers while she was being nosy, wanting to help Damon and Gracie somehow.

And the rest of the Salvatores, who had been amazingly kind to her since arriving.

Man, it was going to be hard to leave at the end of the summer, she thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elena had found a folder that could help, and grabbed it, along with her ruined dress, before heading out the door.

Thankfully, she didn't pass anyone on her way to the main house, and all was silent when she walked up the stairs.

She slipped into her room quietly, and shut the door before letting out the breath she'd been holding.

Showing up half naked, messy haired in Damon's shirt was not really something she wanted to have to explain to his family.

Not that there was really anything to explain, other than the fact that they were two adults who had a fun night together.

But still, it felt awkward.

Shaking her head, she changed clothes, folding Damon's shirt and making a mental note to give it back later.

Then she branched out, to see if anyone else was awake.

To her surprise, she met Caroline coming up the stairs, still in last night's clothes, with a bed head to rival Elena's before.

The blonde blushed when she noticed her friend, "Elena, hey."

Elena smirked, "Just getting back?"

The blush deepened but Caroline smirked, "Is anyone else up?"

"I haven't seen anyone," Elena assured her, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

Caroline laughed, and shook her head, "I'll change and meet you downstairs?"

"Sure," she nodded, chuckling a little as her friend disappeared into her room.

And here she thought she was going to be the one getting busted.

* * *

Downstairs, she cooked up some scrambled eggs for the two of them, and waited for Caroline to come down.

When the blonde submerged, she looked freshly showered, and sported a clean pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Is that breakfast?" she asked hopefully, spotting Elena sitting at the bar, the file from Damon's open in front of her.

"Yeah, I got you a plate," Elena told her, motioning to the spot next to her.

"You are amazing," Caroline insisted, falling into the seat and pulling the plate close, "These smell heavenly."

"They aren't your mother's," Elena laughed, "But they aren't bad."

"I'll take it," her friend said, forking a mouthful.

After she swallowed, she pointed at the file, "What's that?"

Elena shook her head, "Nothing all that useful. I'm trying to find a way to rebudget for the ranch, to save you guys some money, but the expenses are so wired in, it's hard to tell where, or if, for that matter, cuts can be made."

"Yeah," Caroline sighed, "Mom's been stressing about it. But things will work out; they always do."

"Yeah, maybe," Elena said.

But maybe didn't feel good enough to her. Not knowing that it could make a difference in Damon's fight for custody.

* * *

They ate in silence for a while, until eventually they were joined by April, who yawned as she came into the kitchen, "Hey, ya'll are up."

"Barely," Caroline groaned, "Is everyone else still sleeping?"

April shrugged, "Heard Dad and them early this morning. My guess is that he and the twins are already out. Haven't seen Mom or Damon since last night though."

Caroline nodded, then stood, "Well then, I'm going to go crawl into bed, while Mom is still sleeping. Hopefully I can catch an hour or two."

Elena smirked, but only nodded, waving her friend goodbye.

April took her seat at the bar, "So where were you two all night?"

Elena rose a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you were both gone until this morning," the girl said, "Late night?"

Elena shrugged, "For some of us, I suppose."

When April crooked her head, she smiled and winked, "It was a good night."

The teenager smirked and shook her head, "I don't even want to know, do I?"

Elena stood, "No, probably not. I'm gonna go out to the barn, okay? You good here?"

April nodded, "Yeah, I'm just going to get some food."

"Alright."

* * *

The smell of hay and horse was thick in the air, as Elena crossed the yard and entered A-Barn.

The morning feeding had already been done, of course, probably by the twins, or Giuseppe, and the scent of fresh shavings teased her nose, letting her know that the stalls had also been mucked.

The boys had been busy.

She made her way over to Cleo's stall, sighing.

"Hey, pretty girl," she cooed to the animal, who looked up curiously at her presence, before continuing to eat.

Elena smiled and opened the stall latch to walk inside, feeling a lot more at ease now than she had a few weeks ago.

She shut the gate behind her, and moved to pet the horse.

Cleopatra payed her no mind as she stroked her neck in a repetitive motion.

As she did so, her thoughts drifted, back to the file she'd taken, and the fact that there was nothing too useful in it.

But she had to think of something if she was going to help the Salvatore's hold on to their land.

It would be a shame for them to lose Belle Tara, after all the work and love they'd put into the place, and it wasn't fair that the possibility was hindering Damon's chances of getting his daughter.

Maybe she could promote a-

"I thought I might find you in here."

The voice caused her to jump slightly, and she turned to see Damon peering over the top of the stall door.

She exhaled to calm herself, then rose a brow, "Did you?"

He smirked a little, and god, did he look good.

Even more so after the night they'd spent together in his bed.

"It's a good place to think," he said, "And I figured you'd have a lot to think about…"

Elena sighed deeply, and dropped her hand from Cleo, before moving to exit the stall.

Damon backed away to give her room to slip through.

"I had some," she admitted, "Your mother seemed pretty worried the other day, even Caroline's noticed, and looking over the bank statements from the past month, I can't say that I blame her. I'm trying to figure out a way to help, but it'll be a miracle if I can-"

"I wasn't talking about Belle Tara," Damon stopped her, his hand brushing her arm.

Elena paused, "You weren't?"

His head shook, and she frowned, leaning back against the wall next to Cleo's stall, "Then what did you mean?"

He gave her look that indicated it should be obvious.

She caught on, "Oh. Last night."

"Yeah. Last night," he eyed her.

"Is there supposed to be something to think about?"

He shrugged, "You were gone before I woke up this morning…"

Elena realized what he was getting at, and shook her head hastily, "It wasn't like that. I wasn't trying to run out on you."

Damon's head crooked to the side, "Then what were you trying to do?"

She exhaled, "Nothing in particular. There was just work I needed to do, and I was already late enough. Besides, it saves you the trouble of having to explain it off."

Figuring that was answer enough, Elena pushed off the wall and headed for the barn door.

Damon followed behind her as she slipped outside, and was welcomed by a rare breeze drifting through the otherwise warming day.

"Explain what off?" Damon called after her, and Elena turned to look at him.

"You know, the whole morning after thing."

When his brows creased, she sighed, "The let 'em down easy thing. It's not complicated. I get it. This is the twenty-first century, and one night stands happen. I didn't want you to think that I'm not okay with it."

"You think I'd write you off as a onetime fuck?" he accused.

Elena smirked, "I wouldn't say it like that, but come on, Damon. We both know how you flirt. I'm sure that I'm hardly the first girl that's ended up in your bed, and I doubt I'll be the last."

"Elena-"

"Look, we had fun last night, right? And it was great, but it's morning now. I know how these things work, and you don't have to worry. I'm not expecting anything. I know the circumstances of last night were...well, you've got a lot on your plate."

He had taken a step closer to her, so they were next to the barn now, covered in what little shade it offered from the rising sun, "You don't strike me as a casual sex kind of girl."

Elena laughed at that, "I'm a _woman_ that knows when she wants something. No, I'm not the kind to screw any random guy that offers, but you and I are hardly strangers. I do actually like you. I've seen the way you are with Gracie, how you are with your family, how hard you work for them. You're a good guy, Damon. And we're two consenting adults who spent a fun night together. It doesn't have to be any more complicated than that."

He smirked, "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Definitely," she nodded, "So can we not make it awkward by having to talk about it?"

Now Damon chuckled, "Whatever you say, darlin."

Elena pursed her lips, " _Whatever_ I say?"

She could hear the tease in her own voice, and knew Damon would pick up on it.

What she didn't know was that he would move, faster than the wind that brushed the ends of her hair, and pull her against him with a heated kiss.

She fell into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, as he pushed her back against the side of the barn.

His lips were demanding, and she was willing to answer each and every request with her own.

With a groan, he pulled away slightly, and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"We should probably, mhmm-" he cut off as she kissed him again, and his hands moved to her waist, and Elena could feel his response to her as his body pressed into hers.

"Yeah," she breathed, between kisses, "We should-"

Damon picked her up, locking her legs around him as he used the barn to support her, his lips moving to her neck.

Elena leaned her head back against the cool metal, reliving the feeling of him moving inside of her the night before, and was desperate to feel the sensations again.

She was about to suggest that they move somewhere more accommodating when a phone's ringing cut into the moment.

"Fuck," Damon breathed, pulling away.

He pulled the cell from his pocket and checked the I.D.

As he answered, he let Elena slide back down to her feet, but kept his arm around her waist.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end spoke, and Damon smiled, "Hey baby girl."

He held a finger up to Elena, who nodded for him to go ahead.

It had to be Gracelynn.

"Oh she did, did she?" he asked, keeping his tone light, "Well that sounds like a lot of fun."

He listened for a minute as Gracie explained something excitedly, in words that Elena couldn't catch.

"We can do that," Damon assured her, "If you are okay with it...sure, sweetheart. Okay, that sounds good. Yes, you can tell her that. Alright."

He paused then, "Hey Grace, actually, can you give Grandma the phone for a minute? Thank you. Yes baby, I love you."

Elena stared at him in concern, worried that another episode like yesterday might be on the horizon.

"Mary," Damon's voice changed as the woman came onto the phone, losing its tenderness, "Yeah, she told me...of course I do, if you aren't going to let her come here. Yes. Alright then. Yeah, I'll just meet you there. Great."

He hung up, and let out a deep sigh.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked him, running a hand down his arm.

He shook his head, "No, but it could be worse. Mary's going to take Gracie to the water park for her birthday. I guess she thought since she was fucking me out of our party plans, I could have an invite."

He ran a hand over his face, "But at least this way I can spend some of Gracelynn's birthday with her."

"I'm sure Gracie will be happy about that," Elena said, not sure how to comfort him, "And that's what really matters, right?"

"Right," he offered her a small smile that wasn't quite believable, but better than nothing.

"It'll be fun," she assured him, "And that weekend we'll throw her a huge party with the purple pony cake."

He laughed at that, and the thought seemed to brighten his mood some, "She'll love it. Hell, maybe it would be better to have it on the weekend anyway."

Elena nodded, "Probably."

At least he seemed more at ease about the situation, probably because he'd get to actually see Gracie on her birthday, and she was happy that he was able to find some comfort in the crazy situation.

"I'm sorry that this is happening," she told him sincerely, "She's yours, and it's not fair that you have to share her."

Damon sighed, and reached out, pulling her into his chest, "Thanks darlin. But after this summer, hopefully it won't be an issue."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help-"

He leaned down to reconnect their lips, kissing her firmly, "You're already helping."

She opened her mouth to respond about the same time her name was called out.

Caroline was looking for her.

She pulled away from Damon before they could be spotted, and sighed, "I should go."

He nodded, "Me too. Especially if I'm gonna get anything done before heading over to the Mcallen's."

He kissed her cheek a final time, "I'll text you."

She nodded, and watched him walk away, just in time for Caroline to round the corner of the barn.

"There you are!" the blonde said, "I didn't get to sleep any more because Mom was already awake when I went back up, so I figured we should see what all still needed to be done."

Elena shook her head clear, then turned to her friend, "Um...not much. I think the twins finished most of it this morning."

"Well that's the great thing about ranch work," Caroline sighed, "It's never finished."

* * *

Damon worked for hours before giving himself a moment to stop and take a much needed break.

The elder man he was assisting nodded to him appreciatively as he headed towards his truck, intending on going to town to grab a bite to eat.

He was hot from the summer son and was pretty sure he'd over exhausted himself, but at least the pay would be nice, at the end of the week.

And he needed the money, especially if he wanted Gracie to have any kind of birthday party.

The thought of the party brought up his previous annoyance at her bitch of a grandmother.

He'd hate the woman, if she didn't love Grace so much.

But she did, and he knew that.

It's why she was refusing to let the girl move in with Damon permanently.

That, and the fact that for whatever reason, Gracie was Mary's replacement for the daughter she'd lost.

Damon's heart hurt for the woman, it really did, but there was nothing he could do to change what had happened to Rose, and Gracie still needed him.

More than Mary needed her.

* * *

He put his truck into gear and left the neighboring property, sighing in relief when the air conditioning kicked on, flooding the cab with a cool breeze.

It was going to be a long day today.

Though, it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd gotten a little more sleep last night.

Last night…

His jaw ground at the images that came to mind.

He hadn't planned on sleeping with Elena; at least, not then, and not like that.

But it had happened, and there was nothing to do about it now.

Not that he was complaining; quite the contrary.

He hadn't had a night like that in...god, who knew how long it had been?

Sure there'd been women, some he knew, some he didn't, but Elena...she was something else.

A friend, maybe.

She cared for him, for his family, and treated his daughter with patience and compassion, which warmed his heart as much as it terrified it.

Gracie liked Elena.

Maybe more than what was healthy to allow, considering the woman was leaving at the end of the summer, but he had to admit that it was good to see her connect to someone else.

Losing Rose had been hard on Gracie, and she was just starting to come back out of her shell.

Whatever bond she was forming with Elena had helped that process, and for that he was grateful to the beautiful brunette.

It was also the reason he probably shouldn't have lost control last night.

But he'd been hurting, and she'd been so close, so stunning, and he'd gone so long without feeling anything.

He'd needed her, not just for her body, but her understanding, her fiery warmth.

And he'd do it again.

Not that that necessarily meant that he should. That they should.

But he didn't want Elena to think that she'd been just another hookup.

She was more than that; she meant more.

He'd find some way to make it up to her.

But for right now, his stomach was growling, and he was just two blocks away from his favorite diner.

* * *

 **Boopooboop.  
**

 **Review :)**


	14. Fun

**Finished with this update finally! lol**

 **I really really liked writing this chapter. It's lighter, flirty, and fun, yet plot essential!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it too!**

* * *

"If I don't get back to the house soon, everyone's going to find about this," Elena insisted, pushing at Damon's shoulders as he tried to kiss down her neck.

"So let them find out," he mumbled against her skin, their naked bodies brushing over the sheets as he lifted himself up on his elbows to look down at her.

"I thought we'd decided that it would be better to keep it on the down low?" She traced his lips with her fingertips, trying to remind herself of the ranch chores awaiting them and that kissing him wouldn't hurry the process any.

The battle became considerably more difficult when he grinned, "Actually darlin, _you_ decided. I don't really mind much either way."

"Well I don't want your family thinking badly of me," she defended, and he pulled away some, "You really think they'd judge you for this?"

"Considering we don't even know what this is," she pointed out, "I don't know, maybe…"

"This," Damon smirked, leaning down to kiss her chastely, "Is two consenting adults having fun, remember?"

She recognized the words that she'd told him just last week and rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean that your mother and Caroline, who happens to be my best friend, need to know the details."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll let you up. But only because I know that that dear sister of mine will play twenty-non-stop-questions until she does get the details."

Elena laughed a little, "She's stubborn, I'll give her that. Though it seems to run in the family."

He only winked in response to her jibe, then moved so she could find her clothes.

"What time is it?" she asked, stepping into her jeans, then sliding them up her hips.

Damon looked around for his phone, located the thing in the tumble of sheets, and checked it, "Just a few past six. I think you'll be-" he trailed off as he glanced through some notification.

Elena frowned as his brows creased, "Everything okay?"

Now he was out of bed, and pulling on some clothes, "Mary texted me. She has some appointment and Gracie's daycare is closed for some cleaning thing. Fuck. I need to go pick her up," He stumbled around for his boots, "But I'm supposed to meet Dad at the feed store. We have a lot of shit that needs loaded. I'll have to call him and let him know that-"

"I can pick up Grace," Elena offered as he fumbled through his thoughts.

Damon paused, his face hesitant, "You...you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, of course. I don't mind if you don't. Caroline's car still has a booster seat in it, and she won't have a problem with me borrowing it."

He nodded, though still seemed undecided.

Elena understood and took no offense. He was careful with who he trusted his daughter with.

"Alright," he said after another few seconds, "I'll give you the address, and will let Mary know that you're coming. Careful on those back roads. Some get pretty curvy."

She nodded, and he pulled out his phone, texting her the location, "I'll be back before noon. Gracie will be fine here. I don't expect you to keep an eye on her, but just make sure she doesn't get up to anything she ain't supposed to be doing. Mom will probably look after her for most of the time I'm gone."

"I don't mind spending time with her," Elena assured him, "She's a sweet kid."

He smiled a little, having finished getting dressed, and stood straight, looking at her.

With a quick move, he crossed the space between them and pulled her into his arms, "Thank you."

She wrapped her own around his neck, and hugged him back, "It's no problem."

He pulled away and kissed her forehead, before motioning to the door, "We should probably get going, darlin. Just text me when you get back."

"Yeah, sure, now you're in a hurry," she teased, and he grinned before smacking her ass on her way out the door.

* * *

Half an hour later, Elena had pulled up to the house that matched the address Damon had given her.

It was modest sized with a cute yard and a garden. A child sized swing set was off to the left, and a miniature play kitchen was set up on the porch.

It seemed to be the right place.

This was confirmed when the front door flew open and Gracelynn came bouncing out of it, "Aunt Care, Aunt Care!"

When she realized it was Elena who'd stepped out of the driver's seat, her face split into an even bigger smile, "Lena! You comed to pick me up?!"

Elena smiled as Gracie ran over and threw her arms around her middle, hugging her tightly, "That's right."

An older woman had stepped out onto the porch, Elena assumed it was Mary, and had crossed her arms as she watched the two of them.

Not wanting to seem rude, Elena gave her a small wave of acknowledgement, before focusing on what Gracie was saying, "And then Miss Chance at the daycare said that we aren't going to play there today 'cause she's gotta have it cleaned up for a aspection."

" _In_ spection," Mary corrected, walking down the steps now.

Gracie looked back at her Grandmother and nodded, "That's what I said."

The woman shook her head in slight amusement, then met Elena's gaze, "Damon couldn't make it?"

"He had things to do in town," she explained, "But he said he was going to text you. Let you know that I was coming to pick up Gracie."

Mary nodded, "He did. So, I take it you're Elena? Gracie's mentioned you."

Elena nodded, "Yes, I'm staying with the Salvatore's for the summer."

Mary's eyes narrowed slightly, though from judgement, or the glare of the rising sun, Elena couldn't tell.

"One of Damon's... _friends_?" she asked, shamelessly emphasizing the last word.

Elena blinked, then felt a slight annoyance creep through her system, "Caroline's, actually. We room together at the University, and she extended the invitation."

"Oh," Mary actually seemed a little surprised, "Is that right?"

Gracie was the one to answer, "Lena's super super smart! Daddy says she's gonna be a doctor!"

Elena blushed, but nodded at the little girl, "That's the plan."

Mary had relaxed a bit it seemed, some of the tension leaving her body, "It's nice to see young people with ambition these days. Everyone's so quick to want to get married and start a family, you don't see as many striving for careers."

Elena smiled politely, then motioned to the car, "Well I should probably get her back to Belle Tara before everyone gets worried. It was nice to meet you though."

"Likewise," Mary said, before leaning down to Gracie, "Alright sweetheart, you be good. I'll come pick you up this evening."

Gracie frowned a little, "Aw, can't I stay the night with Daddy and 'Lena? And you can pick me up tomorrow? Please, please, Grandma?"

Elena wouldn't have been able to turn down that adorable face, and even Mary cracked a bit of a smirk, "Well, we'll see, okay?"

Gracie nodded, and gave the woman a hug, before turning to get in the car.

"Have Damon call me later, please," Mary said.

"Sure."

* * *

After giving the woman a parting nod, Elena climbed back into the driver's seat, and turned to make sure Gracie was buckled in safely.

"I got it all strapped!" Gracie said proudly, showing Elena the buckles.

"Good job," she grinned at the girl, "I think you are definitely the smartest."

Gracie giggled.

Elena turned back around to buckle herself in and to put the car in reverse.

As they pulled out of the drive and took off down the road, Gracie spoke up, "Where's Daddy?"

"He had to go with your Grandpa, to the feed store, and to some other places. He said he'll be back for lunch though."

"Can we make him a samiches?"

Elena chuckled, "I don't see why not. Though we should probably ask your Grandma Lily if she had planned anything for lunch, first."

Gracie nodded, "Grandma makes yummy food. I hope I can stay for dinner and breakfast!"

"Maybe Mary will let you," Elena told her, "She seemed...nice."

It wasn't exactly the best word, but she wasn't going to give her honest opinion of the woman in front of the little girl.

"She is," Gracie insisted, "Except to Daddy. I think she makes him sad sometimes."

Elena frowned, looking at Gracie in her rear view mirror, "Why do you say that?"

"Cause she talks mean to him," Gracie said, almost nonchalantly, though she'd lost the excitement in her tone.

It was clear that she didn't like her Grandmother's treatment of Damon.

"It's cause she says it's his fault," Gracie added, meeting Elena's eyes in the mirror.

"What is?" she asked.

"That my mommy died."

* * *

Caroline had finished the morning feeding with April, and was now sitting on the front porch swing, her phone in her hand, glowering at the message on her screen.

 _Have you told them yet?_

She sighed before replying.

 _Not yet._

Another text came in a few seconds later.

 _When?_

She groaned, tossing the thing aside instead of answering, because in truth, she had no idea what to say.

It wasn't exactly easy to tell your family that you were sort of maybe seeing someone that you were absolutely for certainly sure they would not approve of.

In fact, they'd probably prefer that she be dating literally anyone else in the world.

Not that she was technically dating him.

Ugh.

Her phone vibrated again, and she glared at the thing, before picking it up to read the message.

 _Don't keep me waiting too long, love._

She rolled her eyes.

Klaus Mikaelson would wait however long she damn well wanted him to, if he ever wanted to see her again.

And this was the message she decided to send him, just as the front door opened, and her mother came out onto the porch.

"There you are, sweetheart."

She looked up and smiled at the woman, "Oh, hey. Yeah, I figured I'd enjoy the breeze before it got too hot."

"Good idea," Lily said, before moving to sit next to her, "Elena still picking up Gracelynn?"

Caroline nodded, pulling her legs up, "Yeah, she's not back yet, but she should be soon. I figured we could start turning out the horses after that."

Lily nodded, "Be sure and leave April's mare in the stall. She's going to work with him today."

"Bonnie coming over?"

"Yes, for a few hours."

Caroline gave a nod and they fell into silence, rocking the swing.

After a moment, and three text notifications later, Lily rose a brow.

"Something important?"

Caroline flushed and tightened her grip on her phone, "Not really."

Lily chuckled, "If you say so."

She felt bad about keeping a secret from her mother, but she wasn't sure she could tell her about Klaus without getting what would probably be a well deserved talk.

Points hitting the fact that she just got out of a relationship, that the Mikaelson's are currently their biggest competition for land and profit, and that she was just going away again at the end of the summer, so what good is a rebound?

Oh screw it, she could give herself the "this is a bad idea" pep talk.

"There's a guy," she admitted.

Her mother smiled, "There always is."

"And I'm not sure he's someone that all of you would approve of," she bit her lip, "And I know that I just broke up with Enzo, and I really didn't expect to end up interested in anyone this soon, but...well, things happened."

Yeah, things like accidentally meeting at the bar and realizing that Klaus was even better looking than he'd been before she'd left.

That, and he'd actually been a gentleman.

Then the night of the barn bash….yeah, she wasn't sure anyone needed to know about that.

Lily seemed to understand that Caroline didn't want to get into the details, and respectfully, she didn't pry too deep.

"Don't you trust your own judgement?" the woman asked.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know, I guess. I mean, obviously I wouldn't have even given the guy a shot if I thought he was entirely bad news, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's good news either, but Dad and the boys really wouldn't approve, and I don't want to start up drama by seeing him, especially if things don't become anything more than whatever they are now and I just….I don't know. Relationships are complicated and boys are dumb."

She leaned over and laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

Lily chuckled, before wrapping her arms around her daughter, "I think you might be over complicating this, sweetheart. Trust yourself."

Caroline humphed, "You might not say that if you knew who it was."

She shrugged, "Well that's your secret to keep or share when you're ready, dear. Though if you do decide to keep it, I hope you're more discreet than your brother is."

Jumping on the change of topic, Caroline sat up with a laugh, "You're talking about Damon and Elena, aren't you?"

Lily nodded, settling back into the swing, "The poor things are trying so hard to sneak around, but it's quite obvious, isn't it?"

" _So_ obvious," Caroline agreed, "There's no way the Elena I roomed with is suddenly waking up before the crack of dawn on her own free will. She's sneaking back into the house. And this morning, she just happened to run into Damon outside that early, at the same time he just happened to need someone to pick up Grace? Please."

Lily smirked, "I'm sure they have their reasons for keeping it quiet."  
"Yeah well, I'd love to hear them," Caroline sighed, "Especially because I'm gonna have to kick Damon's ass if he ends up breaking her heart. Which, let's face it, is very probable."

"Perhaps," Lily mused.

"What?" Caroline would know that look on her mother's face anywhere.

Watching a small bird stop at one of the hanging feeders, Lily smiled, "I find that I'm rather fond of your friend. She's a sweet young woman, with a good head on her shoulders. That might be exactly what Damon needs in his life."

"Don't get me wrong," Caroline said, "I love them both, and it would be amazing if something did happen between them, but I think we both know Damon better than that. He never thinks further than the night in front of him, when it comes to women."

Lily sighed, "Well, be that as it may, this time could be different. He acts different with her. Why, he even let her go pick up Gracelynn. When's the last time he even let one of his overnighters meet Grace, not to mention spend time alone with her."

"So you're saying…"

"That anything is possible," Lily said, standing up, "For Damon, and for you. So do whatever it is that you know will make you happy, sweetie. But I need to get back inside now. I have to get ready to go into town. I'm meeting Mr. Anderson at the bank, but I shouldn't be gone long. I'll tell April to keep an eye on Grace so you and Elena can finish up with the barns. It shouldn't take more than an our or so."

Caroline nodded, "Okay."

She watched her mother go back into the house and exhaled, pulling up her phone again.

Three messages.

 _Come now love, don't be angry with me._

 _Fine, wait and tell them whenever it feels right._

 _I want to see you again. This evening? We can sneak off for dinner._

She read them twice, then before she could change her mind, texted him back.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, a little surprised by Gracie's words.

Why would Mary think that Damon had anything to do with Rose's death?

Hadn't it been a car accident? She could have sworn that's what they'd told her.

Gracie shrugged, "I hearded her say it. But that's not the truth, cause Daddy wasn't there when me and mommy wrecked."

Oh god.

"You were in the car?" she felt horrible asking, but the question had slipped out before her brain could tell her mouth to shut the hell up.

Grace nodded, "Uhhu, on the bridge. It was cold."

The little girl got quiet, and Elena could only imagine what she was remembering.

With a pained sigh, she decided to change the topic, "So...I heard your birthday is coming up really soon."

"Next week!" Gracie exclaimed, bouncing back from wherever her mind had gone, "Grandma Mary says we are going to a water park! And my best friend from daycare is coming too! And Daddy! Can you come too, Lena? Please? It'll be fun!"

Elena chuckled, "Oh I'm sure it will be! But I don't know if your Grandmother, or your Daddy, is gonna want me to tag a long. They might want to just spend time with you."

"But it's _my_ birthday," Gracie said pointedly, "So I gets to choose who comes!"

Elena had to laugh at her indignant tone, "You're absolutely right. But we should probably at least ask Daddy, okay?"

Gracie nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

Damon hurried back to Belle Tara as quickly as he could, not wanting to waste any of the extra afternoon with Gracie that he'd been given.

He hated that he didn't know until last minute that he was going to get it, because if he had known sooner, he could have changed his plans to spend more of the day with her.

But at least his mother would get to spend some time with her.

And Caroline.

And Elena.

He smiled slightly, thinking of that last one.

Elena had been at his place at least every other night that week, and he had to admit that he was enjoying the company.

More than just a pretty face, he was actually able to have conversations with her, which is more than he could say for some previous hook ups.

Not that Elena was a hook up.

Actually, he wasn't really sure what she was to him, and she refused to broach the subject, so he'd decided to just let things happen however they were going to happen.

They were having fun, after all.

It was nearly one o'clock when he pulled through the arch that marked the drive up to Belle Tara, and grinned when the house came into view, or more accurately, the front yard, which contained most of his favorite women in the world.

Caroline, Grace, and Elena were all in bathing suits, splashing through a sprinkler system, while April used the water hose as a weapon, spraying them mercilessly.

Laughter and screams met his ears as he parked his truck and opened the door.

Gracie stopped playing long enough to notice his arrival, and grinned, "Daddy!"

She ran across the yard to him, and he didn't even give a second thought to the fact that she was dripping wet before picking her up in his arms and squeezing her in a hug.

Her little arms wrapped around his neck in return, then she was talking.

"Daddy, we're playing in the water! Cause Grandma said we had to wait for you or Grandpa before we could go to the creek. But we didn't want to waited, so we're playing in the water here!"

He smiled at her, removing a tangle of wet curls from her face, "I can see that. Give me a second and I'll come out and play with you, okay?"

She nodded vigorously, "Okay!"

Damon sat her down, and she ran back over to the action, where Elena and April had tag teamed up on Caroline, and were chasing her with the hose.

He laughed, and with a little shake of his head, went into the house to change into some shorts.

* * *

Elena had seen Damon without clothes plenty of times, by this point.

But still, the second he walked off the porch in nothing more than swim shorts, he had her attention.

Every line of his muscles showed in the sunlight, and a playful smirk was on his lips as he walked over to where she was avoiding the throng of water spray.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked, glancing over at Caroline, who had picked Gracie up and placed her on her shoulders.

"Good," Elena answered, "Mary was as pleasant as I'd expected, but it wasn't awful."

He chuckled, "Yeah, the tagline for dealing with that woman. Did she say what time she was going to come get Grace?"

She shook her head, "No. But Gracie wanted to stay the night, and it looked like Mary might consider it."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed then," he said wistfully, "In the meantime…"

His eyes raked over her bikini top and cut off shorts, "If you'd told me you looked this good in a bathing suit, I'd have gotten you wet a long time ago."

She smirked, "Oh I think you've gotten me wet plenty before today."

He laughed, "Mind out of the gutter, darlin."

"Like yours wasn't right there too," she teased.

He only winked, then turned towards the others, "Okay guys, it's my turn with the water hose."

The response he received was to have the spray aimed at him instead, and from there on out, it was an all out battle for control of the water weapon.

And Elena couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so carefree.

* * *

Later that evening, after getting permission from Mary for Grace to stay the night, Elena walked with Damon down the path to his house.

Gracelynn was asleep in his arms, having passed out right after dinner, but he carried her easily.

"Here, I'll get the door," she spoke lowly as they reached the porch of his house.

He nodded and let her ahead of him so she could do so.

Once inside, she waited in the living room as he took Gracie back to her bed and tucked her in.

She could hear the low whispers of him telling her goodnight, then the shutting of a door, as he came into the hall, and eventually reappeared in the living room.

"Sorry about that," he said, looking a little sleepy himself.

Elena smiled, "Don't be. At least she got to stay."

He nodded, running a hand through his hair, which he then brought down to his face to stifle a yawn.

She giggled, "You look like you need to go to bed yourself."

He gave a tired nod, "Yeah probably. Though I was gonna at least try to be polite and offer you a beer or something."

She shook her head, "No it's okay, I'm good. Come on, let's get you to bed."

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Damon gripped her hand as they walked into the bedroom, then he began stripping out of his clothes.

Once he was left in a simple pair of boxer-briefs, he glanced up at her, "You're not sleeping in that are you?"

After she'd showered back at the main house, she'd changed into a simple cotton dress, which probably, in fact, wouldn't make the best pajamas.

"I was gonna head back to the house," she admitted, "I should probably-"

"Stay," he said, staring at her, and focusing on those blue eyes of his had her will power crumbling.

He stood up and walked over to her, "Please."

Elena sighed deeply, "What about Gracie? What's she going to think if she wakes up in the morning and-"

"I'll set an alarm," he promised, "We'll be up long before she is."

She bit her lip, "You're sure?"

"Positive. Now come on to bed."

With a complying smirk she pushed at his arm until he backed away, giving her room to remove her dress.

When she hesitated about removing her bra, not wanting to sleep in the thing, but not wanting to be naked on the off chance Gracie did wake up and catch them, Damon picked up his shirt from the floor.

"Here," he offered it to her, "Sleep in this."

She took it with a grateful look, removed her bra, then slipped the T-shirt over her head.

It was big, still warm, and smelled like him.

* * *

Content, she crawled up on the mattress, where Damon had just pulled back the blanket, and waited for him to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, before snuggling closer to him.

He reached for her in the dark, drawing her against his chest, and for the first time, they slept together without any other agenda.

No sexual tension, no flirty comments or instigations.

She found that it was rather peaceful, curling up in Damon's arms, just to rest and enjoy the warmth of each other's bodies.

It was like the sensation was filling some ache she wasn't even aware that she'd had until just then.

She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, thinking about her past, and how this is the last place she ever she imagined she'd be.

And she didn't have a single damn complaint about it.

* * *

 **So there's that.  
**

 **I've already got some of the next Chapter to Ode written, so hopefully I'll be able to update that one soon as well.  
In the meantime, let me know what you think!  
Reviews are life to a writer ;)**


	15. Secrets

**Okay, finally posting this lol.**

 **Sorry I had a wedding this past weekend and then writer's block hit so it took a bit longer than I'd expected to get this chapter finished.**

 **But I like how it turned out, and I hope ya'll do to!**

 **Thanks for those who tossed out ideas on twitter! :) You tha best!**

* * *

Damon woke up, disgruntled, to an empty bed the following morning.

He sat up, and rubbed his face, using the faint light from the window to adjust to his surroundings.

Elena wasn't in the room, and his bathroom light wasn't on.

He frowned before climbing to his feet and fishing for some jeans, pulling them on.

Then he checked his phone.

Seven in the morning.

He'd had an alarm set for six thirty, but for whatever reason, it hadn't gone off.

An uneasy feeling settled in his chest as he made his way to the bedroom door.

The hallway was empty as well, but he noticed that Gracelynn's door was cracked open.

He paused by it, glancing inside.

Her bed was also empty, and the uneasy feeling grew.

"Grace?" he called out, refusing to panic yet, but unable to shake the feeling that-

"In here, Daddy!" His daughter's voice calmed his pounding heart, and the giggle that followed led him straight to the kitchen.

He had to admit, the sight wasn't what he'd been expecting to see.

* * *

"We were hoping you'd sleep until we were through," Elena said, smiling over at him.

She was still wearing his shirt from the night before, and her hair was pulled up on top of her head.

She stood next to where Gracie was propped on the counter, a spatula in one hand, the handle of a pan in the other.

"We're making pancakes!" Gracie exclaimed, pointing proudly to the stack that they already had cooked.

"Is that okay?" Elena asked, her brows suddenly creasing in worry, "I'm sorry, but she wanted to surprise you, and we thought that if you slept in a little bit, we could-"

"It's fine," he promised her, now that the shock had worn off, "Pancakes sound great."

He smiled to further prove that he was okay with it, and walked over to where Gracie sat on the counter, "Are you being a good helper?"

"The bestest!" she lifted her hands to him, and he picked her up, setting her on his hip.

"Glad to hear it," he threw a wink to Elena who was watching them with a soft smile.

"You need any help?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm good. Unless you want to make coffee?"

"Sure," he offered, and she reached for Gracie so he could free his hands.

Hesitantly, he handed his daughter, who was all too willing to transfer, over to her and went to get the coffee pot.

Once he'd set the thing up and the brew had started to pour, Damon looked back over at the two females.

Elena had began humming, balancing Grace on her side with one arm, and was flipping the pancake with the other.

He couldn't help but smile at how natural they looked, and how good it felt.

This scene wasn't something he'd really ever expected to have, despite the fact that it was what he'd wanted for Grace for years.

It had always pained him that he and Rose couldn't make it work romantically.

And they'd tried, in the beginning, for Grace's sake.

It hadn't felt right though, it hadn't felt like...like Elena felt.

The fact was scary, but no less true.

He liked Elena, a hell of a lot more than he had the right to, and seeing the way she cared for Grace, the way that Grace immediately loved her, it pulled at his heart.

Or maybe it was just the idea of this.

The whole family thing.

Having grown up witnessing Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore's nearly perfect marriage, he'd had a pretty good idea what he'd wanted in life, and what he was seeing now was pretty damn close.

A woman he cared about, his child in her arms, getting ready to sit down for a meal together.

Maybe it was a fantasy, but it was one he was willing to play along with for a while longer.

"Here," he came up behind Elena and put a hand on her waist, "I'll finish up. You can take Grace and the finished ones to the table."

She nodded, "Okay, thanks."

* * *

After setting the plate of pancakes down, Elena helped Gracie into a chair, then turned back to grab everyone's plates and silverware.

"All set?" Damon asked, glancing over at her as she opened one of the cabinets.

"Yep," she said, "Where do you keep your plates again?"

"Over one," he motioned, and she moved to the right location and pulled out a stack of paper ones.

Besides Gracelynn's purple and pink kid plates, they were all she could find.

"Paper plates?" she asked teasingly.

He smirked, "Saves a lot of time on the clean up."

She shook her head and pulled three of them out for them to use, before moving on to find cups to pour milk into.

Damon glanced over to where Gracie was sitting at the table, then looked to Elena, "Did she wake you up this morning?"

Elena shook her head, not wanting him to think that Gracie had caught them in bed together.

"Not really. I heard her get up to use the bathroom and figured I should sneak out, just in case she came in. So she found me in the kitchen and wanted to make breakfast for you. Are you sure it was okay? She said it was, but I probably should have just woken you up and asked."

"It's fine," he promised, smiling in that way that made her knees weak, "I was just surprised. Especially since my alarm didn't go off."

Elena laughed, "Yeah, that one's on me. Gracie really wanted to surprise you."

He glanced affectionately back at his daughter, "Well it was something nice to wake up to."

His gaze found hers again, "How did you sleep?"

Elena's mind ran over the night's events; how she and Damon had curled up in bed and dozed off to the sound of each other's breathing.

It had been relaxing, peaceful, and something she really wouldn't mind happening again.

But it wasn't like she was going to get into detail with it with Grace sitting a short distance away.

Instead, she smiled, and reached out to touch his waist, "Good. Really good."

The look that crossed his expression was all she needed to know about how he slept, and when his eyes drifted down to her lips, she regretted a little that sleeping was all that had happened.

How could someone look this good without even trying, having just woken up, and flipping pancakes for crying out loud.

Speaking of which…

"You might want to check that," she laughed, pointing at the now almost burning bread.

Damon's trance seemed to break and he moved back to the pan to take care of it.

"Ah. Well it was the last one anyway."

Elena just shook her head and took the dishes over to the table, along with the milk.

* * *

The morning passed without much incident, and Elena busied herself with chores while Damon ran Gracie back to Mary's.

She knew he hated having to, and she hated it for him, but at least with her party coming up, he'd get to spend more time with her.

Randomly, Elena wondered if Gracie had brought up the idea of her attending the outing at the waterpark to her father.

Not that she didn't want to go; any excuse to spend time with Damon and Grace was nice, but she didn't want to intrude, especially considering Mary would also be there.

But Gracie had seemed pretty adamant about her attending...maybe she'd just wait and talk to Damon when he got back, and see what he thought.

In the meantime though, the stalls needed mucking, and she already felt as if she'd been slacking.

Upon entering the barn, she ran into Stefan, already hard at work.

"Hey," she smiled at him, "You got another one of those?"

He glanced back at her and nodded, "Yeah, over there in the tack room. Mom send you out?"

"Nah," she moved to grab a pitchfork and entered the stall next to him, "I haven't seen her this morning yet. Just thought I should come earn my keep."

He chuckled, "Well I'm not going to turn down free help."

They worked and chatted until the barn was finished, and Damon had returned from Mary's.

"You good here?" Elena asked Stefan, wanting to catch Damon before he disappeared.

"Yeah, go ahead," he told her, "I'm just gonna take this crap to the dumpster."

She grinned, "No pun intended."

A wink was his only response, so she put the pitchfork up and hurried out of the barn.

* * *

"Hey!" she called as she crossed the yard, to catch Damon's attention.

He was shutting the door on the truck, and lifted his chin when he spotted her, "Hey."

His tone wasn't nearly as happy as it had been this morning, and she felt her lips turn into a frown, "You okay?"

He looked as if he were about to answer her, then thought better of it.

Instead he said, "Want to run to town with me?"

Elena nodded, "Sure...but let me change first."

He nodded, probably telling from the smell of her that she'd been in the barn.

"I'll be waiting here."

* * *

Damon needed something to distract him.

Maybe going to pick out a gift for Gracie would do the trick.

Or maybe it would just remind him of everything he had to lose, but either way, it was better than sitting around moping, which was the last thing he needed to do.

So he loaded up the truck with the empty gas cans by the porch, figuring that he should probably fill up so that his dad wouldn't have to later, and by the time he was done, Elena had returned, wearing the same dress she'd had on the night before.

He forced a smile for her, despite his sour mood, knowing that it wasn't her fault that Mary was being a bitch about their whole arrangement.

"You ready?" he asked, motioning towards the truck.

Elena nodded, "Yep...but quick question...do you know where everyone's at?"

He did a quick run through his mind.

"Dad took the other truck out to pasture this morning, Silas is with Tessa, April's at work, Mom had a church thing, and I'm not sure about Stefan or Care."

"Stefan's here," Elena told him, "We did the stalls...I haven't heard from Caroline either."

Damon shrugged, "I'm sure she's around. Come on, we should get going."

She nodded, and climbed into the passenger's seat.

* * *

The ride into town wasn't a long one, but it did give him the chance to reflect on the situation at hand; to brood on it, and his mood hadn't improved much by the time they'd arrived.

He parked on the square, in front of some of the little shops, and killed the ignition.

However, he didn't make a move to get out of the car, his mind still preoccupied.

His daughter was about to be five years old.

He was in the middle of a custody battle that could change her entire future, but that he just might lose, because his home was at risk of being taken away from him.

He didn't want to lose Gracie or Belle Tara, yet for some reason it seemed inevitable.

With a groan, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat.

What was he going to do?

"I'm sorry," a small voice broke the silence, and he looked over at Elena.

Her brown eyes were focused on him.

"It's not your fault," he assured her, and she reached for his hand, which he gladly let her take.

"I know that," she told him, "But it's not fair to you. It's not your fault either."

He winced a little, not entirely sure how true that was anymore.

Yeah, maybe he couldn't help that the herd had suffered this year, that pricings had dropped and Belle Tara was struggling, but with Gracie...if he had made some different decisions, maybe he wouldn't be in the boat he was in.

Maybe she would still have her mother, and he wouldn't have this custody mess in his lap.

Maybe…

Echo's of the past flooded his mind, shaming him with all he could never take back.

Yelling voices, Gracie crying, so much rain…

He shook his head, and focused instead on Elena, "I'm sure it'll work out."

"But you're worried," she said this as a statement, not a question, and he was surprised by how easily she read him.

"Of course I am," he admitted, "Belle Tara is grasping at straws, and if we can't stay afloat, I can kiss any chance at keeping my daughter goodbye. No judge is gonna give her to a bachelor who isn't even financially stable, especially when her grandmother is pillar of the community type."

He ran a hand down his face, "This is a fucking mess, darlin."

Elena squeezed his hand, "When do you take the cattle in? To sell, I mean? When do you get the profit?"

"Early fall," he said, "Though we may have to sell out earlier, depending on the stock pricing. Not soon enough, I'll tell you that though. We needed the money yesterday. By the time we do get anything back, it'll all have to be spent on catching up."

"How much would it take to keep Belle Tara going?" she asked curiously.

Damon shrugged, "Usually about eight to ten, monthly, but we got behind last month and we lost some of our investment with the bout of cattle thieves, so at this point, we'd probably need fifteen, if not another twenty grand to balance everything out. And if I don't have some proof of stability by next month…"

He cursed, trailing off, but Elena understood.

Thankfully she didn't give him a look of pity or sadness, she just allowed him his anger, his worried frustration, and offered the comfort of her palm.

After a moment, he couldn't dwell anymore, and brought her hand to his lips, "But it's an issue for later. Come on, we have things to do."

* * *

Elena followed Damon to a store down street from where they'd parked, hardly noticing that he'd yet to let go of her hand.

She was worried for him, and she hurt for him.

It wasn't fair that he was going to lose everything he loved, just because of some bad luck and a shaky price market.

She just wanted to help him, to help Gracie, and Caroline, and the rest of the family that had shown her more love and kindness than her own ever had.

But she'd seen the reports and knew that they were doing all that they could.

Nothing short of an advance or a lucky win of the lottery was going to pull them out of this hole in the time they needed it to.

Or maybe a loan, though she doubted they'd qualify if their only real collateral was already on the rocks.

A thought struck her then, as Damon held open the door for her and they entered the building.

She would probably qualify for a good size loan.

Knowing that all she'd wanted from life was success, she'd began building her credit the moment she turned eighteen and had kept her record spotless.

She was in school on scholarships and had yet to have to borrow, so she'd managed to stay out of debt.

She bit her lip, uncertain.

The Salvatore's needed something, yes, but would they accept money from her, and even so, would it be worth putting herself in a bind to do so?

Her compassionate heart broke for them, but her survival instinct was just as strong.

Putting herself in debt to pull them out of it wouldn't be smart for her future.

But they were so close to losing everything that mattered to them, and Caroline was her best friend, and Damon…

She stared at him as they walked to the back of the store, not seeing anything else.

She cared for him, for Gracie, and she had the ability to at least give them a chance to have a life together.

* * *

"Don't you think she'll love it?" Damon asked then, pulling her from her thoughts.

Elena blushed, not wanting to admit that she hadn't been paying attention, but luckily, it was obvious what Damon was talking about.

They were in a western leather and wear emporium, and the man behind the counter they'd arrived at had just brought out a bright purple saddle.

She smiled, picturing Gracelynn's face when she saw the thing.

"It's perfect," she admitted, "Gracie's gonna love it."

Damon chuckled, "I got lucky and preordered it months ago. The girl would paint her damn horse purple if it were possible."

Elena laughed, "That doesn't surprise me at all."

Damon turned back towards the guy at the counter, who seemed pleased with their obvious appreciation of his item.

"How much more do I owe you?" he asked.

The man shook his head, "Nah, you and your old man spent half a month helping me rebuild my barn. Consider it discounted as a thank you."

Damon smiled appreciatively, and shook the man's hand, "Thanks, Bill."

"No problem. Let me know how little Grace likes the saddle."

Damon nodded, "Will do."

* * *

They left the shop then, and Elena could tell that he was in a considerably better mood now than he had been, and she was glad.

Maybe now would be a good time to bring up the water park thing.

She waited until Damon had put the saddle up in the back seat, and had gotten back behind the wheel.

"So, did Gracie talk to you about her birthday?" she started.

Damon cranked the truck and threw her a look, "What about it?"

"She wanted me to go to the water park with you."

At that, a grin broke across his lips, "Of course she did."

"I told her we needed to ask you though."

"Why?" he asked, checking to make sure he was safe to back out, before doing so.

"I didn't want to intrude," Elena admitted, "Especially if it was a family thing…"

"It's no intrusion if Gracie wants you there," he pointed out.

She nodded, "Yeah...but are you okay with it? I mean, what if Mary gets ideas about us? I don't want to hurt your case."

Damon shook his head, "Don't you worry about that, darlin. That woman can think whatever she wants to think. All that matters to me is that Grace is happy, and if she wants you to come, then I'll be damned if anyone's gonna say anything else about it."

Elena smiled at that, loving the devotion that Damon had to his little girl.

"You're a good dad, you know that?"

He smirked a little, throwing her a look,"I try. Every day, I try."

* * *

Caroline knew that this whole sneaking around thing was going to blow up in her face.

It was only a matter of time before it all came crashing down, but somehow, knowing that just added to the thrill of it.

However, given that it was almost ten o'clock and she was just now crawling out of bed, maybe she needed to reprioritize.

"Klaus," she whispered, nudging the sleeping body beside her, "I have to go."

"No," he groaned, only half awake, and tightened his hold around her middle.

"Yes," she insisted, pushing him in earnest now, "Go make sure the coast is clear. The last thing we need is one of your siblings catching us."

He grunted, but did as she asked, pulling himself from the bed and walked over to the door while she got dressed.

A moment later he returned, "You're good, love. Empty house."

"Thank God," she sighed, "I need you to drive me back to my car."

"You were the one who wanted to leave it parked in town," he pointed out.

"Shut up," she told him and he chuckled, "Alright, I'll drive you."

"Thank you."

She kissed him quickly, then pulled on her shoes, praying her luck held out until she was able to get home.

* * *

By late afternoon, Damon was feeling a lot better.

He, Elena, and his mother, who had returned home just before they had, had spent the past hour wrapping Gracie's present, and hid it in the upstairs closet.

Caroline had came in a little while later, giving no excuses to where she'd been all day, but she and her mother shared a look, so he knew it was probably best not to ask.

"Elena, you want to come ride with me, before it gets too late?" Caroline asked.

Elena nodded, "Sure."

"Don't be out too long," Lily told them, "Dinner will be ready in just a few hours."

Caroline nodded, and Damon made to move.

"Uhhuh," his sister stopped him, "You've had her to yourself all day, mister. This is girl time."

He sighed, but knew better than to argue with Caroline.

So instead he said goodbye to them, and watched as they walked out the door.

"Typical," he muttered, once his sister was out of earshot, "Disappears all morning then shows up bossy as ever."

His mother chuckled, "I think you're just upset that Elena's leaving with her. You never did like to share."

He turned, pinning her with a look, "And what is that supposed to mean, exactly."

Lily rolled her eyes, turning towards the fridge to pull out some meat for dinner, "Oh don't you play coy with me, son. I've noticed how much time you two have been spending together."

He sighed, sinking into one of the bar stools, "Well do me a favor and don't mention it to Elena. She likes her privacy."

"She's a good girl," Lily acknowledged, "I hope you know that."

He couldn't help but laugh at the hint in her tone, "You're almost as bad as Caroline when it comes to playing matchmaker."

Lily grinned, unashamed, "You can't blame me for trying. You've been alone for too long."

"Yeah," he mused, "And she's in school to be a surgeon. What part of that screams ranch life to you?"

"She seems fond of you, and of Gracie," his mother insisted, grabbing a few pans now.

He nodded, "She is, and she's great with Grace. But she's leaving at the end of the summer. We both know that."

"So is Caroline. And it's not like she isn't planning on coming back."

Damon shook his head, "Mom. Don't push this, okay."

"Someone has to," she said, pausing to stare at him, her voice suddenly turning serious, "I worry about you, baby. All you do is work. You haven't showed any serious interest in anyone since Gracie was born, and Elena's a good girl. She could be good for you. Is it not worth taking a shot at?"

"It's complicated."

Now Lily's gaze was reprimanding, "So it's alright to take her to bed, as long as you both know it's going nowhere? I raised you better than that."

Damon sighed, not really wanting to get into the whole thing right now, but he also knew that his mother could be just as persistent as Caroline, and wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

"We're just spending time together, Mom. Maybe it'll lead to more, maybe it won't. But right now, we're both okay with whatever we've got going on."

Thankfully, Lily seemed to accept this, "Well, as long as you both know where you stand. But you do right by her, you understand me? She's a complete doll, and I won't have you being responsible for breaking her heart."

He smirked, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Elena enjoyed her ride with Caroline, and true to their word, they returned in time for dinner.

But she noticed, as they were untacking the horses, that Caroline had grown quieter than usual.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, brushing Cleo's coat back.

"Huh?" Caroline looked up.

Elena laughed, "You seem distracted. Want to talk about it?"

Caroline blushed, "I….I don't know."

She motioned to the barn around them, "You know that it's just us and the horses, right? You're secrets are safe."

Her friend nodded, "Yeah, I know...I'm just not sure if I want to...it's not really important."

"Care," Elena insisted, "I've known you for years. I know when something's going on with you."

The blonde smirked, "You know, I could say the same thing about you, Missy."

"What do you mean."

"I mean that I'm not the only one with secrets that I'd rather not share," Caroline pointed out, "Secrets like where you've been lately? Why you're hardly in the room at Mom's."

Now Elena was the one blushing, and Caroline chuckled, "Exactly."

She sighed, "You know, don't you?"

"That you're totally hooking up with my brother? Uh, yeah. You weren't really that great at hiding it."

Great.

"I'm sorry, Care. I mean, I wanted to tell you, but-"

"It's fine," her friend assured her, leading Moon back to her stall, before coming to help Elena with Cleo, "Really. If you two are happy, I'm happy. But you can understand why I may not want to talk about certain things either?"

Elena rose a brow, "Sure, if I can assume it's about a guy...is that where _you've_ been disappearing off to lately?"

Caroline smirked, "Maybe. But if you start asking questions, I'm going to have to start asking questions, so let's just agree to not ask anything for now, okay?"

Elena chuckled, "Sure, Care."

They finished up with Cleo, then put her in her stall, before heading back towards the house.

"Oh, but you should know," Caroline stated as they walked, "That Mom knows too, about you and Damon. She doesn't care. Well actually, she's glad. She likes you."

Elena swallowed, feeling her cheeks grow hot, "Were we really that obvious?"

Caroline shrugged as they reached the porch, "Eh, it's more of the fact that you two can't keep your eyes off each other. And you always disappear at the same time. It's not hard to put two and two together you know."

She sighed, "Yeah. I guess I just didn't want anyone to assume that we were...I don't know. That I was one of those type of girls, you know?"

Caroline shook her head, "Elena come on, I know you better than that, and my family loves you. Nobody's going to judge you for getting some."

"Care!" Elena laughed as they entered.

"Well it's true," her friend defended with a giggle, but luckily let the topic drop as they joined the others.

* * *

The house was full now, as it usually was at dinner, and the two girls hurried upstairs to change, before bustling to the kitchen to see if they could help.

They set the table, dodged food being brought out, and Elena found comfort in the familial chaos.

It was something she'd missed in her own life, and she couldn't help but idolize the Salvatore's just a little for their unending love and support of each other.

Even just sitting at the table, listening to the chatter, brought a smile to her face.

One that grew as Damon took her hand and winked at her.

She smiled back, and for once wasn't worried about being judged for being happy.

* * *

 **Lots in this chapter lol**

 **Elena thinking about a loan, Caroline sneaking around, Delena getting closer...**

 **Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Mommy

**Boom! Getting rid of writer's block is amazing.**

 **The words are flowing and you guys get a surprise update! Win win!**

 **:)**

* * *

In the nights leading up to Gracie's birthday, Elena hadn't bothered to keep up pretenses about where she was sleeping.

If she wasn't helping with the ranch work or hanging out with Caroline, she was with Damon.

Having her around seemed to help keep his bad mood at bay, seeing as he wasn't actually getting to throw Grace a party on her birthday.

She and Caroline had helped him plan one for the following weekend though, and eventually, he'd managed to get excited about it.

And by the time Gracie's birthday actually arrived, he was feeling a lot better about it.

"You're still planning on coming today, right?" he asked, as Elena snuggled tighter against his chest, not wanting to completely admit that they needed to get up yet.

"Of course," she answered with a yawn, "And Gracie also wanted Caroline to come, so we'll all be there with you."

He smiled in appreciation, "Thanks darlin. It means a lot that you're giving up your day to hang out with a couple four year olds."

Elena laughed, pulling away from him a little, "Right. Because it's such a sacrifice to eat cake and play in a water park on a sunny day."

He smirked, "Well none the less, you're coming because Grace wants you to, and I appreciate it."

"Well I'm a firm believer that children should get their heart's desires on their birthdays. So it's not like I was going to tell her no."

"And I love that about you," Damon said, leaning over to kiss her before throwing back the blankets, "We have to meet Mary at the park in about two hours. You want to text that sister of mine; make sure she's gonna be ready if she's riding with us."

Elena groaned, not wanting to get up just yet, but the bed was losing its appeal without Damon there to keep it warm, "Yeah, I guess."

He chuckled at her tone, "I know. But we'll have all evening to spend together. Maybe we can even go out to dinner."

"Ooh, dinner," she mused teasingly, "Are you asking me on a date, Mister Salvatore?"

He winked at her and she smiled, before moving to find her phone.

* * *

Mary Porter waited at the gate of Aquapark Harbor, keeping a sharp eye on the two little girls with her.

"Can we go in yet, Grandma?" Gracelynn asked excitedly.

"Not yet dear," she told her, "We have to wait for your father."

A smile broke across the little girl's face, "He said he was coming, and 'Lena's coming, and Aunt Care!"

"That's right."

Mary had known it would be courteous to extend an invitation to Damon, given that he was Gracelynn's father and she would probably care to see him on her birthday, yet she had not expected to have a full group.

However, it was what her granddaughter wanted, so she had tried to be graceful about the change of events.

Besides, she didn't mind Caroline.

Of all the Salvatore's, she was actually the one with the most purpose, with the clearest head on her shoulders.

But this new woman, Elena, she recalled, she didn't quite know what to think about her.

She'd only met her the once and she seemed like a nice enough young lady, but it sounded as if she was spending a lot of time with Gracie, and the thought made Mary uncomfortable.

The way her granddaughter talked about the girl, you'd think she hung the moon, and could it really be that smart of Damon to allow someone that even he had only met a short time ago to spend so much time alone with his child?

Usually, she wouldn't even bother getting involved.

Damon's relationships were nothing that she'd found interest in, except for when they affected Grace, and in this case she planned on scoping the situation to decide for herself what to think.

Though she did recall Elena mentioning that she was a friend of Caroline's, from college.

Hmm.

Well, either way, she was certain to get a better idea of where the young woman stood today.

As Mary pulled herself from her thoughts, she heard Gracelynn yell excitedly, "Daddy! Daddy!"

She followed the girl's line of sight and sure enough, spotted Damon walking up, Caroline and Elena with him.

She couldn't help but notice that he had the brunette's hand clasped in his own.

"Hey baby," Damon smiled as they came up, bending down to wrap Gracelynn in a big hug, "Happy Birthday."

Gracie giggled, "You done told me that this morning on the phone!"

Damon pulled back and grinned at her, "I know, but now I've told you in person."

Grace hugged him again then turned to greet the others.

"Aunt Care! Lena! You camed!"

The women took turns saying hello and giving birthday wishes as Damon finally looked over to her, "Mary."

"Damon. Glad you could make it."

He nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

She couldn't help but catch the clippedness of his tone, and knew it was because he was still upset that she wouldn't let him take Gracelynn back to Belle Tara today for a party.

But it wasn't as if she was doing so to be purposely spiteful.

It was just how their weeks happened to fall this month, and she wasn't going to relinquish her own time with Gracelynn just to appease him.

He would just have to get over it, and celebrate this weekend.

"Come on," Gracie urged, "Let's go inside!"

* * *

Elena was surprised that she actually ended up really enjoying herself.

If she was being honest, half the reason she'd come was because she knew Damon would need the support, since he was invited as a guest to his own daughter's birthday.

But Mary remained civil, and Damon hardly had to interact with her.

Gracie and her friend, a blonde little girl named Ava, were such energetic bounds of excitement, there wasn't much to do but run with them to one ride after another, after another.

Caroline helped keep the tone light, since it seemed that Mary actually got along with her, and the drama Elena had been anticipating never hit.

It seemed that despite personal opinions, everyone was able to keep their mouths shut in order to make sure Gracie had a good time.

And she certainly was.

Elena knew the girl was a happy kid, but the smile that seemed plastered to her face all morning was the biggest yet, and it warmed her heart to see it.

It was also infectious, as Damon was also grinning like a fool after every ride he took with his daughter.

Elena couldn't help but watch him interact with Grace, loving the love that he had for the girl, and praying that Grace would know how lucky she was to have a father that cared so much about her.

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm going to be so burned," Caroline complained some time before lunch.

She and Elena had found some chairs by the food court and were resting, while Damon and Mary took the two young ones on another slide.

"Didn't you use the sunscreen?" Elena asked, raising a brow.

"I'm so pale, it barely helps," her friend complained, shaking her head, "Oh well. But hey, since we're here, I meant to ask you...Damon wasn't pissed this morning, was he?"

Elena took a sip of the water she'd bought, then stared at her friend, "About what?"

"Me being late."

She shook her head, "Oh. No, not at all. I mean, you were barely late, so it really didn't matter. Though I think he was curious as to why you weren't home at nine in the morning."

A blush, that had nothing to do with the sun, turned Caroline's cheeks red, "Yeah…"

"Oh come on, Care," Elena pressed, "Are you really gonna keep this a secret? If you're back with Enzo, you can tell me. You know that right?"

Her friend sighed, "It's not Enzo…"

"It's not?"

Caroline bit her lip, then looked around to make sure the coast was clear, "Okay fine, I'll tell you, but I swear to God, if you tell Damon or any of my other siblings, I will personally murder you."

Elena laughed, "My lips are sealed."

"Okay…" She took a deep breath, "I've been seeing Klaus Mikaelson."

Elena waited for the punchline, before she realized that that was it, and that the name was supposed to mean something.

"I...I'm not sure I know who that-"

"The Mikaelson's," Caroline explained, a little exasperatedly, "You know, the devils spawns, the bane of my family's existence, trying to take our land, feuding for years, dad hates their guts, Mikaelsons."

"Oh," Elena swallowed, remembering now, "Oh. Right."

"Yeah," Caroline huffed, "And it wasn't supposed to happen, but Klaus has been flirty with me since high school, and we ran into each other again at Outlaws, then I saw him right after I broke up with Enzo and things just sort of...well...yeah. And of course I can't tell anyone because my family would kill him, and then probably me, and it's not like we need more issues right now, and I know that I should just end it, but when I'm with him it just feels…"

"Right?" Elena asked.

Caroline nodded, "Exactly. I like how I feel when I'm with him. And if he just wasn't a Mikelson"

"A rose by any other name," Elena smirked, and her friend sighed, "I'm glad you think it's funny."

"I don't," Elena caved, "Well, not entirely. But come on, Care. I doubt your family would kill you. They'd probably just be happy that you're happy."

"Psh, you don't know how much they hate the Mikelsons."

Elena wanted to comment further, but Damon and Mary returned with the girls at that time, and she suddenly had a lap full of five year old.

"Lena! You should have seened me! We went so fast! And the water splashed up on our face and hit our eyes, but it didn't hurt, but you couldn't see, then we landed in a big pool and had to swimmed to the edge, and I was fastest, and-"

"Gracelynn, sweetheart, let the girl breathe," Mary chided slightly.

Elena smiled and said, "She's fine," before looking back to Grace, "Sounds like it was really fun! I might have to try that one out next."

Gracie nodded with enthusiasm, "I can ride it with you! Please, please?"

"Sure," Elena nodded, "You can show me how fast you can swim."

Gracie giggled, and Damon caught Elena's eye.

"I'm gonna go grab some food for the girls, did you want anything?"

"Um sure, just get me one of whatever you get," she said.

He nodded as Caroline stood, "Here, I'll help you. Would you like me to grab you a sandwich, Mary?"

Mary shook her head, "No, just a salad and water please. Here, let me get my card."

"I got it," Damon said, waving off her offer, as Caroline motioned to the nearest food kiosk.

"Alright, Grace, be good," Damon said to his daughter, leaning down to peck her cheek, then did the same to Elena's, "I'll be right back, darlin."

She nodded and watched as he walked off.

* * *

Gracie climbed out of her lap soon after, to play with Ava in the little splash pool a few feet away, and for the first time that day, Elena was left alone with Mary.

The older woman took advantage of this opportunity, "Well, I dare say the Salvatore's have grown right fond of you."

Hoping that this wasn't a ploy to start some sort of trouble, Elena decided to play nice, "They're good people."

"Yes well, I'm sure, though I have to admit that I'm surprised you came all the way out to our little town for your summer vacation."

"Caroline invited me," she clarified again.

Mary eyed her, "I believe you mentioned that, yes...but if you don't mind my saying so, it's not Caroline laying kisses on you, now is it?"

Elena sighed, deciding to cut the crap, "Is there something you want to say to me?"

The woman was direct at least, and squared her shoulders, "Just that I've seen the kind of web that Damon Salvatore can spin a young girl up in. You seem smart, Elena, and I actually like you. But I watched him destroy my daughter and it would be a shame if something similar were to happen to you. My advice is to get out while you can. Go finish your school and be a doctor like you planned. Don't let a man that's going nowhere trap you in this small town."

Elena was aching to jump to Damon's defence, to tell this woman where to shove it and to let her New Yorker side make a showing, but it was Gracie's birthday, and she wouldn't be the one to ruin it.

So instead she plastered a hard smile on her face, "I'm sorry you feel that way about the father of your granddaughter, Mary, but in my experience, Damon has been nothing but the perfect gentleman. So whatever ideas you think you might have about his personal life, or mine for that matter, are frankly none of your business. Your only concern with Damon should be about that little girl over there," she pointed towards Grace, "And even a blind man could see that he loves her more than life itself. So thank you for the advice, but I think I'll make decisions about the Salvatores based off my own unbiased opinions."

Okay, so maybe that was more than what needed to be said, but Mary didn't fire back with a response, so Elena felt as if she'd gotten her point across.

And soon, Caroline had returned with Damon, who was calling for Grace and Ava to come eat, and the topic was dropped.

However, Elena could feel Mary's eyes on her, and she didn't imagine the woman had a very good opinion of her any more.

Oh well.

* * *

Damon was a little shocked that the day had gone well.

Mary had been civil and Gracie had had a blast, which in the end was all that mattered.

He watched as she and Elena ran off for one final turn down the slide, Caroline and Ava following.

Once again, he found himself overwhelmed with how natural Elena seemed with his daughter.

How good they were together.

He sighed deeply, wishing more than anything that it could last.

But he wasn't naive; he knew what the end of summer would bring.

"She looks like she's having a good time," Mary commented, having returned from grabbing their bags.

Damon grabbed the ones that he'd brought from her and threw them onto his shoulder, "Yeah, she does."

Then because he figured it would be best to end the day on a good note, he added, "Thanks for letting us come. It's probably one of the reasons she's this happy."

Mary smiled a little, "You know, Damon, contrary to what you believe, that really is what I want. Gracelynn's happiness."

His annoyance got the better of his tongue and he couldn't help but say, "If that were true, you'd drop this damn custody hearing."

She sighed, watching the girls go down the ride, "Her happiness and her best interest don't always go hand in hand, Damon. I don't think that's something you've quite grasped. You want to give her the world, but what she needs is much simpler. Stability, care, a quality education...how do you expect to provide these things?"

She turned, meeting his gaze, "I'm not doing this to hurt you, but I love Gracelynn, and I want what's best for her. I believe that our current arrangement works. You are the one who pressed for full custody."

"Because she's my daughter," he pointed out, "She belongs with me, Mary. How would you have felt, if someone had tried to take Rose from you?"

Ice filled the woman's expression, "Someone did take Rose from me, Damon. Or have you forgotten?"

He closed his eyes, the guilt immediately swarming his stomach, "I...I know. And I've apologized as much as I can. I've tried to make good, and let you share custody of Grace for months while you grieved. And I am sorry. But nothing can change what happened, and this isn't about Rose anymore. It's about Gracie, and you know as well as I do that Rose would want her with me."

The woman swallowed, "Well thanks to you, I will never know what Rose would have wanted. But I'm not trying to take Grace from you."

"No, you just want to control every moment I have with her, when I have it, and where, because somehow in your mind, that makes up for the loss of your own daughter."

She shook her head, "No, Damon. No. As you said, this isn't about Rose anymore. This is about me making sure my granddaughter is taken care of. And the best way I can be sure of that is if I'm taking care of her myself."

Damon bit his tongue to keep from saying more, because Gracie, Elena, and the others were walking back up now, looking exhausted, but as if they'd had a blast.

"Is it time to go?" Grace asked.

He nodded, "Yeah baby girl, it's about that time. But I'll see you tomorrow."

The expression that crossed her face broke his heart, "But...can't I go with you tonight?"

He hated this.

God he hated this, "Not tonight, darlin, it's Grandma's day with you."

"But it's my birthday," she insisted, "And I want to go home with you, and Aunt Care, and Lena! Can't I go with you?"

She turned to Mary before he could answer, "Please, Grandma, please, please?"

Mary smiled at the begging expression Gracie offered her, then met Damon's eyes, "Well, I suppose that will be alright. Since it's your birthday."

Damon blinked in shock, but Gracie was bouncing and hugging Mary in thanks, so she didn't catch it.

Wow. The grinch had at least a little bit of a heart after all.

"Thank you," he said, once she'd straightened again, and as she nodded, he knew it was just because of the conversation they'd had about Grace's happiness.

And his little girl was happy now, so he'd take what he could get.

* * *

Elena was glad that Gracie was getting to go home with them, and she could tell that Damon was of the same opinion, since he hadn't stopped smiling during the entire ride back to Belle Tara.

Gracie seemed pleased with how the day had turned out, and was voicing her opinions of the rides in full detail.

Mary had taken Ava home, and they'd luckily brought Caroline's car, which still had Grace's booster seat in it, so they were all set to go straight back to the ranch.

It was evening when they arrived, the sun just having sunk below the horizon, and Gracie's story was losing steam as she yawned.

"You guys coming in for dinner?" Caroline asked, parking the car.

Damon looked over at his sleepy daughter and smiled softly, "Actually I think this one's had enough excitement for today. I should probably get her home."

"Alright," Caroline nodded, "I'll let Mom know."

She got out and Damon moved to unbuckle Gracie, before looking up at Elena, "I've got some leftovers in my fridge. Probably not as good as whatever Mom's got going in there, but they're yours if you want them."

She smiled, "Sure."

Gracie woke up a little more as they got out of the car and grabbed the bags.

"Are we going home?"

Damon nodded, "Yep. Unless you wanted to go in and say hi to everyone."

The idea appeared daunting to the little girl, "Can't I just see them tomorrow at my party?"

He nodded, "Yeah, of course. Whatever you want."

She smiled tiredly, then reached up and grabbed Elena's hand, "I wanna go home and watch Tangled."

He chuckled, "If that's what you want."

* * *

The walk over to Damon's place didn't take long, though Gracie kept her hand locked in Elena's the whole time, and didn't let go until they were inside the house, and Damon made her go take a quick shower.

Elena also chose to rinse off and borrowed a shirt of Damon's and some sweats to change into.

"I'll put the movie on," Gracie exclaimed, once they were all clean, changed, and back in the living room.

She rushed over to the television.

"Alright," Damon allowed, "But don't make a mess of those DVD's, alright? Stack them back."

"Yes sir."

Elena smiled, turning to him, "Did you need me to do anything?"

"Just grab whatever you wanna eat," he motioned to the kitchen, "You can have anything that's in there. Grace, you hungry?"

The little girl shouted over, "Popcorn!"

Damon chuckled, "And if you don't mind, throw a few bags of popcorn in the microwave. I'm gonna go grab some blankets."

Elena nodded, "Sure."

He kissed the side of her head as he passed her, and walked towards the hall.

She made her way to the kitchen, and opened the door to the pantry.

The popcorn was easy enough to find and she put two bags in the microwave.

Just as they finished popping, she heard the sound of Disney's intro music flaring up in the living room and guessed that Gracie had found what she was looking for.

With a smile, Elena pulled the bags out and located a large mixing bowl.

She emptied the two of them into it, then opened the fridge for some butter, and luckily found some garlic powder.

She had just gotten through melting the butter and pouring some garlic into it, before drizzling it on the popcorn, when Damon came in.

"Everything good?"

"Yep," she nodded, grabbing the bowl, "All done."

The went into the living room and joined Gracie on the couch, where she'd bedded herself inside the blankets Damon had brought in.

"I want to sit in the middle!" she announced, "Is that the popcorn?"

The two adults gave her her wish, and sat on opposite sides of her, so that Grace could snuggle between them.

She took the bowl, looking down at it, "Why is it extra yellowy?"

Elena laughed, "I added a few things. Why don't you try it?"

Gracie grabbed one of the kernels and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm!" she complimented, "Yummy!"

"I used to make this for my little sister when she was about your age," Elena told her.

"You have a little sister?" Grace asked, "Where is she?"

Elena hesitated before answering, aware that Damon was also looking at her, "She still lives in New York."

"Is she bigger, like you?" Grace asked, "Or little, like me?"

"She's like your Aunt April," she said, "A teenager."

"Oh, what's her name?"

Thankfully, Damon cut in before Gracie could press any more, "Hey baby, let's watch the movie, okay?"

And with the lovely distractful mind of a five year old, she nodded with a grin, "Yes! I love Tangled! It's my favoritest movie ever!"

"She likes the horse," Damon mused, smirking to Elena.

She chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

They ate popcorn and watched the movie for the next hour and a half.

Gracie squirmed around until all their positions had changed and she was laying in Elena's lap, and had forced Elena up against Damon's side.

He shifted as to make her more comfortable and she ended up laying against him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, with Gracie stretched out between her legs, her head on Elena's stomach.

She had fallen fast asleep by the time the credits were rolling, and Damon grabbed the remote to turn the TV off.

Elena felt his muscles tense with the motion, before he settled back into the same position, and they laid there in the silence.

The light from the kitchen was on and flooded them with enough illumination to see the room, but it was dark enough that the place had a cozy feel.

"She out?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded, brushing a hand through Gracie's hair, "Yeah, she is."

He chuckled quietly, "I think today wore her out more than she realized...but it's good. She had fun."

Elena lifted her chin so she could see his face, "I'm glad she did."

His expression shifted slightly as he stared back at her, "I'm sorry about dinner, by the way. I know I said I'd take you out, but-"

"No," she insisted, "Damon no, this was perfect. Gracie got to come back, which was what you both wanted. Dinner can happen any other night."

He smiled at her with a grateful look and leaned down to kiss her, "Thanks for understanding, darlin."

As usual the term melted her, "Of course."

"Though, if you want," he added, "I can go put her down then I can work on making it up to you?"

He smirked his intent and Elena laughed, "If you insist, though I'd suggest you go shower first. Changing clothes didn't entirely wash that pool bleach smell off of you."

He nodded, "Good call."

He made to move, causing Gracie to stir, and she wrapped her little arms tighter around Elena's middle.

"Here," Elena smiled, "I'll go put her down and you can shower. If that's okay?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, sure."

He finished standing, then leaned over to kiss his daughter, "Happy Birthday, baby."

Then he kissed Elena, "I'll see you in the room."

She smiled, "I'll see you there."

* * *

Once Damon had disappeared, taking the blankets with him, Elena positioned herself so she could stand without dropping the little girl in her arms.

Gracie only woke up a little as she carried her from the living room, down the hall, to her bedroom.

Being careful not to step on any loose toys, Elena made her way to the bed and managed to pull back the covers, before laying Gracie down and tucking her in.

Then she brushed back the little girl's damp curls, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Gracie snuggled into her pillow, and sighed contently before letting out a sleepy mumble.

"Night, night, Mommy."

* * *

Damon wrapped a towel around himself after stepping out of the shower, and wiped some steam off the mirror.

His reflection stared back at him, and he had to take a second glance.

He couldn't really explain how, but his face looked different.

He leaned closer to the mirror, studying himself.

Maybe it was just that the stress lines were less pronounced, and his eyes were gleaming a little more than usual.

Not that he didn't know why.

He'd had a nearly perfect day with his daughter, who he would get to celebrate with again tomorrow, and on top of that, he had a beautiful, kind hearted woman waiting for him on the other side of the bathroom door.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought, and decided not to keep her waiting.

But...Elena wasn't in the bedroom.

He frowned, wondering if she was still putting Gracie to bed.

If his daughter had woken up, it wouldn't be surprising if she'd wanted a whole story read to her before she'd doze off again.

Drying off, he slipped on some underwear, and walked out to the hall.

The house was quiet.

He gave a quick peek into Gracie's room, just to find that she was sound asleep and oblivious to the outside world.

He frowned, and walked to the living room.

"Elena?"

No answer.

And his front door was unlocked.

He opened it, and stared out into the night, and called out Elena's name again.

Nothing but the sound of crickets answered him.

* * *

 **I know. I know. But I've already started the next chapter, so don't crucify me too badly ;)**


	17. L-Bomb

**I know you guys were left hanging on the last chapter lol, so I wanted to get this one posted pretty quick!**

 **:)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Elena couldn't breathe.

Luckily the main house was unlocked, though it appeared that everyone had already gone to bed.

Wiping tears from her cheek, she bounded up the stairs and into her borrowed bedroom.

With shaking hands she pulled her suitcase out from under the bed, opened it on top of the mattress, and moved to the closet.

She grabbed a handful of clothes, pulling the hangers with them.

Frantically, she threw them into the suitcase, then pulled open the dresser drawers and pulled out those clothes as well.

She was so hurried, so worked up, that she hardly noticed when someone else stepped into the room.

"Elena?"

* * *

Jumping nearly a foot, she whirled around, and saw Lily Salvatore staring back at her.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" the woman asked, her blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

She seemed to notice that Elena was on the verge of losing it.

"I...I, yes. Yes, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I…"

"You didn't," she said kindly, "I was already up. You passed me in the living room, but I don't think you noticed...what's wrong, darling?"

Cursing the fact that the woman looked just like her son, and that those questioning blue eyes made her want to spill her guts, Elena waved her off, "Nothing. I just...I have to go. I need to leave."

She turned back to her suitcase, trying and failing to run through and see what was missing.

A hand fell to her shoulder, and she stiffened, "What is it, sweetheart? Did something happen?"

Elena looked over at her, into those damn eyes, and broke.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Salvatore, I really am. But I can't stay here."

Mary's words of advice from that afternoon echoed through her mind and she shook her head, "I have to get back to Duke, back to my life. This...I can't afford this. It's exactly the kind of distraction I've been trying to avoid for years. I just...I can't."

Sobs stole her breath, and she sat on the edge of the bed.

Lily, with an expression of motherly concern, moved forward and wrapped her arms around Elena's shoulders.

She fell into the embrace, against her better judgement.

"Is this about Damon?" Lily asked softly, "Did something happen?"

Elena waited until she had settled her breathing, and wiped at the tears on her face.

"I…" she could hardly even admit the truth to herself, had been denying it for days now, but after tonight, how could she.

"I…" A sharp exhale left her lungs, "I think I'm falling in love with him."

* * *

Lily stared down at the young woman in her arms.

Raising five children had given her an edge when it came to emotional meltdowns, but even she had to admit that this wasn't what she'd expected to hear.

"I'm sorry," Elena said again, clearing her tear clogged throat, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with this, I'll just-"

She pushed her way onto her feet and stared lostly around the room.

Lily sighed, resorting back to when Caroline was in high school and having boy problems.

"Here," she extended her hand, "Come with me, sweetheart."

Elena hesitated, but eventually reached out and grabbed her palm.

* * *

She led her from the room and down the hall to the stairs, not stopping until they were in the kitchen.

"Sit," she instructed, pointing to one of the bar stools, and Elena did as she was told.

Lily went to the fridge and pulled out the remainder of the apple pie she'd made for last night's dinner.

She grabbed two forks and put the lot on the bar, before sitting on the stool next to Elena.

The girl seemed to have caught her breath now, though she was still shaking.

"So," she began, taking a small bite of the pie, "Would you like to start at the beginning?"

Elena didn't meet her gaze, but did pick up the fork and swirled it in the pie filling.

"Caroline told me that you know," she said, clearing her throat again, "About me and Damon. That we've been...seeing each other."

Lily nodded, "That's right. There isn't a lot that happens with my children that I don't eventually find out about...but I did mention it to Damon and he told me that you preferred to keep it private, so I wasn't going to interfere."

Elena nodded, "I didn't want anyone to know. I guess I didn't want you to think...I don't know. It just seemed better to keep things simple. It was just supposed to be fun."

Lily took another bite, "So what went wrong?"

"Gracie," Elena said, then winced, "No. Sorry, that came out wrong. It's not her, well it is, but...damn it."

She groaned, stabbing the pie with the fork, "Everything was great. These past few weeks have been amazing, Damon's amazing, and Gracie is a sweetheart...but that's the problem. I can't do this."

"Do what exactly?" Lily pressed gently.

"Fall in love with them," Elena exclaimed, "I can't love Damon and I can't love that little girl. This was never supposed to happen! This was just supposed to be a fun summer, a vacation away from my life. It was never supposed to…" she teared up again and swallowed hard.

Then swallowed again, until she'd regained control.

"This wasn't what I wanted," she stated.

She turned her head and met Lily's eyes finally, "You were right, you know."

"What about?"

"At the beginning of the summer, you told me that the key to success was to stay away from boys," Elena laughed dryly, "I should have listen."

Lily ran over her words, "May I ask you something?"

The younger woman nodded.

"What makes you think you can't be successful while loving them?"

The question had Elena swallowing again, and it took a moment before she could answer the question.

"Because I don't belong here," she said quietly, "And Damon does."

Biting on her lip, she sighed, "There's no way it could ever work between us. I'm supposed to go to med school and become a surgeon, or own my own practice. I'm supposed to live in a big city where I can help people and make the money that I need to make. And Damon…" her voice trailed off.

She closed her eyes, "His heart is here. It's with Gracie, as it should be, and with Belle Tara. This is his dream, and he's happy here. I can't jeopardize that. As unromantic as it sounds, the universe just isn't aligned for us."

"Elena," Lily sighed, "Let me tell you something, sweetheart. I've seen the best and the worse of Damon. I've watched him grow, and learn, fail and succeed. And hell, we were sitting right where you and I are now, and the boy was barely twenty, telling me he'd gotten one of his hook ups pregnant. I watched him become a father, Elena. I watched him love. And the way he's been with you...I've never seen him like that with anyone. He obviously cares for you; he trusts you with Gracie, and that within itself is a miracle," she smiled, "Nothing is impossible. And if you two love each other...well forgive me for being blunt, but universe be damned."

Elena gave a wet laugh, and looked down at the pie, "It's not that I don't want to believe that…"

"Have you talked to Damon?" Lily asked.

Elena shook her head, "No. Well, not about this. I...I actually sort of ran out on him."

"Revelations can be terrifying," Lily allowed, "But maybe that's where you should start. He should have some say so, after all."

"Yeah," Elena took a bite of the pie finally, and chewed without thought.

She swallowed, "But what if...what if he doesn't?"

"Doesn't?"

"Love me," she clarified, "What if he doesn't feel the same."

Lily chuckled, "Oh baby girl. Just talk to him, trust me. Though I am curious...what was it that he did?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"This revelation," Lily clarified, "You said you ran out on him. What did he do that brought it up? Because to be honest, I was half expecting you to tell me he'd proposed."

Elena shook her head, "Oh, god no," she chuckled, "No...nothing like that."

Lily waited, and the brunette sighed, "It was actually Gracie. We were getting ready for bed and I tucked her in."

An exhale, "She called me Mommy."

Now Lily was swallowing, "Ah."

"Yeah."

Elena took another bite, chewing a little faster this time, "I guess thinking about it now...I know she didn't mean it. She was half asleep, and it was probably just habit, but it terrified me. It's like I could suddenly see what was happening, what Damon and I were doing, and...I love them. It scared me because I realized it, and I realized that I was okay with it. In that moment, I wanted it. I wanted them."

* * *

Elena took a ragged breath, trying to calm emotions that were feeling entirely too raw.

Pouring her heart out to Lily Salvatore was the last thing she'd expected to do tonight, but here she was, and she couldn't stop herself.

Lily reached over and squeezed her arm, "That's okay, you know. For you to want them."

"No it isn't," she insisted, "I can't let myself be distracted."

The woman's eyebrows furrowed, "Even if it means you could be happy? What's so bad about dreams changing?"

Elena sighed, "Caroline hasn't told you much about my past, has she?"

Lily shook her head, "She knew it wasn't her place."

She nodded, "Well, I'll give you the sparknotes version. My parents were shit. My junkie mom left my alcoholic father when I was younger. My dad abandoned all responsibility for me, my sister, our apartment...I had to work just to pay bills to make sure we had a place to live. Sometimes we wouldn't eat. Dad always managed to find money for booze though."

She knew she sounded bitter, but couldn't help it, "I left as soon as I could. I hated it there. I hated New York. I hated everything that made me think of what I was leaving behind. But I knew I was smart. I was good with books, and I have the determination. So I picked a pre med program, and minored in business finance."

She looked over at Lily now, with tears in her eyes, "I refuse to ever be in that situation again. The gap between me and that kind of life never feels big enough. I have to finish school and make a career, because if I don't…"

She started choking up again, "If I don't, then I might become them...my parents. And I won't let that happen. I don't want to be in love. I don't want to have kids that are forced to live through any bad choice I make, and…"

A new sob shook through her, "And Damon doesn't need this. He doesn't need to love someone like me."

Elena felt hands grab her face as she started to cry, and hated how vulnerable she felt.

Lily's own eyes were watery, and she found it difficult to look into them.

"Listen to me, sweetheart, and listen good. There is nothing wrong with you. I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that, I am. But your past doesn't define who you are. And to let it rob you of happiness now...it's not fair for you, and it's not fair to my son. You are not broken, and Damon wouldn't care either way if you grew up rags or grew up riches. But you need to talk to him. It's the only way you're gonna get that heart of yours sorted out."

"I don't know how to talk to him about this," Elena admitted.

Lily brushed the tears off her her cheek, "Just tell him the truth."

"I can't just tell him that I fell for him. You know, they call it an "L-bomb" for a reason. Because when you drop it, everything blows up!"

The older woman shook her head, "Oh baby girl, come here."

Once again, Elena was pulled into a hug, and this time, she wrapped her arms around Lily's middle, squeezing back.

"It's going to be okay," Lily said, and it was strangely comforting to hear.

Something Elena wished she'd had her own mother around tell her over the years.

The emptiness of her chest made her think of Gracie, of how she had lost her mother, and how that was always going to be with her.

She thought of Damon, of how she felt when she was with him.

And finally, she thought of her home in New York.

She thought of the grimy, bug filled apartment, of the gunshots she sometimes heard at night, of the feeling of hunger that shook her stomach as she lay awake, holding her sleeping sister while her father passed out to some sports channel.

She thought of Caroline, and school, and city lights and country sunsets.

She thought of tonight, laying on the couch with Damon and Gracie, feeling happy.

She thought of the night she fell asleep in Damon's arms, preluded by nothing sexual.

Just the enjoyment of each other's company.

She heard his words in her head, that day out fixing the fence.

 _There's more to life than money, darlin._

* * *

With a sigh, she released Lily's body and sat back.

"I guess I should go back over there, huh?"

Lily smiled at her, no judgment or ill feelings in her gaze, "Personally, I think that would be best. But it's your decision, sweetheart."

Elena had never liked the woman more.

"I think I do need to see him, you're right...thank you. Really, for everything."

Lily chuckled, "I've danced this song a time or two over the years. Love and pain are unavoidable parts of life, and you best believe each one of my babies have had their butts parked in this seat before. I'm just happy I could be here for you."

Elena hugged her again, squeezing hard, and praying that every bit of her gratitude transferred over, "Thank you."

* * *

Damon was worried.

He wasn't sure where Elena had disappeared to, and why she wasn't answering her phone, but he was trying not to overreact.

Maybe she had just ran to get clothes.

Or maybe Caroline had called her and wanted to talk.

But then, wouldn't she have, at least, let him know?

He frowned, and pulled out his phone to call her a sixth time.

He would have went out to look for her, but he didn't want to leave Gracie alone.

The voicemail picked up again, but his door opened before he could curse his frustration.

* * *

He shot from his seat on the couch, "Elena."

She waited until she'd closed the door and switched the lock before turning around to face him.

She had been crying.

Her eyes were swollen and red, her nose raw, as if she'd blown it a couple times.

"Darlin, what's wrong? What happened?"

His thoughts jumped to his family, the worry spiking again.

"I um...I had pie with your mom," she answered, a small laugh following.

Damon however, frowned deeper.

Pie with his Mom?

He was relieved to realize that this meant no one was dying or anything of that nature, but still…

Lily only brought out late night desserts when a deep conversation was about to go down.

He'd had several over the years, and knew his siblings had as well.

That Elena had been given the listening ear meant that something had to of happened.

He swallowed, reaching his arms out to touch her, "Are you okay?"

Elena stepped into his embrace, and rested her head in the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I am now," she sighed.

He knew that Lily was a good listener, patient and kind, but he didn't possess that kind of tenacity.

Elena was clearly upset and he didn't like being in the dark.

"I was worried about you," he told her, "You were just gone, and-"

"I know," she interrupted, pulling away so she could see him, "I'm so sorry. I just...I needed to think."

"About?"

She chewed at her bottom lip, then glanced at the couch, "Can we sit for a minute?"

He nodded, "Sure."

* * *

He grabbed her hand as they walked over to the sofa and sat down.

He held his tongue long enough for Elena to find words of her own, though the urge to draw it out of her was almost unbearable.

"I'm going to be honest with you," she said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ears, "But opening up isn't easy for me…"

"Hey," he took her hand, "I'm not going anywhere. Take your time."

She smiled at him, though he still felt something akin to sadness rolling off of her shoulders.

"You can tell me anything," he promised, though he wasn't sure what he was about to hear.

Elena nodded, "I know...I'm just a little-" she exhaled, "I'm scared, Damon. I'm really scared."

He started to ask why, but she held up a hand.

"When I walked out that door earlier," she began, her eyes dropping, "I didn't think I was going to come back."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that everything inside of me was telling me to hop on a plane and get the hell out of dodge," she said, glancing up at him, her eyes a little watery again.

But when she spoke, her voice was clear, "We've been kidding ourselves, Damon. Thinking that nothing would come out of whatever this is that we've been doing...it was a lie."

Damon felt his face paled as a new sort of realization settled.

Elena had wanted to leave?

His mind rewound the day that they'd spent together over in his mind, trying to pinpoint exactly what it was that had went wrong.

He could only remember feeling happy, and had thought she felt the same.

Had he been reading her wrong?

"I don't understand," he said finally, "Are you...are you wanting this to be over?"

Just thinking the words were painful, and that must have shown on his face, because Elena sighed.

"No. Maybe. I don't know…I don't know what we're doing. I don't know what this is anymore. But I know that at the end of next month, I'm leaving for school. And it scares me that I'm dreading it. That the thought of leaving terrifies me, because things are going to change."

"We can figure it out," he told her, interlacing their fingers, "Elena, look at me."

She did so and he set his jaw, "We still have time to work that out. We can-"

"What, exactly?" she cut him off, "What can we do, Damon? Any way you spin it, I'll be there and you'll be here. And this is your home. If I'm not here...we don't work."

"The hell we don't," he spat, a slight fear spiking his temper.

Maybe things had changed between the two of them, but he knew in his heart that it was the good kind of change.

He wanted Elena in his life, and he'd be damned if he was going to let her give up on them without a fight.

Elena stood and crossed her arms, "How exactly do you think this plays out, Damon? If by some miracle what we have is more than a summer fling-"

"Isn't it?" he pressed, climbing to his own feet.

Elena paused and he took advantage, "This has been more than a fling for weeks, and I think we both know that. Is that what scared you? Is that why you want to run away? Because you're afraid of what you might feel for me?"

"No," she defended, her voice raising a bit, "I wanted to run because your daughter just called me Mommy and I liked how it sounded."

* * *

Whatever Damon had been about to say died in his throat, and Elena watched as he processed her words.

A new look covered his face, "She called you that?"

"When I put her down," she nodded, "She was tired, and probably didn't realize it was me, but yeah."

He nodded slowly, then sighed, "I'm sorry, darlin."

"Don't be," she insisted, "I'm not upset about that. I'm upset because I realized what we were doing. She's not going to understand why I'm suddenly gone when this ends, and I don't want to hurt her. That's the last thing I want, and I know you feel the same."

"But you're assuming that this is going to end," Damon said, "What if it doesn't? You asked me how I see this playing out? We make it work. You come back with Caroline when she comes home. We see you at Christmas; next summer. I can visit you on campus-"

"I thought you wanted casual," she reminded him, a bite to her words, "A fun summer, with no strings."

"That was before!" he insisted, heatedly.

"Before?"

"Before I spent all these damn nights with you in my arms! Having you in my bed as I slept. Before I watched you play with Grace and saw how she adored you in return. It was before I realized that I could watch you cook breakfast with Gracie every single morning and never get tired of the sight."

Elena was swallowing back fresh tears, and Damon moved forward, taking her face in his hands, "I agreed to those things, darlin, because I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with you."

Her lips trembled as his declaration hit her, "You...you love me?"

His mouth curved up in a half smile, "Of course I do."

He leaned down and took her mouth in a warm kiss.

Elena's heart pounded frantically.

Damon loved her...relief and joy were the first emotions to fill her, but the panic quickly followed.

The urge for flight, for self preservation, was almost as strong as his arms around her.

He loved her.

She loved him.

This was dangerous, god, it was so dangerous.

Damon's hand gripped her chin, forcing her attention back to him, and to their kiss, as if he knew where her mind was going.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned.

What was she going to do?

 _Leave_ , her inner voice screamed, _Get out while you still can. It'll only hurt for a little bit. You'll move on._

But her heart was putting up just as good of an argument.

 _He loves you. He makes you happy. And think of Grace. Think of her smile while you mixed the pancake batter. Think of how good it felt, earlier on the couch. Like you were a part of something more. A family. He loves you._

* * *

Elena's mind lost whatever battle it was waging, and her hands flew up, digging into Damon's hair.

He didn't mind, because he knew, and was maybe a little afraid, that it had been a close fight in her head, and that something could tip the balance and send her off again.

But Elena clung to him tightly, as if holding on to him would keep her there, and make their problems disappear.

He picked her up then, before she had the chance to change her mind, and took her to his room.

They stripped quickly, tearing clothes in the process.

He kissed her hard, wanting to imprint himself on her skin, wanting to keep her.

She moaned quietly as he dragged his mouth down, lips touching every bit of her skin that they could reach.

He planned to dive between those legs of hers for a taste, but rough fingers pulled him back up.

"No, I need you now. Please," she said breathlessly.

Never one to leave a lady wanting, Damon nodded, and kissed her lips again, "Okay, darlin.

He reached between them to make sure she was wet enough for him, and sure enough found her plenty ready.

Without hesitation, he aligned them, and pushed into her, sheathing himself in the first thrust.

Elena turned her head to the pillow to keep from crying out.

Which was a good thing, considering Grace was asleep, just down the hall.

They set a rhythm that worked for them, and as much as Damon wanted to take her hard, to end both of their frustrations, he didn't speed up.

Instead he kissed her, slowly, dragging his lips across her cheek, her neck, and eventually just pressed his forehead to hers.

Elena's eyes stared up at him, and he held her gaze.

He made love to her.

* * *

When they fell apart, some time later, it was a moment of clarity.

She was right, and they'd been kidding themselves to think that this wouldn't happen.

It could have never stayed casual.

Not when she felt as good as she did against him.

He held her in the dark, breathing in the afterglow of their pleasure, and tried to get a read on what she was thinking.

He needed to know that she didn't regret being with him, that she was okay with him loving her, that maybe she wanted this too…

"Elena-"

"Damon-"

He laughed as they spoke at the same time.

"Go ahead," she offered.

He shook his head, turning to his side to better face her, "No, no, say whatever you were about to say."

He could feel the heat from her skin and had a feeling she was blushing, "Just that I, uh...I love you too. I thought you should probably know that."

She cleared her throat, "I love you, Damon."

* * *

Elena heard Damon's exhale of breath at her admittance, and a second later, he was kissing her again.

She smiled against his lips, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away slowly, after a moment, and met her eyes, "So does this mean that we're okay? No more thoughts of running off?"

She blushed, but wanted to be as honest with him as possible.

"I don't want to leave you," she said, "I don't want this to be over."  
"Good," Damon interjected, "So it's settled, we'll find a way to make it work-"

"Damon," she sighed, and he stopped talking.

"We want two different things from life," she pointed out, "I just don't see how we could possibly-"

"You love me, right?" he cut her off.

She nodded.

"Then that's all that matters," he assured her, "Just try not to think about forever. Think about right now. We're both right here.

Elena shook her head, "We can't afford not to think about the future, Damon. Not when there are so many variables. Because what happens if we ignore the inevitable all summer? What happens when I go back to school? I don't want to be so in love with you that I'd changed all the dreams that I have for myself just to be with you. That's not fair. And I don't want to get closer to Gracie, just to have to lose her too, if we don't work out. There's too much at stake."

"It's a risk," he admitted, sounding as if he'd reached a resolved, "And you're right, darlin, it's not a smart one. Belle Tara isn't stable, I'm fighting for custody of Grace, you're leaving at the end of summer, and maybe the inevitable will happen and it will all blow up in our face."

She swallowed as he reached over, pulling her against him, "Or maybe it won't. Maybe Belle Tara can be saved. Maybe, somehow, I'll get full custody of Gracie, and you'll come back over Christmas, well on your way to that medical degree, still in love with me, and we'll make it work. That seems worth the risk to me."

She wished that she had his faith; she really did.

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do, the chance you're wanting me to take for the smallest possibility that it doesn't all hit the fan."

"Yes, I do. I know exactly what I'm asking," he promised, "Because I'm taking that same chance."

Elena struggled for an answer, torn between what she wanted now, and what she'd sworn to herself she'd do.

Would she risk throwing her entire life off course, for the chance that she might end up happy with Damon?

She recalled what Lily had told her earlier.

" _Your past doesn't define who you are. And to let it rob you of happiness now...it's not fair for you, and it's not fair to my son."_

And she was right wasn't she?

Was Elena really going to let her past have this kind of effect on her?

All of her worries, her financial needling, her stressful school plan, her career choice...it was all stemmed from what she had originally been running from.

And maybe that was giving her past too much power over her life.

Maybe really taking control of herself was about making choices like this.

Hard, unsafe decisions that have nothing to do with what had happened to her.

And damn it, but she deserved a shot at happiness.

* * *

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay?" Damon asked, his voice hesitant.

"Right here," she said, "Right now. Whatever happens, happens. I love you."

She could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke, "I'll tell you exactly what happens, darlin. We're gonna go to sleep. We're gonna get up, and we're going to throw Gracie a birthday party. We're going to eat cake, and have a blast, alright?"

She smiled, "Alright."

"Come here."

She did as he said, curling into his arms, burrowing against his chest, praying that this newfound bravery lasted.

She wanted this, with him.

"Will you say it again?" she asked him quietly.

Damon knew exactly what she wanted, and held her tighter.

"I love you, darlin."

* * *

 **Woo! I loved this chapter :) lol, hope ya'll did too!**

 **Can't wait to read your reviews :)**


	18. Birthday Wishes

**Okay, I'm not at home, so I had to update this using my phone.**

 **I'll apologize for any errors in advance lol.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

During her second semester at Duke, Elena had set a schedule for herself.

She would wake up and go for a short run, then she would head back to the dorm, shower, and drag Caroline out of bed so they could go down to Jackie's Diner to get coffee before darting off to whatever class was waiting for them.

It made her feel refreshed, successful, and ready for whatever the morning held.

She'd decided after only a few weeks that there was no better way to start the day.

And oh how wrong she had been.

Because this... _this_ had to be the best way to wake up.

With Damon pressed against her, his lips on her neck, his arms holding her tightly against his chest while his voice, still gruff from sleep, purred into her ear, "Good morning."

She turned in his embrace, smiling, "Morning."

His screaming blue eyes swallowed her as she stared up into them, "How'd you sle-?"

Unable to help herself, Elena leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, cutting him off.

However, Damon wasn't complaining and just smiled against her mouth.

When she pulled away, he was smirking, "I'll translate that to good."

She laughed, "Definitely good."

His hand came up to her face, where he brushed back her hair, and continued the stroking motion as he held her gaze, "So you're okay? About last night."

She nodded, "Very okay. I mean what I said. I love you. And if you think we can make it work, then I want to try."

His features relaxed with her words, and he pulled her in for another kiss, before rolling her onto her back.

When he leaned back slightly, there was a smile on his face, "You know this means we're going to have to tell everyone right? Because I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."

Elena laughed, her head falling back into the pillow, "I'm pretty sure most of them have already figured it out anyway...but I was meaning to ask you…what about Gracie?"

"What about her?"

"What is she going to think about this? About us? I mean, I don't want to confuse her, and I don't want her to get upset or something, or to think that I'm taking you away from her, I don't know. Maybe we should talk to her?"

Damon smirked, "I love that you care about that, but Grace will be fine. She adores you as much as I do, and besides, she'll be more worried about her party today than us."

"I guess that's true," she allowed, "But if she does seem weird about it-"

"We'll talk to her," he promised, "But for now, let's just get dressed and then we can surprise her with breakfast this time. What do you say?"

Elena nodded, "Sure. There was plenty of pancake mix left."

* * *

Gracie must have been sleeping hard, because when Damon brought her into the kitchen half an hour later, she was yawning and curled against his shoulder.

"Someone didn't want to wake up," he grinned, bouncing her a little.

"What?" Elena faked a gasp, "And after we made all these purple pancakes?"

That peaked the little girl's interest and she straightened, "Purple pancakes?"

Elena laughed and pointed to the plate on the table, "All ready for you to eat."

A smile broke out on her face as Damon sat her down.

She rushed over to the table to observe the breakfast for herself.

"Wow! How'd you make them purple?"

"It's a secret," Elena teased, silently thanking the fact that Damon had had some food coloring in his pantry.

"She can tell you about it later," Damon said, moving to pull out a chair for Elena, and then himself, "But right now, you have a birthday breakfast to eat, then we need to go up to Grandma and Grandpa's to see what we need to do to set up for the party."

"Okay," Gracie said happily, and began eating.

* * *

They finished breakfast quickly, before walking down to the main house, Gracelynn swinging between them.

It would seem that breakfast was just being finished there as well, because the table was being cleaned off, and dishes were placed in the sink as they entered.

"There's the birthday girl," Giuseppe called out, and Gracie let go of their hands to run over to her Grandpa.

Lily, who had just walked into the kitchen with the leftovers, smiled at the two of them, before looking over at Elena and Damon, "I'm glad you're here. Caroline's got April helping her with the decorations upstairs, but she wanted to consult with you before hanging them."

Damon sighed, "I don't know why. It's just streamers and stuff, right?"

"Actually, I was talking to Elena," Lily smirked, "It's a well known fact that if we left the decorating up to you men, nothing would get done."

"Hey," Damon and Giuseppe both stated, as the eldest Salvatore walked into the kitchen with his granddaughter, "It's not our fault that we aren't artistically coordinated."

"Yes well, we want everything to look good for Gracie here, don't we?"

Gracie smiled at her, "Can I help?"

"Sure," Lily nodded, "Why don't you go with Elena to help Aunt Care and Aunt April upstairs. That okay?"

Elena smiled, "Sure."

Damon noticed that the two women shared a look before Elena and Grace went upstairs, and he wondered again exactly what had been said over dessert.

"We're gonna go feed," Silas said, walking in with Stefan, "Did you need anything else first?"

Lily shook her head, "Not anything pressing."

"I'm going with them," Giuseppe announced, "I want to check on Copper's hooves. Damon, did you move War out of C-Barn yet?"

"No, he's still there. I haven't had the chance to work him lately and I didn't want him disturbing the other horses."

His father nodded, "Alright. He's fine for now, but I may have another potential board, and if that goes through, he'll need to be moved."

"Alright."

Giuseppe clasped him on the shoulder, then moved to kiss Lily's head, "I'll be back in a bit, darlin. Love you."

She patted his cheek and he left for the front door.

* * *

Damon moved to follow, but his mother caught his arm, "Ah, ah. You stay put for a second."

His brows furrowed, "I something wrong?"

"You tell me," Lily said, staring at him expectantly.

He knew what she was getting at.

"Elena's fine. We're good."

"Did she talk to you last night?"

"Yeah she did," he nodded, "Apparently she talked to you first though."

Lily shrugged, "She had some things to work through. I just listened."

"Yeah," he sighed, remembering their conversation, "Gracie's comment shook her up pretty good."

"With her past, are you surprised?" Lily said sadly, "The poor dear. I hope you plan on keeping her around."

"I'll keep her as long as she'll stay," he admitted, "But you knew that already, or you wouldn't have had pie with her."

Lily smirked, "I have my way of doing things. And I care for the girl, so don't you mess this up. She's the best thing to happen to you in a while."

He chuckled, "Your confidence in me is inspiring."

"I am confident in you, baby. But I also know how a good woman can change a man for the better, and I like the changes I've been seeing in you."

"Changes?" he prodded.

"You're happier," Lily observed, "You smile more and stress out less. And Grace will pick up on that too. Elena's good for you both."

He rose a brow, "You do realize that you don't have to convince me of that, don't you? I'm in complete agreement."

"Have you told her that?"

"She knows how I feel," Damon promised, "And I know that she feels the same."

Lily smiled, "Good. The two of you are so stubborn, I was sure it was gonna take an act of God to get one of you to admit to it."

He laughed, "Or the act of a very determined mother."

"Yeah, I love you too, son. Now why don't you go get the tables out of the garage and set them up outside under the tree."

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled, and shooed him out the door.

* * *

The majority of the day passed quickly, the chores and party set up keeping everyone busy.

Around mid afternoon, Elena rode into town with Caroline to pick up the cake from the bakery.

"What are you grinning about?" the blonde asked, curiously.

Elena looked over at her, "What?"

"You've had that goofy smile all day. Is there something I'm missing?"

She couldn't help but grin even more, and settled back into the seat as they passed row after row of green trees and fields.

"It's a really nice day," she said, almost dreamily.

Caroline laughed, "Yeah, the weather has you on cloud nine. Please. I'm not that naive.

Elena shook her head, "I'm just happy, Care. Really happy."

Her friend smiled, "Then I'm happy for you."

Elena reached over and squeezed her hand, glad for such a good friend, for such a sunny beautiful day, and for her life currently feeling complete.

"Oh, do me a favor," she said, as they pulled into the town square, "Stop by the bank before we head back to Belle Tara."

* * *

Damon sucked up his pride and pulled out his cell phone.

Gracie's party was supposed to start in about two hours, and there was one more person he knew that she'd want on the guest list, even if he wasn't quite inclined to extend the invitation.

Three rings later, and the woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mary, it's me."

A throat clearing, "Damon...is everything alright? Is Gracelynn-"

"She's fine," he assured her, before she got the wrong idea, "She's with Mom, getting ready for her party...I just figured I'd see if you wanted to come?"

"...to the party?"

He sighed, "Yeah...I figured I'd ask; return the favor and all. It's for Grace and I know she'd want you here."

A moment of silence, then, "Well then, yes...I suppose, for Gracelynn. You're having it there at Belle Tara, yes?"

"Yeah. Everyone's supposed to arrive about six."

"Alright. I'll be there."

Mentally, he groaned, but out loud he forced a politeness in his voice, "Okay, see you."

He hung up, just as he heard Gracie call, "Daddy!"

Turning around, he caught sight of her bouncing off the porch in a purple tutu dress and her favorite pair of cowboy boots.

"Hey there, princess," he smiled, "Wow, look at you! You look so pretty."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Grandma says I looked growed up!"

He chuckled, "Well let Grandma know that we still have a few years before I have to worry about that."

He looked up, spotting Lily on the porch, and winked.

"Come on, baby," he picked Gracie up, "Let's go see what else needs done."

Not a whole lot, as it would turn out.

All the food was prepped, Stefan helped Giuseppe string up some lights between the giant tree and the porch, adding illumination to the tables for when it got dark, and Elena was back with Caroline, who was holding a big box that had to be Gracie's cake.

"There you are," Lily greeted them before he could, "You were running later than I expected."

"Sorry," Caroline said, "Elena had to do some things at the-"

"I picked up Gracie a present," Elena interrupted her, "I cheated and had them wrap it at the store, but…" she held up the bag.

"Just put it over there on that table," Lily motioned.

The gift table already had a few presents on it, including the big box they'd wrapped Gracie's saddle up in.

Damon couldn't wait to see her open it.

With a smirk, he walked over to where Elena had moved to set her present down.

"You went shopping?" he teased, and she looked back at him.

"Not exactly," she smiled, "But I did see something that I thought she would like. It's not much, but I felt bad about not getting her something."

"I'm sure she'll love it," he said, reaching for her hand.

When she placed her palm in his, her pulled her into his chest, "You look good, in case I didn't tell you that already."

At some point, she'd changed into a white cotton dress with straps that crossed over her back and really showed off her tanned skin.

Some old brown cowboy boots of Caroline's were on her feet, and with her hair falling wavy down her back, she looked like every country boy's wet dream.

Except she was real, and she was his.

With a grin, he lifted her chin and planted a kiss smack on her lips, not caring who saw.

Elena kissed him back, her hand coming to rest on his neck, her fingers trailing the end of his hair.

She smelled like strawberries, he noted, sweet and fruity.

"Hey, you two wanna get a room, or come welcome the guest?" Silas called out, and they pulled apart.

Elena blushed, but Damon smirked, before realizing that his brother hadn't been kidding, and people were starting to arrive.

"We're coming."

"Uh yeah," Silas smirked, "That's kinda the issue."

"Silas," Caroline and Lily both scolded.

He just laughed, and Damon, not even able to feel embarrassed, just wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and kissed her head one more time, before crossing the yard to where Gracie was admiring her cake with April.

"It's got ponies, Daddy!" she smiled up at him when she noticed that he had came up.

"It does," he nodded, "But it looks like some of your friends are here, so why don't we go say hi?"

Gracie grinned, jumping up from the table and leaving him trailing behind as she ran over to where another girl, about her age, was getting out of the car with her mother.

* * *

Within the hour, it felt as if half the town had arrived at Belle Tara.

Elena was sure that that was an exaggeration, but then again, Mystic Falls wasn't very big, so maybe it was possible.

At least twelve kids, all under the age of seven, were running around, playing and screaming, having the time of their lives, while their parents, and the other adult guest, talked and drank the punch that Lily and April had made that morning.

Caroline orchestrated a game of musical chairs, and at some point, a horse pinata was brought out and strung up from the tree.

It felt like something out of a Lifetime movie, and Elena loved every second of it.

Especially the big smile that never seemed to leave Gracie's face.

Even now, as she sat in Damon's lap to blow out the candles on her birthday cake, she was grinning.

Elena stood back, smiling at the pair of them.

Then the cake was cut and dispersed, and as Gracie sat down with her friends to eat, Damon brought a plate over.

"Hope you like vanilla," he smiled, "Holding it out to her."

"It's cake," Elena smirked, "Meaning it'll be good no matter what flavor it is."

He chuckled, "Maybe not all, but cake is usually pretty good. Especially when you get it from the Mystic Bakery."

She took a bite and had to agree; it was delicious!

"Mhmm," she murmured appreciatively, "You were right."

Damon smirked, and took a step toward her, bringing his hand to her face, "You've got a little bit-"

He ran his thumb over her lip, catching some icing that had smudged there, then brought his finger to his mouth, sucking it off.

Elena watched the movement with a half a thought of how inappropriate it was to get turned on right now, and by such an innocent act.

Though, if she was being honest, nothing in Damon's gaze was innocent.

Those blue eyes were promising a night of everything she was wanting, and god, she wanted to kiss him.

But he beat her to the punch, leaning in to capture her mouth.

She gave a vague thought to who might see them, before deciding she didn't care.

They were both single adults, and could see each other if they wanted to.

Damon pulled away with a sigh, "Yeah, that cake does taste pretty good."

She laughed and flinged some at him, as Caroline walked up.

"Nice to see you two aren't being shy anymore."

Elena, with all the maturity she possessed, stuck her tongue out at her best friend, who laughed, "Hey, whatever, I'm happy for you. Now, when did you want to start presents? The sun's down now, and what's left of this daylight isn't gonna last much longer."

Damon nodded, "Yeah...I'll go ahead and turn on the hanging lights, and when everyone's finished with the cake, we'll start the presents."

She nodded, and he turned to Elena, "I'll be right back, darlin."

With a smile, and one more kiss, he walked off.

"The two of you are adorable," Caroline said, "And suddenly a lot more public...what's up with that?"

Elena shrugged, "We talked."

"Talked?"

Knowing that Caroline would eventually coerce the information from her, Elena pulled her friend away from the crowd and gave her a run down of the previous night's events.

The blonde's eyes widened, "I don't know if I should hug you or strangle you. I can't believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye to me!"

Elena laughed, "Out of everything, that's what you took away?"

"Of course not," Caroline insisted, "But still! I'm your best friend, and if you're going to go storming out in the middle of the night, I feel like I should know."

"And if I'd known what I was doing, I would have probably told you," Elena said, "But I didn't really. It was a flight reflex, and I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," the blonde smirked, "But it seems like it all worked out. I can't believe Gracie called you Mommy."

"I don't think she meant to," Elena defended.

"Yeah, but still," Caroline shook her head, "I can imagine it was intense."

Elena nodded, trusting Caroline, who knew the entirety of her past, to understand, "It was that. But I think it scared me more than anything, you know? Because if I stay with Damon, and we actually work out, that's what I'll be. I'll be that little girl's mom, and I guess the reality just kind of hit me. I'd never decided if I'd wanted kids or not. And with the examples I've had in my life….I don't want to screw them up."

Caroline placed an arm around her shoulder, "Oh Elena. I think you worry too much. It doesn't matter if it's to Gracie, or your own stubborn little Gilbert babies. You're going to be an amazing mother."

She smiled appreciatively, even if she wasn't quite as confident.

"You are," Caroline assured her, "You love so wholeheartedly, and you've never failed at anything you've set your mind to. I have complete faith that you will be a million times better than your parents ever were."

The two shared a long look, and Elena wrapped her arms around her friend, "Thanks, Care."

The blonde squeezed her back, hard, "Don't mention it."

* * *

Damon found them like that a few seconds later, still hugging.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Caroline said, "But it's okay. Did you get the lights."

She turned and looked over to where they were now glowing, strung above the tables.

"Yeah, and we're ready to start the presents."

"Okay good, "Caroline nodded, "I'll go find mom then. She's gonna want pictures."

As she walked away, Damon met Elena's gaze, "You okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him, "Never better."

* * *

It was probably safe to say that Gracie was most excited to get to this part of the evening.

Tessa, Silas's girlfriend, was recording the whole thing for Lily, while she handed her granddaughter present after present, with Mary's help, surprisingly.

Damon stood on the other side of her, helping with the ones that were difficult to open, and Elena sat between Stefan and Caroline at the table, watching with amusement as each one was revealed.

Gracie got a lot of stuff, ranging from clothes, to toys, to tack, though nothing else made her face shine like it did when she opened Damon's present.

She squealed loudly as he helped her pull the purple saddle from the box, "It's purple! Daddy, thank you thank you!"

He grinned as he placed it in front of her and she inspected every inch of it, "Can I ride Cleo on it tomorrow? Please, please?"

"Sure," Damon said, unable to deny her anything with that big hopeful gaze.

The rest of the presents were gone through quickly, a thank you added at the end of each reveal, though when Gracie opened Elena's present, a little stuffed purple unicorn that had caught her eye at the store, she actually got up and gave her a hug."

"Thank you 'Lena!"

Elena smiled, hugging the little girl back, "Your welcome."

* * *

Damon didn't want the night to end, but eventually guest began to leave and Gracie started falling asleep.

Elena took her and sat down on the porch step while the rest of the family straightened up the yard and put everything away.

"Why don't you guys just crash here," Lily offered as they finished the cleaning up, "That way you don't have to walk all the way back to your house in the dark."

Damon looked over at Elena, who was holding his now sleeping daughter, "You okay with that, darlin?"

She nodded, stifling a yawn herself, "That's fine. Do you want us to take the room I'm staying in?"

"You mean supposed to be staying in," Caroline teased, having caught the conversation.

"Yes, that's fine. The bed should be big enough for the two of you and Gracie."

Damon nodded, "Alright. Thanks."

He gave Elena a look, motioning toward the house, and she stood up, adjusting her grip on Grace.

"Do you need me to get her?" He asked, walking over.

Elena shook her head, "No. Just get the door, and make sure I'm not going to step on anything."

He moved to do as she asked, rounding up the steps to the porch, and called goodnight to everyone as he grabbed the door.

"See you in morning," Lily told them, waving.

* * *

Upstairs, he helped Elena into the room, then turned on the lamp by the bed so she could see.

They both paused at the sight of a half packed suitcase, opened on top of the mattress.

Man, he'd been close to losing her.

But that wasn't going to happen, he assured himself, they would make it work.

Elena blushed slightly, at the sight of the thing, and Damon smiled, moving over to her.

"Here," he said, "Give me Grace. You can put your things away while I tuck her in."

A pained look crossed her face, and if anything, her hold on Gracie tightened slightly, "I'm so sorry, Damon."

"Don't worry about it," he told her, "It happened, and it's over. What's important is right now, okay?"

She studied his face for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

He pulled his daughter out of her arms, and let Elena grab the suitcase, before pulling back the blankets.

Gracie stirred some as he laid her down, "Daddy?"

"Hey sweetheart," he said softly, "We're just laying down, okay?"

She nodded tiredly, "I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, for tonight."

"Where's 'Lena?"

Elena appeared at the other side of the bed then, having moved her clothes to the top of the dresser and even managed to change into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top.

"I'm right here," she said, and Gracie smiled, reaching for her, "Will you stay with me too?"

Damon was worried she might feel pressured again, but Elena just smiled and brushed back some of Grace's curls, "Of course. But why don't we change out of your dress real quick and into something more comfortable?"

Gracie nodded, "'kay."

Elena grabbed one of her shirts for the little girl, "Here you can use this for tonight."

Gracie sat up and took the thing from her, before looking over at Damon, "Daddy, will you go get my unicorn?"

He guessed that she meant the present Elena had gotten her, "Yeah, sure baby girl. I'll be right back."

He went downstairs and found the thing, among the rest of the presents, in the living room.

He passed April on the way back up.

"Hey," his sister smiled, "You going to bed?"

"Shortly, yeah," he held up the unicorn, "Gracie required a sleeping buddy though."

She smirked, "It's cute...and what about your sleeping buddy?"

It was obvious what she meant, and he rolled his eyes with a smirk, "None of your business, dork. Unless you want me asking personal questions about your love life?"

"Point taken," April laughed, "But I have to admit that I'm jealous. You landed a good one."

Damon couldn't help but smile, "Yeah...I know I did."

* * *

Elena helped Gracie change into the shirt, and even though it swallowed the girl, she looked comfy.

Then, placing her phone on the nightstand, she crawled up into the bed.

Gracie was glued to her side in an instant, her small arms wrapping around Elena's middle, her head falling onto her chest.

Elena smiled, hugging her back as she settled onto her side, "Did you have a good birthday?"

Gracie's eyes were closed, but she nodded, "It was so fun."

The pep in her voice was doused by the drowsiness, and Elena couldn't help but chuckle, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The little girl's eyes opened then, the intensity of their blueness surprising, "Can I tell you a secret, 'Lena?"

"Of course."

Gracie snuggled tighter into her chest, laying her head down on the space between Elena's breast and her arm.

"I made a wish about you."

Elena's brows pulled together, "Your birthday wish?"

Gracie nodded, another yawn slipping out as her eyelids fluttered closed, "Uh huh. I wisheded that you could be my Mommy."

Silence fell after the declaration, and Elena swallowed hard.

She was more prepared for the word this time, but it still brought a rush of doubts and insecurities.

It would kill her for this little girl to ever have to experience what she had growing up.

And she didn't know how to be a good parental figure.

 _But_ , the voice in her head reminded her, _You have time to learn. And Gracie likes you this much, already. Don't you feel that? You won't ruin her, and you don't want to abandon her_.

The mantra calmed her, and the words felt believable.

Gracie falling asleep saved her from having to respond, but she felt the need to anyway.

With a kiss to the girl's head, she sighed, "I love you, Gracelynn Salvatore. Sleep tight."

* * *

Damon entered the bedroom he'd slept in as a kid and found a welcoming sight.

Both of his girls, curled up with each other, eyes closed, and looking content with the position.

With a satisfied smile, he stripped from his pants and got into the bed with them, before turning off the lamp.

"Damon?" Elena whispered tiredly.

He stretched his arm over Gracie to touch her, "I'm here."

He felt Elena nod, "Did you get the unicorn?"

The thing was now squished between him and his daughter, "Yeah, it's right here."

He nudged it closer to Gracie, that way she'd have it if she woke up, and pulled himself closer to them.

"You sound tired," he observed.

"A little," Elena admitted, "But tonight was fun. Grace had a blast."

Damon smiled down at his daughter, her tiny frame fitting well between them.

"I'm glad. Thanks for your help."

"Any time," she promised, reaching over so that her hand closed against his, and she squeezed, "I'm glad I stayed."

"Me too," he said, and leaned over to kiss her goodnight.

She returned the peck, and her head curved into his neck, so that he could hold both her and Gracie against him.

And laying there, in the dark, with his love and his daughter, Damon felt on top of the world.

This was it.

This is what he'd been craving since Grace was born and had never been able to trust anyone enough to try.

But Elena was changing that, and despite her doubts, he knew she belonged right here.

With him.

* * *

 **Little family fluff there :)**

 **Hope yall liked it!**


	19. Cricket's Song

**New Chapter :)**

* * *

"You're insane," Elena decided with the shake of her head, "I mean it."

Damon just laughed, "Oh come on, you've seen me do it before."

"Yeah," she agreed, "And I watched you bust your ass, too."

He shrugged, "Practice makes perfect."

She wasn't entirely sure that the saying applied in this situation, where her boyfriend wanted to put his life in the hands of a wild animal.

Or maybe "on the back" would be more accurate.

It was Monday morning, and they'd just gotten back from dropping Grace off at Mary's, so Elena knew that Damon needed a distraction, but why in the world he had to find it like this was beyond her.

But War Horse was saddled and waiting to be mounted, and the idiot had every intention of climbing up on the damn thing.

"Please be careful," Elena begged, grabbing onto the corral's railing as Damon climbed over it.

He paused before jumping down, to give her a kiss, "I'll be fine, darlin."

She shook her head, but knew better than to try to argue with him.

April came up next to her as she watched, her dark hair pulled into a high bun, "Is he trying to kill himself again?"

Elena nodded, "It would appear so."

The younger girl shook her head, "Well, this should be good. Five dollars says he eats dust."

Elena laughed, "I'm not even gonna bother betting against that."

"You know," Damon called over, "I can still hear you."

They both fell to giggles, but stopped talking so they could watch the scenario pan out.

Damon was cautious as he went up to the animal, but War seemed more relaxed now than he had the last time Elena had seen him in this corral.

Damon grabbed the reins, and slipped them over the horse's head, "Easy boy."

Then he brought his foot up to the stirrup and lifted himself into the saddle.

War stumbled a few steps, yanking his head in all directions as Damon gripped the reins tighter and adjusted himself.

Then, like before, it seemed that War didn't want to deal with someone trying to control him, so he started thrashing and kicking, tossing Damon all over the place.

Elena's heart skipped a beat as one particularly steep buck sent Damon over the horse's head, and he tumbled onto the ground.

"Damon!"

But he was fast, and got out of War's way before the horse could stomp him.

"Insane!" Elena repeated, hurrying over to him as he jumped the fence, "You are completely out of your mind!"

"Careful," he teased, breathing hard, "You're starting to sound like you care."

"Oh shut up," she said, then wrapped her arms around him, "You gave me a heart attack."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Sorry. But it is the only way that I can make him ridable. He's getting better."

"That's better?" April smirked, stepping over.

"Better than what he was. I just wasn't expecting that side turn he threw at me. Next time, I'll know to-"

"Next time?" Elena shot, "You're getting back on him?"

Damon just grinned, "Sure. I can't let him think that he succeeded."

"Oh for the love of-"

Her words were cut off as a scream echoed through the air, coming from the house.

"Mom!" April called out, and took off across the yard.

Damon and Elena followed.

* * *

Lily met them on the front porch, throwing open the door.

Her eyes were wide and tear filled, and her dark hair was falling out of the messy bun she'd twisted it up in, but there was a smile on her face.

"Where's your father?" she asked immediately.

"What's going on?" Damon demanded.

Lily's grin broadened, "The bank just called. Our accounts have been leveled!"

"What?" Damon's mouth fell open slightly, "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea!" Lily exclaimed, "But our outpayments are up to date, and will be covered in time for your Dad to take the herd in for sale!"

Damon wasn't quite feeling her excitement, "That doesn't seem strange to you? I mean, we owed...what? Sixteen, seventeen grand or so to get us back on track? That kind of money doesn't just come out of nowhere."

"I know," she insisted, "But all the bank would tell me is that it was deposited sometime last week, and cleared today. Wherever it came from, it's legit, and I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth!"

She grabbed April's hand, "Come on dear, let's go find your dad."

* * *

As they walked away, Damon stared after them, and Elena bit her lip.

She knew exactly where the money had come from, but she also knew that if she'd offered it, the Salvatore's would have turned her down.

Anonymity seemed the best way to go.

But with that worried look in Damon's eyes, she wondered if maybe she should just tell him.

Then he shook his head, and turned towards the house.

Elena followed him inside, "What's up?"

'I'll gonna call the bank back," he announced, "This doesn't seem right."

He crossed the living room to where the house phone was set up on the mantle.

"Maybe someone was just trying to help you out," she urged, standing next to him.

"Yeah," he put the receiver to his ear, "Or someone's trying to be sure that we owe them."

Elena frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The Mikaelson's," he answered, "They're the only ones I can think of who can afford to throw down this kind of cash, but I promise you, it won't come without it's strings attached. Whatever this is, I'd bet it's apart of some twisted scheme to get Belle Tara."

"Damon-" she began to protest, but the teller had answered the phone and pulled him into a conversation.

She moved to sit on the couch while he asked questions, chewing her lip.

Maybe it would be better just to tell him the truth.

But, what if he insisted that she take the money back?

She had made the decision to help the Salvatores, and wanted to stick to it.

Surely nothing would come of this Mikaelson thing, since they weren't actually the ones to put the money in.

As Damon finished up on the phone, Lily and April walked back in the house.

* * *

"Dad's in town," April informed her, "We're gonna wait until he gets back before telling him...what's Damon doing?"

"Talking to the people at the bank," Elena sighed, and Lily shook her head, "Damon."

He waved her off and ended his conversation.

"They wouldn't tell me who made the deposit," he said exasperatedly, then shook his head, "I'll be back."

He was out the door then, leaving all three of the women staring after him.

"Well damn," April mused, "What's got his britches in a bundle?"

Elena shrugged, "Who knows."

Lily however, stared at her, as if she knew that Elena knew more.

Then she addressed her daughter, "April, why don't you turn the horses in A-Barn out to the front pasture. The sunshine will do them some good. And if you can catch War, go ahead and untack him. If not, leave him be and I'll get one of the twins to do it later."

The girl nodded, "Alright, but can I take Red out afterwards?"

"Sure."

* * *

She headed for the door, leaving Elena alone with Lily, which seemed to be exactly what the older woman wanted.

"Alright. What's going through that head of his?" she pressed, the second the door was closed, "He's not happy."

Elena sighed, "He's just...suspicious. He thinks that the Mikaelson's might have deposited the money to get some sort of leverage over you."

Lily blinked, as if she hadn't considered the thought.

"Hmm. Well, I guess that answers my question of where the hell he just took off to."

Elena paled, "Wait. You think he's going over there?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Lily admitted, "He's almost as protective of Belle Tara as he is of Grace."

Elena groaned, and plopped back down onto the sofa, "Great."

Lily sat down next to her, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Elena looked over at the woman, taking in her kind face and waiting expression.

Maybe keeping the secret from the whole family was just going to cause drama.

Maybe someone needed to know, and if had to be one of them, she'd prefer Lily.

She sighed harshly, "It was me."

Lily crooked her head, "What was?"

"The...the money," Elena forced out, "I took out a loan and deposited the money onto Belle Tara's account. I found the bank information in the files."

Lily stared at her, seeming to search for words, then asked, "But...why?"

Elena shrugged, "Because you were right, the other night. I've let my past control me for so long. I've let it dictate the way I went through school, the career I've chosen, my frigidness when it comes to spending, my financial anxiety...all of it stems from the fear of my past. But I don't want to live like that."

She took a breath, "You and your family have been so kind to me, so gracious, and you do so much for your community...you're good people. And knowing that the financial situation was part of what was keeping Damon from getting Grace...I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Not when I was capable of helping."

Lily reached over and grabbed her hand, "Elena...darling, it's not that I don't appreciate what you did, because if I'm being honest, we are in a tight spot...but this is your life too. And I don't want you putting yourself in debt just to-"

"Please," Elena interrupted her, "Don't try to make me take it back. I don't want to."

"Elena-"

"No," she insisted, "I'm at school on scholarships, I have perfect credit, and I don't plan on taking out any other loans for a while. If you want to pay some of it back when you guys get back on your feet, that's fine. But I want to do this. I love your family, and if this helps Damon get Gracie, and helps you keep your home, then it's more than worth it."

She smiled slightly, "I mean, there's more to life than money, right?"

There were tears in Lily's eyes now, and the woman moved, pulling Elena into her arms.

Elena hugged her back tightly.

"Oh you sweet girl," Lily held her, "You sweet darling girl. We love you too. And I can never thank you enough."

They pulled away, and Elena felt like crying too, "I'm just glad I could help...but, if you could do me a favor…"

"Anything," Lily promised her.

Elena bit her lip, "Can you maybe not mention this to Damon...I just...I don't think he'd be able to accept it. So...could we keep it between us for now?"

Lily considered her request, then nodded, "Alright. If that's what you want. Though if I were you, I would tell him eventually. He'll make sure you get your money back, once we're stable. And I'll need to tell Giuseppe, so he won't be getting the same ideas as my son."

Elena nodded her head, "That's fine, but please make sure that he knows that I have no intention of reclining the loan. And I'm in no hurry for it to be repaid, so please, don't worry about that. I just wanted to ease some of yours, and Damon's burden. Hopefully this will help his case."

Lily smiled, staring at her, "You know, I was right...you are the best thing that could have happened to him."

Elena blushed a little, but thanked the woman.

She just hoped Damon felt the same, whenever she got around to telling him the truth.

* * *

"I should probably go soon," Caroline insisted from her place on the counter.

Klaus smirked over at her, and held up the butter knife in his hand, "So you've changed your mind about the sandwiches then?"

Caroline smirked, "No. You still owe me food. But my Mom called earlier. It could be important."

Klaus finished what he was doing with the food, then walked over to her, placing a hand on either side of her, "It isn't often that we get this place to ourselves, love."

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh don't try to charm me with that."

He chuckled, "Of course not."

Caroline sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Look, I'm sorry. I know that your family won't really care, but my brothers...my dad, it's a different story with them. And right now, whatever this is that we're doing, I don't know where it's going, and there's no point it stirring this all up before it's necessary."

"I understand your decision," he assured her, "I just think that if you are going to insist we keep everyone in the dark, we at least take advantage of the time we have."

Caroline laughed, "Oh, I think he took plenty of advantage last night."

Klaus smirked at her, and leaned in to kiss her, just as the rumble of a truck could be heard up the drive.

Caroline pulled back, "I thought your brother wasn't going to be home for another few hours?!"

Klaus frowned and moved over to the far window, glancing out the shades.

"Actually," he said with a glance back, "It isn't my brother...it's yours."

"What?!" Caroline jumped off the counter and hurried over to look for herself.

Sure enough, it was Belle Tara's truck that was in the drive, and Damon was climbing out, looking none too happy.

"Shit. How'd he find out?" she groaned, and briefly thought of Elena.

No...her friend wouldn't do that to her.

But then again…

"He's here for you?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Can you think of any other reason he'd-"

A pounding knock started on the front door, and Caroline sighed, "Damn it. Okay, I'll deal with it."

"You're sure?" Klaus asked, "I can talk to him if you-"

"As much as I appreciate the attempt at chivalry, he's my brother. I can handle him."

At least that's what she told herself.

Damon did tend to let emotions affect his judgment sometimes, and if he'd come all the way out here for her, he was probably feeling a tad more emotional than usual.

But she was a big girl, and who she spent time with was her decision, not his.

With a deep exhale, she crossed the kitchen and made her way to the living room, where Damon was still knocking.

Steeling herself, she reached over and turned the knob on the door.

* * *

"Mikaelson, we need to-" Damon paused his sentence as he realized that the person standing in front of him wasn't the blonde he'd been expecting.

"Caroline?" he asked, straightening, "What in the hell are you-"

"Whatever the hell I want," she said, stepping out onto the porch, letting the screen door close behind her with a bang, "And it's really none of your business."

His brows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

His sister crossed her arms defiantly, and gave him a look that would have done their mother proud, "I don't know what you expected me to say. But I'm a grown woman, Damon. Whoever I choose to spend time with has nothing to do with you, and you can give that message to Silas and Stefan as well, in case they get any similar thoughts."

"What are you talking about?" Damon demanded, trying to piece together her words to make them make sense.

A seed of doubt seemed to creep onto Caroline's face, "Are...are you not here to tell me off and try to drag me home?"

Damon rose a brow, "Care, I didn't even know you were here. And why are you, exactly...wait. God, don't tell me you're sleeping with one of them."

She just gave him a look, but her cheeks were flaming.

"Perfect," he groaned slightly, "Is that what the money's about then?"

"What money?" Caroline asked, relaxing her stance a little.

"The money that was deposited into our accounts to balance them," he said, and her eyes widened.

"Our accounts are paid off?"

"So it would seem," Damon nodded, "And I'm pretty sure one of them did it, and I came here to discuss whatever ulterior motive they're working."

"Am I being accused of something?' a voice asked, and Damon looked behind Caroline to see Klaus in the doorway.

Other than the fact that he thought he was arrogant, he'd had no real beef with the man in the past, so he tried to keep a civil tongue.

"No accusation, I just have some questions," Damon told him.

Klaus stepped further outside and lifted his arms, "By all means...ask away."

* * *

By evening, Elena was undoubtedly sure that she'd made the right decision.

As the other Salvatore's came home and learned about the settlement made to their accounts, you could almost see the relief and ecstaticness wash over them.

Lily kept her word and didn't mention anything about where the money came from to anyone except Giuseppe, who had disappeared for a few minutes after the fact.

Elena had been worried for a moment that she'd offended him or something, but when he reappeared to help set up for dinner, he'd had nothing but smiles to give, and had even pulled her into a long hug.

The "thank you" had been implied.

Now, they were all seated at the table, passing around some casserole that Lily had made, and Elena kept glancing towards the hall that led to the living room, wondering if Damon was going to be back soon.

Caroline was also still missing, but at least the others provided a nice distraction.

"It had to be over a thousand pounds," Silas was saying, "And you should have seen the horns on that thing. I swear, a couple more seconds and I would have-"

"Yeah we know," Stefan rolled his eyes good naturedly, "You were an idiot and death by angry bull was almost your legacy."

"Hell of a way to go," Silas grinned at his twin, "Not that you would know, you wuss."

"Sorry, I plan on making it to my college graduation. But don't worry, I'll write you a colorful eulogy. "

Silas scoffed and shoved him, as April laughed, "Oh please, you think bull riding's a sport? Try barrel racing. You actually have to have half a brain."

"How's Red looking," Giuseppe asked, "Have you gotten Bonnie out here to time him yet?"

"Not since we started the new routine," she told him, grabbing a roll, "But he's improved; I can tell. Might try to enter the county competition in September. It'll give me a little more time to get him in shape."

"Just remember the rules," Lily said, "School comes first. You'll be a senior this year, and I won't have your grades dropping just before you start applying for college."

"Yes ma'am," April nodded, and Elena looked at her curiously, "Where are you thinking about applying?"

"All over," April admitted, "I haven't really made up my mind yet, so I figured I'd just see where I could get in and choose from that list."

"What are you planning on majoring in?" she asked.

April shrugged, "It's a toss up between psychiatry and veterinary school. I'd love to work with animals, but I like helping people too. But I guess you get that, being in med school and all."

"Pre-med," Elena laughed, "I still have a few years to go for the degree that I want."

"Well," the teen said with a smirk toward her brothers, "It's better than agricultural studies."

"Now that's just insulting," Silas accused, "Why are you so mean, April?"

"Because you picked on me growing up and now I suffer from long term psychological damage," April stated, "So you really only have yourself to blame."

The others laughed as the door opened down the hall, and Caroline's voice filled the air, "Anyone home?"

"In here, dear," Lily yelled back, and soon the blonde had entered, followed by Damon.

"There you two are," April smirked, "You get lost on your way home?"

Damon moved around the table and ruffled up her hair, to much protest, "Something like that."

Then he stopped and kissed Elena's temple, "Sorry."

"It's fine," she assured him, as he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

Caroline disappeared to grab two more plates, and Lily asked, "So, did you find out anything?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, and the money didn't come from them."

"Come from who?" Stefan asked, leaning forward.

Damon looked over at him, "It just seemed weird to me that the money ended up in our account at random. I wanted to make sure it wasn't the Mikaelsons with some other reason than just being friendly neighbors."

"Oh shit," Silas said, as if he hadn't even considered the idea, "That would make sense."

"Yeah...but it wasn't them," Damon said as Caroline reentered the room.

The two of them shared a look before he continued, "I talked to Klaus, and he even called Elijah and Kol to be sure. They all said that they had nothing to do with it."

"And we believe that?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Damon nodded, "If they were trying to use this as leverage, they wouldn't have denied it, they would have played their hand."

Silas shrugged, "So I guess we're back to theory one, then. Somebody's really looking out for us."

"Yeah," Damon said, reaching over to grab a spoonful of the casserole, "I guess."

* * *

Elena was quiet throughout dinner, Damon thought, and he wondered what was on her mind.

They walked back to his house once the leftovers had been put away and the dishes were done, and held hands as they followed the trail.

He would squeeze her fingers occasionally, and she'd smile over at him, but still, she remained quiet.

They'd almost reached his porch when he fished for a conversation, "So, I'm assuming my sister tells you more than she tells me."

Elena looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long she's been seeing Klaus?" he asked, half curious, half to get her talking.

Elena shrugged, "For a little while. I think he was meant to be a rebound after Enzo, but I don't know...I guess she ended up liking him."

Damon huffed, "Yeah, it sure seemed that way."

"So you found her over there today?" Elena asked.

He nodded, "Yeah...probably made the top twenty on my list of awkward moments."

Elena laughed, "I'm sure. But give her a break about it, okay? I know your family has a history with them or whatever, but Caroline isn't stupid, and she wouldn't mess around with someone who isn't treating her right."

"I'd rather it was Klaus than one of the other ones, at least," Damon admitted, "But part of me is hoping she'll get him out of her system and dump his ass."

"Damon…"

He chuckled, "I know, but you can't blame me. At least, you wouldn't if you knew how long they've been a pain in our sides."

"As true as I'm sure that is," she smirked, "It's not about them. It's about Caroline and what makes her happy. And if you remember, she was incredibly cool about us being together, so I think you should return the favor."

A smile spread across Damon's face, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Silence in the name of love?"

"Whatever you want to call it," Elena told him, "But yes, basically."

* * *

They'd reached his porch, but instead of going inside, Damon led her to the swing, off to the right.

"Want to sit awhile?" he asked with the crook of his head.

She nodded, "Sure."

It was a beautiful summer night, after all.

The sun had set, the stars were shining, and the softest of breezes was carrying away the heat from the day.

There was something timeless in the atmosphere of it all, something outside the realm of a reality where this had actually become her life.

She waited for Damon to take his seat, before settling in next to him.

His arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she leaned her head against his neck, as they stared out into the night.

Off in the distance, the fireflies were lighting up the landscape and the crickets had come out to sing.

The darkness was quiet and loud, still and moving _,_ all at the same time.

Elena breathed it in slowly, and let her eyes close.

"What's on your mind, darlin?" Damon asked, his voice a pleasant interruption to the nature soundtrack.

She could only smile, "Nothing really. I'm just happy. Here, now, with you."

Damon kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

A shiver ran through her at the words, and she wondered how many times he'd have to say them before she stopped waiting for the punchline.

He loved her, and it felt like a damn miracle.

"I love you too, Damon. I really do."

* * *

 **A little fluff :)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	20. Dates and Decisions

**Guys, I think this might be my longest chapter of this story lmao.  
**

 **Anyway, figured ya'll deserved it!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Warning: May die of Flufffff.**

* * *

"So, I had a thought," Damon said, as Elena stepped out of his shower, early that next morning.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, before walking over to the sink, "Oh yeah?"

"Mhhmm," he nodded, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She stared at his reflection and lifted a brow, "Care to elaborate?"

"We should go to dinner," he said, "An actual date. Tonight."

"A date, huh?" she smiled, reaching over for her hairbrush, "Where?"

He smirked, "You let me worry about that, darlin...I just wanted to see if you'd be interested."

Elena turned around so that their chests were pressed together, and she placed her hands on the side of his neck, "Oh trust me. I'm interested."

"Yeah?" his lip curved as she nodded, and he leaned down to steal a kiss, "Good. Just be ready by seven."

"Okay," she kissed him again, dragging her lips away slowly, wishing more than anything that they could fall back into bed together, but she knew he had things to do today, concerning Belle Tara and the neighboring ranch he'd been helping.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," he told her, placing a final kiss on her head, "Might be able to grab a quick bite before heading out."

She nodded, "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

After a quick breakfast, the two of them walked the path to the main house, and Elena noticed that there were a few unfamiliar cars in the drive.

Not super uncommon, as there were boarders who visited their horses, or random members of the committees that Lily was on who stopped by for one reason or another, but one of the vehicles in particular stood out.

Not because she recognized it, or because it seemed out of place, but because she had seen the man behind the wheel before.

Elijah Mikaelson.

She felt Damon stiffen as he registered their company, and she looked up at him.

His eyes had narrowed, and his usual light expression had been replaced by hard lines, filled with dislike.

Upon seeing him, Elijah stepped out of the car, and Damon dropped her hand, taking a few steps forward, "What are you doing here?"

"Relax," Elijah told him in the same level voice he'd used that night at Outlaws, "I'm simply here to drive the getaway car."

"What are you talking about?" Damon demanded.

"The fact that Niklaus is inside your house at the moment, at the request of that sister of yours, probably having his own ass handed to him for their not so secret relationship."

"Shit," Elena muttered, wishing Caroline had told her that she'd planned on coming clean to her family so she could have been there to support her.

"They're inside?" she questioned, and Elijah nodded, "Went in about ten minutes ago. No screaming yet, so I assume everyone has remained civil."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Right. And you're here offering moral support?"

"I know how...particular your family is when it comes to mine," Elijah said, "I was hardly going to let my brother walk into that without some sort of back up plan."

"Should we go inside?" Elena asked Damon, with a frown.

"You go ahead," he told her, with eyes still on Elijah, "I'll follow shortly."

She nodded hesitantly, looking back and forth between the two men, before deciding that Caroline would probably need her more than Damon did right now.

"Okay," she agreed, and he turned to kiss her shortly, before letting her head up the stairs to the porch.

* * *

Damon watched Elena's retreating figure until she was inside the house, then he turned back to look at Elijah Mikaelson.

"I suppose something did come of that after all," the man smirked, staring at where Elena had disappeared, "You're a lucky man, Salvatore."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "You can drop the friendly neighbor act now, and tell me why you're really here."

Elijah smirked, "I told you-"

"Bullshit," Damon cut him off, "You and I both know that Klaus can handle himself just fine and you aren't really in the habit of babysitting, so cut to the chase."

"Alright, alright," Elijah held up a hand, "To be honest I was hoping to have a conversation with you, but your mood isn't exactly favorable."

"A conversation about what?" he asked.

Elijah crooked his head, "A proposition…"

Damon scoffed a little, "Right. Let me guess, a new angle for you to prove why selling out Belle Tara to your family would be beneficial to us? You're wasting your breath."

He began moving towards the porch, when Elijah called out, "Actually, it wasn't about the land at all."

Damon turned, eyeing the man, "Then what?"

Elijah reached into his pocket and retrieved a small paper, "A job."

"If you think I'm looking for hand outs-"

"Oh not at all," Elijah assured him, "It just so happens that unlike you, I can manage to look past the history in our family in hopes of obtaining...more favorable outcomes."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Elijah sighed, "Short version...You're aware of my council standing? My political standing?"

Hesitantly, Damon nodded, "Yes I know, the town loves you."

He chuckled, "Perhaps, but I need more than that...I'm running for mayor in the upcoming term."

Damon's brow rose, "Council chair wasn't enough for you?"

Elijah smirked a little, "Let's just say that I love this town too. My chances are good, and I think I can make a difference."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Damon asked.

"I need in good with the people, and despite personal opinions, this town likes your family," Elijah explained, "You've been here for generations, and your roots are deep. Allying with you, and having your name behind me leads to connections that I am going to need. So no, Damon, this isn't a hand out. This is my offer to help you, in return for your assisting me."

He lifted the paper, which Damon now realized was a business card, "I've got a few favors in with the department's committee. A positioned opened up, if you're interested."

Unsure how to answer, and unsure what to think, Damon walked back over, and took the card the man offered, reading it.

"Head of Agricultural Department? Come on, Mikaelson. Do I look like some politician to you?" he asked.

"It's not political," Elijah insisted, "Not really. But it does come with a salary, and enough delegation that you could still run Belle Tara. All you would need to do is take a test so all the qualifications are in order."

Damon frowned, looking back down at the card, and Elijah let out a sigh, "Just take some time...think about it."

He nodded and slipped the thing into his pocket, "Yeah...thanks."

"It would be a good fit," Elijah encouraged.

Damon glanced towards the house, then back at him, "But why me? My father's ran Belle Tara for years longer, and my brothers are actually schooling for Agriculture."

"You plan on taking over for your father," Elijah said, "You've been handling most of the ins and outs of Belle Tara and you've got reasons to stay. You're grounded, especially having child and owning land, and you have the know how the job would require. Also," the man took a step closer, "I believe you have the sense to make the right decision. Let bygones be bygones and be mature enough to know that this is the best choice for your family."

"And for your career," he pointed out, and Elijah shrugged, "I'm only being honest. Helping you helps me, in this case."

Damon nodded, "Right. Well, like you said, I need to take time to think about it...and I should probably go make sure your brother is still alive…"

Elijah chuckled, "Probably. Though do me a favor and if he is alive, send him out? We should get going if we want to be any sorts of productive today."

Damon nodded again and turned towards the house.

* * *

Elena was surprised that things were going well.

Well, as well as could be expected for a bombshell like the one Caroline had dropped, though luckily her mother and April were immediately supportive.

Her the twins however…

"I still can't believe you lied about it," Silas shot to his sister from the living room sofa, as Klaus waited in the kitchen at Lily's request.

"I didn't lie," Caroline insisted, crossing her arms, "I just didn't want to tell you because I knew you would all make it a big deal!"

"It is a big deal," Stefan pointed out, and Silas nodded, "Care, he's right. That family is nothing but money hungry and manipulative. Now, I know you're a grown woman, but you're smarter than this."

"He makes me happy," Caroline insisted, her voice raising some, and Elena rubbed her arm, "That should be all that matters."

"Of course that matters," Lily assured her, stepping up on her other side, "And your brothers know that."

Silas sighed, "I'm only saying that maybe she should think about this before-"

They played over the topic as the door opened and Damon stepped inside.

Elena relaxed some, seeing him.

"Don't tell me you already murdered him," Damon asked with a smirk, walking into the living room.

"Thought about it," Stefan muttered as Silas motioned towards the kitchen, "He's in there. Did you know that Care's been sneaking around with him?"

"Found out yesterday," Damon said, as his sister blushed under the scrutiny, "And to be honest, it's none of our business."

All eyes were on him then, and Elena smiled a little.  
Damon just shrugged, "What? It's not like we're the ones dealing with him? If Caroline wants to take that chance, it's her choice. She's a grown ass woman."

"Thank you!" Caroline shot her other brothers a hard stare, "See. You are just being idiots."

"Hardly," Stefan said, before lifting his chin at his older brother, "And last I recall, you hated the fact that Elena was even dancing with one of them, Damon. But it's okay for Caroline to date one?"

Damon chuckled, "Well, A, I don't really care what Caroline does in her free time as long as it's legal and consenting. B, I'd hate the fact that Elena was dancing with anyone who isn't me at this point, so that's kind of moot, and C...what I just said."

"But-"

"It's not our problem," he stated with a tone of finality, "Now, Care…"

He looked at his little sister, "Why don't you go get your boy toy and take him outside. Elijah's waiting. The rest of us have chores we need to get to...unless any of you think that discussing Caroline's personal life is more important than maintaining Belle Tara?"

A few groans and grumbles later, and the room was clearing out.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's waist before he could take off, "I'm sure Caroline appreciated that."

He smiled down at her, "Yeah well, I may not approve, but the girl can handle herself."

He glanced over to his mother, "Dad here?"

Lily shook her head, walking over, "No, he had to meet with the Mcallen's. Are you going over there today?"

"Maybe for a bit," he nodded, "I think most of the restoration on their barn is finished though. Shouldn't be much longer."

Lily smiled, and reached up to pat his cheek, "Thank you, for stepping in. Those brothers of yours can be a right handful."

"They mean well," he said, "But it's Dad we really have to worry about. He's gonna blow a gasket."

Lily nodded, "Yes well, now that I know what's going on, I can mediate with you father. You just take care of the ranch. We're still going to have to turn in a good sale with the cattle to keep our balance."

Damon kissed her cheek, "Alright. I'll call you later."

He turned to Elena then, "We're still on for tonight, right?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Seven o'clock. I'll be at the house waiting."

He kissed her quickly, "Can't wait."

* * *

The rest of the day thankfully passed without much drama, and Elena was beyond excited by the time she was through getting dressed for her "date".

It felt weird to think of dating Damon after they'd basically been sharing a house and a bed for half the summer, but she was happy nonetheless.

He still hadn't told her where they were going though, so she'd just put on the white strappy dress she knew he liked, and prayed it would be appropriate.

At least this time she was able to wear heels instead of boots, though she had to admit that the dirty things had grown on her.

Checking her reflection one last time, she fluffed her hair and decided that it wasn't gonna get any better, then reached for her phone.

It was almost seven, and Damon should be arriving at any time to-

She straightened as a knock sounded on the door.

Curiously, she walked down the hall to the living room, pretty sure that it was him at the door, but why would he bother knocking?

She looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw that it was, in fact, her date on the other side of it.

She pulled the door open and lifted her brow, "Mr. Salvatore?"

"Miss Gilbert," he answered, looking dashing as ever, then held his hand out.

In it was a single rose, and she took it from him with a grin, "Thank you...but you know this is your house right? You didn't have to knock."

He smirked, "And ruin this chance to relive a high school fantasy of picking up a pretty girl? Not a chance. You look stunning, by the way."

She smiled again and moved to wrap her arms around his neck, "So do you. I didn't even know that you owned a pair of pants that weren't ripped or faded."

"Cute," he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead, "But you were worth the effort...shall we?"

He motioned toward his car that was parked out front, and she nodded, "Sure."

* * *

They drove for a while, exchanging playful information about favorite foods, favorite colors, and high school experiences.

Elena actually thought she'd cry from laughing when Damon told her about the time he and the twins had accidentally sank a tractor into an old farmer's pond with the Lockwood boys.

It was a good time, and she didn't stop smiling all the way to the restaurant, which was a little ways outside of Mystic Falls.

It was fancier than she expected, though not exactly white tie, thankfully, and the big sign reading _Vivace_ , not to mention the scents wafting out, hinted that it was an Italian place.

Damon got out before she could, and moved to open her door.

She thanked him, and let him take her hand, helping her from the car.

"You like Italian?" she asked, a little surprised.

Damon grinned as he laced their fingers, "Was the name Salvatore not hint enough?"

A light blush crossed her cheeks, "I guess I just hadn't thought about it, to be honest."

He laughed and kissed the side of her head, "Don't worry, darlin, we've got plenty of time to learn all there is to know about each other."

Elena smiled, liking the idea of a lot more time with him.

* * *

After noting their reservations, the hostess of the restaurant led them through the building, and onto a patio out back.

Wooden beams were decorated with climbing flowers and twinkling lights, making the place feel like a fairytale.

"Here you go," the hostess said with a smile, "Take a seat, and your server will be right with you."

They thanked the woman, and Damon moved to pull out Elena's seat, before taking his own.

She fought a smile, staring at him, "So you can be a gentleman."

"You think my mother would accept anything less?" He teased, "And right now I'm pretty sure she loves you more than she loves me, so I'm going to take extra care to treat you right."

She laughed at that, then looked around, "Well you're off to a good start. This place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he said in a content tone.

She looked back at him, catching his gaze and smiled.

Those piercing blue eyes were so full of tenderness that it melted her and she wanted to kiss him again.

Instead, she cleared her throat and picked up the menu in front of her, prompting Damon to do the same.

Silence fell between them as they read over the options listed.

It all sounded amazing, and her stomach rumbled.

"It all looks so good-"

"So what sounds good-"

She and Damon spoke at the same time.

He laughed and she flushed, "Sorry."

"No, go ahead. You first," he urged.

She glanced at the menu again, "How about the Eggplant Parmesan?"

His lips parted in a smirk, "So you're an eggplant girl?"

She furrowed her brows, "Is that bad? You don't like eggplants..."

"Love em," he reassured her, "I'm just taking mental notes is all."

"Oh yeah?" She she laid the menu down and rested her arms on the table, "Trying to impress me so that I'll let you take me home tonight?"

He chuckled, "How's my plan working so far?"

She pretended to think for a moment, "I'd say your chances are looking pretty good. But you never know...a lot could happen between now and the end of our evening."

"I was counting on it," he said, and his voice was so layered with desire, goosebumps erupted on her skin.

The waiter arrived then to take their drink orders, and their gazes broke.

Elena shook her head, trying to remind herself that you were supposed to behave on the first date, and picked up her menu again.

* * *

An hour into the meal, Damon was convinced that the woman in front of him hung the moon.

He enjoyed Elena's company in a way he'd never been able to with other women.

They just clicked, and the evening had been filled with light teasing, sharing stories, and making each other laugh.

Now he watched as she sipped on wine, waiting for the check, and he didn't want the night to end, even though the other half of him was dying to get Elena home and out of that dress.

He wanted to watch her, in her casual gracefulness and warmth, and he wanted to run his fingers over her cheeks, caressing that soft skin.

Then he wanted to give her the gift that he had hidden in the glove box of his car, and hoped that she'd understand what it meant.

What she meant to him.

"It's a warm night," Elena commented, looking out into the darkness that surrounded the outer edges of the deck they were on.

Damon nodded, pulling himself from his thoughts, "Summer will do that."

She shot him a smirk, then set her glass down in exchange for grabbing his hand, "Well maybe we can go back to Belle Tara…remove a few layers...cool off…"

He brought her palm up to his lips and kissed it, suddenly knowing exactly how to spend the rest of their night.

He winked at her, "Sure, darlin, but I'm not sure it's the cool off you're thinking of."

* * *

Half an hour later, Elena had to admit that he was right.

This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind.

"Come on," Damon encouraged teasingly, "It'll be fun."

She crossed her arms and stared over at the dark water of the creek that ran through the back part of Belle Tara.

"This place is snake infested, remember?"

But Damon merely shrugged and started stripping off his clothes, "If you're too scared…"

When he was completely naked he threw her a grin, then moved to the creek's edge.

"Are you sure you want to-"

But he'd already jumped.

"Damon!"

He resurfaced a moment later, his hair sticking to the side of his face, and he wiped his eyes, "Man, that'll wake you up!"

Elena shook her head, "You're crazy."

He grinned up at her, " Maybe. But at least I know how to have fun."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, "Very mature, darlin."

She sighed then and bit her lip, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I wouldn't put you in any danger," he promised, "It'll be fine."

She exhaled sharply and nodded, "What the hell."

Then stripped out of her clothes too, and before she could change her mind, she ran towards the creek and jumped.

The coldness of the water was the first thing that registered in her mind, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Finding her feet, she felt the bottom of the bank and pushed herself up.

The second she broke the surface, Damon's arms were around her.

"I guess this means you're as crazy as I am," he teased, and she chuckled, "I must be."

"That's why we're a good match," he assured her, and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Damon."

His lips curved up in that sexy way of his, before leaning in to graze over hers, "I love you, too."

Content with that, she laid her head against his chest and relaxed completely as the cool water lapped around them.

It was so peaceful, as they floated there in the water, with nothing but the sound of crickets in the background, and those twinkling fireflies lighting up in the distance.

 _I could easily do this forever_ , Elena thought to herself, and smiled at the fact that the idea didn't terrify her anymore.

There was a certain freedom in knowing that she had the power to change her mind; that something about being with Damon had released her twisted fears of failure and being poor.

He'd shown her, through word and actions that there truly was more to life than money, and whatever ache her childhood had left, that gaping terror, was slowly beginning to subside.

Who cared about making millions?

This man staring down at her now was in love with her and had treated her better than she'd ever been treated, and had welcomed her wholeheartedly into his family.

She thought of Gracie, her dark curls and those wide blue eyes that she loved so much, saying that she wished for Elena to be her mother.

That was something she could imagine now...raising that precious little girl with Damon, right here, where the crickets sang and fireflies danced, and the past was nothing more than an echoing memory.

Maybe this is where she belonged.

Damon must have sensed that her thoughts had drifted, because he kissed the side of her head and whispered, "You okay?"

Elena pulled away some so she could look up at him, "Perfect."

He smiled at that, and cupped her cheek, "Yes...you are."

Then he was kissing her and nothing else mattered.

She wrapped her arms around him, running her tongue over his lips, and truly believed that after so much emptiness, life was giving her a shot at being happy.

Damon's touch became more heated at her encouragement, and he deepened the kiss, his arms clinging to her waist now, pulling them flush against each other.

Elena let her fingers trail through the damp ends of his hair, getting tangled in it, in him.

He wasn't complaining though, by a long shot, and pulled them over to the edge of the bank, so that he could focus on her instead of the slight current.

If Elena had been in her right mind, the mix of wet dirt and grass that met her back, as Damon laid her flat, might have bothered her.

However, she was too far gone to care at this point; buzzed from the wine, from this night, from love, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

She drifted her hands down Damon's body, her nails raking as he bit at her lip, and their urgency grew.

A jumbled mess of hands and legs and pleasure followed, as he slid inside of her and swallowed her moan with another kiss.

They made love on the edge of the creek, slow and passionate, with the slight waves washing over their legs and the moon shining brightly enough for her to drown in Damon's eyes.

This had to be it.

What all the poems and songs were about...moments like these where time stands still and you're captivated by the person who's engraved themselves onto your heart.

And it was worth it; God, was it worth it.

* * *

Mary Porter glanced fondly down at the photograph in her hands.

Rose-Marie smiled up at her from a hospital bed, a pink blanket in her arms.

She had known from the day Rose had told her she was pregnant that things would never be the same.

But Gracelynn had been a blessing in disguise and Mary had loved her granddaughter instantly.

It pained her, still, to see Rose there in the girl's features, and in her long chocolate hair.

Losing her daughter was the most painful thing that Mary had ever endured, and without Grace, she wasn't sure she would have survived it.

But things were changing now...she could sense that.

Gracelynn was getting older; needing her less than she used to, and her reasons for keeping the girl close were slipping away.

She'd spoken to her lawyer earlier in the evening.

Apparently the Salvatores had managed to work out their finances, and it could sway the custody hearing to Damon's favor.

Mary thought of the man...Gracie's father.

Rose had always been in Damon's group of friends, and her daughter had been smitten with his charm.

He'd been a good kid for the most part, but wasn't going anywhere special.

She'd tried to make Rose see that, but by then it was too late, and they'd had Gracelynn.

If Mary had argued that Damon had never had a serious love in his life, it had changed that day at the hospital.

She couldn't deny that he was a good father, and wanted the world for Grace, but he was also young, still immature in a lot of ways and nowhere near ready to be a single parent, despite what he thought.

And after the night of Rose's accident...well, there are some things that just can't be undone, and in that moment Damon's mistakes had costed her daughter's life.

It made it so hard to trust him with Gracie's, despite the fact that since that night, he'd done nothing but try and prove himself.

She sighed deeply, and set the photo down on the counter, forcing herself to look at the facts without inputting too many personal emotions.

Damon and Rose had shared custody of Gracelynn.

The girl had gotten both of her parents who always put her best interest first.

Then Rose had died.

Some of the blame rested with happenstance, but a lot of it fell to Damon as well.

But the trigger of the event had only made him a better father, dedicating his all to trying to make a life for Grace.

And Grace, a daddy's girl through and through, loved him dearly.

Was it cruel to fight for custody?

It wasn't as if she'd wanted to...Damon had been the one pressing for full custody, and she'd been perfectly content sharing.

She didn't want to fight.

She didn't want to put Grace through the hassle and confusion that the changes would bring, but now it seemed unavoidable.

Unless of course she just gave Damon what he wanted…

But then she risked losing Gracelynn for good, and that little girl was all that she had to live for.

But...what did Gracie live for?

She knew that her granddaughter loved her, but her heart was at Belle Tara, with her ponies, and her father.

Maybe it was selfish to stand in the way of that…

* * *

"Grandma?" a little voice called, and Mary looked up.

"Gracelynn, sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked, as the five year old rubbed her eyes.

"I woked up…"

She smiled a little and waved the girl over, "Come here."

Gracie crossed the room easily and climbed up on the sofa, into Mary's arms.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the picture.

Mary picked it up, giving it a final glance before handing it to the little girl, "It's your Mom, holding you on the day you were born."

Grace admired the picture, "I was a little baby."

Mary chuckled, "Yes, you were."

"Where's Daddy?" she asked, noting his absence in the frame.

"I think he was taking the picture," Mary admitted.

Grace nodded, and stared at the thing quietly for a moment.

Then she asked, "Do you miss my mommy?"

Mary paused before answering and cleared her throat, "Uh, yes. Of course I do. Every day."

The little girl looked up at her, "I miss her, too."

Mary pushed back her hair and offered her a smile, "I know you do sweetie."

"But I miss Daddy too."

"You do?"

Grace nodded, "Sometimes. I wishes he could stay with us when I don't stay the night with him. I don't want him to go away, like my Mommy."

Mary's heart broke a little and she tightened her grip on her granddaughter, "Your Daddy isn't going anywhere, sweetheart."

Gracie laid her head onto her shoulder, "I know, but I dreamed it sometimes when I sleep far away from him."

She looked up, "Can Daddy come sleep over here when I'm here?"

Mary sighed, "No, sweetie, I don't think that's possible."

A frown fell on the girl's lips, and Mary swallowed, "Gracelynn, can I ask you a very important, big girl question?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to spend more nights at Belle Tara, with your Daddy?"

Gracie crooked her head, "Can I?"

"Would you like to?"

She nodded, "I want to spend lots of time at Belle Tara, I love it!"

Mary smiled kindly, pushing back more of her curls, "I know you do. That's why I wanted to ask...how would you feel about maybe staying there a lot? Living with your Daddy?"

Gracie blinked her big blue eyes, "Living with Daddy all the time?"

Mary nodded, and Grace seemed to think, "But that means I won't live here?"

"Maybe," Mary admitted, "You could still visit and come over any time that Daddy tells you that you can, but you would stay most of the time with him."

Gracie's little brows raised, "I can do that?"

The sheer wonderment in her voice was answer enough for Mary, and guilt swarmed her that she'd just assumed that she'd known what was best for Grace.

Maybe there was a better way to approach the situation where everyone ended up happy.

With a forced smile, she kissed Gracie's head, "I think we could work something out, if that's what you want."

Grace through her arms around Mary's neck, squealing, "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Mary hugged her back, and tried not to let her granddaughter see the tear that slipped down her cheek.

* * *

Damon laid on the hood of his car with Elena, both of them now dressed, finishing drying in the warm summer air, and so wrapped around each other that he wasn't sure where he ended and she began.

"No one's gonna come out here, right?" Elena asked after a moment.

He chuckled, "No darlin, everyone else is probably at home asleep."

"Good," she snugged harder into his chest, "Because I don't want to move."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"Daaaamon," she complained, "I literally just said no moving!"

He laughed, pulling his body from the car, "I know, I know, just give me a second...I have something for you."

That piqued her curiosity, and she sat up as he reached across the car's passenger seat to open the glove compartment.

The little red box that he'd put in it earlier was still there, and he grabbed it, before joining Elena back on the car.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw what he was holding and her voice came out hesitant, "Damon, I-"

"Don't worry," he smirked, "It's nothing like what you're thinking."

She relaxed some, and looked up at him, "Then what is it?"

He smiled, "My mom gave this to me when I was eighteen, one night when we sat up eating pie and talking."

"Uh oh," Elena noted, and he laughed again.

"Yeah, no kidding. I'd just been dumped by this cheerleader I'd been dating for about five months, which you know, in high school that feels like forever."

Elena nodded.

"Well, Lily told me that i didn't love that girl. At the time I didn't believe her of course, but over the years I learned that she was right, as usual."

Elena chuckled, "She's pretty smart, your mom."

"That she is," he nodded, "She gave me this, and told me to wait until I found someone special. Someone I could see myself waking up with every morning...someone who made me feel satisfied with life, not just with sex. Someone that I knew without a doubt, I loved."

Elena didn't speak as he swallowed.

"I thought I found that a few times," he admitted, "And I'm not going to pretend that I've never been in love before, because there have been a few women that I had feelings for in the past. But none of them made me feel the way that my mother described. Not exactly...not until you."

He reached over with his empty hand and cupped Elena's cheek, "You were the one that I never meant to love, but I couldn't help it. You're so beautiful, inside and out, caring, funny, brilliant...and the way you are with Gracie…"

He exhaled, "I love you, Elena. I know it with everything in me. And I want you to have this."

* * *

Elena watched with slightly teary eyes as Damon opened the box he held out.

Inside was a delicate gold chained necklace, and from the end hung a little amulet that appeared to be some sort of white stone.

Tentatively, she reached over and fingered it, "It's beautiful."

"My great grandfather had it made for his wife," Damon said, "His father was the original settler of the land we own and found this on the property when they were building their house. It's a moonstone."

He pulled the chain out of the box and held it up, "My grandfather added the Belle Tara brand on it when he gave it to my grandmother."

Elena looked closer, and sure enough the ranch's brand was etched into the stone with a glittering silver ink.

She shook her head, slightly flabbergasted, "I...I don't even know what to say."

Damon smirked at her, "Say you'll wear it."

A smile broke across her lips and she nodded, "Of course I will."

Relief flooded his features and she could only imagine how many times he'd considered what this moment would be like over the years.

She turned, moving her hair so that he could put it on her.

"Thank you," she breathed, as he fastened the clasp and the small weight of the stone fell to the base of her throat.

Damon's lips replaced his hands on her neck.

"No darlin," he breathed onto her neck, "Thank you."

Turning in his arms, she reconnected their lips and they spent the next few minutes reveling in what it means to love as they did.

* * *

 **:)**


	21. The Good and the Bad

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I've been crazy busy lately, and when I had time to write I could never get the words to come out right :P**

 **But nonetheless, I finally got the chapter finished, and I don't think you'll be disappointed ;)**

 **Also a big thank you to** kimminnee **for letting me bounce ideas and work through them with some helpful insight, advice, and tips. You're the best! :)**

 **Anyway, see you all at the bottom!**

* * *

It was early.

The sun had risen, but barely, and the grass outside was still wet with dew as birds chirped in the distance, giving a hint to the morning ahead.

Damon sat at the table in his dining room, finishing the last of his cup of coffee as he reread the text he'd received the day before.

It was from Mary and simply told him the time in which to show up at the courthouse.

She'd called him, wanting to change the date of their hearing for whatever reason, and a part of him was in a panic.

He was supposed to have the rest of this week with Gracie before having to face the possibility of losing her, but he'd run out of time.

Alaric, his lawyer, had offered to press for an extension, but he'd declined.

It really wouldn't matter in the long run, and even if shit hit the fan, at least the impending wait was over.

He just had to pray that the court ruled in his favor.

And according to Alaric, the chances of that were looking better than they had for months.

Especially since he'd decided to take Elijah up on his job offer.

The stability of a salary job, tied in with the fact that Belle Tara was no longer in debt would all work in his favor.

And if that wasn't enough...well, he wouldn't think about that until he had to.

With a weary sigh, he stood up from the old wooden table and crossed the kitchen.

He placed his coffee mug in the otherwise empty sink and noted that Elena must have done the dishes after dinner last night.

Man, he loved her.

With a little smile, he made his way down the hall, and to their bedroom.

He'd left the door cracked earlier, and was able to easily peek inside, pushing it open enough to lean against the frame.

Elena was still asleep, her hair falling in all directions and one of the straps on her tank top was slipping from her shoulder.

His eyes trailed from it to the moonstone amulet that hung from her throat, resting against her skin.

Gracie was next to her, with half of her little body laying on top of Elena's, though neither seemed to mind.

Her own curls spilled all over the pillows and Elena's arm, where she was resting her head as her hands clung to the base of the older woman's neck.

They seemed peaceful and Damon wanted to stand there and stare at them forever, but knew that the longer he did, the harder it would be to leave, and he really did have to make that meeting at the courthouse.

So, reluctantly, he sauntered forward, and sat on the edge of the mattress, next to Elena.

"Hey," he reached over to shake her slightly, "Elena…"

She stirred, and he waited until her eyes opened before brushing some hair out of her face, "Morning."

She groaned a little and swiped a hand over her face, then blinked several times in a sleepy haze, "What time is it?"

Damon checked, "A little after seven. But we need to get dressed and head down to Mom's soon."

Elena nodded, glancing around, and she smiled a little when she noticed Gracie, still sleeping.

"I barely remember her crawling into bed with us."

Damon chuckled, "That's because she's sneaky."

He reached over to his daughter, trailing his fingers up and down her back, "Gracie? Grace, baby, it's time to wake up."

The five year old didn't want to wake up as easily as Elena did and he was answered with a grumble and a roll into the far pillow.

Elena smiled and turned, wrapping her arms around Gracie so that they were spooning, "Come on, sweetheart, you gotta wake up."

"No," came a muffled protest.

Damon smirked, "We have to get dressed so that we can eat breakfast at Grandma's."

Gracie rolled back over and buried her head into Elena's chest, "No. I wanna stay here with Mommy."

He blinked as Elena's cheeks turned red.

It was the first time he'd heard the word leave Gracie's mouth, when referring to Elena.

He swallowed, "I know you do. But Grandma is making you your favorite pancakes. Don't you want to try some?"

Slowly, blue eyes peeked up at him from over Elena's shoulder, and he chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Why don't we go get dressed?"

Gracie nodded, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Can they be purple pancakes? Like I had on my birthday?"

Damon smirked, "I'm sure Grandma would make some purple ones for you."

Gracie smiled and climbed off the bed, rushing toward her room.

Elena laughed as she disappeared, "Who knew that was all it would take."

"Yeah well, hopefully it'll be enough to keep her distracted," Damon said, looking after her, before turning back to meet Elena's gaze, "You're still okay with watching her today, right?"

Elena nodded, "Of course. Today is huge and it's important that you have your family there."

"I want you there too," he admitted, "But someone has to stay with Grace, and Mom needs to be there for the verdict, after everything."

"I understand," Elena promised, pulling back the blankets so that she could move to sit beside him, "And I'm sure everything will work out exactly the way you want."

He didn't share her confidence, but he smiled at the optimism, "Let's hope so."

"It will," she assured him, "You're an amazing father, Damon. And Gracie loves you. Any judge would be crazy not to let you have her."

He sighed, "That's what I want to believe, darlin. But there's still that chance...and it scares the hell out of me."

Elena seemed to think for a moment, then she reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Do you remember what you told me the first day we went riding, with Gracie?"

He looked over at her and arched a brow, "Which part in particular?"

Elena smiled, "I told you that if Cleo spooked, I expected you to come after me and rope her. But you told me not to worry, because-"

"No smart cowboy would let his horse take off," Damon nodded, "At least not without a fight to get it back."

Elena nodded, "Exactly. And that's what you do, you fight. You fought for Belle Tara, for your family, for Gracie...that matters, Damon. And I have no doubt in my mind that whatever happens today, whatever Mary has planned, whatever the results...you'll keep fighting. You're too damn stubborn to settle for anything less."

Damon smiled and leaned forward, pulling Elena to him, "Thank you."

She nodded and he kissed her, wanting to believe her words and that everything would be okay.

It had to be.

* * *

Elena kept a close eye on Damon during the walk down to the main house, and during breakfast.

She knew that he was stressed and the tenseness in his shoulders proved it, but there was nothing more she could do.

Mary asking to meet early had really thrown him for a loop and she knew that he was worried about what it meant.

But this had to work out for him, because she couldn't imagine him losing Gracie.

It just wasn't fair that it was even a fear he had to have.

But luckily, Lily, the calm and steady voice in the family, would be right by his side through the entire event, so if worse did come to worse…

Elena shook her head, refusing to believe that it would.

Gracie belonged here, at Belle Tara, with Damon.

"Care and I are gonna go with you and Mom," Stefan said as the Salvatores that were home sat at the table, "I talked to Dad and he and Silas can handle everything while we're there. And Caroline decided that Mikaelson can-"

"No," Caroline cut him off, "You promised. No bringing up my love life today."

"Fine," Stefan consented, "Caroline was able to free herself long enough to ride with us."

Damon nodded, "I appreciate it."

"April wanted to be there too," Lily said, "But she had to go into work this morning, and I didn't figure you'd want to be overwhelmed anyway."

Damon gave her an appreciative look, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Where are we going?" Gracie asked around a mouthful of pancake.

Damon smiled at his daughter, "We have to go into town for an important meeting today, but you're gonna stay here and play with Elena, okay?"

Gracie nodded, grinning up at Elena, "Okay! Can we play princesses?"

Elena chuckled, "Sure. But let's wait until after breakfast."

The little girl nodded, content with finishing her food and was so beautifully oblivious to the changes that could possibly be on the horizon for her.

It made Elena's heart ache, and she sent a little prayer up to whoever might be listening that this would all turn out okay.

When it came time for the others to leave, Elena sent up another prayer, just for the way Damon held Gracie against him in a hug, as if he were afraid of letting her go.

As if she might disappear if he did.

And Gracelynn just stayed there in his embrace, not questioning that her dad seemed to be saying goodbye as if he were leaving for war and not just to go into town, and just wrapped her arms around him.

Eventually though, Damon pulled away, and Elena could have sworn that his eyes were a little tearful.

She hurt for him, but knew that after today, whatever happened, at least the wait was over.

He stood and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before heading for the door.

The others said goodbye as well, and soon they were pulling out of the drive, leaving Elena and Gracie by themselves.

Never one to remain still for long, Gracie spun around to face her, "Can we play princesses now?"

Elena smiled at her, "Sure. How do you want to play?"

Gracie took her hand and pulled her into the living room, "Okay I'll be the little princess and you can be the mommy princess, and this is our castle and we have to stay quiet so the dragon doesn't find us!"

Elena smirked and crouched down to Gracie's level.

"Okay," she whispered, "Where is the dragon at?"

Grace held a finger up to her lips, then pointed to the window across the room, before whispering back, "The dragon is outside, but it has super super hearing."

"Oh, right," Elena nodded, as the little girl stared seriously at the window, as if expecting a real life giant lizard to break through the glass and eat them whole.

"Come on!" she whispered then, grabbing Elena's hand again, and leading her back to the kitchen, then through the hall and up the stairs.

"Whoa, that was close!" Gracie grinned, "But the dragon can't come up this high, so we'll be safe."

She sat on the floor in the hallway, and Elena couldn't help but chuckle, "Doesn't the dragon have wings?"

Gracie shook her head, "No, Daddy cut off the dragon's wings last time we played."

"Oh," Elena smiled, "Of course he did."

Silence fell then, and an odd expression crossed Gracie's face.

"What's wrong?" Elena prompted, sliding down the wall opposite of the little girl.

Gracie thought over the question then met her stare, "Why was Daddy sad?"

Elena frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Before him and Grandma left with Aunt Care and Uncle Stefan...Daddy looked sad," she explained.

Elena pursed her lips, trying to decide the best way to answer that kind of question.

"It's...it's complicated, sweetie."

"What does that mean?"

"Complicated?"

Gracie nodded, and Elena sighed.

"It means that it's hard to explain. It's...it's grown up talk."

Gracie crooked her head, "But I'm grown up."

Elena smiled a little, then moved to sit next to the child, "Not quite yet. But don't worry, okay? Daddy is going to be fine."

Gracie frowned, "Is he sad because I'm gonna live with him all the time?"

Elena blinked at that, "What...what do you mean, Grace?"

Large blue eyes stared up at her, "Grandma said I might get to come live with Daddy all the time, but she has to talk to him to make sure he's okay with it. Is that why Daddy's sad? Because he doesn't want me here all the time?"

Elena shook her head, "No, baby, of course not. You're dad wants you here as much as possible...but you're grandma said that? About you coming to live with him?"

Gracie nodded, "Uh huh. She asked me if I wanted to and I told her yes, and she got a little sad too, but I can still go see her all the time and stay the night with her."

Elena wondered if that was what this sudden change in meeting dates was all about.

Had Mary changed her mind about the custody case?

Her heart did a bit of a swan dive at the hope that maybe that was what was going on and that Damon would get everything he wanted.

"That would be good," Elena nodded, as Gracie was still watching her, "And I know your dad would love for you to live here with him."

Gracie smiled, "And you?"

Elena blushed a little, "Maybe."

"I want to live with you and Daddy," Gracie said, "And we can play all the time, and go on picnics and ride the horses, and go swimming, and watch movies, and then you and Daddy could get married and you would be my Mommy!"

Elena's expression softened as Gracie smiled at her so hopefully, and she was torn.

She didn't want to dash the little girl's hopes, but wasn't quite sure how to explain that she and Damon weren't quite at the level to be having those kinds of thoughts yet.

Yes she loved him, and yes, she wanted it to work between them, but marriage...that was a big deal.

And they still had to figure out the whole long distance thing, and how to explain to Gracie that things would change after summer ended.

Maybe they shouldn't drag that part out...but it was so hard to look into those big eyes and want to say anything but exactly what the little girl wanted to hear.

But Elena knew that if she ever, at any point in the future, expected to be some kind of parental figure to Gracelynn, she had to be honest and straight with her.

She cleared her throat, "Gracie, listen…

The girl did exactly that, watching Elena's face intently.

"I would love to stay here with you and Daddy," Elena started, "But there are still things I have to do."

"Like what?" Gracie pressed.

"Like school," Elena said, "I have to go back to my classes when it starts again, just like Aunt Caroline."

Gracie thought about that, "Will you come back like Aunt Care does?"

Elena smiled, "I plan to, yes. And maybe you could come visit me sometime...but I won't be here at the ranch anymore, when summer ends."

Gracie's brows pulled together, "Why can't you go to school here?"

Elena chuckled, "Because I'm already going to school with Aunt Caroline, and I need to finish."

"Is it very far?"

"A little," Elena admitted, "But I'll come back to visit."

"Can't me and Daddy come with you?"

Elena reached over and pushed back the girl's curls, stroking her head in the process, "I'm afraid not, baby. Daddy needs to stay here and take care of Belle Tara with your grandparents. And he needs you here to take care of him. You can do that, right?"

Gracie nodded.

Elena smiled, and blinked back the stinging in her eyes, "That's a good girl….and before you know it, I'll be back again."

"And then you can be my Mommy?" Grace asked curiously.

Elena paused, biting down on her lip, "Well, we'll see what happens, okay?"

"Don't you want to be?" Gracie asked.

Elena smiled, "You are a very special little girl, Gracelynn, and anyone would be lucky to be your mom. You and your Daddy are so important to me, and I hope that I get to be with you both for a long time, but what matters most is that today, we're right here. We're together. That's what's important."

Gracie smiled and lifted so that she could wrap her arms around Elena's neck, "I love you, Lena."

Elena squeezed her tightly, wondering when this child had stolen her heart, "I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Damon could barely control the pounding of his heart as he stepped into the aged courthouse at the center of the town square.

The air was stuffy and smelled like a combination of dusty books and floor cleaner.

He took a breath to settle himself as he spotted Alaric, waiting for him down the hall.

Swallowing hard, he turned back to his family, "Wait here. I'm gonna go talk to Ric."

His siblings nodded, but his mother gave him a hard stare, "Let us know if anything's changed."

He nodded, and started down the hall.

"Damon," Alaric addressed when he spotted him and Damon gave another nod, "Hey, Ric."

"Mary's in there with Judge Fell now, but her attorney isn't present. I'm not sure what this is, exactly, but she's wanting to speak with you."

"And she didn't say what this was about?"

"No," Ric said, "But if she's not lawyered up, it can only be good for you."

Damon scoffed, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, as far as I know, she doesn't have enough background in family law to represent herself, and given this is supposed to be a custody hearing, she'd need her lawyer's aid in proving you to be an unfit parent, if she wanted full custody. So I'd suggest you hear her out. See what all this is about."

Damon nodded, "Alright...Mom came up here with me, Stefan and Care, too. Can they-"

"If this moves to the courtroom, they can go in with you, but Mary wants to speak with you, one on one with Judge Fell in his chambers."

"Great," he sighed, "Okay, well, let them know I'm here, please. I'm gonna go tell, Mom."

Ric nodded and clapped Damon lightly on the shoulder as he passed.

Damon strolled over to where his family stood waiting.

"So?" Lily asked immediately.

"Mary didn't bring her lawyer. She wants to talk, just me and her with the judge."

Lily frowned, and Caroline asked what they were all thinking.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"No idea," Damon admitted, "Though Ric seems to think it might be a good thing."

"And what do you think?" Lily asked.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know what to think. I'm just hoping that, whatever this is, it's over fast, and hopefully ends in our favor."

"We'll wait here for you," Stefan assured him.

Damon nodded his appreciation, "I'll let you know something as soon as I can."

Lily pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek, the smell of her perfume calming him a little.

"It'll be alright sweetheart. Whatever happens."

He nodded and thanked her, just as Alaric returned in the hallway and called his name.

"I better go," he said, "Fingers crossed."

* * *

The summer sun had gotten warm by the time Elena let Gracie lead her outside to play.

All traces of the cool morning breeze were gone, and she had a feeling that the heat was only going to get worse as the day got later.

Grace, however, didn't seem to mind, as she raced toward the barn, with Elena trying to keep up.

"Cleo!" Gracie called, walking through the barn door.

The palomino mare seemed to recognize her name because her head came over the side of her stall as the little girl approached.

Elena smiled as Gracie reached up to pet the horse, looking just as home here as she did in her own bedroom.

"Good girl," she cooed to the animal, and Elena came up next to her, "She is a good horse, huh?"

"The bestest," Gracie giggled, then turned around excitedly, "Can we go riding?! I can use my purple saddle?"

Elena hesitated, "Um, I don't know, sweetie, maybe we should wait for your Dad to-"

"Oh please please please!" Gracie begged, "We don't have to go far! And you can ride Cleo again because she likes you and it will be so fun! Please!"

Elena set her jaw, staring at the yellow horse, debating.

Gracie was pretty good with the animals and had done this a million times, and she was getting better herself.

And it wasn't as if the girl couldn't use a distraction, considering her grandmother and father were currently meeting up to decide her future.

As long as she was there with her while they rode it shouldn't be an issue.

"Pleeeeease," Gracie begged again, pulling out the most vulnerable, big eyed puppy face Elena had ever seen, and she had to chuckle some, "Oh alright. I guess a short ride won't hurt."

Gracie squealed and threw her arms around Elena's waist, "Thank you, thank you!"

When she let go, she moved to grab Cleo's halter and opened the stall.

Elena watched as the sweet horse was easily controlled by the little girl, and Gracie smiled in satisfaction before handing her the lead rope.

"Here you go! You can tie her up by the pole and then get the saddles cause they're too heavy and I will dropped them."

Elena smirked, "Alright, be sure and shut the stall once I get her out, okay?"

Gracie nodded, and Elena led Cleo from the square and out of the barn.

At least it was still early enough that the horses wouldn't get too hot during the ride.

* * *

"What are you saying?" Damon asked, his eyes still wide, but he'd lost the ability to control them.

"I'm dropping the custody case," Judge Fell repeated, "Mary's decided to sign over all of the custodial rights she has to Gracelynn."

"With stipulation," Mary interjected.

Damon swallowed thickly, "Stipulations?"

"I don't want to lose Gracelynn any more than you do, Damon," the woman said, "But I realize now that perhaps she needs you more than I thought. She wants to live at Belle Tara, and I want her to be happy."

"That's all I've ever wanted," Damon insisted.

Mary nodded, "I know. So I'll give you full custody."

"But," Damon prodded.

"I want you to agree to still let me see her. I can't just...she's all I have Damon. The only thing in this world that matters to me. So as long as you can assure me that you aren't going to shut me out after the fact-"

"I would never do that to Grace," Damon assured her, "She loves you, Mary. And I want you in her life, but as a grandparent. The way you're meant to be."

"So it's decided?" the judge pressed, "These terms are acceptable for both parties?"

Damon nodded, his throat to thick to speak.

This was really about to happen.

He was getting his daughter.

The judge took the acceptance from them both, then nodded, and signed the order in front of him, declaring their new agreement.

"I suppose that's everything then. I'll email a copy to both of your lawyers," Judge Fell said, and Mary thanked him.

"Of course. I'm just glad this was settled."

He led them from his office, and once they were out in the hall, Damon turned to Mary, "You didn't have to do that."

The older woman studied him, then exhaled slowly, "Yes...I did. For Gracelynn."

Damon nodded, "Thank you."

"You just take care of her," Mary told him, "After what happened with Rose...I'm trusting you, Salvatore. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," he promised, and in a mood that surprised even himself, he leaned down and hugged the woman.

She hesitated, then hugged him back lightly, "Have Gracie call me...if she has any questions about this...arrangement."

He nodded and released her, "Of course...goodbye Mary."

"Goodbye, Damon."

She turned on her heels then, and headed towards the exit.

Damon exhaled and tried to let his mind catch up to his racing heart.

It was done.

Gracie was home.

He could have hollered loud enough to raise the roof of the old building, but his more civil side kept his excitement retained.

Instead, he opted for finding his mother and siblings on a bench around the corner, near the entrance.

They stood as they spotted him, Lily rushing over.

"How'd it go? What did they say?"

If Damon's grin wasn't answer enough, the tears that suddenly began filling his eyes would have been, "Mary signed. Gracie's coming home."

Three different pair of arms flew around him, and Stefan actually did let out a loud whoop of joy.

Damon's heart was full and he couldn't wait to get home to share the news with Elena and to hold his daughter in his arms.

His baby girl was finally all his, and damn it, he just let the tears fall.

* * *

Elena had finished tying Cleo to the post and made her way back around the barn so that she could grab the saddles from the tack room.

She hoped that Gracie's purple saddle was in there, but she couldn't remember if Damon had brought it down from the upstairs bedroom where they'd stashed it after the party.

She shook her head and entered the barn, smiling at Moon who was watching curiously over her stall.

Then she noticed that Copper was still in his stall.

Wasn't that the horse that Gracie usually rode?

"Grace?" she called out, wondering if the girl had entered one of the other stalls already.

No answer.

"Gracie?" Elena yelled, a little more loudly.

When silence once again answered, she frowned and jogged over to the tack room.

It was empty.

A small panic flared in her chest, but she fought it down.

Gracie may have just stepped outside, or was grabbing a carrot for the horses, or any number of things.

No reason to freak out prematurely.

"Grace?!" she yelled, making her way to the other side of the barn, and checked out those double doors.

Then she heard it.

An odd commotion from across the yard, a sharp bang.

It was coming from B-barn, and Elena took off at a sprint towards the thing.

The door was cracked, just enough for a child to fit through and she pulled it the rest of the way open.

As she did, something big and dark blew past her, so fast and powerful it nearly took her off her feet.

When she regained balance, her eyes shot towards the thing, only to catch the glistening back side of War Horse's black coat.

What the...oh god.

There was no stopping the panic now as she rushed into the barn, and her heart stopped in her chest.

Gracie was lying on the ground, just outside of War's opened stall, and she wasn't moving.

* * *

 **Try not to murder me just yet ;)  
**


	22. Tap, Tap, Swish

**Quick update after that cliffhanger lol.**

 **I'm not a total monster ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _The rain was so loud, pounding on the windshield._

 _So loud._

 _A repetitious little tap tap tap as each drop pounded, followed by the swish of the wipers._

 _The road ahead was obscured by it._

 _Of course the slightly blurry vision already donned by the driver wasn't much help._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Swish._

 _A slur of lights._

 _A blaring horn._

 _The broken bridge._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Swish._

* * *

Damon Salvatore had only ever believed in a few things.

His family, his land, and the work he could put out with his own two hands.

That was all he'd ever needed.

But in this moment, he found himself reaching for any divinity that could be out there, praying with every breath in his body against the unknown.

Everything had been great, less than half an hour ago.

He'd gotten custody, celebrations were in order, and he was ready to head home.

Then Elena had called him.

Her tears had made it hard to understand the words at first, but fear clenched in his chest when he finally made sense of them.

Gracie was hurt.

They were at the hospital.

The doctors were with her.

Damon was glad that none of his family commented on the way he drove, getting to the hospital.

He probably broke a handful of petty traffic laws, but he could care less.

Gracie's hurt.

Gracie's in the hospital.

The last time that had happened…..

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Swish._

He swallowed hard and continued to pray.

* * *

The emergency room parking lot was mostly empty when he pulled in, which was a good thing, considering he was likely to run a vehicle over right now in his urgency to find out what the hell had happened.

He threw open the door before he'd even killed the ignition, and thankfully one of his siblings was thinking straight, because they moved to do so as he jumped out of the truck and took off towards the building, Lily following close behind him.

The automatic doors moved out of his way as he blew through them and into the waiting area.

He bypassed the main desk, searching the place until he spotted Elena.

She looked up as he hurried over, and jumped to her feet.

Her face was red, as though she'd been crying, but she looked considerably calmer than she had when they'd spoken on the phone.

"She's okay," she said immediately, "Gracie's going to be okay. The doctor just came out and told me."

The smallest bit of relief eased the tension of Damon's chest, but not nearly enough for him to be able to breath regularly.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Elena's brown eyes stared up at him, "I'm so sorry. I turned around for a second and-"

"What happened?" he repeated, his body trembling a little.

"She opened War's stall and he ran her down. She wasn't conscious when I found her and I called an ambulance. She came to. The doctor said that she probably just got the wind knocked out of her from the impact, but that it's nothing threatening. No concussion or anything, but a bone in her arm was fractured."

Elena's voice was shaking, "I'm sorry, Damon."

He closed his eyes, taking a breath, then two, "You were supposed to watch her."

"I know," Elena said smalley, "We were just gonna go for a ride, so I took Cleo out to the post and when I came back, Gracie was-"

"What?" Damon cut her off, "You were going _riding_ with her?!"

Elena swallowed, "She wanted to. She asked if we could go-"

"She's five!" Damon spat, "Of course that's what she wanted! But I would have thought that you would have known better than that. Horses aren't toys, Elena! They're living creatures and you are nowhere near experienced enough to be riding alone, let alone with a child without any other supervision to-"

"Damon," Lily chided, and he huffed, letting the rest of his sentence die off.

He knew his mother probably thought he was being harsh, but this was his daughter, and she could have died, and it would have been due to a bad decision made on his part….again.

And he couldn't allow that.

He couldn't live with that.

Not after everything that they'd gone through to get to this point.

Not after Rose…

* * *

He ran a hand through his hair, and exhaled.

"Where's the doctor?" he asked, turning.

Stefan and Caroline were standing behind his mother, both with stunned faces.

"Will someone go get the doctor, please," he begged them, his emotions rolling through him in waves of anger, panic, terror, and guilt.

Caroline nodded and stepped away to do just that.

"Damon," Elena whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that-"

"You didn't think," Damon said, "And now Gracie's in the hospital and a two thousand dollar stallion is running loose on the ranch."

"I never meant for-"

"You should never have even considered taking her around the horses," Damon spat.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I thought it would be okay, since she's so good with them. I didn't know-"

"They are large, dangerous animals, Elena!" Damon's voice raised, "Especially to a child without an experienced rider with them. You had no right to make that decision!"

"Damon, I didn't know!" Elena argued, her own voice spiking.

"Of course you didn't," he yelled, "Because no amount of playing house is going to change the fact that you are _not_ her mother!"

Heat from anger and guilt radiated from him as Elena shrank back at the words.

He swallowed.

"Letting her ride...that's not a kind of decision you can make," he finished, his jaw clenching.

Tears were in Elena's eyes now, and they shamed him, but he couldn't help it.

He'd left Gracie alone with Elena and he should have realized that she lacked the kind of experience that someone would need in dealing with his daughter.

Gracie was hurt because he'd failed her, once again, just after finally getting her back, and the guilt and self hatred that engulfed him burned on his tongue in the words he spat out.

Elena shook her head and walked past him, and he flinched.

It wasn't really her fault.

He knew that.

It was his, for not having enough common sense to make sure Gracie would be safe on the ranch.

Damn it.

Somehow he always ended up letting her down.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Swish._

"Damon."

He turned at the sound of his name to see that Caroline had returned with the doctor, and he pushed all of his own baggage aside.

Right now, checking on Gracie was most important.

* * *

Elena choked on a sob as she paced outside of the hospital, before eventually collapsing against the wall and sinking down onto the concrete walkway.

How could she have been so stupid?!

Damon was right...this was all her fault.

Gracie was in the hospital because of her; because she'd been entertaining ideas of picnic rides and bonding time instead of thinking of the little girl's best interest.

And to think that she'd ever even considered being a mother figure to her one day…

She wasn't.

Who the hell was she kidding, thinking that she'd ever know how to be a parent.

All she had to offer was what her own parents had given her.

Pain, abandonment issues, and a lifetime of fucking everything up.

Gracie was hurt because of her.

Nothing was going to change that, and she couldn't stand to ever again have Damon look at her the way he just had in that waiting room.

He'd trusted her with the most important person in the world to him, and she'd let him down.

She'd let them both down.

Silent tears continued to pour, until Elena felt a hand on her shoulder.

With a jerk, she looked up to see Lily staring sadly at her.

"Are you okay, darling?"

Elena cleared her throat, "It's all my fault."

Lily shook her head and sat down next to her, "No...it's not. You didn't know any better."

"But Damon-"

"Damon's scared," Lily said, "And he's lashing out. When he sees that Gracie is okay, he'll calm down."

"But she's not okay," Elena insisted, "She got hurt, and it's my fault. He's never going to forgive me for that...I sure as hell wouldn't! I was an idiot! I left her alone and-"

"Baby, breathe," Lily said, "And listen to me. You made a bad decision, but it's not the end of the world. This is all still new to you. You'll learn. It's going to be okay."

Elena merely shook her head.

She didn't have the same faith that Lily did.

What if next time, God forbid, something even worse happened.

She couldn't live with herself if she ever hurt Gracie, or Damon, like this again.

They deserved better than that.

Better than her.

Sucking in a breath, she looked up at Lily, "I think I'm going to just head back to the ranch. Give everyone time to cool down and work through this."

Lily stared at her, then nodded, "Would you like me to get Caroline to-"

"No," Elena assured her, "I think I need some time alone right now."

"If you're sure," Lily stood, and helped her to her feet.

Elena nodded, "I am."

* * *

Damon entered Gracie's room with his breath held.

He was expecting the worse, despite what the doctor had told him, so when he came in to a smiling face sitting up on the edge of a padded bed getting casted, he was surprised.

"Daddy!" Gracie called out.

He forced a smile and walked over to her, "Hey, baby."

Being sure to stay out of the doctor's way, he leaned down and kissed her head, holding her against him for a second longer than necessary.

"You okay?" he confirmed.

Gracie nodded, "Uh huh. I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to ride War like you."

Damon closed his eyes and kissed her head again, "It's okay, baby. You're safe. That's all that matters."

"Will you tell Lena I'm sorry too?" Gracie asked, "I made her cry because I scared her and I didn't meaned to."

He smiled a little at her worried tone.

"It's alright. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean to. But when we get home, we're gonna have to make some rules okay?"

She nodded, and he addressed the doctor casting her arm, "So everything's okay?"

He nodded, "Perfectly. Just a small fracture from the impact. I'm casting it just because I know how little kids can be. Bring her back in about four weeks and we'll take another look, make sure everything's healed up."

Damon nodded, finally feeling relief.

His daughter wasn't on death's door.

This wasn't like last time.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon by the time all the paperwork had been finalized and Gracie was cleared to go.

Damon watched her as she showed Caroline her new purple cast on the way out to the truck, and could only sigh at how lucky they had been this time.

As his sister and daughter crossed into the parking lot, Damon spotted Lily standing off to the side of the building, an unreadable expression on her face.

Pausing, he glanced at Grace, then decided to go over to his mother.

She didn't look up as he came to stand beside her, and that should have been his first clue.

"Hey…"

His second clue came in the form of his mother's hand, popping across his cheek.

As the sting settled in, he brought his hand up to his face, "What the hell?"

"Yes, what the hell," Lily demanded, "As in, what the hell was that earlier?"

Damon set his jaw, knowing damn well what she meant.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't the truth-"

"You were _mean,_ " his mother cut him off, "Cruel, even. Anyone could see how torn up that poor girl was about what had happened. It wasn't her fault, and you damn well know it."

He sighed, "I know. It was mine, for leaving Gracie alone on the ranch with someone that doesn't have the experience to-"

"Oh pish," his mother waved off his excuse, "Don't try to pretend it has anything to do with that."

He flexed, "What is it about then?"

"You," she said, "And the night Rose died. The night you decided your poor judgment nearly got your daughter killed along with her. You think I didn't see that look in your eyes? That blame. You bit into Elena because you want to take a hunk out of yourself and that's the only way you know how to do it."

He couldn't argue with her.

Mostly because she was right, and he didn't want to admit it.

Lily sighed deeply, "I've told you a million times, Damon. You have to forgive yourself. That crash wasn't your fault, just like this accident wasn't Elena's."

"Gracie was hurt," he defended, "She may not have meant to, but Elena was supposed to-"

"Elena's one of the only reasons you even have Gracelynn right now," Lily snapped.

Damon blinked, "What are you talking about?"

His mother glared at him, "I'm talking about a twenty-five thousand dollar loan that we never could have qualified for."

His brows pulled together as she continued, "I'm talking about our debt being cleared, Belle Tara being saved, and us being financially stable enough for Mary to even feel comfortable signing her rights over."

Damon's mind whirled at what she was saying.

"You...you mean Elena-"

"Yes," his mother said, "Elena. That girl, who's feelings you just shattered, cared so much about you and about Gracie that she took out a loan to save our ranch."

Damon shook his head, "She...she never told me."

"She didn't want you to know," Lily said, "She was afraid you wouldn't be able to accept it."

He felt like his stomach had bottomed out.

"Like I've told you," his mother added, "Elena's the best thing that ever could have happened to you. She loves you. So do me a favor and pull your head out of your ass and go talk to her."

"Mom-"

"No," Lily cut him off, "All I need to hear is Yes ma'am."

He huffed and she lifted a brow expectantly.

Like a child, he consented with a nod, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," she said, and walked away, leaving him standing with guilt and self pity and a big how the hell did this happen.

But his mother was right.

This hadn't been Elena's fault, and it wasn't right of him to take it out on her the way that he had.

And now, knowing what she'd sacrificed for him...

Fuck.

He had to go home and apologize and pray that she was in the mood to let his previous rudeness slide.

* * *

The entire ride home, Damon held Gracie in his lap, but when they got to the main house, and Elena wasn't in it, he asked Caroline to keep an eye on her.

It was probably best not to have little ears around for the conversation he knew he was about to have to have.

So biting his pride, he gave Gracie a kiss and made his way out the front door and down the path to his house.

The walk gave him time to prepare what he needed to say.

First an apology for being an ass.

Then an explanation.

Elena needed to know what really happened the night Rose died, and why it was in fact, his fault, despite what his mother had said.

Why he hated so much that he'd put Gracie in yet another dangerous situation.

Surely she would understand his panic...his fears...his guilt.

And if she didn't, maybe he'd just resort to begging for forgiveness instead, because despite the way he'd treated her, Elena was one of the best things he'd ever stumbled into, and he needed to show her that.

God, why was he so great at fucking things up for himself?

 _Tap. Tap. Swish._

He shook his head as he reached his porch and just hoped he hadn't pissed her off too badly.

Except, Elena wasn't in the living room when he entered it.

Nor was she in the kitchen.

"Elena?" he called out, heading toward the hall.

Both bedrooms and bathrooms were empty and he received no answer.

A new fear blossomed in his chest as he remembered the last time this had happened and what had been going through her mind.

"No," he breathed, hurrying back to the room and pulled open his closet.

All of her clothes were gone.

"No, no, no," he repeated, turning to the dresser.

Empty.

His breathing was shallow as he dug for his phone and dialed her number.

"Answer, darlin, please."

Nothing but voicemail.

"Damn it!"

He dialed again, heading back down the hallway and into the living room.

No answer.

He redialed, determined to get her to answer.

Eight redials and he collapsed on the couch, just letting the phone ring until her voice automated out, "This is Elena. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back!"

He cursed, and called again, tapping his foot on the floor.

Then something caught his eye on the coffee table.

Hanging up the phone he shot from the couch and crossed the room.

There was a folded piece of paper, a note, and it was being held down by the weight of a necklace.

The moonstone necklace he'd given Elena.

With a tight throat, he picked it up, then unfolded the note.

* * *

 _Damon,_

 _I can never tell you how sorry I am that what happened today happened._

 _But it reminded me of the truth, and I guess that's something._

 _And the truth is that you, and Gracie, are better off without me in your lives._

 _I'm sure at this point, you can agree._

 _I ruin things. I hurt the people I care about. It's an unbreakable cycle._

 _I'm sorry that it has to be like this._

 _Just know that I what I felt for you was real, and I will always cherish the memories of this summer._

 _You showed me what it meant to live without fear, without worry, and how to be loved._

 _Even if only for a little while, so thank you._

 _I just hope you can understand why it has to end here._

 _Goodbye, Damon._

 _-Elena_

* * *

Damon had to read the words several times before they sank in, and his vision blurred.

She was gone.

Elena was really gone.

And it was his fault.

* * *

 **...so there's that.**

 **Can't wait to read your reviews :)**


	23. To Say Goodbye

**I'm on a roll it would seem.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Is he awake yet?"

Lily looked up to see her oldest daughter coming to sit next to her, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Not yet," she answered, "Though I don't think he got much sleep last night, so I can't blame him."

Caroline nodded, and took a sip of the drink.

"Elena texted me this morning, apologized, and said she made it back to the dorms okay. She isn't replying though, so I don't think she wants to talk about it. But I just can't believe she left without saying anything."

Lily sighed, "She probably thought it would be best to make a clean departure. What Damon said to her...it was uncalled for."

"Yeah, well, he's paying for it now," Caroline said unsympathetically.

Lily glanced back towards the stairs, up which her eldest child and granddaughter were sleeping.

"I'd hoped he'd make it to the airport in time," she admitted, "It has to be killing him that he didn't."

"Well it's his own fault," Caroline pointed out, "He had to go and act like an ass. I swear, men are idiots."

"Easy," a male voice responded, as the twins came into the kitchen.

The women looked up just as Silas added, "Don't take a hatchet to the rest of us just because Damon got moody."

"Stay clear then," Caroline warned, "Because my best friend is hurt, so this is officially a boy bashing zone."

"Take it there's no good news then," Stefan prodded, moving to the fridge to grab some orange juice.

"None so far," Lily admitted, "He went to the airport last night, but her plane had already left. Haven't seen him since he got back."

"Are you talking about Damon?" Giuseppe asked, entering the room.

"Who else," Silas answered.

The oldest of the Salvatore clan shook his head, "Can't imagine he's taking this too well."

He grabbed his own cup of coffee, then moved to sit beside his wife, "Elena either, for that matter."

"You're damn right she's not," Caroline stated, "Damon was a complete jerk. He knows that there is always a chance of something dangerous happening on a ranch. I mean, come on! How many times have each of us nearly been killed by one thing or another on this land? Horses, tractors, plows, cows, coyotes, falls, cuts...it's all happened. Elena had no way of knowing that Gracie would go let War out. Damon shouldn't have jumped down her throat."

"Maybe not," Giuseppe allowed, "But it's not really our place to be worrying about it. It's his daughter and his relationship. He'll do with it what he sees fit."

"Yeah, if I don't murder him first," Caroline grumbled.

Lily sighed, and leaned over to kiss her husband's head, knowing that someone would have to steer the conversation away from the current topic if anything was going to get moving.

"Breakfast, dear?"

* * *

It was well past early morning before Damon could talk himself into crawling out of bed.

Gracie was still asleep, so he left her be, figuring that she could use the rest after everything that had happened yesterday.

Also, he didn't quite yet feel like answering her inevitable question of "Where's Elena".

With a deep sigh, he pit stopped in the bathroom, taking a quick shower to make himself presentable, then got dressed for the day and headed down the stairs.

Mom's cooking was one thing to look forward to at least, because the thought of going back to his own house, as shallow and lonely as it now seemed, was just too much.

"Morning," he addressed, passing Stefan and April in the kitchen as they were grabbing drinks and syrup to take to the table.

"Look who finally got up," his baby sister teased, and he smirked.

"Says you," Stefan shot, "Who just came down stairs ten minutes ago."

April shrugged, "I smelled the food."

Damon glanced over and caught his mother's eye as she sat a plate of french toast down on the table in the dining room.

Seeing him, she smiled a little sadly, and walked over, "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," he said, and she gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'll be fine," he amended.

Brushing off any attempt she was about to make in prying, he called over to his father, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Feeding, mucking," Giuseppe answered, "Then I gotta fix one of the poles on the corral. War put a few dents in the barn as well."

"He alright in C-Barn until we fix them?"

"Should be," his father said.

Damon nodded, "Alright, I'll work on the barn then. I'm gonna take Grace with me so I'll head out as soon as she wakes up."

"Don't be silly," Lily interjected, "She can stay here with me and Caroline-"

"I don't know," Caroline cut in, "Are you sure he can _trust_ us to be alone with her?"

Damon glared at his sister as his mother sighed, "Care. Not now."

"Why not?" the blonde prodded, "What happened could have happened with any of us, so why would he-"

"This is different," Damon stated, "And you know it."

"I know that my best friend literally left the state because you broke her heart," Caroline turned on him, "Because you were an idiot who made her feel like crap over a mistake any of us could have made!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Damon snapped, "You think I haven't regretted what I told her a million times already? I'm already beating myself up enough and I don't need you doing it to."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you ran Elena out of town!"

"You know what-"

"Hey!" Lily cut in.

Both of her children shut their mouths and turned to look at her.

"I said not now," she told them sternly, "We are going to have breakfast and we're going to start our day like sensible people. So Caroline, sit down and eat. Damon, go wake up Gracie so she can have breakfast before it's all gone, okay?"

They both grumbled an agreement, but it was enough for her to be satisfied, and Damon sent a final glare at his sister before turning to do as his mother asked.

God, what a mess this all was.

* * *

Elena could only stare around her dorm room in silence, trying to figure out why this familiar space suddenly felt foreign to her.

The twin beds were the same.

The dresser, the desks, and Caroline's fluffy colored pillows were all the same.

But it felt as if something in the room had changed.

Or maybe she was the one that had went and done the changing.

She'd gotten up early that morning, by habit, and went down to Jackie's diner for her traditional coffee.

She thought it would help her feel better, but it was lacking.

Even the baked pastry she'd ordered to go was missing the finesse of Lily Salvatore's kitchen skills.

She'd tried to ignore the ache in her heart until she got back to her room.

But now, as she sat cross legged on her bed, she debated on whether or not she'd done the right thing in leaving the way she had.

For Damon and Grace's sake, maybe.

But the others at least deserved a goodbye, didn't they?

Caroline she would be seeing again, but the twins...April...Lily and Giuseppe...they'd taken her in all summer as one of their own and running out like that was a pretty poor way of repaying them.

But she'd had to.

Damon's words had echoed resoundingly in her mind, dancing with her own thoughts on the matter until she was convinced that the worst thing she could possibly do, worse than not saying goodbye and just running out...was staying.

And it had always been that way, hadn't it?

She thought of her father's apartment in New York.

She thought of the day she'd left, certain that in staying, things would always be the same.

She remembered her little sister's teary eyes watching from the hall as she closed the door on them, never to look back.

It's funny that after all this time, she was still so good at running.

Except Belle Tara had followed her back to college.

Evidence all over the place, in Caroline's things...in her pictures that hung all over her side of the room.

They watched, mockingly, as Elena's eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Slowly, she pulled herself up and crossed the small space to stare at one picture in particular.

Damon and Gracie.

She'd seen it in passing before, but it had never mattered to her.

Never stirred up these kinds of emotions and now she wondered how in the hell she was going to survive this room.

Damon's arms were lifted, with Gracie on his shoulders.

She couldn't have been more than two, as little as she was, and a fine layer of snow covered the ground around them.

Elena's heart clenched as she stared at their grinning faces.

She loved them. So damn much.

God, why'd she have to ruin everything?

To think that maybe for a moment, she could let her guard down and just be happy; to think that family was a possibility…

Who was she trying to kid?

All she'd ever had was the ability of her brain to study and focus and make good grades.

In the end, that's all she was going to have, so what was the point in even allowing herself to be distracted.

And that was all this had been at first, hadn't it?

A distraction?

Then she'd went and allowed Damon into her heart, let his words ease her panic, and his his daughter get her all wrapped around her fingers.

It wasn't fair.

Especially if he knew that he wasn't ready to fully commit to whatever it was between them.

What right did he have, making her love him?

Playing house...is that all they'd really shared?!

Hurt, and a little angry, Elena groaned and fell back onto her mattress.

Maybe if she went to sleep, she'd wake up and find out that this was all just a bad dream.

* * *

Damon stared at his phone after hanging up and tried to figure out if he was up or down on his luck.

The damn stuff needed to make up its mind.

He'd just spoken to Mary about yesterday's incident, knowing that she would need to know why Grace was wearing a cast, and luckily the woman was understanding of the matter.

Little kids doing dumb things.

As if it was all explained away as easily as that.

His head wasn't buying it.

Especially because it had ended up costing him a lot more than a minor heart attack about his daughter's well being, and he had no one to blame but himself.

Shaking his head, he crossed the street to his car, just wanting to get back to Gracie.

He'd had to run into town to meet with Elijah about the upcoming test he'd have to take for the department job, and his mother had kept Grace at the ranch.

Not that he expected anything to happen, but still, he knew he'd feel better being with her.

Except for the fact that he knew she was going to ask about Elena.

And he was going to have to answer her.

What the hell was he supposed to tell her?

That Daddy had fucked up in a major way and had destroyed the best thing that had happened to the both of them in a long time.

Damon got into his car, but didn't start it.

How was he supposed to go back and tell that little girl that he'd hurt a person he loved, that she loved.

And he knew he had.

He'd brought Elena to tears with words he had no business telling her.

It wasn't her fault that Gracie had clung to her the way that she had.

All Elena had done was step up and try to help both him and Grace.

She'd loved him, and cared for Gracie as if she were actually her daughter, and he'd thrown that in her face as if it hadn't mattered.

God, he was such an ass.

And all because he couldn't let go of his own fucking mistakes; and now it was too late to make it right.

With his stomach churning, he started the car, pulling out of the square, and realized where he needed to go.

A place it was long overdue for him to visit.

* * *

The drive was blessfully short, though he'd nearly changed his mind twice on the way over, and Damon pulled his car up next to the gate.

The Mystic Falls Cemetery loomed before him, almost threateningly.

But he knew that if he ever wanted to move forward, he was going to have to put the past to rest.

And this was the only way he knew how to do that.

So he got out of the car, and forced his feet forward, crossing under the iron archway.

The ground crunched beneath him as he followed the path up through the gravestones.

He'd only been to Rose's grave once, on the day of her funeral, and it took him a moment to remember where it was.

However, he did eventually find it, the dark marble shining under the sun, and he took a heavy breath.

 _ **Rose-Marie Porter**  
_ _Daughter, Mother, and Friend  
_ _Loved and Remembered Always_

Following the sentiment was the dates of her birth and death, and Damon felt tears prick at his eyes.

Slowly, he fell to his knees in front of the headstone, and swallowed several times.

"Hey Rose," he started, trying his best to hold it together, "I...I know it's been a while. I should have come sooner, but…"

He cleared his throat and chuckled dryly, "I guess I just thought that I was the last person you would want here."

His vision blurred again as his eyes stung.

"I mean, what I did...you were right. I was irresponsible, an idiot...but I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for you to have to pay the price or for Gracie to have to grow up without...without you."

He was crying in earnest now, unable to pretend any longer.

"She's so strong, you know? The way she deals with everything that happens...so much stronger than me, that's for sure. I just want what's best for her."

He inhaled sharply, dropping his gaze to the ground, "I met someone...Elena. I think you would have liked her. She was everything I could have wanted; for Grace, for myself...but I fucked it up. Typical Damon, right?"

He sighed, and reached out to touch the stone, his fingers swirling around the date of death, "I don't know what to do, Rose. I don't know where to go from here. What the right thing is. I just want for Grace to be happy, for Elena to have the life she deserves, and...I want what I had with her. Elena's a good woman, she's smart, compassionate, and so kind...she's good for Gracie, good for me. But it's selfish to want that, isn't it?"

Not that he was really expecting an answer.

"We had it figured out, you and me," he said, "Not perfectly, but we were happy with the arrangement, and Grace was happy. But now...you're dead. You're dead and it's my fault, and I still ended up with what I wanted. How is that fair, Rose? How am I supposed to just take Gracie and move on with our lives as if yours didn't matter? It did. It matters...and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you have to miss everything. I'm sorry that you'll never see Gracie grow up. I'm sorry that she lost you, and if I'd just done things differently, you'd still be here. And I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you wanted me to. I'm...fuck, I'm so sorry, darlin. I'm so sorry."

A sob ripped through his chest as he broke down, and he tried to focus on breathing around it.

This was all so messed up.

Everything that should have been, could have been...everything that he'd done wrong and could never change.

"If I could go back…" he huffed.

But he couldn't.

Nothing was going to change the fact that Rose had died, and that he'd never get to really apologize for the part he'd played in it.

There was nothing he could do...except take care of Gracie.

And he wasn't going to be able to if he couldn't learn to forgive the past.

If he was stuck here, then his daughter would be to, and that's not what Rose would have wanted.

She would have wanted Gracie to live, fully, with or without her.

* * *

Damon wiped his eyes and took a settling breath as he stared at Rose's grave.

Maybe there was nothing he could do here.

Maybe it was too late to change the past.

But there was sure as hell something he could do about the present.

Gracie had already lost one woman that meant the world to her, and he'd be damned if she was going to lose another because of him.

He just had to believe that Rose would want them to be happy, would want Gracie to have someone like Elena in her life...and in his.

He pulled himself to his feet and dusted off.

As he prepared himself to say goodbye, the softest of breezes blew through the air, rustling the trees on the edge of the fence, and he closed his eyes as it touched his face.

Like light fingers, it drifted over him in a calming touch.

He wanted to believe that Rose was somehow there with him; that this was her blessing, her wish for a better life for him and Gracie.

That somehow she'd heard his words and was giving him the comfort he needed to do what his heart was telling him to.

Sighing, he opened his eyes once more, and looked down at the headstone.

"Thanks for listening," he said quietly, "Next time, I'll bring flowers...and Gracie, if she's ready. I'm sure she'd love to visit. She misses you, we both do. But we'll be okay. I'm gonna go make sure of it. So, I'll talk to you later, okay? Goodbye, Rose."

He turned away then, heading back through the rolls towards his car, feeling as if a large weight had lifted from his chest.

The breeze sauntered on behind him, and he knew what he had to do now.

He took out his phone as he reached his car and began dialing.

* * *

 **Whatcha think?**

 **Oh, btw, these chapters are winding down, so get ready for the end to come soon.**

 **Just a heads up :)**


	24. Family

**Super long chapter lol**

 **And an epilogue to follow ;)**

 **Thanks for sticking with this story and for all the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

The sun was getting lower across campus as Elena returned to the dorms.

Trying to keep her mind occupied, she'd gone out to grab some dinner, then returned some books to the library that Caroline had undoubtedly forgotten about at the end of term.

She didn't envy those late fees.

Shaking her head, she made her way up to her floor and dug through her pocket for her room key.

As she opened the door she thought that it would probably be a good idea to get some laundry done tomorrow, before all of her clothes started to-

The thought left her as she realized the room wasn't empty.

She had to blink several times, to be sure she wasn't hallucinating, but no…

Damon was in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of Caroline's mattress.

* * *

"Hey," he said, standing as she slowly entered the room.

She stared at him, "How did you get in here?"

He held up his hand and a room key was clutched in it, "Caroline...she gave me her key."

"Of course she did," She shut the door, "Damon, what are you doing here?"

That familiar smirk crossed his lips, though she could tell it didn't reach his eyes.

"A cowboy doesn't let his girl run off without a fight either."

Her mind flashed vaguely back to their conversation the morning of the custody hearing.

She shook her head, "I'm not your girl, remember? Just a summer fling."

"Those were your words," he insisted, "Not mine."

"Does it matter?" she pressed, crossing her arms, "You still made your opinion very clear."

His gaze dropped then, guilt swarming his face, "I know...and I'm sorry. I never should have said what I did."

Elena could hardly believe that Damon was here, let alone that he was apologizing.

"Why not?" she asked, "It's not like you said anything that wasn't true. I'm not Gracelynn's mother."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," he amended, "I didn't mean to hurt you...and I never wanted you to leave."

She scoffed, "You really think that I left because of what you said?"

His brows creased, "Didn't you?"

Elena gave him a hard look, "No...not just because of that, though it certainly didn't help."

"Then why?"

"Because I couldn't stand the way you looked at me. I couldn't stand knowing that I'd let Gracie get hurt and that it could happen again, and I'd never forgive myself. I left for all the reasons I told you in that letter. She's better off without me."

"No she isn't," Damon insisted, moving forward to reach for her, but Elena took a step back.

He paused and sighed, "Gracie loves you, Elena, and when I said what I did...I was just scared. It had less to do with you and more to do with my own blame, and I'm sorry for that. But please, just come back with me to Belle Tara."

She shook her head, "I can't."

"Please," he begged, stepping closer, "I need you, darlin."

Elena fought back the tears that were trying to pool in her eyes, "Actually, you've made it clear that you don't need anyone. And I'm not interested in _playing house_ anymore."

Anger leaked into her words and Damon flinched.

"Elena-" he started.

"No," her voice rose, "You don't get to come here and make me feel guilty for you pushing me away! I trusted you. For the first time in my life, I let my guard down and you made me fall in love with you. But that day at the hospital...you reminded me of exactly why getting involved with anyone was a bad idea."

"It wasn't," he insisted, "And I'm so sorry, Elena. I was upset and took it out on you, and I'm sorry."

"But you were right!" she felt the tears slip down her face, "This whole experience thing...I have no idea what I'm doing, Damon, and maybe this whole parent thing was never meant for me. I ruin things, and I don't want that list to include Gracie. Trust me, she's better off without me in her life."

"You really think that?" Damon asked, "Then tell me why you were the first person to get Gracie to come out of her shell, why she's been happier since you've been at Belle Tara...why she loves you just as much as I do...if you're so bad for her-"

"Stop it!" Elena yelled, "This isn't fair! I never asked for that! I never asked for this! I love that little girl, but you even said yourself that-"

"I was wrong!" Damon bellowed, "Everything I said to you I should have been saying to myself! You had no way of knowing that Gracie would let War out, or that she would get hurt, and you didn't know that Gracie shouldn't ride on her own. It was my responsibility to tell you that, and I didn't. It was my fault. I just kept thinking about the last time Gracie was in the hospital, after the wreck, and how that was my fault too, and it was easier to lash out at you than to face the fact that I'd let her down again."

The air was thick between them, but curiosity was breaking through Elena's frustration.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "About the wreck...Gracie told me that Mary blamed you…"

Damon swallowed harshly, "Yeah she did...rightfully so."

He sighed and moved to sit back on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"It was my fault," he said, "Rose being on the road that night...the wreck...it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me."

He looked so sad that Elena actually pulled her arms away from her chest and let them fall to her sides.

Then she slowly crossed the room and sat down beside him, "What makes you say that?"

He turned his head to look at her, "You know that Rose and I shared custody."

Elena nodded.

"Well, it was my weekend to get Gracie," he said, and his expression darkened with the memory, "If I'd known what was going to happen…"

* * *

 _Rain was starting to patter on the roof of the house as Damon pulled away from his "friend"._

 _Some blonde that had come over for while after he'd left Outlaws, but was about to be on her way._

 _He led her to the door and kissed her goodbye._

 _She mentioned something about calling him, but they both knew how unlikely that was._

 _She was getting into her car when another pulled up._

 _Shit._

 _Rose had arrived with Gracie already?_

 _She wasn't supposed to be there until seven._

 _Damon frowned, stepping out onto his porch and checked his watch._

 _It was later than he'd originally thought, but still earlier than he'd been expecting them._

 _The light in Rose's car came on as her door opened, and he saw through a light sheet of mist as she climbed out of the car and then moved to the back to undo Gracie's booster seat._

 _Damon smiled as his daughter was then placed on her feet and bounded forward to him._

" _Daddy!" Gracie yelled running._

" _Careful," Rose called after her, grabbing Grace's backpack of clothes before following behind her._

 _Damon picked Gracie up as she jumped at him and he hugged her, "Hey, baby."_

" _I comed to stay with you all weekend!" Gracie grinned and he kissed the top of her head, "That's great!"_

" _Here," Rose said, stepping up to the porch, "Why don't you go put this in your room."_

 _She handed the backpack to Gracie, and the little girl did as she was told, squirming from Damon's arms._

 _He waited for Gracie to go into the house, before raising a brow at the woman._

 _Sending Gracie away was a clear sign that she wanted to talk, and didn't want little ears prying._

" _What's up?"_

" _You tell me?" Rose's voice took on an annoyed lilt, "I thought we agreed that Gracelynn wasn't going to be around any of your little one nighters."_

 _He sighed, "She was leaving."_

" _She was here," Rose insisted, "On the same day you knew I was bringing Grace. If you wanted a date night you could have called and I'd of brought Gracie over tomorrow and-"_

" _Don't be ridiculous," he interrupted._

" _I'm being ridiculous because I don't want my daughter around those tramps?" Rose arched a brow, "Not to mention that Blondie there was probably the reason you couldn't be bothered to pick up Grace yourself, like we had originally planned."_

" _That had nothing to do with her," Damon said indignantly, "I went to Outlaws with Mason earlier and had a few beers. Didn't figure you'd want me driving with Gracie in the car after-"_

" _You've been drinking?" Rose's voice rose, "Are you kidding me? You've had all week to be irresponsible, Damon!"_

" _I've been working all week," he argued, "It's not exactly like there's a lot of free time to just chill."_

" _Yeah, well there's not a lot of free time when you're a parent either!" she spat, "Gracie deserves just as much of your attention as this damn ranch does. So going and getting drunk just before she shows up-"_

" _I'm not drunk," he told her, "I told you, I just had a few beers. You're making this a big deal when it's not."_

" _It is a big deal!" Rose demanded, "Because you'd rather drink and slut it up than come pick up your daughter who's been waiting all week to see you."_

" _Look, she's here now," he reasoned, "I'm not drunk, and that girl is gone-"_

" _That's not the point!" Rose shook her head, "This isn't even worth arguing with you about...so you know what, I'll take Gracelynn back home with me tonight-"_

" _What?"_

" _You need to shower," Rose said, "And sleep it off, then tomorrow you can come get Grace."_

" _This is my night with her-"_

" _She's not staying here with you like this!" she yelled._

" _The hell she isn't!"_

 _The door opened then and Gracie stepped out, her eyes wide, "What's matter?"_

 _Rose cleared her throat, "Nothing, sweetie. There's just been a change of plans, and you're gonna come with Mommy tonight."_

" _But I wanna stay with Daddy," Gracie said, looking between the two of them._

" _Tomorrow," Rose said, "Right now I need you to go get in the car, please."_

 _But Gracie didn't move, and Damon stepped between them, "Rose, don't. She'll be fine here, and you know it."_

" _I don't care," Rose whispered harshly, "I don't want her around you like this."_

" _You can't take her," Damon insisted._

" _Watch me."_

 _Rose move then, picking Gracie up and started toward the car._

" _Damn it, Rose!" Damon yelled, following her, "Will you just listen to me?"_

" _I've heard all that I need to hear," Rose said, sliding Gracie into the back seat._

 _The little girl was starting to cry and the sound clenched Damon's heart, "Rose, please! She's upset. Just let her stay."_

" _She'll be fine."_

 _She finished buckling Gracie in and got out, pushing Damon back to shut the door._

 _He tried to move around her, but Rose blocked him, "Don't Damon. Don't make it harder than it has to be."_

" _Then don't leave with my kid!" he snapped._

" _I wouldn't be if you were sober and not entertaining guest."_

" _Oh please," he spat, "This has nothing to do with the drinks. This is about you being jealous of anyone I spend time with. But Gracie shouldn't have to pay for-"_

" _This isn't about jealousy!" Rose exclaimed, "This is about you bringing those whores into the house where my daughter is supposed to sleep tonight. So go wash your damn sheets and you can have Gracie tomorrow!"_

 _With that she climbed into her car and slammed the door shut._

* * *

Elena stared at Damon as he fell silent, his eyes on the floor in front of them.

She exhaled quietly.

"You fought," she said, "That doesn't make it your fault that she wrecked…"

"It was more than that," Damon swallowed, "After she left...I followed her."

Elena's brows pulled together as he straightened.

"I just wanted to talk some sense into her, I guess. I was too stubborn to think that she might have been right. So I followed her."

Elena frowned, "Then what happened?"

"She sped up, to get away from me...the roads were wet...the bridge was there, and...well, you know the rest."

He breathed deeply, "I got out of the car and ran over...Rose and Gracie were both unconscious and I just kept thinking about how it was all my fault. I called an ambulance and waited...then Mary called me. Apparently Rose had been on the phone with her, telling her what had happened...I explained everything the best I could. Mary met me at the hospital and I was there when they told her about Rose. I'd never seen pain like that on a person's face, and I just kept thinking that at any minute they were going to come out and tell me that Gracie hadn't made it...and it was all going to be my fault."

Elena couldn't help but reach out and grab his arm, "It wasn't, Damon. It was an accident."

"It didn't matter," he said, "Not when I was the reason she was out there in the first place. And it sure as hell didn't matter to Mary. Rose told her everything, and she played my guilt like fiddle to keep Rose's rights to Grace."

"Wait," Elena blinked, "That's why she had custody?"

Damon nodded, "She knew I'd been drinking...the whole thing was a mess. Rose died, Gracie had internal swelling...Mary didn't think Gracie would be safe with me full time, and at the time, I believed her. It wasn't until recently I decided to fight for full custody. It took that long for me to trust myself to be what Grace needed."

Elena swallowed, and dropped her gaze, "Which is why you freaked out the way you did when she got hurt."

Damon wrung his hands together, "Maybe...still, it was wrong of me to take it out on you, and saying what I said...I'm sorry. I just kept getting flashbacks of that night, and it felt like I was going to lose Gracie all over again, and it would have been my fault."

Elena shook her head, "You didn't cause the wreck."

"Maybe not," he said, "But I could have prevented it and I didn't."

He turned his head toward her, his stare piercing, "But I refuse to sit back and watch another wreck happen."

Her throat suddenly felt dry, "What do you mean."

Damon's blue eyes were burning, "I mean us. This...whatever it is. I can't just let it crash and burn."

"Damon-"

"No, Elena please...just hear me out, please."

Her jaw tensed, but she nodded.

"I'm nowhere near perfect," he said, "And at times, I'm a dick. I say stupid shit and do stupid things, and I'm going to fuck up. But I love you, more than I've ever loved any other woman, and that means something to me. You make me want to be better and do better. You're a good influence on me and on Gracie and we need you. I didn't appreciate it as much as I should have, but you made us a family, Elena. And I don't want to lose you."

Fresh tears blurred her vision and she swallowed.

"I want that," she admitted, "I've wanted it from the night I told you that I loved you, but this is too hard, Damon. I thought we could make it work, but there's too much stacked against us. What happens when I graduate? When I start working? Or when something else happens to Gracie because of me and-"

"Hey," he grabbed her hand, "Stop."

She took a breath and met his gaze.

"There are a million things that could happen," he admitted, "But there's always going to be, in any situation, with any couple. I fucked up when I blamed you for Gracie, I know that, and I'll work on it. It's just hard for me to trust others with her...but you...I figured out how to with you, and I know we have a long way to go, but Gracie and I want you in our lives. I'm willing to take the risk, because even if it doesn't work out, even if it all goes to hell, there's still the chance at a perfect life with you, and I want that."

"It's a dream," Elena whispered.

Damon reached over, touching her cheek and she leaned into his palm instinctively.

"It doesn't have to be," he said, "We can make it real. Because I want you in our lives, darlin. I want to wake up to you and go to bed with you. I want mornings with pancakes and nights with Gracie trying to squeeze between us on the couch with a movie...I want all of it with you. Gracie loves you. I love you. Just come home with us. We'll figure the rest out as it comes."

Elena reached up to take his hand in her own, "How can you be so certain that it'll work out?"

Damon sighed, then reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it.

The moonstone necklace.

"The night I gave this to you," Damon said thickly, "It was like I was looking into the future. There was this clarity...like you were the one I'd been waiting for. I saw an entire life with you, and I knew without a doubt that I'd never feel that way for anyone else. I love you, you love me, and most importantly, you love Gracie. And that's all I need to know to be sure of us."

She inhaled shakily, reaching over to touch the necklace and let a new tear fall, "You hurt me."

Damon flinched, but nodded, "I know."

"It hurt because I wanted it," she finished, "Playing house, being Gracie's mom...it was the dream I'd convinced myself I could have."

"I should never have said that," he told her heavily, "Because you were never playing. I knew that. What you've felt for me, for Gracie, it was always real. I'm so sorry that I caused you pain. Especially when I was the one who couldn't focus on the reality. I was too afraid of truly moving forward, and I didn't even realize it. But I want to...with you."

"What if I'm not good at this?" Elena said in a small voice, "I've never had a real family before, Damon. I don't know how to be in one."

Damon placed the necklace on the bed beside him, then took her face in his hands.

He waited until she met his gaze before speaking.

"You're a good person," he told her, "Beautiful, loving, compassionate. You can put up with Caroline for semesters, you can handle my brother's being mouthy assholes, you comforted April and accepted her as she was, and you have Gracie over the moon for you...not to mention the fact that you managed to steal not just my heart but the heart of my parents as well. You took out a loan to save Belle Tara and gave me Gracie back...you already are a part of this family."

He wiped the tear off of her cheek as her eyes widened, "You know? About the money?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do, and I can't ever tell you what it means to me that you would do that. You took care of my family, darlin, so now please...let me take care of you. Just come home with me and be with me. We'll figure the rest out later. But you belong with us. With me."

It was hard not to believe him when his expression was screaming of the love he felt for her.

Elena hesitated on answering, her mind at war between what her heart wanted and what her mind was telling her.

She wanted Damon.

She wanted Gracie and the Salvatores and Belle Tara and that dream life.

She wanted to trust this man who had shown her more love than she'd ever thought she could feel, but she was scared to death.

Scared of ruining everything like she always seemed to.

Scared of the life she'd left behind her catching up turning her into the type of person she most feared becoming.

Her parents.

But this was also a chance to do it differently.

To shed the past, once and for all and trust her heart with this leap of faith on the chance that she could end up with everything she'd ever wanted.

A family.

A real, loving family that was all hers.

Damon was offering her that, and his heart, for the taking.

She just had to be willing to go on a little faith...take that jump.

And staring into his eyes, the answer came to her lips.

* * *

Gracie sat on the front porch with her family as Aunt Caroline and Uncle Silas joked about some boy Aunt Care was talking to and Grandpa cooked burgers on the grill that was next to them.

She was wondering when her Daddy was going to be home, but all Grandma Lily had said was that he had went to talk to Elena.

Gracie wondered where Lena had gone.

Aunt Care had told her that she had to go away for a little bit but that maybe she'd be back.

Gracelynn didn't like to think that Elena wasn't ever gonna be back.

She missed her, and Daddy, already.

She frowned and looked down at her purple cast.

It was funny, having her hand all wrapped up, and it made it hard to do stuff, but at least her arm didn't hurt anymore.

"Hey squirt," Uncle Silas grabbed her, picking her up over his head.

Gracie giggled and kicked her feet, trying to get free.

"Careful," Grandma Lily said, as Uncle Silas turned her upside down.

But Gracie wasn't worried, he did this all the time.

"Down!" she yelled as he started tickling her, "Down, down!"

Her uncle grinned and turned her back right side up before sitting her down on her feet, "There you go."

She jumped on him then in payback, and he fell to the ground, pretending that she was beating him up.

She giggled as he cried out and stood up, "I beated you!"

"You sure did," he smiled, "What do you say we go spin on the tire swing instead?"

Gracie nodded excitedly, but before he could lift her onto the old tire that was tied to the tree in the yard, a pair of headlight flooded up the drive.

She looked over and recognized her Daddy's car.

She squirmed in Uncle Silas's arms, "Daddy!"

He sat her down as the car parked and she took off running toward it, but paused as the passenger side opened and Elena stepped out.

Gracie's face broke into a smile and she whispered, "Mommy."

* * *

Damon watched as Gracie completely ignored him, running instead to Elena and flinging her arms around the woman's neck.

He smiled as Elena hugged her back just as tightly, her eyes closing.

He'd made the right decision, going to Duke to get her back.

And he knew that they still had a little ways to go and that he had a lot to make up for, but they loved each other, and that's what mattered.

Elena was willing to forgive him, and willing to take a risk on their love, which was more than he could have hoped for.

She was going for sainthood, that one.

And as she held his daughter, he had no doubts that she was exactly what Gracie needed.

They would make it work.

"Grandpa's making burgers!" Gracie said, pulling out of the hug with a renewed excitement.

"Yep, and they're almost done!" Giuseppe called from the porch, "Ya'll get over here and get some plates."

And just like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, dinner was being served and talk was spreading.

He was so grateful to his family that they didn't ask questions, and other than Caroline giving Elena a death grip hug, there was no mention of her departure.

Damon knew she'd been stressing about them being angry at her for it, so seeing her smile with his family as they passed out burgers and laughed at one comment or another warmed his heart.

He'd been right.

Elena was family and they'd all taken her in already.

They loved and cared for her, just like he did, and he'd be damned if he was ever going to let that go again.

"Daddy, come get a burger!" Gracie called, and he smiled before joining his family.

* * *

A few hours later, Elena and Damon headed down to his house with a sleeping Gracelynn.

The act felt so familiar it was hard to believe that anything else had happened between now and the last time they'd done it.

But things had happened.

A lot actually, and she knew that they were going to have to address them.

She'd agreed to come back, to give this whole thing a shot.

They owed it to themselves to try and have that happy ended, but there was still a feeling of space.

And the fact that they'd been around the others all evening hadn't helped it.

Not that she hadn't enjoyed herself.

On the contrary, the Salvatores had welcomed her back without question, and had done as they always had, hugged her, fed her, and simply shown her love.

Damon was right.

They were becoming her family, and she loved them all the more for it.

But she also knew that she needed some time with him.

To readjust and find out exactly where they go from this place.

It hadn't exactly been something that she'd wanted to get into on the plane.

Nor had the ride home felt like the time.

But now...with the whole night open for them to get everything out…

She was scared, she had to admit, but in a good way.

A way that made her feel just as excited as it did terrified.

Things were changing.

Summer was coming to an end and whatever was between them had become this real tangible thing that she could long longer claim as a fling.

It was messy, and real, and all theirs.

* * *

They reached the house and she opened the door to let Damon in, as his hands were quite full.

Then she followed him to Gracie's room and watched as he tucked the little girl in and kissed her forehead.

The love and devotion Damon felt for his daughter was all over his face, and it reminded Elena of what had attracted her to him in the first place.

This man was all about his family, and she'd been craving one her entire life.

"Come on," Damon pulled her from the jam so he could shut the door and let Gracie sleep.

She let him take her hand and he took her to his room, then shut that door too.

Then he turned to face her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That whole scene earlier...I know you really didn't get much time to adjust."

She smiled a little, "I'm fine. I'm glad they were here actually."

He nodded and walked over to her, placing a hand on her waist.

His other lifted to her neck, where the moonstone necklace once again hung.

His fingers were warm as they touched the stone and his knuckles brushed against her skin.

"It feels like you're still a little hesitant," he admitted, holding her eyes.

Elena sighed, "Not hesitant...just nervous."

"About what?" he pressed gently.

"About this," she said, "About what we're doing. I want this to work, Damon…"

"I do too," he assured her, "And it will...don't worry."

She gave him a look, "You say that...but I still feel like we're supposed to be walking on eggshells or something. Like there's some kind of drift between us. I don't know how to fix it."

He smiled a little and reached up to cup her face, "I do."

Then slowly, so she would have time to say no if she wanted, he leaned down and claimed her lips.

Elena molded under the soft pressure of his mouth, allowing the pleasure of his touch to sweep her against his body.

His tongue prodded against her lips and as she let him deepen the kiss, heat filled her stomach.

This connection with him, this chemistry, it was easier to understand that the emotional part.

It was something they'd always been good at, and she used it now as an anchor.

She wanted more of him, all of him, all over her body.

She wanted to feel him again, and have this fear that had sprouted be washed away beneath his hands against her.

"Damon," she breathed, and he pulled away slightly.

Meeting his gaze, she saw everything she was feeling reflected in them.

So she took his hand and turned out the lights before pulling him towards the bed.

But before she could reach the mattress, he span her around and kissed her again, this time a little more demandingly.

She moaned against his mouth and let her hands fall to his neck, her nails scraping his skin.

Damon's arms came around her waist and as every inch of them collided, she found what she was hoping for.

Realness. Connection...Love.

Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt and they both worked it over his head, before attacking his pants.

Somehow her own clothes were being removed in the process and they stumbled backwards, half naked, onto the bed.

Elena rolled them so that she was on top and began kissing down Damon's body, feeling his muscles and skin and burying her face into the smell of him.

Knowing that she'd almost lost this...it filled her with a desperation to have them joined and truly together again, so she tugged off the last of their remaining clothes and moved to straddle him.

But then Damon had them flipped and she was once again under him.

"Wait," he said breathlessly.

"I don't want to," she kissed him again, "I want you now."

He smirked a little, pulling away from the kiss, "I know darlin, but trust me, okay?"

She took a breath, and relaxed as he kissed her cheek, then her neck, then her collarbone.

"Let me close this drift," he whispered and her skin erupted in goosebumps, "Let me love you."

Then his lips were moving and she didn't have the willpower to argue.

He kissed down her sternum, and over her breast.

His tongue darting out to suck her into his mouth.

She moaned, letting her head fall back into the pillows as she gave her body up to him.

He switched breasts then, bringing his hand up to massage the one he'd just been giving attention to, and proceeded to alternate until her legs were rubbing together in anticipation.

"Damon," she begged and he smiled against her.

Then slowly, he continued down, kissing her stomach, grazing his teeth over her hips.

Teasing her, until he landed right where she wanted him most.

His mouth came against her hungrily, his tongue doing sinful things on sensitive flesh, and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

Her other hand dug into his hair pulling it in tuffs as he devoured her.

His arm came around her middle as she squirmed, holding her in place, and god, if being pinned down didn't work for her.

Her orgasm built up and ripped through her body in sharp convulses, robbing her of breath and voice.

Damon continued to suck on her though, running his tongue over her clit until she was too sensitive to stand it anymore.

"Better," he teased, releasing her, and she could only nod.

He smirked, then moved back up her body.

"Good."

Then he was pushing into her, and her mouth fell open in pleasure.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, and Elena brought his lips back to hers.

With each thrust, he calmed her and chained her, tying her to him inexplicably, and she marveled in their love making.

This passion, this all consuming feeling of love for this man...it eased her in a way words couldn't.

And as she stared into his eyes, she truly believed that maybe this wasn't a dream.

That as crazy as it was, they'd make it work.

Because they loved each other.

And in the end, that was all that mattered.

Love.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

 **As I mentioned, an epilogue will follow, then this story is wrapped up!**

 **Very bitter sweet, but a new story is coming!**

 **Keep an eye out for "East to Valhalla"!**


	25. Epilogue: Summer's Over

**Here's the epilogue I promised.**

 **I love it. I really really do and I hope you do too!  
**

 **This has been a wonderful story, and I think I might return with a sequel at some point ;)**

 **But for now my concentration will be on Ode and East of Valhalla.**

 **Either way, it's been fun and I appreciate all of you who have stuck with it and loved these characters with me.**

 **Love ya'll!**

* * *

 ** _A few month later._**

* * *

"Will you come on?" Elena begged, laughing at her best friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Caroline jogged to catch up, nearly knocking over another couple passing them in the terminal, "Geez. Try to remember I have shorter legs than you Miss Speedy."

Elena smirked, tightening her grip on her carry on as they weaved around crowds of people, "You can hardly blame me for being in a hurry to see my daughter and her father, you know."

"I don't blame you," Caroline chuckled, "I'm just saying to try walking a little slower."

"Well you were the one who decided to wear heels," Elena pointed out.

Caroline shrugged, "Damon said he'd bring Klaus and I haven't seen him in weeks, so I have to look good."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully as they finally reached the clearing that would take them to baggage claim, "Whatever you say."

Christmas music played overhead, surprisingly still recognizable over the hum of voices, machines, and departing planes.

Elena smiled, staring around at the decorated walls of the airport, just happy to be back home.

The two weeks over Thanksgiving Break hadn't been nearly long enough, and though Damon came to visit when he could, usually bringing Gracie, she was glad to get to spend some real time with them at Belle Tara.

She felt a wave of excitement when they reached the final stairs to take them down to where Damon would be waiting, but was momentarily distracted by the giant glass wall in front of them.

The same one that had shown her the first glimpse of Virginia when she'd arrived at the start of last summer.

It was crazy to think of how much things had changed since then.

How much she had changed.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Gracelynn's voice grabbed her attention, and as she and Caroline reached the bottom of the stairs, she scanned the crowd for her.

Then she was there, in an adorable button up with tights tucked into boots, and Elena dropped to her knees so she could take the girl into her arms, those small hands flying around her neck in a death grip, "You maded it!"

She laughed, squeezing Gracie tightly to her, and kissing her head, "I did, finally! Mmmh I missed you!"

People around them were smiling at the exchange, and when she finally released Gracie she noticed that among them was second person she'd been dying to see.

"Damon."

He was standing a few feet away, that sexy smirk in place, and damn if he didn't look better than ever in dark jeans and a warm jacket.

She smiled, taking Gracie's hand and walking over to him.

"Hey darlin," he greeted, wrapping his arms around her waist the second she was close enough.

Then he kissed her and the month apart was suddenly worth it.

"I missed you, baby," she breathed, when he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too," he smiled, and finally released her.

Gracie was staring at them, and Damon reached down to pick her up, before locking Elena in another hug.

She had never felt happier, knowing that she was getting to go home with her family for an entire month.

"You need to get your bag?" Damon asked, motioning toward the claim area.

Elena nodded and forced herself to pull away from his warm embrace, "Yeah, I brought a suitcase. I think Caroline brought two."

He chuckled, "Not surprising. Where is that sister of mine?"

Elena looked around, "Where's Klaus?"

And sure enough, the two were together, wrapped up in a steaming kiss a little ways away.

Damon shook his head, "I'll go get her. You and Grace can go wait for your bags and I'll meet you over there?"

She nodded and he kissed her cheek before sitting Gracie down.

Elena smirked as the little girl immediately grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, let's go!" she urged, all but dragging Elena over towards the conveyor belt of luggage.

* * *

It didn't take long for their bags to come through, or for Damon to rejoin them, Caroline and her boyfriend in tow, and once they had everything, they headed out to the truck.

The same one Lily had picked them up in the first time Elena had come to visit.

She smiled at the memory and took Damon's hand, as Klaus and Caroline entertained Gracie in the back seat.

Laughter filled the cab, and Elena's entire body relaxed.

This was what she'd been looking forward to all semester, and she could hardly wait for the rest of her vacation.

* * *

Belle Tara looked the same as she remembered, only slightly more icy from the frozen rain that had blown in a few days prior.

Damon had told her over the phone that they were looking to be getting snow soon, and she couldn't wait.

The ground crunched as she got out of the truck, and then waited as Caroline unhooked Gracie's booster seat and helped them out.

Damon and Klaus grabbed their bags, and soon they were all bustling inside.

The warm air was welcoming, and the smell of apple turnover wafted towards them.

"Mmmhm," Caroline inhaled, "Mom's been cooking."

Her voice seemed to cue their arrival to the other inhabitants of the house, because the living room was suddenly being flooded with Salvatores.

"You made it!" April said, reaching them first.

She hugged both her sister and Elena before moving so Lily could follow in suit.

"How was the flight?" she asked, brushing back one of Caroline's curls, before smiling at Elena, "Weather didn't put you off too much?"

"It was fine," Caroline assured her, "It's good to be home though."

"Definitely," Elena nodded, and felt Damon's arm wrap around her waist.

The others greeted them in turn, the twins even offering a polite hello to Klaus as the front door was closed and everyone settled in.

"I'm gonna run Care's bags up," Damon told them, and Lily nodded, "Go ahead. Then meet us in the dining room. We're about to start dinner."

"Home cooked food," Caroline said dreamily, "Man, it is good to be back."

* * *

Elena couldn't help but agree, especially as the evening progressed through dinner with all of the Salvatores, Klaus, and even Tessa.

Gracie had moved to her lap during dessert, and hadn't let go of her since, not that she minded.

She'd missed her so damn much; and Damon, too.

He was also a constant, never leaving her side for longer than necessary, and his lips had set a habit of finding her body, be it her hand, her head, her cheek, and pressing small kisses to them.

In fact, the only time he and Gracie left her was when he announced that he was going to head down to their house and put her to bed, once the child could barely hold her eyes open.

Elena smiled, "Alright. I'm gonna help your mom clean up, then I'll be down."

"Did you want me to go ahead and take your suitcase?" he asked her.

"Sure. If you don't mind."

He nodded and kissed her, before picking up Gracie, then her bag, and saying goodnight to their family.

Elena watched them go with a full heart, before turning toward the kitchen to do exactly as she'd said.

It was good to visit with everyone, but after she'd finished the dishes, Lily was ushering her on her way, "Go on and spend time with them, darling. We'll see you in the morning."

She smiled and thanked the woman, then said goodbye to the others and followed Damon's path out the door.

* * *

It was nippier than it had been earlier, and she pulled her jacket tightly around herself as she hurried along the path down to Damon's house.

Blissfully warm air met her as she opened the door and realized that Damon had started a fire under the mantle.

"That was fast," his voice called her attention and she looked up to see him leaning against the archway that led to the hall.

She smiled at him, "They had the rest handled...and besides," she shut the door behind her then crossed the room to him, "I missed you."

A grin covered his lips and he drew her close, "I missed you too darlin, more than you know."

She nodded as he then led her to the couch, "I keep telling myself it's just one more semester, but being away from you and Gracie is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

He laid on the couch and she shrugged off her jacket before crawling up on the thing with him in front of the fireplace.

"But you're almost done," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "Like you said. Just one more semester."

She nodded, "I know. And I spoke to my admissions counselor. She said that with my GPA and test scores I could probably get into any grad school I wanted, assuming this semester goes well."

"You're still sure about joining the medical program at Whitmore?" he asked.

She nodded again, "Of course I am. A degree is a degree and Whitmore is more affordable than some prestigious school, not to mention a hell of a lot closer to you and Grace."

He smiled, "I'll admit, it would be nice to have you home more. But are you sure that it's what you want?"

She nodded, "It is. Then I can intern at MFH and hopefully that will open up a career opportunity that will let me be here, with you."

Damon kissed the top of her head, "You know, you probably won't make as much here as you would in the big city…"

She smiled at his teasing tone and pulled herself up enough to look at him, "Well someone once told me that there was more to life than money."

That brought his smirk back, "Hmm, sounds like a wise person."

She rolled her eyes, then pushed herself up his body so she could kiss him, "I guess he can be a little smart sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" he lifted a brow.

Elena just winked and kissed him again.

Damon hummed against her lips a little, "You know, I may not know a lot, but I do have one particular skill set that I've never heard you complain about."

Not it was her brow arching, "Oh yeah?"

He grinned, "Care for a demonstration?"

She had barely began to answer before he was on his feet, lifting her into his arms.

She laughed as he swung her toward the hallway, and knew that he was heading toward the bedroom.

A month without demonstration of those skills was too long for either of them.

* * *

The next few days passed in a happy haze, and Elena could hardly believe that this was her life.

Last year, the week leading up to Christmas had meant nothing but colder weather and winter course classes that only six other people had decided to take.

This year however, it had been non stop holiday festivities.

First, she'd helped Lily and the other girls bake holiday cookies for the Christmas Parade event in town, which she and Damon had taken Gracie to.

Snow had settled over the ground during the night, so the day had been a picturesque of winter wonderland and she'd enjoyed it immensely, first with watching the parade, where Damon had lifted Gracie onto his shoulders to see, then to helping decorate the enormous tree in the middle of the town square, to taking pictures of Santa with Gracie sitting in his lap.

It had been a perfect family day, followed by another warm night in Damon's arms.

Then they'd gone shopping for Gracie's presents from "Santa", and even though she was pretty sure they bought way too much, every moment was enjoyable.

She and Damon then went home and wrapped them while Gracie spent the day with Mary at some church event in town.

"She's going to love this," Elena smiled, staring down at the ribbon set Damon had picked out that allowed you to decorate a horse's mane.

"I thought so," he nodded, taking it from her to wrap in the paper, "Especially because she hasn't stopped braiding Cleo's tail since she learned how to."

Elena laughed, and grabbed the next present.

They were spread out on the living room floor, next to the Christmas tree she and Damon had picked out a few days ago.

He'd admitted that he usually didn't put a tree up in the house, as he and Gracie spend Christmas Eve at his parents, and "Santa" left Gracie's gifts there.

But she'd wanted the full experience, and he wasn't one to deny her.

As he finished wrapping the last of the gifts, she spent time on her phone, looking up how to make DIY ornaments and decorations.

Gracie could help her with most of them, and she knew the girl would especially love the popcorn on a string garland.

"Hey, babe, look at these," she motioned to Damon, and showed him her phone.

* * *

A few hours later they had went and gotten all the supplies they would need, just in time for Mary to arrive with Gracie.

Damon took the bags inside while she waited for them.

"Mommy! Look what I painted!" She exclaimed as soon as she was out of the car.

It was a nativity scene in messy water colors, but Elena had to smile at the sheer pride in the little girl's voice, "It's beautiful! Why don't you go see if Daddy will put it on the fridge."

Gracie nodded, and she looked up to smile at Mary, who had been a much more pleasant person over their last few encounters.

"Sounds like you guys had fun."

The older woman nodded, "It was very lovely, though I'm afraid she may have had a few too many cookies. She conned me."

Elena laughed, "It's okay. It's hard to say no to that face."

"Indeed," Mary nodded with a smile, "Did you get all of your shopping done?"

"Done and wrapped," Elena assured her, "Thanks for keeping her busy."

"Oh it was my treat, really."

* * *

They talked a little more before Damon and Gracie joined them back out in the yard, "Daddy said we are gonna make decorations for the tree!"

Elena smiled down at the girl, "That's right. I thought it would be fun to make some."

"You're welcome to stay," Damon offered to Mary, who waved him off, "Thank you, but I really must be going. I promised Laura Mills that I would go with her to help sort presents for the Angel Tree."

"Oh, right," he nodded, "I think Mom's helping with that."

Mary nodded, "I'll tell her hello if I see her. And I'll see you," she smiled at Gracie, "On Christmas evening."

Gracie ran over to her grandmother and hugged her, "Can we have pecan pie?"

Mary laughed, "Of course."

She said goodbye then, and they waved as she departed, before Gracie was once again in motion.

"Can we play in the snow for a little bit? Please? I want to make a real tall snowman!"

Damon chuckled, "Sure thing, kid. But why don't you go grab your gloves first so your fingers don't freeze."

She nodded and sprinted off to do as he said.

Elena smiled and moved over to him, meeting his gaze.

"What?" he teased as she stared.

She shook her head, "Nothing really. I just love this."

He leaned down and rubbed her nose with his, "And I love you."

She smiled again and he kissed her hard, warming her up, despite the cold weather.

"Mmhm," she molded into him, "I love you too."

They stayed like that until Gracie returned, and over the next hour used up basically all the fresh snow in attempts to make a giant snowman, which then turned into a snow family, which then turned into a snowball fight that Damon sorely lost, after she and Gracie teamed up on him.

They finished the night with warm baths, homemade ornaments, and hot chocolate.

* * *

Damon couldn't remember the last time he'd been happier, as Christmas Eve came and found them at his parents house, stuffed from a full Christmas dinner, and sitting in the living room, awaiting the gifts that were stacked beneath the tree.

His father was dressed in a horribly decorated Christmas sweater and a Santa hat, as he leaned down and began giving out presents.

This was a tradition they followed every year though, and he was particularly pleased that his mother had made sure to include not only her children, but all of their significant others as well.

Elena simply beamed over the earrings Lily had picked out for her, which coincidentally matched the charm bracelet Caroline had gotten her.

His mother particularly liked her gift as well, understandably, since all of the kids had gotten together at Thanksgiving to have a portrait photo taken and had gotten it framed and wrapped for her.

Lily enjoyed her family more than anything, so it was a fitting gift.

His father got a number of useful things from each of them, including a new watch, and an updated pocket knife.

All night, it went this way, present after present being opened, laughter and stories being shared over spiked eggnog, and eventually they winded down with It's a Wonderful Life on the television.

* * *

By eleven, Elena was asleep with Gracie in her lap, Silas and Tessa were passed out in the far arm chair, and Caroline had left to go to Klaus's while Stefan and April turned in for bed.

Slowly, Damon pulled himself out of Elena's embrace and moved her so she and Gracie could rest comfortably, then made his way to the kitchen.

His parents were in the dining room, talking with low smiles over coffee mugs, and he had to appreciate the fact that after all this time, through so much, they still loved each other the way that they did.

That they'd raised him to be the man he was and had made sure he always had a home.

They were truly perfect for each other, life partners, and that was all he had ever wanted.

Glancing back towards the living room, to see Elena and Gracie, asleep in each other's arms, he was pretty sure he'd found it.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart," his mother called over, spotting him.

He looked back at her as his father gave a nod, "Everyone passed out?"

"Just about," he admitted, walking over to the table, "I'll probably take the girls home in a bit."

He sat down and they both watched him, expectantly.

"You two love Elena," he started, knowing that they knew him well enough that stalling his point was useless.

"Of course we do," Lily assured him, "She's part of our family now."

Damon nodded, "I think I want to make sure of that...I'm going to propose to her."

His father smiled and his mother exhaled dramatically, "Well, it's about damn time."

He laughed a little, "I know. I just wanted to wait for the right moment...and I wanted your blessing, I guess."

"Well you have it," Giuseppe assured him, "She's already like a daughter to us, you know that."

He smiled, "I appreciate that. And everything else the two of you have done for me...for us. I couldn't have asked for better parents."

"Oh stop," Lily told him, "You're going to make me cry."

He just chuckled and pulled her into a hug, which she returned tightly, "I'm proud of you, baby."

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Elena woke up Christmas morning to a child jumping on the bed that she and Damon were sleeping in.

"Daddy! Daddy, Santa came!"

Damon grumbled some reply and Elena peeked her eyes open.

Gracie was practically sitting on him now, "He finded our house and left presents! Daddy!"

Elena yawned deeply and sat up, catching Gracie's attention, "Mommy, can we open presents now?"

She smiled and looked over at Damon whose blue eyes were squinting through narrowed lids.

She lifted a brow and he nodded, running a hand over his face.

"Sure," she told Gracie who cheered and jumped off the bed.

"Let's go put some coffee on for Daddy first, though."

Gracie nodded, and bolted from the room as Elena stood up and Damon groaned, "Please tell me it's at least six."

Elena checked the time, "Five-fourty, actually. How much you want to bed she barely even slept last night?"

He chuckled, "You're probably right."

He stretched and she leaned over to kiss him, "I'll go put on a pot. You want to get dressed and go grab some wood? We'll start a fire, drink some coffee, and watch Grace open the presents."

He nodded with a small smile, "Sure, darlin. Just give me a sec."

She kissed him again, then got up, pulling one of his long flannel shirts on over her nightgown, and headed for the hall.

* * *

Gracie was in the living room, admiring her gifts while Elena finished making the coffee.

It was still dark outside, but the sky was lightening.

She heard the door open, then close and knew that Damon had returned with the firewood.

Good thing too, because while the house wasn't uncomfortable, it was still chilly, and nothing went with a cold morning like warm coffee and a nice fire.

She made Damon a cup, refilled her own, then made her way into the living room.

* * *

There were presents pouring out from under the Christmas tree, which was decorated in so many popcorn garlands and paper ornaments that you could hardly see any green, and Elena wondered if Damon had put them there last night.

She had been half asleep when he'd woken her up to walk home and had crashed pretty much right after they'd put Gracie down in her bed.

He'd done a good job though, and she had to smile as Gracie picked up one of the wrapped boxes and tried to guess what was inside of it.

Damon worked on the fire and Elena moved to the couch, setting his coffee down and tucking her legs beneath her.

"Can I open it now?" Gracie pleaded.

"One second," Damon compromised, and soon there were flames blazing from the fireplace and he pulled away from it with a satisfied look.

"Alright, baby, go ahead."

Grace grinned and began tearing into the first one as he settled next to Elena, moving her feet so that they rested in his lap.

"Thank you," he said, picking up the coffee and she nodded, "Of course."

Gracie gasped, pulling free an All American girl doll, which looked similar to her, and showed it off, "Look! Look what I got!"

Damon smiled widely, "Wow. Look at that."

Gracie giggled and moved to the next gift.

* * *

Elena sat in calm contentment as each present was revealed and and Gracie showed it to them with renewed excitement.

Part way through, she'd pulled out her phone and began taking pictures, wanting to remember these moments.

It took nearly half an hour for all the gifts to be open, given that Gracie kept getting distracted by one or another and trying to play with it some before Damon had to give her a gentle reminder that she had more waiting to be opened.

Eventually though, they were all unwrapped and Gracie sat among piles of shiny paper and bows and toys, happy as could be, playing with all her new toys.

"She likes them," Elena said with a grin, as Damon ran his fingers up and down her leg.

She looked over at him when he patted her.

"Come with me?" he asked, and she gave him a look when he stood.

"Where to?"

"Just into the kitchen for a moment."

She nodded, and he smiled before reaching out for her hand.

* * *

It was cooler in the kitchen; heat from the fire not quite making it into that room, and Elena rubbed her arms when Damon let her hand go.

"We might need to turn up the heat a little," She told him.

"In a minute," he promised, "But right now, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

She crooked her head, "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

He smiled a little, and looked at her in an observatory way.

"Damon?"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

She nodded, "I think you've made that point clear once or twice."

He laughed lowly, "I'd hope...Do you remember that morning you and Gracie made me pancakes?"

She thought back to that summer, "Vaguely. Yes...why?"

"That's the first time I think it really hit me that this was something I wanted. This family. You were here in this kitchen, holding my little girl, and seeing the way Gracie cared for you right back...I liked it."

Elena smiled and reached out for him so that her arms wrapped around his middle, "Me too. You both mean so much to me. And this Christmas has been amazing. Like something out of a movie. Gracie was so happy, opening her presents...it made me happy."

He smiled in earnest now, "You know...I was thinking I might be able to give her one more gift...but I wanted to run it by you first."

Elena eyed him warily, "Is it another pony? Because she already has-"

"It's not." he chuckled, "Actually, it ties into the present I have for you."

She blinked, "You...you got me a present?"

"Of course I did."

She arched her brow curiously, "Do I get to see it? Or is this one of those guess what it is kind of things?"

He smirked, shaking his head, "No, you get to open it."

* * *

Damon reached behind him then, to what she assumed was his back pocket, and pulled out a little square gift wrapped box.

Elena smiled up at him as he handed it to her, a little curious.

She pulled off the wrapping paper, feeling a kind of how Gracie had looked earlier, filled with excitement.

She hadn't exactly celebrated too many Christmases, and that Damon had went out of his way to pick something out for her was-

Wait.

She stared at the box that was in her hand.

A jewelry box.

And she had a feeling it wasn't going to contain a pair of earrings, like the one last night had.

Her heart stuttered and her mouth fell open slightly.

Then slowly, she reached forward with her other hand, and lifted the lid.

"Oh, Damon…"

A beautiful ring shone up at her, a large diamond with two smaller ones on each side.

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, just in time to see him fall to one knee.

"Oh my god," she breathed, and he took her head.

"Elena-"

"Yes," she said without hesitation, and he blinked, then laughed.

"You aren't even gonna let me get the question out?"

But she didn't need the question.

She threw herself into his arms, taking them both to the ground, and kissed him with everything she had.

And Damon kissed her back with just as much passion and excitement for this new step in their lives.

She giggled as she lifted off of him, "Sorry."

He was grinning though, as he sat up, so her apology was moot, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she promised, grabbing his face with her free hand and kissing him again.

"So, for clarification," he said against her lips, "You're agreeing to marry me?"

Elena laughed, feeling happier than she ever had in her entire life, "Yes, baby. That's exactly what I'm agreeing to."

"Good," he breathed, then rejoined their lips.

* * *

And there, making out on the kitchen floor, is where Gracie found them a few moments later.

"What's the matter?" she asked when they broke apart and Elena had tears streaming down her eyes.

Damon smiled at her, then looked at his daughter, "Do you remember that thing we talked about last week? About Elena and the ring we picked out?"

Gracie nodded, "You were gonna ask her to get married and be my mommy for real, but it's a secret, so I can't tell her."

Suddenly she gasped and covered her mouth, "Oops, sorry Daddy!"

Damon and Elena both laughed, and Elena opened her arms for the little girl to come over.

"It's okay, sweetie, he already told me."

Gracie ran over and wrapped her arms around Elena's neck, "He did? Did you say yes?! Are you gonna really be my Mommy?"

Elena smiled and looked into Damon's eyes, copied perfectly into her little face, "Yes, baby. I would love to marry your Daddy and be your Mommy. Are you okay with that?"

Gracie didn't answer.

Instead she wrapped her arms around Elena's neck and squeezed her.

Elena held her baby girl, and smiled over at Damon with fresh tears in her eyes.

His eyes were also a little wet, but his smirk was in place.

Then he took the ring from her hand and removed it from the box to slide it onto her finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Just like the three of them together.

She could have yelled her joy to the heavens.

* * *

She thought of Caroline, of Lily and Giuseppe, and of the twins and April.

Then of Damon and this beautiful little girl.

They loved her, and she loved them.

They were her family and they wanted her.

They were her home.

She'd finally found a place where she belonged, and it had come when she wasn't even looking.

Not in a city, in a fancy hospital, or in her studies, but in the last place she'd of expected.

A random small town in Virginia, where the people were friendly, the pie was good, and the fireflies danced.

And she wouldn't trade it for all the money in the world.

* * *

 **Tears. I'm literally crying while finishing this.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
